We've All Got Jobs To Do
by Greenlee
Summary: A re imagining of life at the prison, shortly after Judith's birth. Will be a Beth centric fic and a Bethyl/Deth pairing. I'm going to try and keep mostly true to the characters, but they will be tweeked slightly! It will eventually be rated M (I think) ***someone tell me in a review how to add Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

We've All Got Jobs To do.

Chapter 1.

Beth sighed as she made another lap around the cafeteria area of the prison, lightly bouncing the fussy baby. Judith was only a little over a month old, and she was not exactly sleeping, it was more like she rested and recovered to continue to whine and cry all hours of the day. It was late at night and Beth knew that everyone else was trying to get some sleep, Maggie and Glenn were out on watch, Daryl had just returned from watch, Carol had to be up in approximately 3 hours to start breakfast for everyone, Beth was supposed to help her with some cleaning an laundry, Rick, Carl and her dad were exhausted from trying to till the prison yard and get the ground ready for planting seeds for a garden. Not that Rick would have been much help with baby, he still could barely look at his little girl, Hershel had tried placing the girl in Rick's arms more times than Beth could count, and Rick always passed her back to Beth almost instantly. Judith fussed for everyone but Beth, she'd let Daryl hold her for a few minutes at a time, but she'd start to wail if Beth got too far away. Beth tried humming and swaying back and forth with the baby's cheek placed against her chest, her daddy and Carol had told her that skin to skin contact was soothing, and if Judith could hear Beth's heart beat, sometimes that would calm her down. Beth sighed again and walked over to the pot of water she had on a small gas hot plate Daryl had found and placed a bottle in the now warm water to warm it up for the baby, she continued to hum and sway keeping the baby's cries to a minimum volume while her bottle heated, she heard the door open and Daryl make his way in to the eating area, he sat down at the table and chewed his thumbnail looking at Beth. He noticed how run down and thin she was, he knew that she was barely sleeping, and he felt bad for the girl.

"I'm going on a run tomorrow with Glenn," Daryl mumbled, "there anything you need? Short Round and I saw some type of baby store on the way back a few days ago, looks pretty untouched, we're taking the truck. You think she'd calm easier with any fancy baby gadgets?"

Beth pulled the bottle from the hot water and tested it on her wrist, she dropped a few pacifiers in the water to sanitize and sterilize them, then sat beside Daryl and popped the bottle into Judith's little mouth, the baby immediately began to greedily drink the formula. "If you could look for one of those baby slings or carriers that'd be great, "Beth replied softly, "More formula is always welcome too." Beth wiped at Judith chin with one of the bandana's Daryl had brought back for Beth to keep in her pocket for all Judith's spit-up and drool. "If there's room in the truck and the area is clear, maybe you and Glenn can bring back a rocking chair? Those soothe babies right?"

"I'll load as much baby stuff as I can into the back of the truck, lots of those receiving blankets and different sized clothing right?" Beth smiled and nodded her head. Daryl put his arm around her shoulder, "Anything you want at all? We're hitting up a Target too."

"Is Maggie going with you? I can always use some girl stuff." Beth replied as she leaned her head down against Daryl's shoulder, "If you see any sports bras, just grab them all, every size. All the women here need new bras, sports bras would be easiest."

"You know I don't care about looking for girly shit." Daryl replied with a smile "besides, I just make Glenn go get the tampons and bras." Judith finished her bottle and had finally dozed off, Beth moved her to her shoulder and lightly rubbed her back until she burped, thankfully not throwing up any of her milk, "you should just go lay down in your bunk with her in your arms, get some sleep. " Daryl pulled a small notebook from his pocket and started writing down a few of things that Beth had asked for. "I'll get you some new clothes if there's anything close to your size."

"Thanks' Daryl, you should get a few new shirts for yourself too, I'm helping Carol with the laundry and every time I scrub your tops I worry they'll just fall apart."

"Yeah, yeah, Rick and the boys have already requested that I grab as many button up shirts as I can, all sizes, materials and some basic undershirts. Everyone is pretty hard up for clothes after winter on the road, and clearing the prison twice and getting it livable". Daryl put his thumb back in his mouth and chewed at the skin a little more, "you know that office across from where my cell is?" Beth nodded her head, "I've been thinking, since it has solid walls and a door if I clean it out I could set it up as you and Judith's room, that way you wouldn't have to go so far away when the baby fussed. I don't like you going off by yourself, we ain't alone in here you know."

"I'll start cleaning it out while you and Glenn are on the run, that way anything you guys bring back can go right on up there, Judith and I need a project for tomorrow between naps, I'm sure that Maggie or Carl might be willing to help." Beth replied as she made her way over to a dilapidated couch that hey had hauled into the cafeteria from the tombs, lying down with Judith in between her body and the back of the couch. "Wake me up when you leave ok? I'm just too tired to walk on back to my cell."

Daryl got up to cover them with a hooded sweatshirt that was hanging off the railing by the exit, then sat down close by and grabbed some of the sticks he had found and started making bolts for his crossbow. He worked at them for a few hours, he looked up as Carol made her way into the room and held his finger to his lips and pointed to where Beth and Judith were sleeping Carol smiled and went to boil water for the oatmeal. She started to get her ingredients out and Daryl made his way over to her "Who picked all these berries?" he asked tensely, remembering a conversation he had recently with a certain blonde about how bland the hot cereal was with out anything sweet to add to it.

"Beth and Judith picked a few buckets of the wild strawberries that grow by the fences yesterday, well Judith sat in her car-seat while Beth picked them. Don't worry Daryl, Maggie went with her and worked the fence while Beth picked the berries. She was careful. She likes doing little things for you, makes her feel like she's reciprocating all the things you do for her."

"Me and Glenn are hitting up a few shops on our run today, I'll try and make sure we get you lots of dry goods and cans of food. " Daryl then ran by his idea about the office to Carol.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, poor girl worries so much about the rest of us getting rest she trucks down here with the baby from dusk till dawn. She can't be getting more than 2 to 3 hours of sleep a day. That spoiled baby won't let no one else soothe her. The last time you were on a run she cried till she threw up when Carl held her while Beth went to grab a shower and change her clothes. Poor Beth was distraught to see how upset Judy was."

Daryl handed Carol the list he had started for supplies at the baby store, she took his pen from him and added Ora-gel and teething rings. "The sling is a real good idea, Judith is getting too heavy in her car-seat for Beth to be carrying around all day. You might want to get a portable crib instead of a real one though, it's takes up less room in the truck, and it's just as good. Beth think of the sports bras? She's a smart girl. Grab new underwear for everyone too, tea towels and hand towels make good cloth diapers, but grab some disposable ones too, I bet if Beth can keep her dry through the night at least the baby will sleep better."

"You think I oughta add some Xanax or something for Rick?" Daryl asked. "He still won't even look at his baby."

"I think he just needs more time, he asks how she's doing all the time now, he'll come around. You want to get something nice for Beth?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders; Carol rolled her eyes "Daryl even if no one else notices what's going on between you two I do. Get her a hairbrush. All that hair is hard to take care of with just her fingers. Grab some elastics if you see any. I think it's great that you two found each other in a time like this. No one is going to think any less of you for loving each other."

"I'm not sure her dad and sister will feel the same." Daryl replied, shifting his gaze across the room to where Beth was sleeping, he saw a little hand start shaking and walked over and picked up Lil' Asskicker, shoving a soother in her mouth before she would cry and wake Beth up, Judith furrowed her brow at Daryl, yawned and then promptly fell back to sleep. Daryl rocked her a few times before placing her back in Beth's arms, he knew she had to be tired, she hadn't even stirred when Judith was out of her arms. "I'm going let her sleep a bit longer." Daryl replied as he made his way back to Carol and helped her get things ready once the water was boiling. "Anything you can think of for that list?" he asked Carol again softly.

"Bars of soap, as many as you can get. The ones here the prisoners used are too rough to use on our bodies, Dove would be best, I'll make laundry detergent out of the other ones."

Daryl added it to the list and looked up as Glenn walked, accidentally slamming the door open, waking up both Beth and Judith with a loud bang.

"Sorry Beth" Glenn replied sheepishly "I got the truck cleaned out Daryl, we got lots of room for the haul today, Rick said he wants to come with us, get some more seeds and things for the garden."

"As long as we have room for the stuff for the baby. The point of this run was getting stuff to make it easier on Beth to take care of the baby."

"You guys don't have to make a special run for me." Beth replied as she mixed another bottle for the Judith and handed it to Carol to heat up. "We can manage until you go out again." Beth laid the baby down on a towel on the ground and knelled down to change her diaper, "It's more important to get stuff for the garden. Y'all should get canning equipment too, I can put up some of our harvest, it'll help in the winter with the food supply."

"Listen, Target will have some of the baby stuff we need anyway, and most of the gardening stuff. If we can get it all in one spot great, if not the baby store was closer to the prison anyway, Daryl and I will drop Rick off and go back out hit up the store." Glenn replied "I promised Maggie I'd help Daryl Beth. We all see how much of a toll taking care of Judith is taking on you, and we want help you anyway we can, it's not like Judith lets us help physically." Beth smiled and gave Glenn a one armed hug. She then sat down and started to feed Judith her morning bottle. Hershel, Rick and Carl made their way into the breakfast area, and sat with the group. Maggie came in shortly after and tried to take the baby so Beth could eat but Judith started to shake with rage at being out of Beth's arms, Beth immediately took her back and sat her in her lap against her stomach and ate a few bites of her cereal.

"What type of seeds are you hoping to find Rick?" Beth asked as she sipped the tea Carol placed in front of her.

"Anything we can find really, we'll try to grow anything." Rick replied keeping his eyes anywhere but on Judith. "Carl's going to help you clear out that office, Beth. I think keeping you close by is a better idea than you roaming around trying to calm Judith down." Rick looked up as the few prisoners made they're way in. They had relinquished their supplies and control to Rick and he allowed them to share the common areas of the prison, but they had to sleep in their own cell block, and if they set foot in cell block C, well they'd be thrown out the gate. They had agreed so long as they had an opportunity to earn their trust and become part of the group. Daryl hated the way that a few of the prisoners looked at Beth, Maggie and Carol. He pitied the prisoner that made a wrong move towards Maggie, but he worried about Beth walking around with the baby. Carol spooned out the oatmeal and smiled at Otto. Beth placed Judith in her car-seat and stood up, Carl came over and together they started to walk towards C.

"We're going to get started on the office Dad. Don't forget to bring me back a treat if you find any." Carl replied. Beth smiled. She knew he had to have been bribed to not have asked to go on the run. He was always trying to get out on runs. "Maggie said she'd bring up some buckets of hot soapy water for us. We'll get that place spotless for Judith's new nursery. You guys should bring Beth some nicer blankets and curtains for her new room. All those windows, she's going to want some privacy." Carl replied blushing. "I mean she does have to changed right?"

"Let's get going boys." Daryl replied "I want to be back and help with set up so the girls can be in there by tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beth looked around at the progress she and Carl had made so far, the office definitely looked less cluttered. Carl had helped her move everything except for a book case out to the walk way in front of Daryl cell. The office was so much bigger than she thought; it was almost the size of her parents' bedroom back at the farmhouse, including the small dressing room her momma had. Judith was sleeping in the corner in her car seat, but she was do to wake up any second.

"Carl how about we take a break for lunch? Your sister is due for a changing and bottle again as soon as she wakes up." Beth said softly as she dusted around the windows and the bookcase. "I think Carol's making some kind of casserole today".

"With that cheese sauce mix they found on the last run? The one that just takes water?" Carl asked, somewhat excited and actually looking forward to lunch.

"Actually I think she's making something out of cans of green beans and cream of chicken soup. She was saving that cheese mix to go with the first vegetable you manage to grow." Beth made her way over to Judith who had started to stir and fuss. Beth unbuckled her from her seat and lifted her up. Judith rubbed her face against Beth's shoulder, almost like Carl rubbed his eyes upon waking up, and then started to cry softly. "Let's head on down and get her fed, I'm going to change her up here though." Beth laid her down on the desk in the walk way and quickly changed her, tossing her wet diaper into the hamper and tossing the paper towel she had lined the diaper with in the the files from the office to burn later. The paper towels kept the diapers from staining too badly and Beth was sure they were a clean layer between Judy and whatever scrap material she found for diapers.

"You ready to go now?" Carl asked, "I want to get there before the prisoners. They really need to learn portion control. I go to make sure they save enough for Glenn, Daryl and my Dad."

"I sure Carol has everything under control, Maggie and my Dad are down there too. Otto and Oscar aren't too bad; they seem to be trying real hard to fit in. I'm sure that the boys are going to have a bite to eat on their run too. Don't worry, we have some stew simmering for supper tonight, with those garden vegetables that Glenn found in the yard of that house he found that BBQ at and all those extra gas cans and ammo."

"Only going to have better meals when Daryl manages to shoot pheasants or wild turkeys again. That fried bird you and Maggie whipped up was real good. I miss spaghetti. I hope they get more pasta and sauce."

"I hope they find lots of seeds for the garden, I am getting so sick of canned fruits and veggies. Those wild strawberries were the best things I've eaten since the we lost the farm." Beth replied as she held open the door to the cafeteria with one hand while Carl walked through. "We should go pick some more, they really do make the oatmeal edible." Carl nodded his head and made his way over to where Carol was setting out the plates and silverware. He noticed pitchers of some type of drink, when he looked in he saw purple juice.

"What's this?" he asked excitedly. Al he ever got to drink was plain, boiled water or rainwater.

"Surprise! Daryl found powdered sports drink mix in that sporting good store he hit up looking for arrows, we just have to add water. I though I'd mix some up for a treat. I won't be making it everyday, but it's something to look forward to."

"I hope they find more just add water things to give us more things to look forward to." Maggie said as she brought out some cups, "I know I am looking forward to the day Rick gets that water pump to work properly and we get a little more water pressure in the shower."

Beth started mixing up a bottle, which Maggie took from her to go heat up, Beth shook her wrist so her bracelets clanged to together, Judith stopped crying, moving her eyes towards the noise and trying to figure out how to make the noise happen again. Hershel made his way in from the outside on his crutches, and sat with Beth, "Just in for lunch girls, afterwards Maggie and Carl needs to go out to the gate, Rick, Glenn and Daryl should be back shortly, we don't want them to have to wait outside and draw attention to the gates. How's your new room coming along Bethy?"

" I need to scrub the floor and then start moving Judith and my things on up. Daryl said he'd help with anything too heavy, but I'd like to get most of it moved before he gets back. He's going to be tired from the run; he and Rick need to rest before they go on watch tonight too. I wish we had more people to help out with all the work I'm not able help with." Beth said sadly. "I'm just not strong enough for physical work and pretty useless when it comes to weapons."

"Beth, we all got jobs, don't think you're getting off easy taking care of that baby. You help out everywhere you can. Hopefully soon we will be able to give some more responsibility to a few of the inmates, but until we can trust them we can't give them weapons. We can't ask them to go out on watch unarmed, maybe they can help out with the gardening and body burning though."

Beth took the bottle that Maggie brought over once it was heated and popped it in Judith's mouth, sitting back and smiling while Judith looked up her and contently drank her lunch. "Dad I know that taking care of Judith is all I can do that matters to the group. That is my job, and I am thankful that she's here giving me purpose."

On the run

Daryl stood in the baby section at Target and just stared at all the baby shit before him. He should have brought Carol to help him out. All he had grabbed so far was the receiving blankets, some sleepers and disposable diapers. He looked at the list and back to the shelves. He threw some different brands of baby wash, diaper rash cream and teething ointment into the cart and made his way over to the baby slings and carriers. He grabbed 2 of each and put them in the cart; walking out of the section and towards the clothing section he stopped and grabbed a few baby hats adding them to the haul. Beth had mentioned that it was hard to keep the baby was out of the sun all the time and she worried about Jude getting sunburn. He figured a hat would give her one less thing to worry about. He saw a display of "What to Expect in the First Year" books and grabbed one for Beth. Hell everyone at the prison should probably read the book, it couldn't hurt. Walking up to the clothing section he cleared the rack of rain ponchos that were folded into a square the size of a pack of smokes, they looked like they'd be great for keeping clean during fence duty. He grabbed a few heavy plaid work coats for the winter, there were only 4 left on the shelf, and he really hoped there were more coats in the women's section. He added packets of boxers and plain white undershirts to the over flowing cart and made his way over to the women's section, into the cart went packs of panties, sports bras, tank tops, consulting his list for the girls size he threw in a few pairs on jeans for each of them, along with some pajamas. He wandered a rack of plaid shirts and grabbed one of every color in small and medium for Beth, Maggie and Carol, and threw in a few larges just incase. He wandered back to the men's section to get some button up shirts for them as well and some more jeans and pants. He grabbed about 5 of every size of shirts, not caring about the colors, and then randomly adding multiple sizes of jeans, figuring they'd eventually get used. He went to the front of the store and grabbed another cart; he went back to the baby section and decided to clear the formula shelf. He whistled 4 times, letting Rick and Glenn know that he was ready to go back out and pack up the truck. He met Rick at the front of the store a few minutes later and noticed that he had a cart full of blankets, packs of seeds, and the curtains that Carl had suggested for Beth. Glenn came up with carts full of dry goods and one full cart of bars of Dove soap, deodorant. Condoms and various medications and supplies Hershel had asked for.

"Just a minute." Rick replied as he jogged off to the home improvement section. He later came back with a tarp. "We can tie this over the truck bed for the drive back in case it rains."

"I want to stop at that baby store and see about a rocking chair and crib and at that pawn shop, they might have weapons in there." Daryl stated as he made his way over to the emergency exit they had parked beside. "If we see a furniture store, let me know."

"A furniture store?" Glenn asked looking at Rick confused. "How are we going to haul any furniture black with all these supplies?"

"We're going to back the truck up to that trailer over there and take it." Daryl replied pointing to the end of the parking lot. "Were getting some mattresses and bedframes and getting rid of those god damn bunks." Daryl moved his crossbow off his back and slowly opened the exit door, looking out into the lot, he only saw 2 walkers. He quickly shot one through the head, reloaded and shot the other before he got within 5 feet of the door. "Let's start loading." Glenn took watch at the end of the truck, making sure no walkers made their way into the back lot. Rick and Daryl started loading the bed of the truck. There would be room in the bed for their next few stops, if they could get the trailer attached the truck, they'd be able to get the beds Daryl wanted too. It had by far been one of the easiest runs Daryl had ever been on, and for that he was grateful. He was slightly surprised that there was still much useful supplies in the store, it's not like it had been over run, or hard to break into. He jumped into the truck and drove down to the trailer, and shockingly he got it attached with too much of a struggle.

"Let's get a move on before our luck starts to run out." Rick replied from the passenger side. "Anyone else feeling like this day is going by too easily?"

Daryl nodded his head. Let's be quick, we'll hit up the pawn shop, then the furniture store, maybe we'll get everything we need for today there and we can come back and hit the baby store. I got a feeling we should get back to the prison sooner rather than later."

Back at the Prison

Beth packed Judith's diaper bag full of the few cloth diapers and clothing she had on the self in their cell, her book bag was packed on the bed beside the sleeping baby with everything she wanted to take up to the office. She reached over and hauled the bag to her back, then put the diaper bag on her shoulder before bending down and scooping up the still sleeping baby. She had a plastic tote packed that Carl said he'd bring up as soon as he was off watch duty with Maggie. She started her trek up to her new room, noticing that she was all alone in C. Carol must have gone back out to do laundry or check on supper, and Daddy must still be out in the fields. She went into her new, very empty room and laid Judith down in a laundry basket she had lined with a folded blanket earlier. She still had to wash the windows, but she was sure she could finish before thy returned from the run. She started with the windows that looked out onto her cellblock, then moved on the ones facing the yard where the garden would grow; she waved to her dad then moved on the window looking on to the cell block with all the inmates. She washed away with the vinegar and water solution Carol had mixed for her and noticed one of the inmates, Carter leaning back against the wall staring at her while she worked. Once he noticed that Beth had noticed his stares he slowly put his hand into his pants and started to pump away. Beth immediately ducked down out of his sight and made her way over to the office door that faced B block and made sure it was locked. She crawled over the door facing C block and shut and locked it too, not knowing if he'd risk getting thrown out by trying to get to her through the C block. Beth felt her face flush and wondered if she was feeling threatened for nothing, but remembered what Daryl had told her about trusting her gut. She really wanted Daryl, Rick and Glenn to come back; she wasn't going to feel safe until they were back. They couldn't all go out on a run again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beth stayed low in her cell, too afraid to go to dinner with Carter there without Rick, Daryl or Glenn back yet. She knew she'd have to leave the safety of locked doors soon though, Judith was due to wake up anytime now, part of her hoped that Maggie would come looking for her so she wouldn't have to walk down alone, but she knew they'd stay on the gate and eat later. She paced the empty office, trying to come up with the nerve to grab the baby and make her way to the cafeteria. She looked out the windows over looking the yard and noticed that her Daddy was not working their garden anymore and hoped he'd come in to his cell to freshen up and change before going to diner and she could walk with him. A quick glance into B showed that Carter was still lounging against the wall with his eyes on the windows, Beth kept her hopes up that the baby would sleep until the men got back, all while cursing herself for being afraid. She checked the hidden compartment on the back of the car seat and removed the small Glock that she kept hidden in there in case she needed a gun while out and about with the baby. She moved it to the back of her jeans and shoved it in the waistband, praying that she wouldn't have to use it. She picked Judith up and cradled her with her left arm to her body, resting her against her shoulder making her way down the stairs into C, as quickly and safely as she could move while walking with a baby. As she reached the door leading to the cafeteria, the doors from B opened and Carter made his way towards her smirking as he brushed past her into the cafeteria, Beth shuddered and followed him through the door he didn't bother holding open for her and went directly over to where Carol was waiting with an already warmed bottle and sat down as close to where Carol was serving as possible. She was surprised when Carter sat about 2 tables away, the inmates usually stuck to the tables further away from where she or the other members of her family chose to sit. Beth wasn't sure, but she thought he might be getting off on her fear, Judith started to wake up and Beth turned her attention back to the baby, easing the nipple of the bottle into her mouth before she could start to cry, Judith had such good eating habits she immediately started nursing, fully opening her eyes and gazing up at Beth. Carol came over and sat with Beth while they waited to eat with the rest of their group. She had lifted bowls of the rich stew for the prisoners.

"You'll have Judith all fed, and in her new sling if they get here soon, you'll be able to eat with us with ease from now. " Carol commented while running a hand over Judith's head.

"I hope they get back soon." Beth whispered "I don't feel safe with all of them gone."

"Don't you worry, Maggie would rip the balls off anyone alive that gave you any grief." Carol responded with a chuckle. "I don't think the prisoners are stupid enough to risk being thrown to the walkers either." She added with a whisper.

"A few of them still make me nervous." Beth replied honestly. "I don't like how they look at me."

"They were locked away for God knows how long without seeing women and one day in walks in a beautiful woman like yourself, so long as all they do is look I think it's understandable." Carol replied. "If they ever do anything out of line just tell Rick. He'll take care of it."

Outside the prison

Maggie and Carl hurriedly dispatched of the walkers in front of the gate before ripping it open and letting the truck and trailer into the yard. Daryl got out of the drivers side and made his way over to Maggie "Everything ok while we were out?" he asked as he pulled off the tarp on the back of the truck exposing the bounty of the haul before moving on to pull off the plastic covering the trailer showing Maggie the new mattresses, 2 futons and rocking chair they had found in the furniture store.

"All that for Beth's new room?" Maggie asked with a knowing smirk. She knew that something was going on between the two of them, and was simply waiting for Beth to tell her about it. She knew how Daryl thought everyone saw him, and even though he couldn't be more wrong, she understood why he'd be afraid of what they thought. He saw himself as redneck trash, and had been beat down and push around his whole life, finally having people around who cared about him would eventually make himself see him in a better light, she could be patient.

"Shut up." Daryl replied. "One of the futons is for the rec room in our cell block, I figured the other one could go in Beth's room though, somewhere for people to sit when they go to see the baby. There's a mattress for all of us, we can go back for more another day. A double for you and Glenn, Beth and Rick, twins for the rest of us. I figured Rick and Beth probably would eventually have the baby in bed with them from time to time and could use the extra room. There's a few rugs underneath for Beth's office, figure the baby will be crawling around eventually."

"Were you able to find a crib?" Maggie asked as she eyed the clothes. 'You guys remembered bras!" she cried excitedly. "Running will be pain free again!"

"We were able to get everything important." Glenn replied, "We even found more weapon and ammo at a pawn shop. Daryl even found more bolts for his crossbow."

"I got lots for the garden too." Rick replied. "Pretty much ever type of seed you could think of. Lots more tools."

"You didn't answer me. Everything go ok while we were gone?" Daryl asked again as he lifted out one the baby slings and the portable crib.

"Smooth sailing, how was your run? Any issues? Carol's got supper ready, y'all head in and grab some, Carl and I will keep watch until one of you can take over." Maggie replied knowing that Daryl wouldn't feel at ease until he saw that everything was ok. "Get one of the gurney's from the clinic to load up with supplies, it'll make hauling everything in easier." Maggie replied as she and Carl made their way over to the watchtower.

Daryl, Rick and Glenn made their way into the cafeteria. They found Beth and Carol sitting together with Judith while the inmates ate at a few tables away from the girls, Daryl immediately noticed that Beth looked very uneasy being surrounded by strange men and cursed under his breath at the thought of having left her here after taking their three strongest members out on a run. He should have insisted that either Rick or Glenn stay behind.

"I'm so glad you guys are back." Beth replied as Daryl slipped into the seat across from her laid the portable crib against the table. He handed the sling to Carol who started to adjust it while Beth burped the baby. "I've got the room all cleaned out, all we need to do is bring up a bed roll for me to sleep on and the new stuff you bought today. I hope you got some curtains."

"Yeah we loaded up on curtains and rods to hang them from. We hit up a furniture store though, we ain't going to be needing bed rolls any more, we got mattresses and I'll make us some bed frames tomorrow, we can lay the mattress on the floor for one day, got sheets and everything too."

"For everyone?" Carter called over. "Or just your group. You guys don't let us out on runs, you don't give us any more than a metal pipe for weapons, we can't earn you're trust and we are still treated like criminals."

"You are criminals. It wouldn't be fair to let you out on runs without weapons now would it? Or ask you to take watch now would it?" Rick replied coldly sitting down beside Beth, but still fully ignoring his baby. "We're going to hit up the furniture store again, we'll get some more twin beds for you and for the storage in case more people come along. More furniture to make this place more of a home."

"It'll me be nice to settle in a little bit." Carol replied as she helped Beth got the sling on and Judith into it. Jude immediately snuggled into Beth's chest and contently went back to sleep. "You can use both hands now Beth."

"It'll be great to be able to help you out more while the baby sleeps. Let me help you get some bowls of soup and drinks over here." Beth replied getting up and walking over to the grilling area, Carol began to fill a few bowls with the soup, and Beth loaded them on a tray.

"Something happened while we were gone." Daryl said as he looked over at Rick and Glenn. He motioned his head over to where Beth was standing waiting for the last 3 bowls to be filled so she could load them on the tray. "She's carrying her Glock."

"Maybe there were a few more walkers than usual at the gates." Glenn replied, "She's just being safe."

"That's a best case scenario. See if you can find out what happened Daryl. You're going to be helping set up the office tonight right? "Rick asked as Hershel made his way over to their table. Beth and Carol made their way over with two tray containing soup and beverages from everyone. Beth made her way over and loaded another tray with soup and drinks for Maggie and Carl and started to walk over to the door to bring it out to them. "Aren't you going to eat first? "Rick called out. "Glenn is going to take over for watch anyway, he can bring them out their food once we're done eating."

"I had a big lunch, Carl and Maggie ate quickly to go on out and watch for you guys, I think they might be hungry, I'll run this out and be right back." Beth replied. Daryl watched a she made her way to the door, and noticed that a few of the inmates eyed her as she went.

"I'll go walk that food out with Beth." Daryl stated as he eyed the leering inmates coldly, daring them to keep looking at Beth. "We'll be back in 3 minutes tops." Daryl took the tray from Beth and they both walked out into the yard and over to the tower "Carl get your ass down here and get this supper tray for you and Maggie!" Daryl hollered up startling Beth and Judith who began to fuse at being woken up. Beth wrapped her arms around the sling and hummed to comfort the baby.

"What was that Daryl? You scared me and Judith!" Beth exclaimed as she soothed the baby be swaying back and forth.

"Just want to get back in there and eat." Daryl replied as he handed the tray off to Carl and motioned for him to make his way up the stairs and back into the tower.

"You could have just let me come out here alone and started without me." Beth replied as Judith calmed against her chest and pulled Beth's shirt into her mouth and started sucking on the material. Beth pulled her shirt out and placed a pacifier in the baby's mouth.

"I wasn't going to let you come out here alone, it's getting dark and I don't like the way you were getting checked out."

"You got enough to worry about, try not to worry about me too. I am glad you're back though. I figured out why I hate runs so much, I mean other then the danger you guys face going out there." Beth replied as Daryl slipped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way back into the prison. "You make me feel safe and when you're gone, I don't feel safe."

"I got to go on runs. I ain't relying on Rick and Glenn all the time, it ain't fair. But I think it'd be better if all of us didn't take off together, maybe get Maggie involved with more runs when we need a third person."

Beth nodded her head as they made their way to the door and then over to their table. They sat down to eat with Hershel, Rick and Carol. "The soup is delicious Carol, Beth almost moaned as she had another bite "Real veggies really make all the difference. I can't wait till we have our own supply."

"Soon Bethy, the lettuce and radishes we planted already will be up soon, I never thought I'd be looking forward to a salad as much as I am right now." Hershel laughed, "We'll have to make sure we have something terribly unhealthy with it."

"I'll help Daryl carry everything on up to your new room, and drag the mattresses on in to your guys cells. Carol you think if we load up a gurney with your kitchen supplies you could push it on in here? We got some much stuff we might have to leave a few things in the truck over night under the tarps." Rick replied rubbing his face. "I don't feel comfortable keeping any of our supplies out where others may help themselves though."

"Then we move it all in to night." Beth replied as she took the dirty bowls and stacked them on the tray and place them in the wash bin the other dirty dishes. She adjusted Judith and looked at Rick and Daryl. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beth adjusted Judith so she was curled into her side in her new sling and continued to sort the haul from the run into various totes. Pink for anything going to her and Judith's new room and C block, green for anything food related for Carol in the kitchen, clear for all the weapons and ammo, blue for all things medical. Daryl had found two gurneys and a trolley to help with lugging all the totes to the their designated spots, and all things garden related were going to stay in the trailer and the truck and Rick was going to drive them on over and store them in a tool shed on the grounds they had been using anyway for the meager gardening supplies they had. Beth couldn't believe the magnitude of supplies they were able to find; there were enough personal items to last them months, soap razors, shampoo, baby wash, even a few bottles of Nivea, her favorite lotion. Enough dry goods and cans to last, even if more people managed to find them, and were allowed to join. Glenn and Daryl had cleaned out the pharmacy of over the counter and prescription drugs, she was sure that there were drugs they'd never need, but she was grateful they had them just incase. The real surprise of the run was all the mattresses, baby supplies and furniture they had been able to find. The thought of a real bed, and a comfortable place to sit was something Beth wasn't sure she was going to get to experience again.

"This is fantastic guys, that rocking chair alone looks more comfortable than a cloud. We won't need to go out again for a while." Beth replied as she pushed the last of the totes to the end of the truck before slowly climbing over the side and to the ground. She reached over and grabbed a few canvas laundry bags they had filed with clothing. "I'm going to bring all the cloths up to Judith and my new room and start sorting it into piles. I really hate to ask, but can one of you install the curtains at least on the windows facing B block tonight? I really don't like the thought of them being able to see me move around." The hairs on the back of Daryl's neck bristled at her mention of the prisoners watching her; Beth had noticed the stares too. Daryl loaded the last of the mattresses onto the trolley and motioned for Beth to walk ahead of him.

"I'll drag these into C and go on up and get the curtains up for yeah. Rick you just about ready to lock that gardening shit into the shed? Chinaman and Carl you need to haul those gurneys to where they're going. Glenn you and Maggie going to be ok on watch tonight after you've been working all day?"

"Yeah Maggie is going to let me sleep for a few hours, then I am going to take over and let her get some rest. You ought to leave that stuff down in our rec area, get some rest and we can all start organizing it in the next few days. Just maybe set up Beth's new bed so she has somewhere to sleep tonight and we can all get our new beds tomorrow." Glenn replied as he took ahold of the gurney and began to move along to the infirmary to hand it off to Hershel. Carl started to push his gurney towards the cafeteria, but Carol walked up and motioned towards C.

"I don't want to store food in a common area, I trust most of the inmates not to be gluttons, but I wouldn't put food theft past a few of them." Carol replied as she helped Carl push the heaviest gurney into their area. "Maybe we can get some chains and padlocks to keeps them out of the cooking part of the cafeteria, just to be safe."

Beth worked her way up the stairs carrying two heavy laundry bags and Judith in the sling, Daryl followed her with two totes stacked on top each other and the curtain rods under his arm, He was glad that Glenn had already installed the brackets right after supper, all he had to do was thread the curtains on to the rods and hang them up. He'd get Carl to help him lug Beth's mattress up the stairs after he hung the curtains. They made their way into the office and Beth lit a few candles to give them light, she started to make Judith her last bottle of the day and opened a pack of disposable diapers, she was hoping that Carol's theory about her keeping dry equaling better sleep was true. She put the kettle that Daryl had found her on the extra hot plate and started to heat some water. After her new fresh diaper, she decided that Judith could wear one of the new sleepers from the run and put her in an adorable pink-stripped one. She wrapped her up in a new baby blanket before wrapping her in one of the body towels from the prison for extra warmth. She then poured some of the heated water into her bottle with a scoop of the formula before shaking it up. Daryl had quietly worked on threading the white curtains through the rod, waiting for Beth to settle into her new futon to feed the sleepy baby.

"You gonna tell me what has you so nervous?" Daryl asked as he continued to work on the curtains. "You're carrying your gun around like you've been spooked. Maggie said everything was fine while we were gone, so I know it's not walkers that got you all jumpy."

"I don't know if I'm over reacting or not," Beth replied softly, shifting the baby to her shoulder and softly rubbing her back till she fell asleep. "When I was cleaning up the windows in here I just noticed one of the prisoners staring at me. Carol told me it wasn't a big deal if they looked but if they tried anything that made me uncomfortable to tell Rick. It's just as soon as he noticed that I had caught him staring and that it made me uneasy, he started touching himself. I ducked out of sight really quick after that. Like Carol said they were in here how long with no women? He didn't touch me or try to get into our area, it just didn't feel right in my gut." Beth replied as she put Lil Asskicker down in her new crib.

"He did what?" Daryl spat as quietly as he could from the floor, he grabbed the curtain and walked over to the window facing B, and looked out, no one seemed to be paying and attention to them up here. He hastily hung the curtains them walked over and grabbed a few nails and a hammer and hammered a towel in place over the window in the door as quietly as he could Judith stirred, but managed to calm herself back into a peaceful slumber. "Which one of those motherfuckers were looking you?" Daryl asked as he walked over and plopped down on the futon beside Beth.

"Daryl really, if he does anything creepy again I'll tell you right away, I don't want to cause a fight." Beth replied cuddling closer to Daryl and laying her head on his chest. "Carol might have been right."

"I don't really want to risk you being safe on Carol maybe being right about a con we don't know anything about. He could be in here for anything from arson to rape Beth. Rick, Glenn and I ain't for sure ever are all going to be gone at the same time again." Daryl responded as he ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, but it was more of a comfort to him and his anger than to Beth. Daryl got up and walked over to the door and looked down seeing Glenn and Carl making their ways back from dropping off their supplies. "You guys got a minute? I need some help with Beth's mattress real quick." Daryl went down the stairs and he and Glenn managed to get the bed up the stairs and into the office, Carl carried up a new pack of pillows, a sheet set and new blankets.

"I kinda want to sleep in here on the futon, but I'm pretty sure that Judith will be screaming in a few hours anyway, I'm likely to get more sleep listening to my dad's snoring." Carl replied as he opened the sheet set and helped Beth put cases on her new pillows. Daryl and Glenn put Beth's mattress on the floor beside where she kept the bookcase. Glenn high-fived Beth on his way out the door and moved towards the exit.

"I'm going to relieve Maggie, in the morning maybe Carl can take watch and we can get everything else put away and organized." Glenn commented before leaving. It sounded like a plan to Daryl, who eye balled Carl helping Beth make up her new bed until the kid handed the last blanket to Beth and made his way back down the stairs through the Rec area and into his cell. Daryl saw Rick had come back in and immediately move into the cell beside Carl's and fall into bed, the light to Carol's cell switched off not long after Hershel's and Daryl knew that everyone was asleep for the time being. He shut the door to Beth's new room and moved to hang the other curtains for her while she got ready for bed. She smiled as she pulled out the new brush they had managed to find from her and brushed her hair a few time leaving it loose. She glanced over as Daryl hung the curtains and closed them, he moved over and hung another towel over the window to the door facing C block and actually felt like they could have some privacy for once. He flicked the lock on the door and moved back to the futon and sat down. Beth stood up and started slip her jeans off; sway her hips from side to side. She had done this every night before Baby Judith came along when they'd sneak off to be together, she loved watching how dark Daryl's eyes got while she took of her clothes. Daryl sat back and watched while she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a very tight tank top underneath. Beth walked over and straddled his lap before pulling her top off and kissing Daryl lightly on the lips.

"How tired are you?" Beth asked as she started kiss along side of his jaw, dropping herself lower into his lap, she could feel him start to stiffen and she could resist the urge to grind down against him through her panties and his jeans. "I really hope you aren't that tired." Beth moaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair tugged his mouth unto her neck and held him there until he started gently sucking on her pulse point. She moved her hands to his hands and placed them on her breasts before sliding them back into his hair and tugging his mouth to hers. "We can be really quick so you can go take a shower, you aren't getting into my brand new bed until you clean up." Beth replied climbing off his lap and over to the desk she had decided to move back in and use as a dresser. She pulled her panties down and hopped up on the desk. "Daryl take off your clothes!" Beth whined as she laid down brought her feet up spreading them on the desk.

Daryl stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, unblocked his belt and started to undo the buttons on his pants staring at Beth; she had started to run her hands over her chest. "Spread your legs wider and touch yourself." Daryl commanded as he slipped his boots and socks off before working his pants off too. He dropped his boxer and palmed his dick a bit watch as Beth slowly circled her clit, biting down on her lip and arching her back, closing her eyes. "Keep your eyes open, I want to look at you." Daryl replied as he stepped over pushing Beth's hand out of the way before bringing her ankles up to his shoulder, placing his hands to the side, pulling her to the edge of the desk. He dropped down so her knees were now over his shoulder and dropped a few kisses on her inner thighs before spreading her open, lightly licking her a few times, surprised at how wet she already was. He stood back up, went over to his back pocket and pulled out a strip of condoms, ripping one off before tearing it open and slipping it on. "You have to be quiet. You wake Judith up and we have to stop. " Daryl stepped between her legs again and repositioned her ankles on each of his shoulders before lightly running his dick up and down he slit before finally sliding in. He had been inside her more times then he could count, and she always felt so tight. Beth threw her hands up the grip the edge to the desk behind her, getting ready to absorb some of the thrusting, her hands over her head pushed her boobs up just enough to make Daryl take notice of them again. He moved his hands from her hips and up to her breast lightly ghosting his hand over her nipples before cupping them, they were a perfect fit in his hands and started to slow move his hips.

Beth bit her lip smiling up softly moaning one syllable over and over again, one letter, O, never sounded so good to Daryl. "I'm not going to be able to be quiet much longer." Beth breathed out as she reached toward Daryl and grabbed his neck when he bent over her, her legs slide down his arms a bit while their kisses muffled their respective moans. Daryl started to quicken his pace as he felt Beth tighten around him, she started sucking on his lower lip and tongue, and he couldn't believe she was already coming when she tightened even more around him and got incredibly wet. He continued to roll his hips into her until he came, collapsing on top of her for a few minutes before pulling out and discarding the condom in the garbage pail.

Daryl walked over and pulled on his pants and shirt. Picked up the rest of his clothes and shoes in his arms before moving over and kissing Beth.

"I'm going to grab a shower, get in that new bed and wait for me to come back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

**I'm eventually going to work in my own version of Michonne, Tyresse and Sasha coming into the group, the Govenor and all into the story, but I want to keep it to just them for a bit at the prison

Chapter 5

Daryl was not surprised when he made his way back from his shower that Beth had fallen asleep, he was however surprised that she was sleeping naked, just begging to be woken up. He walked over to the desk, and had every intention of blowing out the candle she had left lit for him, but first he just wanted to watch her sleep for a few minutes, he needed to get a mental picture of how relaxed she actually looked. She was lying on her stomach with her arms up under her new pillow, her head turned slightly to the side. He thought she looked adorable with her mouth slightly open. Daryl blew the candle out and made his way over to the mattress and eased into the bed beside Beth, trying not to wake her. Beth immediately rolled onto her side cuddling up and wrapping her arms around Daryl, pushing her chest into his side.

"I'm still awake Daryl." Beth replied as she ran her hands up under his undershirt, across his chest. "You told me to get into bed, you didn't tell me to get dressed or go to sleep though."

"Beth I am dead tired, we got so much work to do tomorrow, Lil'Asskicker is gonna be up for a feeding soon, if we're going to go again tonight it's going have to be fast and hard, and you are going to have get on top." Daryl said yawning before rolling onto his back, pulling one Beth's leg's across his hip, and pulling her into a sitting position in his lap. Beth reached down and pushed his boxers down, gripping his semi hard on and pumping it a few times before sliding in-between his legs and popping him into her mouth. Daryl groaned as she swirled her tongue around his head before bobbing up and down, a little further each time she went back down, she loudly pooped him back out and worked his shaft with her hand a bit before running her tongue on his balls. Daryl had enough of her foreplay before reaching down and pulling her back into his lap, she quickly positioned him at her entrance and sliding him all the way in one quick lowering of her hips.

"Oh!" Beth started moaning again and grinding against him in long strokes, Daryl was so turned on and so tired that he quickly reached up and put both hands on her hips, placing both thumbs against her clit and start stroking her, trying to get her as close as he already was. "Oh God, just like that!" Beth replied as she started to grind harder and move up and down, Daryl watched her perfect tits bounce in front of his face and momentarily forgot about how tired he was. He couldn't get over how great Beth felt, and then realized why she felt so great, and lifted her up and off him.

"Go get another condom Beth. Hurry up, I want to be back inside you." Daryl replied as he laid back shaking his head. Beth giggled, go up and walked over to the futon and grabbed another condom off the strip opened it and looked at it.

"I want to try putting it on you with my mouth." Beth replied as she looked at Daryl, then down at his dick, and how it twitched at her words. "I read about it in one of those Cosmos you brought back a few weeks ago." Beth popped the condom in her mouth and bent down and worked the condom down before gripping the end of it and sliding her mouth off and her hand back down smoothing it into place. "Almost, guess I'll have to try again tonight." Beth commented smirking as she climbed back up into his lap. Daryl swatted her on the ass with a smack causing Beth to jumpy slightly and moan as Daryl quickly flipped them over and held her hands over her head.

"Bad girls get punished." He growled as he drove into her quickly. When Beth started to whine Daryl crashed his mouth down on to hers kissing her into a semi silence. "Keep quiet girl!" Daryl moved his mouth down to her breasts and licked and sucked, alternating what nipple he gave attention to, before moving back up to her mouth when it was clear that she couldn't keep quiet, he felt her tightening around him again he kept up his pace until she was gripping him almost painfully, he than allowed himself to come, collapsing on top of her. He took a few minutes just breathing in the scent of her skin and her hair before pushing himself up onto his elbows and kissing her again before rolling off of her and walking over to the garbage can to get rid of the condom. "What's gotten into you girl?" Daryl asked as he put his discarded boxers back on looking at Beth in the moonlight, lying on her back with her arms still over her head and her legs still splayed open.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get up, put on some pajamas, change and feed Judith and go to sleep, cause in four hours, if I want to do that again I want to have the energy to do it." Beth replied before finally getting up and making her way over to the desk and pulling on a clean pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She went over and fixed a bottle and put the kettle on to warm it. She picked up the baby as Daryl crawled into bed and pulled the blankets back up and watched while Beth changed the baby, waking her up and sliding the nipple to the bottle in her mouth before Judith even had a chance to fuse. She walked over to the futon and sat down nursing the baby, after about 20 minutes and three consecutive very un-baby like burps Judith was sleeping again and Beth placed her back in her crib before sliding under the covers and snuggling into a sleeping Daryl, almost immediately falling asleep her self.

Daryl woke with the sun like he always did, and quietly slipped out of the bed, pulling on a new pair of the jeans they had grabbed and ripping the arms off one of his new shirts before slipping it on, he sat on the futon, putting his boots on before bending down kissing Beth on the forehead waking her up.

"I'm going to go out and try to catch some meat for Carol for lunch and supper, the baby still seems pretty out of it, stay asleep for a while longer, when I get back we can get a start on putting away the rest of the haul and making the bed frames." Daryl replied kissing her one more time before walking out the door, making sure it locked behind him as he made his way out into the yard, lighting a cigarette as soon as he heard the door shut behind him he nodded to Glenn up the tower before grabbing a few granola bars and shoving them in his pocket.

"Going out?" Glenn asked as he made his way over to the gate to open it and let Daryl out.

"Going to try and scare up some meat for lunch and supper." I'll be back in a few hours, get a few hours of sleep once Carl get's out here, you and me are making bed frames today." Daryl replied as he made he way through the gate.

Carl came out a few minutes later and waited while Glenn and Maggie made their way down from the tower, as he climb the stairs he would see that Daryl was already tracking something while checking the snares, and he was pleased to see him start to put something in his bag.

Back inside

Beth slept for what she guessed to be another 2 hours before Judy finally woke her up with a shrill little hunger scream, Beth shot out of bed and saw that Daryl had made a bottle for her before he left, all she had to do was heat it. She picked up the strip of condoms that was lying on the floor beside her bed and put them in center desk draw before walking over and scooping Judith in her arms and stripping her and changing her into a new diaper.

"You need a bath today Miss Judy." Beth cooed at the baby before sliding on a new cloth diaper and a light purple onesie and some dark purple sweatpants, she then put on a little bib and the adorable little Atlanta Braves baseball baby hat Daryl had found. Beth slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie before sliding on her flip flops, she slide the bottle into Judy's mouth and slide two big towels, some shampoo and baby wash into a plastic bag with one arm before sliding it up her arm. "Yes right after your bottle we are going to go have us a shower." Beth sat and let Judith finish her bottle and quickly burped her, then standing up and carrying Judith and her shower supplies out and down the stairs, she ran into Maggie and Glenn leaving their cell and let them know of her plans, promising to have a quick shower so she could get to work on organizing and putting away the haul. Rick went and made sure the shower area was empty before letting Beth and Judith walk by him and into the shower area, he ran his hand over Judith's little cap and offered a small smile before pulling the door shut and standing in front of it making sure no one would walk in on Beth while she showered.

Beth moved over to the shower stall that had the best shelf and loaded her and Judith's toiletries on to the shelf before placing Judith in the little baby bath that was in there specifically for this purpose. Beth stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower letting it get as hot as it could and would, to tepidly warm before bending down and stripping the clothes off Judy and herself and picking her up and holding her under the water getting them both wet before she picked up the baby wash and quickly washed Judith all over and rinsed her off, she then wrapped her in a warm towel and placed her again in the plastic bath before quickly shampooing her own hair and working the baby wash into a lather all over her legs and under arms before grabbing her disposable razor and quickly shaving her underarms and legs before working on her bikini line. She rinsed her body and wrapped herself up in a towel and put another one on her head, before picking Judith up and moving her over to the counter and lying her down and drying her off. She put her diaper back on and dressed her quickly before putting her on clothes back on. She left her toiletries on the shelf outside the showers walked over to the door and tapped twice, Rick opened it and let her back out, Beth made her way over to the haul and saw that Glenn had put together a baby swing for Judith, all you had to do was crank it like a Jack in the back and it would swing her for an hour at a time. Beth looked at Maggie.

"Don't worry Rick and I supervised him putting it together, she'll be fine. It won't fall apart." Beth smiled and placed Judith in the swing strapping her in, and turning the crank, Judith swayed back and forth a few times before smiling and leaning back, enjoying her new luxury item. Beth pulled the towel turban from her head, running her fingers through her hair a few times before tying it up in a top knot on top of her head and grabbing the bags of clothes, shorting them into piles. Once that was done she grabbed a sharpie and wrote their names on a few bags each and packed away the clothes and underwear for each of them, then putting the extra into a tote for storage. She then added two bars of soap to each bag, a new toothbrush, tube of toothpaste, deodorant and a bottle of shampoo. The rest was moved to another tote that she labeled as extra toiletries. She looked up as Judith started to whine and saw that she needed another crank as soon as the swing started to sway again, Judith let out a small giggle. Beth smiled and continued to sort. Rick cam over and took the extras they had and locked them in an empty cell at the end of the line, before Carol came in with some lunch for all of them. Beth reached into her Judith's diaper bag and pulled out a bottle that Maggie too to warm. While the bottle warmed and Judy was content in her new swing, Beth sat with Rick, Glenn and Maggie, and Carl who came in and said Daryl had taken over watch just while Car grabbed a bite to eat and dropped off the 6 rabbits and 4 squirrels Daryl had shot and skinned for Carol. Beth decided to wait and eat whit Daryl.

"Daryl said you guys found BBQ sauce and spices, can we please have BBQ tonight?" Carl asked Carol.

Carol laughed before answering "I just don't see why not Carl. Find me some instant mashed potatoes and gravy and some canned veggies, and that's what we'll have tonight." Carol replied placing the butchered animals on a tray and covering it with a towel. "I'm almost done organizing and I'll get right on letting this marinate for an hour or two before cooking it on as low a heat as I can get on that BBQ Glenn found."

Beth went and got Judith's warmed bottle and sat in a desk chair to nurse her and get her down for a nap, Rick set up her laundry basket close to where Beth was working, and then walked out with a trolley and headed towards the work shop for the lumber Daryl and Glenn would need to make the bed frames. He brought it all back and then went out to walk Carl to watch duty and then down to get started with garden duty with Hershel. Daryl came in soon after that, sitting next to where Beth was feeding the baby, and dug into the pasta Carol had made. Beth shifted Judith up to her shoulder and burped her and rubbed her back until she was softly snoring before she laid her down in her little basket. She sat with Daryl and finished her pasta while he ate. She slowly slide her right hand up his thigh and squeezed while looking straight at Maggie who was going on and on about how quiet a night it had been on watch, she felt Daryl tense and then relax, so she rubbed her hand up further, lightly trailing her hand over his crotch before squeezing twice before suddenly standing up and clearing the dirty dishes over the wash basin and washing them up before leaving them to air dry. When she caught Daryl's eyes on her she licked her lips and winked before getting back to work, sorting out the new pillows and bedding for everyone, skipping while she delivered her various labeled bags to everyone cells. Maggie smirked when she caught Daryl's eyes following her sister.

"Beth stop teasing Daryl, it's not nice. Oh and get a curtain for the window facing the yard too, you can see in from the watchtower." Maggie replied with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daryl's ears turned bright red at Maggie's revelation. He abruptly stood up and walked out of the common area and stormed into the yard. He walked to the tower and turned to face the prison. He looked into the window to Beth's new room and immediately felt a bit better, you could see in to the room, but you couldn't see the desk or where Beth's bed was now situated. At most they had seen him and Beth from the waist up walking around, not as bad as he thought. It sucked that that is how they found out about his and Beth's relationship, but he was relieved that Maggie's reaction hadn't been to storm into the office and shoot him between the eyes. He also knew that now that everyone else knew, he and Beth would have to talk to Hershel. Carl looked at Daryl.

"Are you taking over for me? I thought you had beds to make?" Carl asked as he looked at Daryl who turned and gave Carl a dirty look before stomping down the stairs and back towards the prison. When he came back Glenn was trying to calm down a screaming Judith while Rick and Carol were trying to break up a fight between Maggie and Beth. Rick finally worked his way between the two sisters and literally lifted Beth on his shoulder and walked her away from Maggie.

"I told you not to tease him Maggie!" Beth screamed while Carol tried to calm a seething Maggie off. Hershel made his way over from the infirmary to see what the screaming was about. He took in the scene and realized that Beth and Maggie had one of their fights.

"Maggie must have been teasing Beth about her boyfriend." Hershel replied causing Daryl to whip his head around looking at everyone.

"Did everyone know about us?" he asked.

"Well not Carl, and Glenn didn't believe till last night." Maggie replied "But yeah everyone else."

"Even Otto said it was a shame that Maggie and Beth already had boyfriends, because he thought the reason he had no shot at Carol was her having short hair." Rick replied. When everyone turned to look at him he realized he had to clarify. "Otto thought short hair meant that Carol was a lesbian."

"None of you had a problem with us being together?" Daryl asked looking at the ground. "Rick you can put Beth down."

"Daryl she put Maggie in a choke hold!" Glenn cried over the fusing baby. Rick placed Beth on the ground and she walked over to Judith an took her from Glenn and started to murmur soothing words to her, softly rubbing her back and swaying back and forth.

"Maggie needs to mind her own business. She was only teasing Daryl cause I wouldn't talk about our relationship. She was being pushy and she knew that what she said was going to make Daryl uncomfortable." Beth said softly as the baby calmed and looked around over Beth's shoulder with big eyes trying to focus on what was going on."

"Beth that's no excuse for choking your sister. You're getting too old for such theatrics girls." Hershel scolded. "Daryl none of us had any concerns about you and Beth starting a relationship and being together. This world is a different place now, life is precious, but it's short and there are a lot of things that are just terrible and upsetting now. If you two found happiness with each other it would be down right cruel to deny you that. Maggie forgot that we all agreed to let you come to us in your own time though. She's bullhead and speaks before thinking, thankfully she's bigger and stronger than the person she upset this time." Hershel replied before patting Daryl on the back and making his way over to the plate Carol had made for him and sitting down. He took a bite and looked at Beth and Maggie "Apologize to each other or I'll take you over me knee and assign you garden weeding for 2 days on top of your other chores."

"But Daddy!" Beth exclaimed. Hershel looked at Beth and tried to keep the most serious face he could manage while Maggie mumbled some form of an apology and walked out of the room to go take a walk around the perimeter before relieving Carl from watch. Before she could make it to the door Beth mustered up a sorry before storming to her new room with the baby and slamming the door shut behind her.

"So you want to get started on those bed frames Daryl?" Glenn asked through the awkward silence. Carl made his way in, only to be dragged out on garden duty with his dad.

"We got to get the bunks out of the cells first Chinaman." Daryl replied. "And just how much did you see last night peeping in the windows you pervert?"

"Ok first of all I'm Korean, and it's a little weird that I have to keep telling you that, and Maggie is the one that was peeping, she just called me over to gloat about being right." Glenn grabbed a few tools and he and Daryl started tearing the bunks out of the occupied cells. "Are we even going to bother ripping the bunk out of your cell? Are you just going to keep staying with Beth?"

"We'll put a twin in my old cell for when I eventually piss her off and she kicks me out for the night Daryl replied

Upstairs

Beth was literally shaking with rage, she put Judith down on her bed and slide in beside her and keep her hand on her belly. She hoped that Daryl wasn't too mad about had happened, she got up and looked down into C and saw he and Glenn had torn all the bunks on the ground floor for the cells they were using and were making their way up to Daryl's cell. Beth closed the curtain before they noticed her and felt her shoulders fall. She had assumed that Daryl would be staying in the office with her and the baby. She picked Judith up and laid her on the desk to change her diaper before picking her up and marching out the door and over into Daryl's cell. She watched Glenn and Daryl work at getting the bunks off the wall, Daryl turned around and noticed Beth standing there watching them.

"We're going to just throw this shit down over the ledge, you and Judith back up for a minute Beth." Daryl and Glenn picked up the metal frame and throw it over the ledge. "Go on down Glenn, get the nails and wood together I'll be right down." Daryl replied as he motioned for Beth to make her way back to the office and followed behind her. Daryl walked into the room and closed the door behind Beth and watched as she put the baby down in her crib. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you putting a new bed in your cell? Didn't you like sleeping in here with me?" Beth asked teary eyes.

"Beth, I didn't want to assume anything. Getting all the beds was a spur of the moment thing, was I supposed to not get one for myself? It's not that I don't want to stay in here, I plan on staying in here, just I know sometimes you're going to want time to yourself and so now I'll have a place to go."

"So you're saying when we fight you're just going to go stay in the spare room?" Beth asked laughing. "Can I use the room and leave you with the baby when we fight if I want to storm off?"

"Beth it isn't about storming off! This is about me having a place to go to cool down. You ain't ever seen me mad and I don't ever want you to!" Daryl growled as he stormed out of the office and down stairs to get to work. He stomped around throwing the wood into piles for the various bed frames, he picked up a saw and started cut along the measurements that Glenn had made for the cells getting twin beds. "You got to sand down where I make the cuts. I don't want no one getting no fucking splinters and getting infections." Glenn started sanding while Daryl moved on to making the measurements for the two double beds. He heard Beth's door open and saw her walk out of the C block with Judith towards the cafeteria. The look she shot him was less then friendly, he was pretty sure if her hands had been free she would have flipped him off. He started cursing under his breath and went back to work.

Beth made her way to the cafeteria and grabbed the baby sling she had left hanging there. She slipped it over her shoulder and slide the sleeping baby in before she looked around and saw that she was alone in the cafeteria, meaning Carol had decided to use the grill they had outside to cook the meat and Carl would be getting his BBQ. Beth sighed before grabbing a basket of dirty laundry and making her way towards the exit to the yard where they kept the washbasins. It had rained a few days ago, she was sure that there would be water to do a load or two of laundry without having to lug water from the creek, besides she knew that Daryl would kill her if she went through the gate without him. She sorted through the laundry basket and washed the least dirty of the clothing first, rinsing it well in the other basin before piling back into the now empty basket. She was so focused on beating the stains out of a pair of pants that Daryl had worn hunting that she didn't Carter come out into the yard through the cafeteria and lean against the wall watching her work. She moved to rinse the pants, then stood up and grabbed the much heavier basket, and turned around to make her way to the clothes lines letting out a surprised gasp to find the inmate behind her.

"Lost in your own world Blondie?" Carter asked pushing off the wall and towards Beth. " she dropped the basket and wrapped her arms around the sling with Judith.

"Stop right there." Beth spat out. Frantically looking around for anyone that was close enough to come over. She'd have to scream to alert anyone, and she really didn't want to draw any unwanted attention for the walkers.

"This is a common area slut. I'm not breaking any rules." Carter replied taking another step towards Beth. "Word of advice white curtains only create shadows when you leave candles lit. Thanks for the show last night. Tell me if I go on a run and bring you back a pack of gum will you let me eat your sweet little pussy?" Carter asked before stalking back towards the cafeteria. "If I had fucked you last night you sure as hell wouldn't be walking today." Carter opened the door and walked inside Beth stood outside, to stunned to move for a few minutes before picking up the basket and quickly hanging the wet clothes and walking the long way along the building to the entrance to C.

She saw Rick and Carl making their way over to the door and quickly walked up to catch up with them.

"Rick I got to talk to you and Daryl later." Beth replied. "It's about one of the inmates."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl carried the lumber for Beth's new bed to the office and started to nail it together, he looked up when Beth walked in with Rick. Beth walked over and put Judith in her crib and then immediately took down the white curtains and moved the darker ones that had been facing C block over. Rick picked up the white ones and re hung them for Beth before sitting down.

"Daryl we got a problem, I need you to stay calm and listen while Beth tells you what happened." Rick replied. "In fact hand over your knife." Daryl's cross bow was lying against the wall by the door and Beth moved over to stand in front of it.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked abandoning the bed frame. "What happened?" Daryl replied standing up and backing away, not handing over his knife.

"Everyone's fine Daryl. Just give Rick your knife and I'll tell you what happened. It's going to upset you, and I just want you to listen and promise not to storm out of here after I tell you." Beth replied. Daryl moved over the desk and took his knife out and left it on the desk before moving back and leaning against the wall. He figured this was where Beth would leave him, tell him that she didn't want to be together anymore, that him yelling at her had scared her off. He couldn't believe that Rick and Beth thought he'd use his knife on them, "I was outside doing laundry, when I turned around to dry it I realized that Carter had followed me outside." Beth whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Daryl felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked Beth over, looking for any sign of bruises marks of any kind. "What the fuck happened?" He asked loudly. Judith started to whine. "Tell me!" Daryl screamed over the baby.

"He started to walk towards me and I told him to stop. He told me he wasn't breaking any rules, that the yard was a shared area. He than thanked me for the show I had put on the night before. The candlelight created shadows on the white curtains; he could see everything we were doing. He than asked he went on runs and got me things of he could do what we were doing. Then he said if he had been the one in here last night I wouldn't be walking right." Beth replied before moving over to calm Judith down. "He scared me and made me nervous. He didn't touch me Daryl; but I'm afraid of what he might eventually do. I know it's not fair, but I can't stay here with him here. I can't." Beth replied and moved over to sit on the futon with Rick.

Daryl walked over to the door and was about to storm out, but he heard Beth crying, and remembered that she had asked him not to leave.

'You have to take care of this Rick. If you don't, I will and I guarantee that me taking care of it will cause a lot of problems." Daryl all but spat before he moved over and sat on the desk. "What the fuck are you going to do?"

"I am going to pack of small bag of supplies and send him on his way. He'll be message for the other prisoners. " Rick replied.

"That's it? You're going to give him supplies and send him out? Rick you were a cop. You know exactly what he would have done of he had got the chance." Daryl spat. "You send him out with supplies, he won't go far. He'll wait for us to be gone on a run or something come back, not only to finish what he started with Beth, but with a vendetta against us to. Shane was a threat to us and you loved him, but you took care of the threat."

"What do you want me to do Daryl?"

"I want you to put a bullet in his head! We've been feeding and supplying medication for those free loaders, protecting them with our watches and one of them does this? Use him to put the fear of God in the other inmates. You say we've gone back to medieval times? What would happen if low born scum got out a line back then?"

"Stop it!" Beth cried. "We can't even decide what to do. We need to tell everyone what happened. Everyone. We can decide as a group about what to do. I don't want him here. That's my vote. I don't want him coming back either."

"Come down to the guard tower. I'll have Carol, Maggie, Hershel and Carl met us out there. We'll fill them in and decide what to do." Rick replied as he walked out of the room, leaving Daryl's knife on the futon.

"What exactly did he do and say. I know you were holding back." Daryl asked as he walked over and grabbed his knife before sitting down close to Beth.

"Does it matter? Wasn't that version bad enough?"

"It matters to me Beth! Just tell me. I need to know. I am not going to think less of you. This wasn't your fault. Carter is the one that was watching you and made you uncomfortable isn't it? I should have made you tell me. I should have taken care of it then!"

"And I told you if he did anything again I'd come right to you and let you know. And I did!" Beth exclaimed. Daryl just looked at her. "When I turned around with the laundry, he asked if I was lost in my own world, and started to walk towards me, and like I said I told him to stop right there. He called me a slut, thanked me for the show. He asked if I'd let him," Beth stopped and looked at Daryl, he looked strangely calm. Beth didn't want to continue.

"If you'd let him what." Daryl asked.

"If he went on a run and brought me back a pack of gum if I'd let him eat my sweet pussy." Beth looked down and blushed whispering the words.

"So not only did he threaten to fuck you until you couldn't walk, he also insinuated that you're only fucking me for supplies?" Daryl walked over and picked up his crossbow. "Grab the baby. We are taking care of this now."

Beth put on her sling and slide Judith back into it before walking over to the door Daryl help open, when she walked by, grabbed her arm and tilted her head up.

"I swear on my life I won't let anything happen to you. If Rick doesn't take care of this, and you want to leave. We'll leave." Beth laid her head against Daryl's chest and breathed. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but where you go I go."

Beth and Daryl made their way to watchtower, and caught the end of Rick filling everyone in on what had happened. Daryl filled them in on what had happened the day before.

"Beth why didn't you say anything before?" Maggie asked hugging her sister. "I'll kill him myself." Maggie replied picking up a rifle. Rick took the gun away.

"Beth not saying anything is my fault." Carol replied. "She told me she didn't like the way some of the prisoners were looking at her, and that they made her uncomfortable. I told her looking wasn't a big deal."

"You told me to tell Rick if they tried anything. I did. Don't blame yourself Carol. I was too embarrassed to tell you about everything."

Hershel had remained quiet through the whole conversation. He's want for Carter's blood went against everything he believed in. Life was sacred; there were too many threats in this world to let one fester in the world.

"This is not an easy decision, life is precious, but my daughters safety against a strangers? He can't be given another chance. There are some rules that don't need to be explained. He knew it was vile and wrong. He did it anyway." Hershel replied.

"Beth's already said she doesn't feel safe with him here, if he stays she's leaving, and if she goes, I go to." Daryl replied.

"If we just send him out or kill him the others might riot." Glenn replied. "We need to let them know why were decided to send him out."

"You really think they give two rats asses about each other? Once they find out how far back he pushed any progress any of them had made in regards to gaining our trust they'd likely string him up themselves." Daryl replied.

"Are you saying we let them deal with him?" Maggie asked. "Can you all act like men here? He violated our trust; he sexually intimidated my little sister. I am not going to take a chance of him doing it again!"

"No Glenn's right." Rick replied. "Daryl and Glenn come with me. Bring your riffles. We go to tell the prisoners that Carter has to go and why. If any of them have a problem, they can follow him out the gate."

Author's Note

I am gutted by the mid season finally. As of right now I have no intention of even remotely following the direction of the show. Writing this chapter was had, and I am sorry it's not as long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beth paced around in the office, Judy was feed and changed and lying in the middle of her bed surrounded by some pillows, grabbing at feet and gurgling. Beth was trying not to think about what was going on in the next cellblock. She kept the windows closed and couldn't really make out the voices, they weren't shouting yet, but they were definitely raised and heated. Beth tried to think of anything but what was going on in the other room. She eventually decided to lie down beside Judith and tried to catch a nap.

*****Flashback to the Farm*****

Beth walked into her room with a warm bowl of soapy water, she had just finished helping her daddy stitch up Daryl after Andrea had shot him and he had somehow taken an arrow, or bolt as he had corrected her before, to the side. Her daddy had focused on his head wound and left her to deal with the puncture wound to his side, she had cleaned it with peroxide, stitched him up and covered him with antibiotic cream and tapped on bandages. Her eyes had lingered both on his tattoos, and on the scars that covered his back. She knew what had caused those scars, someone had whipped him as a boy. Some of the scars were older, and he had obviously grown after getting them. If he was going to stay in her bed for a few days to recuperate, she was going to clean him up a little bit. She brought a glass of water and a sandwich, along with a pain pill for him, she was pretty sure he'd need it, the shot she had gave him had to have worn off by now.

"Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked as she walked into the room. "I brought you something to eat and a pain pill." Beth replied as she sat the tray down on her dresser, giving Daryl a minute to lie on his back, and pull her clean sheets up and to cover himself. "You want me to get you anything else?"

"Where are my clothes? And boots? My bow?" Daryl snarled, looking around for anything that he might be able to pull on with, he quickly looked under the sheet. "Who the fuck put me in pink sweat pants?"

"I grabbed the only thing I had in my room that would fit you to slip. I didn't want to go through your tent without your permission. I washed your clothes and hung them to dry on the porch. They were wet and dirty. Now lie back. You're staying in here for a few days to get better, but you're filthy. I'm giving you a sponge bath."

"I don't need no bath. I can clean myself." Daryl replied as he reached for the water and pill, and picked up the sandwich.

"I hope you like chicken. If you want something else to eat I can get it for you." Beth replied as she sat at the foot of the bed, watching him eat. "You're really sore, let me help you clean up. I stitched you and dressed you, you don't have to be shy." Beth moved to grab the bowl of water and facecloths handing one to Daryl, setting the bowl of soapy water between them. She dipped hers in the water and wiped of his face. "I'll get you one of my brother's shirts to wear or get you your own clothes as soon as we're done. I promise."

Daryl leaned back against the pillows and let the girl wipe him down with the ridiculously flower scented water; her cloth was quickly colored with all the dirt and grimes that had collected on his skin. Beth picked up his right arm and quickly wiped it down, rinsing her cloth after each swipe. She gave his second arm the same treatment before swiping the cloth over his chest and torso. "Turn around and let get your back." Beth sat back and waited. Daryl stayed still for few minutes before eventually turning over. "I'm sorry that someone hurt you when you were younger." Beth replied swiping quickly over his back and letting him roll back over.

"I don't remember you whipping me with your belt or an electrical cord, don't think you need to apologize." Daryl replied. Beth flipped the blanket up off his feet to the knees and rolled up the pant legs on her very pink sweatpants, thankfully when Maggie had ordered them online they had sent an XL instead of an extra small pair, and then the world as they knew it ended before she could send them back. She washed his legs from the knees down, scrubbing his feet too before setting the bowl on his stomach.

"I'll be in the hall, you can clean your lower half. Do I have your permission to go get you a fresh pair of clothes from your pack?" Beth asked as she leaned forward and pushed his hair back of his forehead, causing Daryl to flinch, "I'm just checking for fever," she replied, replacing her hand. Daryl nodded her head

"In the pack on my bike I have another few shirts and a pair of pants."

"What about socks and underwear?" Beth asked looking at the floor.

"I don't wear underwear, it's just one more thing to clean. My only pair of socks is drying on the clothes line." Beth looked at him and smiled, she walked into the hall closet and grabbed a few packs her mom had there for Shawn, she walked back into her room just has Daryl was standing up, his hands on the sweat pants getting ready to pull them down. She threw the packs on the bed.

"My mom always bought stuff when it was on sale, even if we didn't need it. Here's a three pack of boxers, undershirts and a pack of socks. I think there's 6 pairs in there." Beth smiled. "I'll go get your clothes, wash up, I walk pretty fast." Beth teased skipping out of the room.

"Hey," Daryl called after her, "Thanks kid."

"I'm Beth, I'm not really a kid anymore, I'm 18. I was supposed to be just coming home for my first year at Georgia State. I'll be 19 in October." Beth smiled again and turned to walk down the stairs.

Daryl let out a breath, relieved that the girl was older than she looked. He quickly stripped off the pants and wiped down the rest of his body, he ripped open the boxers and undershirts and pulled one of each on. He walked over the window and saw Beth and Shane talking, Beth had his stuff in her arms and she was slowly backing away Daryl opened the window and dumped the water out, catching the end of what Beth was saying before she turned around and sprint to the house.

She walked in to the room and handed him the clothes before stacking the empty dishes on the tray with shaking hands.

"What he say to you?" Daryl asked as he pulled on his pants and vest over his new underwear.

"He was just offering to teach me how to shoot. Rick already showed me a few things, but Shane doesn't seem to think that's enough. I'd rather not go off alone with him though. He makes me kinda nervous."

"I could see that." Daryl replied as he made her bed. "I ain't going to kick you out of you're room, I'll go back to my tent." Daryl replied

"Daryl you were in and out of consciousness for the last day, and I slept in here last night to make sure you were ok." Beth walked over to the side of her bed and pulled on what Daryl thought was a drawer, and another bed appeared beside hers. "It's a trundle bed. When I had sleepovers I'd make it up for my friends. We're having our first official sleepover Daryl. Doctors orders."

****End flashback****

Beth heard noises out in the yard and watched as Rick walked Carter roughly to gate, Glenn followed with a backpack that he threw over the gate before standing, getting ready for the signal from rick to open it. Rick handed Carter a gun that he unloaded, before handing him a handful of bullets.

Glenn quickly opened the gate and Rick pushed him out. She could see the Daryl was banging on the fence a few yards away, distracting and killing the few stragglers that they had at the fences giving Carter a chance to get away. Beth breathed a sign of relief once he was out of sight. She felt a little nervous with him out there, but at least he wasn't inside their gates anymore. She watched as Daryl walked over and put a chain around the gate, locking it with a combination lock, Glenn, Rick and Daryl all tested the lock to make sure they could open it before letting Carl try as well. Daryl looked up and saw Beth in the window, he started towards see block, he wanted to walk to supper with her and the baby. None of the prisoners had stood up for Carter, but a few of them looked in disgust at the windows to the office when he was led out. He really hoped none of them were stupid enough to make more problems. Beth met him at he bottom of the stairs with a sleeping baby, Daryl walked over and picked up her sling and helped her get the sleeping baby in it.

"How did everything go?" Beth asked nervously as the encountered a few inmates making there way to diner, Oscar held the door open and let Beth and Daryl walk through, but the others wouldn't even look at them. Beth tensed and felt nervous again. "Daryl they all hate me. Did they think I was lying?" Beth asked as she hesitated by the door. Daryl grabbed her hand and led her over to the table where Maggie and Hershel were sitting, Rick and Carl walked in and joined them. Carol brought out a tray for Maggie to take out for her and Glenn to eat on watch.

"Beth me and Glenn are going to take Daryl's watch shift tonight, he'll be able to stay with you and Judith, don't worry, it's just a precaution and we thought you'd feel safer." Maggie replied before kissing the top of Beth's head before picking up the tray and making her way into the yard.

"Don't worry about the others Beth. None of them stood up and tried to defend Carter." Daryl replied walking over to the grill to grab their plates.

"Rick what happened in there? I know something was said." Beth looked at Rick and pleaded with her eyes trying to get him to tell her.

"Carter kept expressing that he didn't break any rules, he didn't see why he had to be nice to anyone to stay here. I think a few others inmates are just worried that they'll get kicked out too. They might be avoiding us a bit more. I'll keep a closer eye on them for a while, make sure they're locked out of our area at all times, not just trust them to stay out. Everything will be fine Beth."

Beth sat quietly and picked at her food, the delicious BBQ that Carl had requested was being thoroughly enjoyed by everyone else, but Beth could only manage a few bites.

"What's wrong Beth? Food too spicy?" Carol asked.

"I'm just not very hungry Carol, it's delicious though." Beth replied placing another bit in her mouth and forcing herself to take a few more before draining her water glass and placing her head on Daryl's shoulder and pushing her plate away.

"Can I finish yours?" Carl asked reaching for Beth's plate. Daryl was about to say no, Beth could eat it later, but before he could Beth pushed her plate into Carl's hand smiling.

"I'm sure I'll last till the morning, Carl's hungry now, he can have it. I'm going to go on up to bed." Beth stood up and made her way out of the cafeteria and towards C. When she got there she realized the door was locked. She was about to turn around and walk back when Daryl walked up behind her and reached around her with his keys and opened the door.

"We're locking up now remember?" He asked gruffly letting her walk in ahead of him towards the stairs; she noticed he had remembered the bottle that Carol had been heating up in the kitchen for Judith. "You can't just live in fear Beth. There was a threat we took care of it, and we will continue to take care of it if needed. You believe me right? I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"You can't protect me all the time Daryl. I need to learn how to take care of myself. If Carter had chosen to do something, not only would I have been hurt, but also I had the baby with me. There aren't enough of us here to keep watch over the whole prison and watch over me at the same time. I need to learn to defend myself. Daryl walkers aren't the biggest threat in this world. It's the bad people. There won't always be good people around to save me. You can't stay awake 24/7 and you can't always be right beside me."

"So you want to know how to defend yourself from people? " Daryl asked as Beth Sat down on her new, back against the pillows with a still sleeping Judith. "Like woman's self defense?"

"I guess. I need to work on my skill with weapons too. I'm not even confident I could hit someone with one shot Daryl. You've seen me with a gun." Judith started to stir so Daryl heated her bottle up, leaning against the desk and looking at Beth.

"We should talk to Rick, maybe he has some experience with self-defense. I can help you with weapons, but anything I know about fighting ain't exactly smart."

"Anything you've taught me has been useful." Beth replied with a slight smirk. "You aren't going to sleep in your old cell are you?"

"Beth I told you that was just a place for me to go when you got mad at me. As long as you are willing to have me, I'll be here." Judith woke up, making the saddest face Beth had ever seen and started to cry like she was being tortured. Beth cooed at the baby and laid her down to change her diaper and put her into a sleeper that Daryl handed to her along with a receiving blanket and her bottle. Beth started to feed the baby and settled back amongst the pillows.

"Good. When we find new people they're going to need a room. We need to do something nice for the remaining inmates. Tomorrow 2 of y'all should go on a run to the furniture store and get anything else they have that might be useful." Beth looked up at Daryl from underneath her lashes, "And I do love our sleepovers."

"Yeah, they are definitely better than the sleep overs in the woods I used to have with Merle."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beth dragged her fingernails across Daryl's chest has moved her hips back forth. She bit her lip trying to keep quiet, but she was failing miserably. She still let out soft little mewling sounds, whining slightly increasing the pressure while moving a little quicker. Daryl lay back with one hand under his head watching her, almost in awe as she moved, with her eyes closed. He moved his other hand to her center and started to slowly rub softly, Beth grinned down at him and dug her nails more forcefully into his chest slowly her motions down as she clenched him even harder. Daryl moved both hands to her hips and started a faster rhythm again.

"Keep moving girl. You're the one who wanted to be on top." Daryl ground out as he kept moving her back and forth. Beth stood up on her knees and him slip out before she moved on her hands and knees to the end of her bed, waving her ass in Daryl's direction before dropping to her elbows and looking back over her shoulder, spreading her legs apart and arching her back.

"And now I want you to fuck me." Beth whispered, lowering her head on her folded hands. "Please!" Daryl moved behind her on his knees, grabbing a hold of her hips and pulling her back onto him, sliding in slowly before setting a faster pace. Beth leaned her head down against the mattress, biting down on the blankets that had bunched up there, her fist closing in on the material and releasing it over and over with every thrust that she leaned back into. Daryl stared at her back, at how beautiful her skin looked covered with a thin shine of sweat, the beautiful line to the arch she was bent into. He slowed to a stop to lean over and kiss her between her shoulder blades; Beth whined and started the thrust back harder against him, trying to find her release. Daryl reached down and slapped her on her ass.

"Stay still." He rubbing away the sting his hand had left on her skin. He could not get over how hard Beth had clenched around him every time he slapped her in the ass.

"Do it again." Beth grasped out as she raised herself up on her hands and looked over her shoulder. Daryl spanked her other cheek and slammed into her harder. Beth clenched around him again and came hard crying out his name loudly before collapsing down onto her elbows again. Daryl with drew and flipped her over, wrapping her legs around him and plunging in again, capturing her lips as thrust hard and fast chasing his own release that soon came crashing down. Beth held him on top over for a few minutes before letting him roll off of her; he rose to deposit the condom in the wastebasket before pulling on his boxers and under shirt before falling back into the bed, trying the steady his breathing. Beth moved her closer to him, throwing a leg over his and turning his head to kiss him. Beth laid his head against his shoulder. "Just let me rest for a minute or two. Then I'll get up and get dressed." Beth said breathlessly.

"Are you tired out?" Daryl asked with a laugh. "You haven't been able to keep your hands off me lately."

"Not too tired, I just don't think my legs are working right yet. I didn't hear you complaining about my hands or anything else on you either." Beth replied sliding her hands up under his shirt across his chest, dragging her nails; causing goose bumps to rise on Daryl's skin. Beth withdrew her hand when she heard Judith start to cry softly from her crib. Beth grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled on her shorts before making her way over and scooping up the baby, rubbing her back and making her way over the desk, quickly changing her diaper, dropping it on the bin with her dirty clothe diapers before slipping on a disposable one. This would be Judith last bottle for the night, thankfully she seemed to sleep six whole hours in a disposable one that kept her dry, Beth had been trying to keep her naps in the day shorter too, insuring that she would sleep longer at night. Daryl had started to make her a bottle and had it warming when Beth made her way over to the rocking chair. It was the most comfortable place to feed the baby and Judith loved to rock back and forth. Daryl brought the bottle over and Judith began to suck greedily at the milk gazing up at Beth, and looking over at Daryl for a few seconds before her eyes started to droop again. She continued to nurse fighting off the sleep that was coming, finishing the bottle. Beth moved her to her shoulder and rubbed her back until she feel asleep before adjusting her back to cradle her into arms and gazing at the sleeping baby. "You know I always wanted a baby or I should say babies of my own." Beth spoke softly, kissing Judith's head while she rocked for a few more minutes. "Maggie used to make fun of me. Whenever anyone asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up I said I wanted to be a mother. That I wanted 2 boys and 3 girls; you saw my bedroom back at the farm. I gave a full name to each and every one of those cabbage patch dolls you saw in there. I had names picked out for the future kids I'd have. " Beth replied standing up and walking over to her desk, laying the baby down on a baby blanket she had previously laid out, wrapping her tightly against the cold before picking her up again and laying her in her crib, placing a pacifier in her mouth. She went over a grabbed a towel before kneeling on the bed and kissing Daryl on the lips. "I'm going to go grab a shower, will you stay with the baby?" She asked as she moved towards the door. Daryl nodded his head.

"I think I'll try and go to sleep early. Someone been keeping up at night lately." Daryl smirked before he reached over pulling the blankets back up and lifting his arms up under his head. "Make sure someone checks the showers before you go in."

Beth waved over shoulder as she quietly made her way down the stars, she found Glenn in sitting on the other futon reading a book, he saw the towel in her hand and offered to check the showers for her. He walked out and gave her a wave indicating that they were clear; Beth hurried in and turned on the water, letting it running while she quickly stripped off her clothes. She jumped under the cool spray and quickly washed her body. She missed the farm. The natural hot springs there meant a hot bath whenever she wanted one. She wished she could have taken Daryl to the springs before they had to flee the farm. She stopped thinking about the things she could no longer do or the places she missed. Beth was determined to be happy. The world might not be as beautiful as it used to be, but she had her father and sister still, Rick, Carol, Carl and Judith who felt like family, and she had Daryl. She was honestly surprised by how much she loved him. Her mind drifted back to when she and Patricia had been fleeing the farm. If Daryl hadn't ben there, she would have died. A walker had pulled Patricia to the ground, and Beth almost got dragged down with her, but Daryl had drove by on his motorbike and pulled her out of Patricia's grasp and unto the bike behind him, driving off after the cars ahead of him. Once they got far enough away from the herd of walkers, he had pulled over and looked Beth over, making sure she wasn't bit or scratched. Beth had been sobbing, not sure who had gotten of the farm and who hadn't. She knew Jimmy was dead, Daryl had drove past the RV and she had heard his screams. She kept sobbing as Daryl ran his hands over her, looking for any injuries. He climbed back on his bike, pulling her back on before taking off for the highway. Beth had fled the farm in her nightgown; she was freezing by the time they reached the catch of supplies they had left for Sophia. It had remained untouched, a sharp reminder that they had failed to locate the girl. Daryl had opened the packs on the side of his bike pulling out the package of shocks Beth had given him. He put two pairs on her bare feet for some warmth and protection from the road. He pulled out his one button up shirt that still had sleeves and slipped it on her. He took out his knife and gave it her to hold, telling her to stab any walker through the skull that got near her, he started looking through the cars that surrounded them for anything Beth could wear. He threw open suitcases until he came across a ridiculous looking floral one that could only belong to a teenage girl. He found her clothes and sneakers and had her warmed up and feed before Rick, Hershel, and Glenn caught up with them. Hershel had cried at seeing Beth alive and well, Maggie had implosively hugged Daryl before grabbing Beth and hugging her. That was the moment that Beth knew she loved Daryl. He had swooped in and saved her, almost like a knight saving a princess. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a tower, drying herself off before slipping her shorts and shirt back on. She walked out of the showers thanking Glenn before running into Rick.

"How are you doing?" Rick asked as he prepared to go out and relieve Carl from watch. "How's the baby?" He asked looking at his feet.

"Everything is fine Rick. I just put the baby down; she should be down for the night. I'm all right. I wish none of what went down had happened, but in this world, with no one hurt or killed? Today was a good day Rick." Beth replied standing on her toes, giving him a hug before making her ways up the stairs. She had left he door slightly ajar and quietly pushed it open and shut it just as quietly. She laid her damp towel across a chair so it would dry by the time Daryl showered in the morning. He was curled up on his side facing her with Judith cradled against his side. His eyes opened as Beth made her way to the baby and picked her up, wiping her tears before she lay down with her on her chest.

"It's like she knows when you leave the room." Daryl yawned as he put an arm under Beth's neck and another around her stomach pulling himself closer to Beth and the baby. "I picked her up and brought her to bed, I though if she could smell your pillow she might calm down, but she all she did was whimper and look around for you."

Beth stroked the baby's back until she drifted off to sleep. "Can you run down and get her basket? It's in the Rec area. That baby book you got me said that sometimes babies feel safe in smaller beds until they're older. I'll try letting her sleep in that a little longer before I move her over to her crib." Daryl pulled himself from bed and left the room. Beth ran her hand over the baby's head and kissed her. "Judy you got to used to other people, I need showers once in while, showers without you in there."

"You shower with the baby?" Daryl asked as he laid the basket down by Beth's side of the bed before climbing over her and baby and getting back in. "I haven't even got to shower with you yet."

"She's not asleep when I'm in the shower." Beth whispered as she laid the baby into her basket before snuggling down into her bed, but leaving her hand on Judith tummy until the baby settled before she pulled it away slowly. "Once she gets older we won't be able to be together with her in the room. I am really hoping she starts to let others take turns taking care of her by then though. You know she won't sleep as soundly when she's older, and I don't think I'll be able to enjoy myself if I worry about her waking up and watching us." Beth joked as she settled back against Daryl as he spooned her. She felt his breath getting slower and she tried to imitate his breathing, finding the rhythm she slowly started to fall asleep. "Maybe Rick can start spending some time with her."

Daryl snorted. "Carol said he just needs more time. I don't think he's ready yet."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beth loved the rare occasions that she woke up before Daryl did. She'd just lie there, gazing at how peaceful he was while he was still in a deep sleep. After gazing at his face for a while her eyes always drifted down to his body. One of her other favorite things to do was wake Daryl up either by slowly sliding him into her after she straddled his lap or by taking him her mouth. He never told her which he preferred, but she'd have to guess it was waking up to her mouth around him, since it always led to sex anyway. He never let himself finish in her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. He always pulled her up and under him to return the favor and then slide into her once she was ready for him. Beth slide down the bed and pulled Daryl from his boxers taking him her mouth and gently sucking. Daryl started to stir and brought his hands up to his hair, twining his fingers through her hair and gently pulling her up to his mouth. "Good Morning." Beth whispered pecking him on the lips before moving back down. She gently squeezed his balls before taking him in her mouth again.

"Fuck, you're turning me into a morning person." Daryl replied pushing himself up against the pillows pulling himself from Beth's mouth with a loud pop. She smiled as she pushed his hardness against his stomach ran her tongue on his balls before running it up the underside of him, moving up the bed to take him in her mouth again and sucking hard. Daryl stared down at her, he loved watching her looking up at him with her big blue eyes, and flinched when she took him even deeper into her throat, gaging slightly before sliding her mouth up, following it with a few pumps of her hand. " Take off your shorts." Daryl suddenly commanded grabbing her under the armpits and standing her beside the bed. Beth shimmed out of her shorts and started to crawl back onto the bed, but Daryl held her off the bed with one hand. "Take your tank top off too." Beth slowly pulled it over her head before twirling out of Daryl's reach, walking to the end of the bed before crawling back in-between his legs and taking him in her mouth again. Daryl groaned again and tried to shift so he could grab a hold of Beth and drag her up to his mouth. "Come on I'm ready to go, get up here."

"Maybe I want you to come in my pretty little mouth." Beth replied before latching her lips back around him, sucking softly before licking him like a popsicle. Daryl groaned again at Beth's words.

"Maybe you can get what you want, and I can get what I want." Daryl replied pushing her off of him again and standing up quickly. Beth pouted from her knees on the bed. Daryl reached over and grabbed her pulling her to his mouth and kissing her. "I'll lay back down and you'll straddle my chest, leaving your perfect little cunt right were I can reach it with my tongue." Daryl laid back down on the bed and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. Beth thought about for a minute before slowly sliding onto Daryl's chest, she tried to keep her weight off of him but Daryl reached and pulled her down flush against his chest and moved his mouth directly to her center and started kissing her like he usually did on her mouth. Beth couldn't help grinding down; she immediately shot up again.

"Oh Daryl I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Beth asked trying to raise herself up far enough to pear through her legs at him beneath her, but Daryl held her firmly against him and continued to run his tongue over her.

"You didn't hurt me, put your mouth the better use." Daryl replied gruffly before pulling her clit into his mouth sucking softly before releasing her and running his tongue over her. Beth whined before pumping him a few times with her hand taking him in her mouth. Beth was finding it hard to concentrate on Daryl when he was doing absolutely wonderful things to her. Beth laid her head against his stomach and tried to catch her breath.

"Daryl I wanted to do something nice for you and you're distracting me!" Beth whined before she felt him slide a finger into her, while keeping his tongue on her as well. "Oh my God!" Beth cried clamping her knees around Daryl's head involuntarily, trying to stop him for continuing on, she needed to regain control, she reached back and removed his arm from around her waist and swung off of him turning around to face him. He quickly reached u and grabbed her pulling her under him, and spreading her legs so he could settle between them. He lined himself up with her and grabbed her hips before finally sliding into her tight warmness. Beth moaned and grabbed a hold of his neck, sliding her fingers into his hair and puling his mouth to her chest. Daryl ran his tongue over her nipple, moving on to the other side dragging it into his mouth. Beth whined loudly and tugged Daryl's head up to her mouth kissing him to silence her moans. Daryl continued to stroke into her slowly and deeply, grinding against her in a way he knew she loved. Beth wrapped her legs as high around his torso as she could, trying to create and even deeper angle for him to thrust deeper into her. Beth pulled her mouth away trying to catch her breath. "Faster, I want to come now Daryl." Beth whined into his ear before pulling his lobe into her mouth before releasing it and running her tongue along his neck.

Daryl leaned back and ran his thumb down to her center and started rubbing her while thrusting as deeply as he could get, Beth started coming loudly, Daryl quickly put his hand over her mouth and pulled out of her. "I thought you wanted me to come in your mouth?" Daryl stated as he leaned back against the pillows and slowly ran his hand up and down his length. Beth sprang forward and took him in her mouth again moaning, tasting herself on him, he was so wet with her that he easily slide in and out of her throat a few time before he could feel the tension building deep in his balls. He threaded his hands in her hair to slide her further down on him. Beth gagged a little before sliding back up and bobbing her head up and down, sucking as hard as she could, working him with her hand until he finally came. Beth was surprised at how salty he tasted as she swallowed. "I tired to pull you back, sorry." Daryl replied. Beth smiled and licked her lips.

"I didn't mind at all. Do you mind my taste?" Beth asked as she slipped off the bed on shaky legs and grabbed her dirty clothing and throw them in the laundry basket by the door before walking over to the desk and grabbing a clean pair of panties, pulling them on along with a sports bra, tank top and pair of jeans. She laid out a towel, fresh cloth diaper, and outfit for Judith before preparing a bottle and putting it on to warm. She turned back and waited for Daryl to answer her.

"I'd have my mouth on you three times a day if you'd let me." Daryl replied sliding his boxers back on before grabbing his jeans and vest pulling them on. "Run on down to the bathroom while the baby is still asleep. I'll stay with her while you get ready. I need a cool shower before I go out on watch." Judith started to stir and Daryl walked over and picked her up, "Hurry up Beth I got to piss." Beth giggled as she made her way down the stairs and into the bathroom where Maggie and Carol were brushing their teeth; she smiled before moving into a stall to pee. She finished and quickly washed her hands and face before brushing her teeth as fast as she could.

"Daryl is trying to calm the baby. I got to be quick" Beth replied at the sleepy looks she got from Maggie.

"Satan's Spawn still hates everyone but you?" Maggie asked as she rinsed her mouth spitting into the sink. Beth nodded her head and spite in the sink before returning her things to the shelf and running back up the stairs. She walked in the room and saw that Daryl had covered his shoulder with her dirty sleep shirt, and had eased the bottle into Judith's mouth and she was contently rubbing her little hand against Beth shirt, drinking away. Beth walked over and took the baby from Daryl, Judith smiled at her and let milk drip from her mouth and down onto her sleeper. Beth grabbed her dirty shirt and wiped Judith's mouth off, drying her off before moving to the rocking chair to finish feeding the baby. Daryl grabbed the towel from the chair and made his way down to the showers walking in and striping on his way to the stall. He grabbed a bar of soap and turned on the water and started soaping all over himself, rinsing off before shoving his head under the cold stream, before grabbing some shampoo and quickly washing his hair. He needed a haircut. He settled trying to finger comb it out of his eyes before he grabbed a towel drying off before slipping into his clothes. He made his way into his old cell grabbing his basket of clean clothes. He moved across the way into the office, Judith was sitting up in Beth's lap getting burped. She gurgled happily at Beth after belching louder than he had ever heard Merle burp. Beth looked at the baby and laughed before lying her down and striping off her sleeper. She quickly changed her dirty diaper and wiped her clean before sliding on the new one she had laid out along with her outfit and her little Braves baseball cap.

"Judy and I are going to be outside washing laundry and weeding the garden all day with Rick and Hershel aren't we?" Beth replied grabbing a ball cap Daryl had given after her after she had got a sunburn shortly before Judy was born when she was helping clear the fences. It was a Detroit Tigers one he had found in the watchtower, but it was too small for anyone's head but Carl and Beth's. Since Carl already had a hat, he had given it to Beth.

"I'll be on watch till supper. " Daryl replied placing his clean clothes on the desk. "Figured I'd move a few things in here if that's alright.

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Judy and I will come have lunch with you later." Beth replied as she slipped Judy into her sling and slide the baby against her chest. Beth grabbed a bag with a few diapers and wipes in it and slide in 2 bottles she had added just a scoop of formula too, all she'd have to do is add water and heat them later when Judy got hungry. "Daryl will you take me swimming?" Beth randomly asked. "I know there is a swimming hole around here somewhere. Maggie and Glenn have gone there."

"What about the baby?" Daryl asked, not saying no, but not agreeing either. He knew Beth wanted to get of the prison, but wasn't exactly cut out for runs. He had thought he'd take her out for bike ride again; she hadn't been out since Judy was born.

"I thought we could go out one day right after I get her down for a nap." Beth replied as she made her way to the door. "At least think about it ok?" Daryl nodded his head and followed her out the door and down to breakfast making a mental note to ask Glenn about this swimming hole. He knew of a lake he had driven past and a river, so if he didn't feel like the swimming hole was safe he'd bring her to one of those places. After a quick breakfast of dried fruit snacks and dry cereal he kissed Beth on the head and headed out to relieve Carl from the watch. He passed Rick on his way out, slapping him on the back on his way out the door.

"You ready for garden duty Beth?" Rick asked as he grabbed a few bottles of water for them to drink. Beth nodded her head and showed him Judy's little hat. Rick gave her a soft smile before picking up the bag Beth had packed and carried it out to the garden for her. He was anxious to start working on their food supply. Hershel was already out there working on his knees, he looked up and smiled at his youngest daughter as she joined him the weeding. Rick went over to the rain barrels and started watering the garden. He was so pleased to see that the lettuce was ready to eat, and there were a few radishes and small tomatoes too. She walked over and found a few cucumbers that were ready as well. Ricked whistled to get Beth's attention holding up the cucumbers he'd picked. "Were having salad for lunch today!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beth had never realized how tiring garden work could be. She had helped out on the farm for time to time, but her Daddy was always helping people out by giving jobs out to day laborers, and of course they had hoses and tractors to use on the farm. She had helped weed and water the entire garden with a baby strapped to her chest. A small break for the most delicious lunch in the watchtower with Daryl had been her only break. It was only early summer in Georgia and already she knew that the things she would miss the most for the next few months; air conditioning, ice cubes and swimming. She knew that it was likely she would never see the first two again, not for a very long time if ever. She still had hopes to swim again. Carl was lounging around on the grass watching everyone work. He had pulled the I'm tired from night guard duty card and slept most of the morning and half the afternoon away, coming out in just enough time to carry a few vegetables in to Carol to use in the soup she was making for supper. The heat was really starting to get to Beth. She started to stand up, immediately feeling quite dizzy and queasy. She quickly fell to her knees and put her hands forward to stop from landing on Judith.

"Carl, come hold your sister." Beth gasped as she lay on her side trying to take deep breaths. Carl came over right away and took the sleeping baby from the sling. Rick came running over from the far end of the garden. He had seen Beth start to fall. He grabbed Beth under the arms hauling her up into his arms and walking towards a table in the shade.

"Go get Hershel." Rick said to his son, taking Judith from him. "Run!" Carl sprinted off towards the shed were Hershel was organizing the tools. Rick poured some water on the back of Beth's neck before leaning her back against him and trying to get her to take a few sips. "Heat get to you?" Rick asked. Beth quickly leaned away from his and spit up the water he had tried to get her to drink.

"I think I just overworked myself. This was a little more than I usually do all say with Judith." Beth replied trying to take a sip of water again and breathing deeply. Placing her head down on between her knees. Rick noticed the sunburn on the back of her neck, shoulders and arms. "I think I miss my two naps a day." Beth replied taking another sip.

"You got a lot of sun. We need to get you a hat like Carl. You're so pale and fair haired the sun just about set you on fire. Rick pulled a clean cloth diaper from Judith's bag and soaked it with another bottle of water laying it across Beth's neck. Hershel made his way up on his crutches and looked at Beth's eyes.

"Are you dizzy Honey?" Hershel asked taking her pulse.

" I was when I tried to stand up." Beth replied. "A little nausea too." Beth slowly tried to stand again; she started to sway so she sat back down. Rick handed Judith back to Carl and scooped Beth up walking towards the door that Hershel held open.

"Get her inside in the shower. We got to cool her down." Hershel replied walking in through the cafeteria. Carol gasped when she saw Rick carrying in Beth.

"Is she bit?" Carl cried out wiping her hands and reaching for her knife.

"No, she's over heated." Hershel replied frowning at how quickly Carol drew her weapon. Rick kept walking carrying Beth straight to the showers. He sat her down on the bench and pulled off her boots and jeans, before dragging a cinder block into the stall for her to sit under the stream of cool water he quickly turned on. He picked Beth up and sat her on the block, holding her up while the water cooled her off. He grabbed a facecloth, drenching it in the water before turning the water off and picking her up again.

"Carl go lay a few towels down on the futon in the rec area. Grab a bowel and fill it with water and grab a few more towels." Rick ordered holding Beth up while Carl quickly laid down a few towels, Rick set Beth down before covering her head with a wet cloth, before laying a dry towel across her torso, hiding her wet tank top and wet panties before Carl or anyone else could walk in and see, keeping Beth's modesty. Carl cams back with a bowl of cool water and stack of hand towels and face clothes. Rick rang another one out before draping across Beth's neck. Beth's eyes were fluttering open and closed when she suddenly sat up and leaned over the side of the futon, retching up more the water she had swallowed.

"I'm sorry." Beth sobbed as Hershel mad his way in the from the infirmary, he had a pack of motion sickness pills in his pocket, and took a few out for Beth to take with a can of ginger ale. Rick wiped up the retched water with a small towel before continuing to cover Beth with cool washcloths. Beth swallowed the pills and took a few sips of the ginger ale. Carl came back with a pillow and placed it under her head. Judith was awake and reaching for Beth, simpering when Carl kept holding her away. Beth tried to sit up, slowly becoming up right and reaching for the distraught baby. Rick propped up her arms up with the pillow and placed the baby in Beth's lap for a few minutes to calm her down. "She needs a bottle and a change." Beth replied trying to stand up, only to be pushed back down by the shoulders by Rick.

"Carl go get the baby's bag from outside and have Carol heat a bottle." Rick replied. "You just rest for a few minutes Beth." Rick replied standing and walking towards his cell. He grabbed a button up shirt and brought it out. "Once you cool off and feel better slip that on. I'll help you up to your room to rest; Carl can carry the baby up. You been run ragged since Judy was born; two nights of semi decent sleep weren't enough to make up for that. I know you want to do more that just watch the baby, but the first few months you really can't be doing anything but sleep when the baby sleep and take care of her when she's awake. No more hard labor till the baby sleeps through the night. You aren't even getting the help that a new mother usually gets. That's my fault." Rick replied.

"Rick, it's not like she'll settle for anyone. " Beth said as she soothed the baby, waiting on her diaper and bottle. "We can't let her cry."

"Yeah, we all made that excuse, if we didn't let you take care of her none of us would sleep. Babies cry themselves out. You deserve more than the 5-minute breaks you get when Daryl watches her while you go to the bathroom in morning. None of us stop you from taking care of the baby all night and then doing laundry all day. I should be doing more, I know that. It's just every time I hold her, I think of Lori. Then I think of Shane and how she might not even be mine." Carl made his way back with the bag over his shoulder and a warmed up bottle. He had a few stale crackers as well.

"Carol said you should eat these to settle your stomach." Carl replied dropping off the bag and the bottle. Beth laid the baby down on the futon beside her and quickly changed her. She picked the baby up and took the bottle from Carl, before motioning Rick to sit down and handing the baby off to him. Judith scrunched her face up and fussed, refusing to take the bottle from Rick. Beth leaned over and kissed the top Judith's head running her fingers across her cheeks until she settle and took the bottle, staring at Beth who started humming softly as she wiped the tears from the bay's face.

" We'll start slow. You can give her a bottle everyday with me sitting right beside you. Eventually she'll let me leave while she eats. That's how Daryl started, well after that first bottle anyway. He usually tries to wrap Judith in a t-shirt I've worn recently so she can smell me. You could try using my shampoo. " Beth leaned back, and Rick watched as Judy's eyes followed her. There was no doubt who Judy loved the most in the prison, she kept holding her hands out to Beth, glancing at Rick then quickly back to Beth, making more she hadn't left her. Beth gave in and reached over letting the baby grab on to her fingers. "She's half done the bottle, you got to burp her now, if you don't she'll spit up, and not just a bit." Rick adjusted the baby to his shoulder closest to Beth and rubbed her back until she burped, then shifted her down to cradle her in his arms to finish the bottle. Judith kept her eyes on Beth and her grip strong, staying wide-awake through her bottle. Rick burped her again before handing her off Carl and helping Beth to her feet. Judith immediately began to fuss and tried to work herself out of her brother's arms, but Carl held her tight, walking up to Beth's room. Rick helped Beth put on the button up shirt before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Carl put Judith down on the bed." Rick replied before walking in behind him, placing Beth beside her. He handed Beth a pacifier and her can of ginger ale. "You rest. I'm reliving Daryl, I'll let him know what happened and tell him to bring you up some soup. You're to rest up and you're relieved of any other duties besides that baby till she sleeps through the night." Rick replied. When Beth tried to protest. "No arguments. I'll be up to check on you two until Daryl gets back." Rick made his way out of the office, closing the door. Beth signed, feeling useless, before placing the pacifier in Judy's mouth and rubbing her tummy until she fell asleep. Beth lounged beside her after placing a pillow on the other side of the baby insuring that she wouldn't somehow roll of the bed. She needed to talk to Maggie. She knew that it might not just be the heat and exhaustion that had caused her to faint.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'd like more! I'll try to keep the frequency of updates the same, but I am honestly still devastated by what happened. I'm not sure if I'm going to make Beth pregnant or not, but I do think I'll try to work in a few more characters and of course the villains of the walking dead! I've started to read the comics too, so I may add elements from their to my story, sorry if that spoils them for someone else, but I guess this is your official warning! **

**thanks for reading! **

**Greenlee**

Chapter 12

Daryl came in from guard duty in a good mood. There had barely been any build up at the fences; he basically relaxed all day in the shade. His mood immediately changed when he walked in and noticed how quite everyone was in the cafeteria. Rick got up and started to walk towards him with his hands held out. Daryl looked around and noticed that Beth and Judith were missing.

"Where's Beth." Daryl asked. No one moved to answer him, he quickly took in his surroundings, and Maggie and Hershel were missing too. Glenn had come out for watch alone, but hadn't said much. "Where's Beth?" Daryl screamed shrugging off the hand Carol tried to place on his shoulder.

"She's ok, just over worked herself and fainted in the garden. Too much sun. Maggie and Hershel are checking on her. She's in the office." Rick explained what had happened and how he had ordered rest for Beth. "We thought you could take her up some soup and eat with her. Maggie wanted to stay with her still you got off duty. Beth was asking for her." Rick replied. Rick then went on to explain to Daryl that Beth was doing way too much, even though she hadn't given birth to Judith she really need to act like a new mom. That meant just focusing on the baby till she slept through the night. If the world hadn't gone to shit, Beth would have not gone right back to work.

"Why didn't anyone come and get me? Or at least tell me what was going on?" Daryl asked grabbing a tray and placing two drinks on it and two bowls of soup. "It's not like it was a busy day at the fences." Daryl replied banging his way through the door to C block. Hershel was sitting in the common area reading over a medical book they had found in the infirmary.

"Don't look so worried Daryl. Beth's just is suffering from heat stroke. We got her cooled off in the showers, got some fluids in her. You make sure she eats slowly and takes small sips. She was sleeping, Maggie's up there now." Hershel replied flipping through the pages.

"How come she's the only one that got heat stroke?" Daryl asked.

"Some people are more susceptible to it. She was carrying around a baby while working all day. She's not used to doing so much on less sleep." Hershel replied. "Daryl I promise, she's ok."

Daryl felt some relief at how calm Hershel was acting, he knew if something was seriously wrong he'd be up there with Beth. He walked in the room and found Maggie sitting with Beth on the bed. Judith was finishing up a bottle, dozing off the sleep again.

"Oh good, you're back." Maggie replied getting up. "I got watch with Glenn till around midnight, then Rick's taking over. Glenn and I'll go out tomorrow on a run for you Beth." Maggie replied kissing Beth on the head before walking past Daryl and shouldering him out of the way.

"What do you need?" Daryl asked as he took the sleeping baby from Beth and set her down in her basket. "I can go out right now if you need anything." Daryl asked reaching over to the desk to grab the tray he had brought up to the room. He sat next to Beth on the bed and handed her a bowl and a spoon. "Small sips and bites."

"Maggie is just going to go see if she can find a some burn cream for my sunburn." Beth replied pulling open the button up she still had on, showing Daryl her chest, neck and shoulders. "I don't want it to blister." Daryl looked at Beth; she wouldn't send her sister out on a run for lotion. "She's going to get a pregnancy test too." Beth said looking down and picking at the sheets. "I haven't really got my period since we left the farm but I just want to make sure." Daryl thought back to how long it had been since they left the farm, it had been at least 5, almost 6 months. They had been on the road for 3 months before they found the prison, and here for about 2 months. He thought back to the first time they had been together.

****Flashback****

Daryl pulled up on his bike to a cabin the woods. Beth was clinging to his back, as the other cars pulled up behind him. Hershel, Maggie and Glenn made a sweep around the cabin to make sure no one or thing was lurking around, Carol and Rick banged on the door while Daryl set up a string of cans around the trees surrounding the Cabin that he took from the trunk of one of the cars. Lori and Carl waited for the ok to go inside the cabin after Rick had performed a sweep. Beth took the tent out from the back of bike and started to set it up. Maggie came over and started to fold down the seats in the back seats of the cars, easily making a sleeping space for Carol and T-Dog and her and Glenn. Hershel helped Laurie into the cabin and reported back that he and Carl would share the room with the bunk beds, Rick and Lori should share the double bed and there was even small loveseat that Beth could fit on.

"Daddy I'm sleeping outside in the tent. That's where I always sleep." Beth replied. She had her own sleeping bag and she really didn't want to try and cram herself into the tiny loveseat. "Daryl doesn't mind, I help him on watch."

Hershel sighed, "Beth it's getting colder and you're just a little thing. Are you sure that you'll be warm enough?"

"Daddy if I get cold I promise to some inside." Beth replied as she finished setting up the tent. She truthfully didn't feel safe without Daryl close by; he had been sleeping in her room since he got injured on the farm, and after her incident after the episode at the barn. Daryl preferred not letting her out of his sight either. He had found her everything she'd need since they'd been on the road; from that first night when he covered her with his extra socks and shirt, to the first outfit and sneakers he had pilfered from random suitcases on the highway, to everything she had in the pink and gray book bag he had also found for her to carry around her things. Everything Beth needed or could possibly need, he had found. She droves everywhere with him, he kept her firmly planted behind him whenever they came across trouble. He even took her hunting, not trusting to leave her alone with the group. He was glad that Beth insisted on sleeping in the tent. He wouldn't have got any sleep without her there. He walked back over to where Beth was setting up the tent, and noticed that she had it set up beside the Cabin, but far away from the cars. "Maggie and Glenn are taking watch tonight. I figured we get more sleep here away from them and their noise." Beth said blushing.

"Yeah Let's move the tent behind the cabin. There's a little pond surrounding it around back. We'll hear any walkers splashing towards us. Daryl replied grabbing their packs and moving the tent before Beth could stake it into the ground. Moving around back she noticed a perfect spot for the tent, in between two stacks on firewood taller than Beth was. It was far enough from the cabin that they wouldn't have to listen to Lori nagging at Rick or Maggie and Glenn fucking. Daryl set up another string of cans around the tent to warn them of any trouble. Beth grabbed their sleeping bags and crawled through the tent's door while Daryl stalked it down. She spread out the sleeping bags took off her shoes. Exhaustion was starting set in. Beth really hoped that Rick would let them rest here for a few days. Beth took off her coat and removed her jeans and shirt, pulling on a very large button down shirt she had been using for a nightgown. She climbed into her sleeping bag and tried to get warm. Daryl crawled in after he had secured the area and lay on top on his sleeping bag with his coat and shoes on.

"You aren't going to sleep?" Beth asked as she shivered. Daryl pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

"Just resting for a minute. Making sure the noise we made setting up didn't attract any friends." Just as Beth placed her head on Daryl's arm she heard the rustling of cans. Daryl shot up and peaked through the zipper of the door. "Run to the bike and get on now!" Daryl shouted grabbing their packs. "Stay in the cars and cabin! You guys are safe! Me and Beth will meet you back here in the morning once the herd moves through!" Daryl yelled to Rick who cam to look out the window. Beth ran to the bike and stood beside it while Daryl caught up and attached the packs to it before climbing on and starting it. He helped Beth on in front of him since he had his crossbow on his back and took off down the dirt road as fast as he could, hoping to lure some of the herd away from their group a little faster than if they made their way by on their own. Beth shook in front of Daryl, and he couldn't tell if it was from fear or cold. He needed to find a place to stop that would be safe and warm. He turned into a small town and found a small hotel. It looked completely deserted. When he pulled up he left Beth with the bike before looking through the glass. He saw nothing, no movement, no thrown around furniture or papers in the lobby, then he noticed the sign on the door CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS the dates shown on the signed indicated that they were to begin the project the day the virus hit. He doubted anyone was in the hotel. He still went through with knocking on the glass. Nothing even stirred. He tried the door and realized why. They were securely locked. Daryl took out a few small tools from his pocket and deftly picked the lock, he knew from looking at the glass that it was sturdy shatterproof glass that would take too long and cause to much noise to break. He opened the door and quickly ushered Beth inside before driving the actual bike right into the lobby. He quickly chained the doors from the inside. He noticed two glass vending machines, one with drinks and one with snacks filled to the brim. He picked a floor mat off the floor and placed it over the glass front before shattering the glass to her the supplies on the inside. There were at least 40 bottles of sodas and water on the inside of the drink machine and lots of chips, candy bars and packs of nuts in the other. He noticed sturdy canvas bags in the gift shop that said Welcome to Georgia on their and he went over and grabbed a few, filling them with the beverages and snacks before tying them down to the sides of the bike. He picked up the two packs he had found before making his way behind the desk and grabbing a key to a room. There was a map directory to the rooms. "We're looking for room 240." Daryl grabbed a few bottles of Diet Soda and a bag of chips and started towards the stairs with Beth trailing behind him. The quietly made their way to the second floor and were lucky to quickly find their room. It held a comfortable looking queen size bed, bathroom and view of the back parking lot that was almost as empty as the front lot; there was a pickup truck around back that Daryl would check out in the morning. If it had gas and would start he was going to load his bike into the back and take back as any supplies as he could to the cabin. He'd feel more comfortable having a truck to drive with Beth too, but he just wasn't willing to part with the bike. It provided a quick getaway in emergencies and was great on runs. Beth walked over to the bed and immediately laid back; not noticing that when she did the button up she was wearing rising up her thighs, exposing her underwear. She lay across the foot of the bed trying to calm herself down, her hands on her head. Daryl swallowed a few times before going into the bathroom and trying the water. He was shocked when it started to run.

"The water works here?" Beth asked sitting up. "Is it warm?" she asked not really expecting a positive answer. Daryl turned on the hot water with the cold and waited, then quickly shut it off.

"Lukewarm. I don't know how big their hot water tanks or boilers are, but we have the option of lukewarm showers."

Beth sat up and began unbuttoning her shirt before even making it to the bathroom, she didn't even care that Daryl was staring at her boldness; she walked over and saw there was a standup shower and an old fashion claw foot bath tub. She quickly plugged the tub and turned on the hot water only, more than thrilled at the temperature. She looked by the sink and found tiny bottles of shampoo, conditioner, lotion and little bars of soap. There were more in the shower, she grabbed the body wash from the shower and added a squirt to the tub. "I'm having a bubble bath and washing my hair while I have the chance. You can have the shower." Beth replied. "Turn around if you don't want to see me naked Daryl. I'm getting in." Beth quickly turned off the water, smiled at the amount of bubbles in the tub before finishing the buttons on her shirt and stepping out of it. Daryl quickly turned around when she reached for the waistband of her bikini briefs. Her heard her step into the water and sigh as she sat down with a small slosh of water. He turned back around and noticed that the bubbles covered most of her. "If you want a bath you can get in here with me, the tub is huge." Beth replied before dunking her head under. She came up and reached for the shampoo, squeezing it into her hands and rubbing furiously at her scalp. She had been thrilled to see a small comb by the sink. She rinsed her hair and Daryl still just stood by the door to the bathroom, watching her. "Daryl, we almost died today, twice. I'm sitting here wet and naked in the tub, and I'm telling you yes. Make a move." Beth exclaimed before sliding under the water to rinse her hair again. When she came back up Daryl had taken off his shirt and was working on his boots and pants. Beth bit her lip, but was surprised when he walked over to the shower.

"I'm covered in a weeks worth of walker blood, sweat and dirt. Let me clean off before I get in there." Daryl replied before getting stepping into the shower. Beth had caught a glimpse of Daryl's package and was shocked at how much bigger he was than Jimmy. She had only ever given Jimmy a hand job, and he had been nowhere near that big. It made her slightly nervous when she thought how much she had heard about the pain involved with ones first time. She just hoped that it wasn't that bad. Maggie had said it wasn't, but Maggie was a lot tougher than she was. Daryl quickly stepped out of the shower looking like a new person before moving to the tub.

"Are you done?" Daryl asked motioning to her hair. Beth nodded her head and was quickly picked up out of the tub and carried out to the bed. Daryl dropped her down bed and quickly attacked her neck and body with kisses. He licked the drops of water off her stomach before making his way down and parting her legs. Beth quickly closed her legs, almost kneeing Daryl in the face before he could put his mouth on her there. He looked up. "What?"

"You don't have to do that." Beth replied blushing. "I know guys prefer not to, right?" Daryl snorted through his nose before parting her legs and holding them open. Beth had one arm across her chest, trying to cover her breasts. Daryl placed kisses on her inner thighs before using his fingers to spread her open. He softly licked at her, and smiled at the sharp breath she took. Her hand quickly found it's way into his hair and grabbed handful. He placed his mouth over the top of her center and slowly circled his tongue around her a few times before sucking in her clit and holding it while he gently pulled away letting it pop from his mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?" Daryl asked running both of his thumbs on her outer lips. Beth shook her head and pulled on his hair bringing him closer to her center. Daryl spread her open again and started exploring her with his tongue, sliding one of her legs over his shoulder. Beth started to make tiny little humming noises and she was leaving moisture on his face. "So you like it when you're pussy's eaten?" Daryl asked pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. He noticed her reacting to his dirty talk and just chuckled before lowering his mouth again. "You're leaving a wet spot on the blanket." Daryl said against her before sucking harder on her clit. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, kneading them softly. He pulled one hand back to her center and slowly inserted one finger. He couldn't get over how tight she was. He put two fingers in his mouth getting them wet with saliva before inserting them again, groaning at how tight she was, she was already clenching around his fingers, humming and whining, pushing his head away. He continued to work his fingers in and out of her till she came hard. She was catching her breath when she felt him slide her leg off his shoulder. He withdrew his fingers, slowly spreading her wetness on himself before stretching out on top of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Daryl asked, bracing himself over her with his forearm. Beth nodded her head before pulling him down for a few shy kisses. Daryl deepened the kisses while lining himself up with his free hand, Beth could feel him against her, he was slowly making his way in when she arched her back and thrust her hips forward, taking more of him in before wincing. Daryl placed his hands on her hips to hold her still, slowly moving in, pushing slowly passed the slight resistance he felt. Once he was all the way in he gave her a few minutes to adjust, then he slowly started moving his hips. After a few minutes he was met with Beth's humming and moaning again, and he had to stifle back a slew of course words that threatened to leave his mouth. Beth moved her hips again in time with his thrusts, and Daryl lost all restraint "Fuck girl! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. I've been dreaming about your tight little pussy since your horse threw me down a in ravine and you patched me up." Beth whined a little louder and grabbed Daryl's face pulling him against her lips kissing him. He felt her start to clench again and sped up his thrusts. He felt close himself and withdrew, and stroked over himself a few times before he felt her tiny hands reach up and start working his shaft. Her touch was so soft and unexpected that he came on both her hands as she worked over. Daryl grabbed a few tissues from the side of the bed and wiped off her hands collapsing beside her. "You alright?" Beth nodded her head against his chest before moving off the middle of the bed to pull back the blankets. Daryl got up and moved under them too, spooning against Beth, kissing the back of her neck.

"I want to do that again." Beth replied kissing Daryl's palm that was closest to her head. "When can we do that again?" Daryl groaned and pulled her closer.

"I'm going to be good to in another few minutes if you keep begging." Daryl joked. "Let's see how sore you are in the morning."

****End Flashback****

"So you could, if you are expecting be anywhere from 6 months along or less?" Daryl asked, fondly remembering their morning in the hotel and subsequent search the next day.

"Or I might not be pregnant at all." Beth replied handing him her empty bowl of soup. She laid back down on the bed and yawned, patting the mattress next to her. "Come to bed, let's have a nap with Judith. There's nothing to worry about yet."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Daryl skimmed his hand over Beth's burnt shoulders, rubbing in the lotion. She was wincing with every swipe. He was trying to be gentle, but her sunburn was a lot worse than it looked. She'd be lucky if it only peeled.

"I'm so glad I kept Judith completely covered. Imagine if she had to go through this." Beth shifted on her side, trying to get into a comfortable potion; not laying on any part of her that was sunburned. Daryl put the lotion on the floor by the bed before lounging beside Beth.

"You want to go take another cold shower?" Daryl asked. "Judith's should stay asleep for another hour or two. Carl can come up here and sit with her. I'll bring yah down." Beth shook her head and moved to her stomach, turning her head to look at Daryl.

"I might later. Judy's only due for one more bottle before being out for the night. Let me get her to sleep for her solid 6 hours before I try to move. I'm still not sure supper is staying down."

"You still feeling sick?" Daryl asked reaching for the wastebasket he had moved closer to the bed.

"Just not like myself. I'm fine Daryl." Beth replied closing her eyes. "I'm not really tired, but Daddy said to get as much rest as I could. I feel bad though Daryl. Rick feels like this is his fault."

"Well if you were baby sitting for him it wouldn't be a 24/7 thing now would it?" Daryl responded getting up out of bed. "He keeps talking about how we all just sat back and let you stay up all night and take on more chores and jobs, and how you should only be focusing on the baby right now like you're her only parent. I get that you are her mother, you're the only mother she's gonna know, but Rick is her daddy. She's 7 weeks old and he's spent maybe 7 minutes with her in his arms."

Beth slowly pushed herself up in the bad, still feeling the pull of the sunburn even with her slight movements. "Daryl Rick knows that he's dropped the ball. There isn't a manual on how to deal with what happened here. He's agreed to start trying more."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you're pregnant how are you going to care for an infant and be ok? How are you going to be able to survive being even more exhausted and worn down and go through labor?" Daryl asked pacing, clearly getting agitated. "You're too small to have a baby. Do you know how big I was when I was born? I was like eleven pounds! That's like a tenth of what you weigh now!" Panic was clearly setting in for Daryl. Beth walked over and grabbed him from behind in a hug. Pressing her face into his back.

"My momma was only a bit bigger than me and survived giving birth to Shawn. You never met him, but he was the size of a thanksgiving turkey when he was born. Daddy said that when she was pregnant with me 4 years later she worried that the second baby would be even bigger, but cause she spent the whole 9 months running around with Maggie and Shawn, I came out at five measly little pounds. Daryl if I'm pregnant, I'll be fine. Daddy is here to help, and that is at least 5-6 months away at the least. I might not even be pregnant."

Daryl sighed and turning in Beth's embrace and pushing her back slightly, sliding his hand up to her chest and cupping her breasts. Beth hissed out a small moan and bit her lip.

"You're tits are rounder and even more sensitive then usual. You're fainting and feel sick. I was stupid to not see it before, and I should have grabbed pregnancy tests on the run anyway. I'm worrying about it now." Daryl replied grabbing a towel and walking out of the office. Beth sat down on the futon and thought about what he had said. She still wasn't totally convinced, but she didn't know if it was denial or not. Judith started to cry softly, waking up scared and alone on Beth's bed. She had fallen asleep against Beth, only to be moved snugly between first Beth and Maggie, then Daryl and Beth. She quieted once Beth was hovering over her cooing, but she made absolutely pathetic sad faces at Beth and reached for her. Beth gave in and picked her up, walking over to change her diaper before sitting in the rocking chair and laying Judith on her back against her legs. Beth pretended to eat Judith's feet, making the baby giggle, she shook a rattle and let Judith grabbed at her hands and the rattle. She really wanted to keep her awake and happy for as long as she could before giving in and feeding her a bottle and getting her back to sleep. She had to get her on a better eating and sleeping schedule. She popped a pacifier in Judy's mouth and continued to bounce her on her knees and play with her. He heard a knock at her door and looked up to see Rick hovering outside.

"You can come in Rick." Beth replied before turning her attention back to the baby. "You want to try holding her?" Rick shook his head before sitting down on the futon.

"Daryl just asked me to come up while he was in the shower. I wanted to check on you before I go get a few hours of sleep before taking over for Maggie and Glenn on guard duty too. Daryl mentioned that you might want to tell me something?"

Beth blushed looking up from the baby. "Daryl said that?" Rick nodded her head. Beth was embarrassed, but not that mad. She knew Daryl was scared. She mentally prepped herself for the most awkward conversation of her life. "Please don't say anything to my daddy or anyone else. Maggie and Glenn are going to go on a run tomorrow to get a pregnancy test. I haven't got my period since before the farm so I really have no idea if I am late or not. Daryl is convinced that I am, but I just want to be sure before I say anything to anyone else."

"You guys were being careful and safe right?" Rick asked, feeling awkward to even be asking.

"Yes we were. Rick I refuse to think of this as a terrible thing. It might not even be an issue. I know how dangerous it can be. I do. I get it." Beth replied picking Judith up and sitting her against her stomach. "If I'm pregnant I'll be fine. We're in a safe place, we've got Daddy here, and we're being careful. What happened with Lori was terrible. It won't happen again. And again we are all panicking over something that might not even be an issue."

"Beth we can't lose you. We can't lose anyone else." Rick replied. "If you are pregnant what are you going to do?"

Beth looked at him, confused by his question. "What do you mean?"

"Well are you going to have the baby? We have morning after pills. Maybe your dad knows a way to safely deal with this."

Beth looked at Rick, too horrified to speak for a minute. "No, I mean this literally Rick, I'd rather die. This is one thing I've always wanted in life that I can still have. I'm not going to get to go to college, I'm not going to get a big wedding, a white picket fence, and I'm not going to go traveling around the world. I'd rather die happy then live a life of nothing special." Beth wiped a few tears from her face. "I don't know why you think I'd ever be willing to kill my baby."

"I just wanted to let you know I support what ever you decide. I pushed and judged Lori for getting and taking those pills. She threw them up, but I made it clear that I thought she should have Judith. I want you to know that you have options, I didn't let Lori have options."

"Rick I'll be fine." Daryl made his way back into the office, hanging up the towel the way Beth always did and looked around.

"What's going on? You need something?" Daryl gruffly asked. Beth shook her head and ignored both men, preferring to pay attention to Judith, who was picking up on the tension in the room. Judith could sense the distress that Beth was feeling and she was starting to cry, loudly.

"I've got to go. Promise to think about what we talked about Beth." Rick left through the door closing it behind him. Beth got up on unsteady feet and started to pace slowly with the baby before Daryl made her sit back down.

"You want to tell me what's going on?' Daryl asked as he started to fix a bottle and lay out a sleeper and light blanket to wrap the baby in.

"Rick wants me to take abortion pills. Or at the very least he wants me to think it's ok to take abortion pills. I won't do it and I won't even discuss it." Beth replied. "I think you both are over reacting to this. I know you think I'm in denial but I might not even be pregnant." Judith was really sobbing now. Beth moved her to her shoulder and winced as Judith lay against her burned chest and shoulder before settling in to numb feeling that came. She shushed her and started to hum an old Aerosmith song to the baby, finally a song that Daryl recognized. He had to chuckle, he wasn't sure if it was the inappropriateness of Beth singing LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR to a baby or that he was finally cracking from the stress. He handed over the warmed bottle to Beth and settling against the futon, watching as Beth quickly worked her magic, first calming the baby, then moving over to the desk and changing her into a fresh diaper and her pajamas. "I didn't know you were a fan of Aerosmith Daryl." Beth replied before settling in the rocking chair and sliding the bottle into the baby's mouth. Judith nursed greedily, rubbing her hands over Beth's hand holding the bottle. Her crying had warn her out and she started to drift off before even half finishing the bottle, Beth bounced her a bit, knowing she'd just wake up in an hour hungry if she let her fall asleep before finishing.

"I think we need to tell your Dad the possibility of you being knocked up. I'd just feel better if we started worrying now. Getting every possible thing ready that we might need. I mean what if you need a C-section? Do we have what we need? When Carl needed surgery, Shane and Otis had to go get shit, and they had to rush. I'd rather be over prepared."

Beth rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel better we can panic everyone else before I even pee on a stick Daryl. I don't see what difference a day can make, but I'm willing to do things your way." Beth replied tossing the empty bottle to Daryl before shifting Judith to her shoulder and rubbing her back until she got a burp out of the baby, a burp and spit up down her back an through her hair. "Go get Carl. I need a shower."

Daryl left the room while Beth settled the baby into her basket on the bed and covered her lightly with a think blanket. It was still quite warm, another indication that it was going to be a cruelly hot summer. She looked up when she heard her dad's crutches on the stairs, surprised that he was coming on up.

"Your dad's the only one in C, Carl was helping Carol with something. He said he'd watch the baby while you cleaned up." Daryl shrugged his shoulders, indicating to Beth that he hadn't had a choice, and he wasn't making her talk to her dad right now. "Come on lean against me, I'll help you down the stairs." Hershel settled into the rocking chair and pulled his bible from the messenger bag he carried across his body.

"Take your time, this chair is very comfortable. If you do another furniture run I wouldn't mind one in the common area. Makes me thinking about when I used to rock on my porch."

Beth and Daryl made their way quietly to the showers; they didn't want to wake Rick. Daryl set a Beth's pajamas and towel down on the bench before walking over and turning on the shower, letting it warm slightly, he moved to help her take her clothes, then moved a plastic chair into the shower. "Just sit here to get clean. That way you won't fall over." Daryl started to move Beth's body wash and shampoo over to Beth's reach. Beth just stood there naked looking at Daryl.

"You don't want to get in with me? I mean just this morning you were jealous of a baby, you want to blow another shot at showering with me Dixon?" Beth asked as seductively as she could.

"That right there is another sign of you being pregnant. You're hornier than a college boy." Daryl replied moving to sit on the bench and keep an eye on both the door and Beth, ignoring her advances.

"You don't want to help me out with that? Beth asked as she pushed the chair directly under the stream sitting down and rinsing the baby vomit out of her hair before washing it. "Hand me the conditioner would ya?" Beth asked. Daryl reached up and expertly slide the conditioner across the wet floor and over to Beth, not trusting himself to get too close. Beth smirked at him before picking up her loofa and smearing a small about of body wash on and working it into a lather before running it over her arms and legs, paying attention to her inner thighs. She moved on to her chest before sticking it out trying to reach and wash her back.

"You ain't that dirty." Daryl growled adjusting his pants. Beth smiled before slowly rinsing the suds off her body, running her hand across her body way more then was necessary.

"Yeah, I know, but you don't want to help me out." Beth replied playing with her breast. She reached over to turn the water off before spreading her legs and teasing herself with her fingers. "You can jump in and change your mind at anytime Dixon." Beth whined sliding her index finger over her center a few times. She arched her chest out again. "Come on Daryl give a girl a hand, or a tongue, or a cock. Or all three. Take your clothes off and I'll turn the water back on." Daryl stood up and started walking towards Beth, exciting her. She quickly reached for his pants, only to have her hands pushed away, Daryl grabbed her by the chin roughly tilting her head up, kissing her on the lips.

"Shower sex isn't taking it easy." Daryl helped her up and led her over to the bench before drying her off with a towel, helping her comb her hair out. He kissed the back of her neck after she braided her hair to the side. He handed over her nightie and helped her slip it on, grazing over her breasts, teasing her while her arms were in the air while he pulled the nightie over her head and down her body. "Behave yourself for the entire walk back upstairs, and I might be nice and get you off before I put you to bed for the night." Beth breathed deeply, grabbing Daryl' hand and placing it under her nightie between her legs.

"Keep talking dirty to me and I'll be dripping wet by the time we get upstairs." Daryl pulled his hand back, pulling his fingers in his mouth.

"You do know your dad is up there right now right? You're memory isn't foggy right? Keep it together until I help him back to his cell you big pervert. Trying to take advantage of my hospitality in the showers." Daryl teased helping Beth to her feet, and walking her to the stairs. He was pleased o see that the shower seemed to have helped, making her steadier on her feet. He walked her over to the bed and she slide under the covers, waiting while he walked Hershel to the doors, helping him down the stairs listen and the click of the crutches got farther away. She kicked off her blankets and moved Judy's basket to the floor on her side of the bed, sliding the pacifier back into the babies mouth, she propped herself up n the pillows and pulled her nightie over her head and threw it at Daryl as soon as he walked in the door.

"I was good. Get over here." Beth begged, spreading her legs, running her hands down again. "Blow out the candles, take off your pants and get in bed Daryl!" Daryl signed, removing his belt and letting his pant fall to the floor. He pulled off his shirt.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You know I don't need to fuck every night right?" Daryl asked running his hand over Beth's legs, kissing he shin. "You don't feel like you have to do this right?"

"No Daryl it should be very clear to you that I want to do this. I'm not up for anything crazy right now, but if you don't put your mouth on me or your cock in me I'll scream." Beth whined before pulling Daryl on top of her and kissing his neck hard. "Please!" Daryl pushed off Beth and moved over to the desk and grabbed a condom throwing it on the bed before pulling on Beth's legs dragging her to the end of the bed. He knelled down and worked his tongue over her, groaning at her taste and how she pulled him roughly to her by the hair. Beth pulled a pillow over her mouth; she didn't want to wake the baby up, and arched into his mouth coming fast and hard. She had worked herself up too much trying to convince Daryl to fuck her. She removed the pillow handing him the condom.

"Lot of good these things did." Daryl grumbled before pulling it on, on the off chance that he was wrong and she wasn't pregnant yet. Beth laughed before drawing her knees back and into her chest, pulling him between them, kissing him hard. Daryl slid into her slowly, feeling how she was still contracting from her orgasm. "God you feel good." Daryl mumbled moving his hips, increasing the pressure and speed of his thrust after each one.

"Slow and deep please, slow and deep!" Beth whispered into his ear pulling him even closer. Daryl groaned but slowed his pace, thrusting as deep as he could. He sucked on Beth's pulse, and along the front of her throat. He could feel her start to contract again and knew she was coming again. He increased his pace again working towards his release. Beth looked up at him smiling, biting her lip. "Are you going to come too Daryl?" she asked sweetly, Daryl leaned back and grabbed her hips, moving to his knees for a better deeper angle. Beth knew he liked watching her breasts bounce; she reached up to tease her nipples with one hand before lowering the other one to play with herself while Daryl continued to thrust. "I'm greedy, I want to come again and I bet you can make me come again Daryl." Daryl groaned at her dirty talk and the visual before him, the sounds Beth started to make when she started to come again pushed him over the edge. Beth laid back with her hands over her head catching her breath. Daryl threw her nightie back to her before pulling off the condom and tossing on his boxers and undershirt.

"You better go to sleep and leave me alone now girl." Daryl growled crawling to his side of the bed. Beth laughed as she pulled on her nightie and slipped under the covers.

"You're off the clock for at least five more hours."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Beth woke up after being jostled slightly out of her deep sleep. She realized that Daryl was dreaming when she felt him twitching and shaking. She pulled his head against her chest and ran her hand through his hair. "Shh, you're just dreaming Daryl. It's ok." Beth whispered as she continued to run her hands over his head and through his hair. Daryl started to settle before sitting up quickly and bed taking deep breaths, trying to slow his rapid breathing. It was still dark outside, nowhere near time to wake up. Daryl settled back against the pillows rubbing his face with his hands, slowly exhaling. "You want to talk about it?" Beth asked as she reached over smoothing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, let's try to get a few more hours of sleep." Daryl rolled back onto his side, placing his head on Beth chest again closing his eyes. It was easy for Beth to fall back asleep, but Daryl just stared at the wall lying as still as possible to not disturb either Judith or Beth, the nightmare that he had been having had shook him to the core. He hated remembering his dreams. Any that he actually remembered were ones he'd rather forget, and he was never able too.

****Daryl's Nightmare*****

Walking through the forest towards the prison after a successful hunt Daryl had a few rabbits hung on a rope off his back and a small buck over his shoulders. As he got closer to the prison he saw that there were walkers between the fences, pressing against the gate. Sprinting to the fence he threw his kills over into the trunk the truck that Glenn was driving, running over the infestation of walkers. He could see Beth on the fenced in walkway between the cellblocks with Carl and Judith, safe for the moment, and he quickly loaded his bow to start taking out walkers. He heard a cry and when he looked back again, Beth was 9 months pregnant on the walkway, holding her stomach while Carl kept yelling for Hershel. He stabbed a walker through the eye, looking up to see Carl, Beth and Judith gone, and the door to the tombs swing shut. Daryl hurried towards to tombs, walking through looking for Beth. He kept getting further and further into the prison, coming up on to the execution room, only to find Beth strapped to the table and Hershel and Rick in there, Rick was holding her down, and Hershel was sharpening a machete, before taking a few practice swings towards Beth's swollen stomach. Merle appeared beside him. "Lest you could have done was give her some of my hillbilly heroin 'fore you let her daddy hack her up Darla." Daryl had woken up right when Hershel swung the huge knife into Beth abdomen.

Daryl spent the next few hours watching the sun slowly come up. He had planned on going hunting today, and he would, but first he had to get Beth to talk to Hershel. He got out of bed without waking Beth and went down to the bathroom, quickly peeing and washing his hands and face. He ran into Glenn and asked him not to leave on the run without talking to him first, he might have a list of a few things they needed.

Daryl made his way up the stairs after asking Hershel to meet with him and Beth after breakfast. He saw the Beth was still asleep, so he started to get everything ready for when Lil'Asskicker woke up. When she started to stir, Beth slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. Daryl picked the baby up and received a slap to the face from Judith for not being Beth. He quickly handed an irate Judith to a giggling Beth. The baby calmed almost instantly while still glaring at Daryl.

"Judy is not a morning person Daryl." Beth replied, standing up with the baby and walking towards the door. "I've got to pee Daryl, will you bring her bottle and diaper? I'll change her downstairs and feed her while we eat."

"You feeling better enough to handle the stairs with the baby?" Daryl asked packing up the diaper bag with everything Beth would need for the day.

"I feel a lot better, can you grab a pair of yoga pants, socks, panties and the loosest shirt you can find for me? My sunburn sure feels a lot worse though, there's no way I'm wearing a bra today."

"If you stay in the office you can walk around naked." Daryl joked as he threw Beth her change of clothes and watched as she lay the baby down on the bed, quickly changing and scooping Judith up. Daryl held on to her arm as she made her way down the stairs into the washroom. Daryl held the baby while Beth ran into pee quickly. Judith stuck her bottom lip out and whimpered while Beth was gone, but didn't try to hit Daryl again, he took that as a small victory. Beth emerged after a few minutes smelling like the mint of the toothpaste he had used earlier. She took the baby back before walking towards the cafeteria. They joined Maggie, Glenn and Hershel at a table. Carl had gone out to take over for Rick on guard duty; Rick was already sleeping on the couch in the corner. Carol mentioned that he wanted to get just a few hour of sleep before getting to work in the garden,

"How are you feeling Bethy?" Hershel asked. "You look better. The loose shirt will make it easier for me to check you burn."

"Daddy I don't want you to worry too much about me. You can check out my sunburn after I get the baby fed and you finish breakfast." Beth replied cradling Judith and slipping the nipple of the bottle to her lips. Judy started nurse, looking around the table, then right back to Beth. Daryl rubbed a hand over the baby's head before placing a bowl of dry granola and berries in front of Beth, along with a mug of tea.

"Glenn said you might have a list for use for our run today Daryl." Maggie asked between bites of her breakfast, "What could you have possible left behind at the last time you were out?"

"Maggie quit it." Beth replied. "Daddy I haven't gotten my period since before we left the farm. I have no way of knowing if I am late or not. Maggie's is going out to get me a pregnancy test. Daryl wants you to make a list of any and all medical supplies you might need if I do happen to be pregnant. Which I might not be." Beth replied quickly, not letting Maggie continue teasing Daryl. "I wanted to wait and talk to you in private, but apparently Maggie get's too much joy at watching Daryl squirm." Beth moved Judy to a sitting position and supported her chin, leaning her forward so she could tap her on the back until she burped a few times. She quickly adjusted her against her stomach, Judy looked around the table yawning while Beth slowly ate her breakfast.

"I guess some of your symptoms could be from a pregnancy. I won't lecture you on being safe, I know neither of you are stupid." Hershel replied taking a notebook from the bag he carried around before drawing a map to a small clinic he worked out of a few times and making a list of everything he'd need to perform surgery. "I'd be good to have these surgical supplies on hand for emergencies, another bite to an extremity and we know that if we act quick I can save them." Hershel ripped out the two pages and handed them over to Glenn. "Take all of the IVs and intervenes medication you can find. We need breathing tubes and hand held ventilators. Check for real suture kits Maggie, they work better than thread, fishing line is the best substitute."

"Daddy you're being awfully calm." Maggie replied, adding Hershel suggestions to the list.

"Life's short Maggie. If Beth is pregnant we'll do everything we can to make it an easy and smooth event. There's nothing we can do now either way. Are you and Glenn going to stop being intimate now that there's been a scare?" Hershel asked. Maggie's jaw clenched, immediately getting her father's point. "I didn't think so. You'll continue on being careful and safe, like I know my Bethy was. The Lord has blessed us with this safe haven. He might bless me with a grandchild before I join him in his kingdom. That's not something I ever thought I'd have after the farm."

"Daddy you're freaking me out. Come on Glenn, lets go, we're burning daylight." Maggie replied taking her dishes to Carol. Hershel got up and moved the shoulders down on Beth's shirt, hissing slightly at the obvious pain her sunburn must have been causing.

"Maggie you might want to get some burn cream too if you can find it. Vitamin E oil, anything. Bethy's burnt pretty badly."

"I'm gonna head out and see if I can't find us anything for supper." Daryl moved away from the table, dropping a kiss on top on Beth's head like he always did on his way out the door, catching a dirty look from Carol when he nodded to her. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get out and back to make sure Beth didn't strain herself today. H hoped that all of the snares had caught something.

Beth opened one of the carriers that Daryl had grabbed on that first run, the sling was still wet from when Rick had quickly got her into the shower the day before. Judy was a little more restricted in the carrier, but she also felt much more secure against Beth's chest. Beth started to gather all of the dirty dishes and scrap any left overs into the garbage. She stacked the dirty dishes beside the wash bin and put some water on to heat to wash them. She started to do the dishes and heard a sigh, looking up to see Rick staring at her.

"I thought we agreed that you were off all other duties Beth." Rick stood up and walked over, grabbing the sponge from Beth's hands, dropping it in the washbasin and leading Beth over to the couch. "Just sit down, I'll finish."

"Rick I can't do nothing all day. I was just going to wash the dishes and wipe down the tables. Then I was going to go sit in the shade outside and talk to Daddy while he works on the garden."

"Now you can watch me clean up before watching me and your dad in the garden." Rick replied before slipping his hands in the water and washing all the bowls, cups and mugs, leaving them on an old towel to air-dry. He moved over and started washing down the tables, finishing before picking up Judith bag, moving it to his shoulder before helping Beth up and guiding her outside. He grabbed the blanket he had been using on the couch before. He walked with Beth to the garden area, looked around and then started to lay out the blanket in what he took to be the coolest, shadiest place close to where he'd be working with Hershel.

"You bring some magazines or something to read?" Rick asked. Looking through the bag. He found a few small baby toys, bottles she had pre measured with the powdered formula, diapers, receiving blankets, and their hats. "What are you going to be doing all day? I'm not letting you work Beth."

"I'm just going to stay in the shade and play with the baby Rick. I'll bring some breakfast to Carl, bring him lunch later. That's it. I'll be going inside after lunch to put Judy down for a nap. I might give her a bath later. Nothing strenuous." Beth replied settling down on the blanket and leaning back against the wall to the prison.

"You can sing to us while we work Beth." Hershel replied as he hobbled over. "Sort through these seed packets for me. See if there are any seeds for some herbs. I'll have rick bring over the small boxes we made. We'll fill them with some soil and you can plant us an herb garden. While you rest in the shade."

"It's be nice to have some music while we work." Rick replied, not thrilled that Beth planned on walking around at all, but he figured he'd just offer to take the meals to Carl and let her work on the herb garden sitting down. Beth slipped Judith's hat on and kissed her cheeks, making the baby laugh. Beth slid the carrier off and laid Judith on her back on the blanket and shook her rattle for her before letting the baby put it in her mouth. Beth placed a small stuffed alligator close by before handing rick her hat.

"I'm going to out of the sun all day Rick, if my hat fits you can borrow it." Beth replied before settling down around Judith. "We need to get you a straw hat like Daddy has." Rick adjusted the back of the hat and slides it on. "Go on, I won't get up and work Rick. I'll stay right here. She handed a paper bag Carol had given her for Carl to Rick. "Take this to Carl, I'll bring him lunch though." Rick took the bag and walk towards the tower. "What do you want me to sing Daddy?"

"Anything you want Beth. It'll be a nice distraction."

"Alright, how bout some Tom Petty?"

"Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
>You can stand me up at the gates of hell<br>But I won't back down

Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
>And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down<br>Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
>Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down<p>

Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
>In a world that keeps on pushin' me around<br>But I stand my ground and I won't back down

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
>Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down<br>No I won't back down."

Rick followed the sound of Beth's voice back to the garden, and saw that she was sitting against he wall again with her knees up in front of her and the baby sitting back against them. Judy was smiling while Beth sang to her.

"Lori used to always try to sing to Carl. He hated it. Lori couldn't sing like you though." Rick replied before bringing over the boxes they had already made for the potential herb garden. Hershel had brought over all of the packs of seeds and Beth pulled them closer, keeping a hand on Judith as she flipped through them.

"What'd she use to sing?"

"She always tried to sing Shania Twain or the Dixie Chicks. We weren't really much for lullabies."

"I never really like Shania much. How about some June Carter and Johnny Cash?" Beth asked before a commotion at the fences caught her attention. There was a woman with a sword and shopping basket standing there, looking in while trying to fight off walkers. Carl quickly ran down and shot the walkers with his silencer gun.

"Dad she's hurt help me get here in!" Carl cried. Rick ran over and ran through the gate Carl had thrown open; he picked the woman up over his shoulder and ran back through, bring her over to Hershel.

"Some maniac grabbed two of your people. I heard them talking about this place before he snuck up on them. Pretty girl with a Korean boy. I know where he took them. Their leader ordered him to follow me after I demanded to leave their camp. He's not a good man. I think he kills other surviving groups. Name's Michonne."

**Much like all things Walking Dead, I don't own any of the song lyrics I use or may use in future chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What do you mean someone took them?" Beth cried as she ran over with the baby. "Why would he just take them?" Beth asked hysterically. She started to hyperventilate and sway. Rick quickly picked her and the baby up in his arms.

"Carl help Michonne into the Cafeteria get her resting. I want you to keep a gun on her while Hershel stitches her up until I get back." Rick looked at Michonne. "Do you have any other weapons on you besides that sword?"

"No." Michonne looked at Beth and the baby in Rick's arms and then to the basket she carried full of various medical supplies, candy and pregnancy tests. "I won't hurt you're family. You can take my sword from me if you'd feel safer. I only ask that if I when I move on you give it back."

"That won't be an issue, we'd never send someone out unarmed." Hershel replied. "You might not have to move on, we got plenty of room here."

"We'll talk about taking on new members later. Right now I want know everything about who took Maggie and Glenn." Rick replied leading the way into the Cafeteria and setting Beth down on a chair at the table. He quickly laid a towel down on the table and helped Michonne on to the table and ripped her jeans open with his knife so that Hershel could see the wound. "I'm going to find Carol. We'll need her opinion." Rick replied before leaving to find Carol.

"It looks like it grazed you. I'll need some supplies to clean this and stitch it up." Hershel replied reaching for his crutches. Michonne handed over the basket.

"Your people dropped this. Everything you'd need is in here."

Hershel quickly opened a bottle of peroxide and poured some over the wound before ripping open some gauze and dabbing away at the blood. Michonne stayed stoic throughout the examination and cleanup. He opened a suture kit, preparing the needle.

"Do you want me to numb the area first?" Michonne shook her head.

"If I got to move right away I need to be able to feel my leg." Michonne looked over and noticed that Beth had pulled her chair closer and was assisting her father with her medical care. "You guys got names?"

Beth looked up from preparing antibiotic ointment, more gauze and tape for the bandage. "I'm Beth, this is my father Hershel, that's Carl. The man that carried you in was Rick, this Judy. Rick's her father."

"And Maggie and Glenn. That everyone that cleared this place?" Beth shook her head.

"There were more of us. Daryl's out hunting. There are some inmates survivors too."

Carl kept his gun drawn, but pointed to the ground. Hershel finished the stitches and bandaged Michonne's leg before handing her a few pain pills.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything stronger for you." Hershel apologized as Beth handed her a glass of water, and some of the left over breakfast granola. "I'm going to go take over watch. We can't leave the gates unattended. Daryl will be making his way back in a few hours. Hershel had his shotgun over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. "Bethy keep an eye on her, if she starts to get a fever start her on some antibiotics."

"Were Maggie and Glenn hurt?" Beth asked Michonne shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts on how to ask the questions working they're way through her head.

"Are the pregnancy tests for you?" Beth blushed and nodded her head. "So soon? How old is that baby? It's not safe to have another one so soon. How are you feeling?"

"Judith isn't Beth's mother!" Carl spit out. "She takes care of her though. My mom didn't make through labor."

Michonne didn't like the sound of that anymore; she began to think that the women in this group were just used as toys. "So now it's your turn to have a baby?" She asked.

"It's not like that. " Beth replied understanding what Michonne was implying. "I'm not forced o do anything I don't want to do. Please, don't think that about us. They keep all of us safe and alive and not in exchange for anything. Please tell me if Maggie and Glenn were hurt."

"Not yet." Michonne replied. Rick walked in with Carol, motioning for Carl to lower his gun. He walked over and checked on Beth before sitting down and staring at Michonne.

"Can you get me to my people? Or at least explain how to get there?" Michonne exhaled, nodding her head. She began to explain everything that she new about the wall, the watches they took, and the town.

"I'm honestly not sure where they would keep your people. Best bet would be in the basement of the building the Governor lives in. It was always locked up tight. The man that took you seemed to know Glenn." Beth looked confused. She tried to think of who would know Glenn and not Maggie.

"Was he an inmate?" Beth asked she went on to describe Carter. Michonne shook her head.

"This man was blonde, older than you're describing. He only has one hand." Beth didn't know who that could be, but Rick's jaw clenched. "I didn't see anyone in Woodbury meeting that inmates description. I'm guessing he was here, but was kicked out for causing problems? You didn't kill him?"

"We try not to kill the living." Rick replied. The cafeteria door swung open and Daryl came in with about 14 rabbits and squirrels and his crossbow drawn. He had it pointed right at Michonne.

"Hershel let me know we had company. How do we know she isn't working with the people that took Maggie and Glenn?" Daryl came over and got in between Beth and the table, pushing her behind him.

"Look Mr. I don't have any weapons and I am not going to hurt a lady holding a baby. They hunted me down and tried to kill me after I left."

"Why'd he do that? What'd you do while you were there? Why'd you leave a secure place with walls?" Rick asked. "Daryl put down the bow." Daryl reluctantly lowered the weapon and sat down at a table close by and started skinning his kill.

"I didn't trust him. He's not keeping that city up and running and safe out of decent human kindness. There's something off about him. Michonne went on to describe what they had done after the helicopter crashed, how her had killed all the shoulders except for one. She admitted that he might have been putting them out of their misery, but that when they came aback with the army truck, they were riddled with bullet holes and splashes of blood. "I think he kills anyone that will question his decisions and threaten his rule."

"We go at nightfall, we can't leave Glenn and Maggie there too long. Daryl and I will go with Michonne to get them back. Carl I need you, Hershel and Carol to stay here and take care of things while I'm gone."

"I'll go with you." Oscar replied, "I want to help. Glenn helped us clear B. Otto will stay here and help keep the fences clear. You don't got to arm us with guns."

"If I trust you and you betray us, I won't hesitate to put a machete through your skull." Rick replied. Oscar and Otto thought back to Tomas, and knew that Rick was telling the truth. Daryl looked around; noticing the last few of the prison survivors had made their way in for lunch.

"I am not comfortable leaving Beth behind Rick." Daryl replied, "I say we lock down B while we're gone, just let Otto and Oscar out. We don't trust the others at all."

"Or we lock down C. Carl has his keys if they need to get out. We need to get ready, from what Michonne told me, this is not going to be an easy task." Rick replied. "Daryl go through the prison cache of weapons, bring out anything you think we need to over take a town." Rick turned to Beth. "I want you and Judith to get out after supper tonight, and go somewhere safe. You know a place. Somewhere only we know about. Secure it and wait for one of us to come and get you. Daryl will drop you off. We got to be prepared it's possible that Maggie and Glenn already told them about us here, and I don't know what he's capable of. If it wasn't too much of a risk I'd want Carl, Carol and Hershel to take you with them, but we got to guard this place. It's too valuable to lose. Do you know a place you can take her Daryl?"

"I'm not leaving you!" Beth cried.

'If those men come and get you Beth, you'll wish you were dead." Michonne replied. "The women in Woodbury aren't protected just because it's the right thing to do."

"I don't know about leaving here anywhere on her own Rick." Carol added. "She isn't the best with a gun."

"I'll be fine here. I'll lock myself up in the office. Please don't make me go off alone." Beth replied rocking Judy in her arms, she was clearly picking up on Beth's fear and was voicing her opinion. "If it starts to look risky I'll take off in a car, I swear."

"You remember where we went when we ran from that herd that surrounded the cabin?" Daryl asked looking at Beth. "You remember the name of the town? If Rick and I aren't back by dark tomorrow, you get in the car and you go there. I'll come for you." Daryl grabbed her hand and squeezed before stalking off to get ready for war.

In Woodbury

"My brother? Where is he" Merle asked as he landed another blow to Glenn's face. Glenn kept his mouth shut and focused on a point on the wall. He prayed to God that Maggie was not receiving the same treatment. He had no idea that she was sitting in a room right beside him, tied to a similar chair, alone listening to the beating Glenn had been receiving for over an hour. "You don't want to talk? Fine. I'll go ask you're girl." Merle replied getting up and leaving. He quickly cam back in, leading a walker by some type of animal control rod. "Maybe you'll talk to him." Merle replied releasing the walker and locking Glenn in the room with him. Glenn stood up, smashing the chair against the wall behind him. When the walked got to close he kicked it away desperately crashing until the wooden chair shatter, leaving him with the arms still tapped to his arms, he quickly used those to kill the walked. He screamed like an animal caught in a trap. Merle opened to door and though a topless Maggie into the room with Glenn. He looked surprised to see that Glenn had managed to break free and kill the walker.

"Your girlfriend told us all about officer friendly's little set up in the prison. You should have saved yourself a beating Chinaman." Merle replied before locking them away again. Glenn gave Maggie his shirt and an embraced her. He started to search the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. Finding nothing but shattered fragments to the chair, he quickly broke both the walkers arms, ripping them from it's bodies. He worked on getting the bones out, knowing it would be a strong stabbing weapon.

"We've got to get out of here and warn them." Glenn replied. "They'll kill everyone."

"I told him about Beth and Daryl. I lied and told him that Judith was their baby. I told him that Beth might be pregnant again. He said that he'd bring them here." Maggie replied sobbing. "I should have told him Daryl was dead."

"We're going to get out of this. You just wanted to give him a reason to keep Beth alive Maggie."

"Not him. The Governor. He was questioning me. I could hear what Merle was doing to you. He told me that Merle would kill you to get his brother back. He said if I told he'd spare you."

"Daryl won't let anything happen to everyone, even for his brother. We've got to get home." Glenn kept repeating. "Did he…."

"No." Maggie replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Since the last chapter was a bit short, I tried to make this one a bit longer! Keep the reviews up! I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to survive!**

Chapter 16

Beth paced around the office; she had a really bad feeling about the rescue mission. She knew that they had to go and at least try to save Glenn and Maggie. She knew there was no way that Daryl could stay behind and just send Rick with Oscar and Michonne, no one really trusted either of them. She paced pack and forth and looked at the stick in her hand. In three minutes she would know. She had already decided not to tell Daryl until he came back from Woodbury. She didn't want him to have anything else on his mind, his sole focus needed to be on getting Maggie and Glenn out of there and coming home safe to her. Judith cooed at her from her back on the floor, trying to pull her feet into her mouth. Daryl came into the office with a quiver full of bolts and bag filled with tear gas, grenades, ammunition and guns.

"I need you to promise me that you and Judith are going to stay in here until I get back, and if Rick and I don't come back you need to load Carl, Carol, Hershel and Judith into the car with packed with supplies and go. I'll find you later."

Beth shoved the test in her back pocket before running into Daryl's arms and hugging him tightly around the neck. "You have to come back."

"I plan too." Daryl replied, walking out to his old cell to grab a few more knives and weapons. Beth quickly looked at the pregnancy test and closed her eyes, releasing a single tear; she then dropped it into the quiver of bolts, as Daryl walked back in. She had no way of getting to it without him knowing. She had to keep his mind free and clear for the mission, she just hoped that he wouldn't find till after they had saved their people. "We're leaving in three hours. Do you need anything before I go?" Daryl asked as he sat down and started to check the guns he had selected for the trip, cleaning them and making sure they were in good working order.

Beth picked up Judy and grabbed the bottle she had been warming; she quickly slipped the bottle to the baby's lips. "Let me get the baby to sleep, then I'll help you get ready." Daryl continued to work out a plan in his head, Michonne guessed it would be about two hour drive to Woodbury, and they planned on parking a little bit away and walking the rest of they way the cover of night. Daryl looked up when Beth moved towards the basket with the sleeping baby. She moved over and reached for the run in his hand, sliding out of his hands and onto the floor before climbing into his lap, straddling him. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him to her mouth for a kiss. "You have to promise me you won't get hurt." Beth replied before moving to his jaw and peppering him with kisses. She ran her hands down his chest to his belt and quickly undid it pulling him out and stroking him a few times, continuing her assault on his jaw and neck before pulling away and quickly pulling off the yoga pants and panties she was wearing, one leg was still stuck in the pants when she climb back unto his lap and quickly sat on his length. She moaned into his mouth, and let him move her up and down on her hips. "I won't be able to go on if you get hurt Daryl. " Beth pulled Daryl's mouth to her neck. "You have to promise to be safe."

"Nothing going to happen to me. Even if you gotta wait a little longer, know that I'm coming back and I'll find you." Daryl replied before pulling the button up Beth had been wearing open and kissing at her breasts. "Don't worry about me." Daryl knew he couldn't make her promise that he'd be back right away, Rick had told him that he suspected that it was Merle that grabbed Maggie and Glenn. Daryl had to make sure that his brother was ok before he could come back, he prayed that his brother wasn't causing too much trouble, that he had grabbed Glenn to be able to find Daryl, but he knew what Merle would do in order to find him, and he knew that it would get bad if Glenn didn't talk. He also knew that if Glenn felt the group was threatened he wouldn't give up their location. He wasn't sure if Maggie would, but he knew Merle wouldn't get rough with Maggie. He wasn't sure about this Governor though.

Beth started to grind her hips harder, whining loudly, pulling Daryl from his thoughts; He quickly stood up with Beth in his arms and walked over to the desk, dropping her on top before sliding even deeper into her. As soon as Beth started to come he sped up and grinded hard. This had been fast and hard, and when Daryl tried to pull away, Beth held him to her chest, refusing to let him go.

"Not yet. I need to feel you against me a little longer." Daryl stayed still, breathing in her scent, she'd be all over his clothes for the mission, and her scent would drive him to get back home. Daryl couldn't bring himself to care that they hadn't bothered with protection. Hershel had everything that he needed if Beth was pregnant, and he was sure she was. He then remembered the basket Michonne had brought. "You take the test yet?" he asked not bothering to lift his head off of Beth's chest.

"I'll take it when you get back." Beth replied quickly shifting a bit and capturing his mouth again. "I don't want you thinking about anything while you're gone but the mission." Daryl pulled Beth back up and slowly buttoned her shirt for her, kissing her on her nose, he pulled her yoga pants and pants off the one leg they were stuck to, turning them right side out again and handing them to her. Beth reached over and pulled his pants back up waiting while Daryl adjusted himself back into his boxers before redoing his pants and belt. She slide her panties and pants back before hugging him one more time. "I'll help you with the guns know." Beth moved to sit on the floor beside the bag and shorted them out, repacking the ones Daryl had already cleaned.

"I can't wait to see what my welcome home is going to be, if that is who you tell me goodbye."

"That wasn't goodbye Daryl, I hate goodbyes. That was see you soon." Beth replied as she started to fill the magazines with the ammo they had. Rick made his way into the office, squatting down to look over what Daryl had gotten together. He added a few guns with silencers.

"We take out the guards if we have to. I want as little death as possible, no reason to give this guy a reason to come after us. If we need to though, we light them up." Rick handed his Colt over to Beth. "I want you to shoot anyone that comes into C that doesn't belong here. Carl is going to be in the tower with Otto, you need him, use your flashlight; flash it into the tower till he comes over. Your dad and Carol are going to be in the other tower. Do you need anything else up here for Judith? You got lots of water and food for yourself?" Beth nodded her head and opened the bottom drawer to the desk, revealing a 12 pack of bottled spring water and some packages nuts, crackers and chips. She even had a few strawberries and veggies she could eat raw. Rick looked over to the baby sleeping in the basket. "Any sign of trouble, please grab my kids and run Beth." Rick replied as he got up and motioned for Daryl to follow him. Beth got up behind them and closed and locked the office door. She moved over to the window facing the yard and stood there, hand held to the glass and waited until she could see Carl making his way down from the watch tower towards the gate, then she moved her gaze to the road that lead away from the prison, her eyes followed the SUV as it left, he lip trembled and she prayed that she would get the chance to tell Daryl that he was going to be a father.

****Back in Woodbury****

Glenn and Maggie each stood by the door waiting for someone to open it. They each had a broken bone in hand for a weapon. They were counting on a little luck being on their side, and that only one guard would come into their room and he'd be caught unaware. If they were able to take his weapons, they might make it out of here and be able to warn the others. The door opened and lady luck prevailed, a lone guard came in holding two bottles of water and he only had his guns strapped to his back and side. Maggie quickly stabbed him through the throat, leaving his brain. She wanted someone to come looking for him and to find him turned, she hoped to God it was the man that had forced her to strip, she hoped that God would cut him down and he'd be bit. Glenn quickly stripped the man of his weapons, taking the rifle before handing Maggie his Glock.

"Be as silent as possible, stay behind me." Glenn whispered as he made his way out the door. Maggie followed with her gun drawn, they quietly made there way past the room in which Merle was telling the Governor he had to go out and get his brother, his baby and his girlfriend here to safety. They were family. This was the concrete proof that the governor had wanted; Blondie's word hadn't been enough. Daryl was alive and at a safe camp as of this morning. Glenn motioned for Maggie to follow him they stopped suddenly when they heard what they thought to be a bomb going off. They heard Merle and Governor start to get up, and they quickly hid behind some old boxes and furniture.

"What the hell was that?" The Governor demanded as he and Merle made their way up to the yard. They're senses were immediately hit with a dose of tear gas, forcing them and all the guards to the ground.

"My name is Rick Grimes, you have two of my people here. Your Governor order a woman, Michonne followed when she left here and she saw one of your protectors abduct our people. We don't want to hurt anyone, we just want Glenn and Maggie back." Rick replied holding his gun out, waiting for the gas to clear. Daryl was on top of one the truck, covering him and Michonne had taken off for The Governor's apartment, despite Rick's insistence that they rescue his people before she sought her revenge.

The Governor turned to Merle. "I thought you said you took care of that cunt." Before Merle could respond the Governor landed a few punches to his face and had him taken into custody, Martinez all to eager to comply.

"Rick Grimes I think you've been lied to." Rick cringed at the smarmy voice and knew what was coming, Michonne had warned him. "That woman is a danger to you and your camp. We had to ask her to leave and she is just seeking revenge now and using you."

"You give me Glenn and Maggie and I'll tell you where Michonne is right now." Rick lied. The Governor hadn't expected that Michonne would risk coming back. She must have come back to convince Andrea to leave, to tell her about how they had tried to kill her. Before he could get an answer out to Rick, Maggie and Glenn sprinted by and to the wall.

"We're here!" Maggie jumped up and clutched Daryl's hand and let him haul her up to the top of the wall. They both reached down to pull Glenn over. Rick looked up and down the street; there was no sign of Michonne. "Rick we got to leave we got to get back to the others!" Glenn replied holding his hand down as Oscar helped Maggie down to the other side of the wall.

"Open fire!" The Governor screamed. Glenn quickly rolled off the wall to the ground, dragging Maggie to the cover of trees, Daryl jumped down with rick behind a stone wall and both he and Rick rained fire down with the automatic rifles they had brought.

"Throw a grenade Daryl, that'll give us enough cover to make it over the wall and get back." Daryl shook his head.

"Merle got taken away. I saw from the top of the truck. The Governor turned on him. I can't leave him behind, not again." Daryl threw some tear gas in the direction of the shooters, and then rolled away. "Get to the cars, I'll meet you there." Rick tried to grab Daryl, but missed watching as Daryl took off towards the back lot where Merle was taken.

"Shit!" Rick hissed as he made his way up and over the truck and into the tree line, leading Glenn, Maggie and Oscar through the woods, when a shot rang out and Oscar collapsed to the ground, he had taken a bullet wound through the neck. Maggie let out a small scream before dropping down to apply pressure, but it was no use, he was drowning in his own blood.

"D-D-Don't let me turn." Oscar spat out before dying. Rick took out his knife and quickly stabbed him through the temple.

"Shit!" Rick shouted again. "We go to the car and we wait for Daryl and Michonne. We wait 2 hours. That's it. Daryl can make his way back without car if he gets out."

"You left him there?" Maggie cried. "Beth can't go through losing him."

"He wouldn't leave without Merle, he saw him get double crossed by that creep." Rick replied.

"He's the reason any of this happened in the first place!" Glenn screamed. "If Daryl comes back with Merle, what Merle's just going to live with us? He's a loose cannon it's not safe!"

"We'll discuss it when Daryl meets us at the car!" Rick replied leading them there. They got in the car and waited.

Michonne couldn't believe what she found when she opened the small crawl space in The Governor's apartment. At first she thought he had a little girl held hostage, or that he had been abusing her, but then she had pulled off the hood. He was keeping a walker child in chains. He had burst through the door, begging her not to hurt his little girl, he had put down his guns and weapons, but Michonne had put the little girl out of her misery. She thought he was just not strong enough to put an end to his child's life, but she had been wrong. She had barely survived him trying to kill her, only escaping when she had managed to put a shard of glass through his eye. They were reaching for her sword to finish him off when Andrea had pulled a gun and asked her what the hell she was doing. She was racing through Woodbury, trying to get the wall, when she saw Daryl and Merle, with they're hands tied behind there backs standing in a ring of sorts. She knew from her experience that they were going to be made to fight to the death. She quickly saw the tear gas that Daryl had brought, she grabbed one and threw it into the middle of the ring, the gas went off and Daryl and Merle quickly made their way over to her, she cut their hands free, and she watched as Daryl went back and grabbed his cross bow right out of one of the guards hands before spinning away and back to Merle and Michonne. Michonne kept her sword drawn, clearly keeping an eye on Merle.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Daryl and Michonne making their way to the car, but was quickly uneasy when he saw that Merle was with them.

"No. No way." Glenn replied getting out of the car and pointing the rifle at Merle. "He's not coming back with us! This is all his fault."

"Rick, he comes or go." Daryl replied. "I can't leave him behind. Not again."

"What about Beth? Do you feel safe knowing you're leaving her behind?" Maggie cried.

"Is Beth the reason you ain't never came to look for me? You were too busy getting your dick wet?" Merle taunted Daryl. "You just tell Little Miss Beth that Daryl's taking care of his family. His brother that lost his hand cause he didn't have his back before!"

"Shut up! You lost your hand cause you're a redneck asshole. I'll handle my brother, but if he goes so do I. I can't leave him out there alone."

Rick remained silent, not knowing what to do. He trusted the inmates they had left behind more than he trusted Merle. Daryl took his silence to mean that Merle wasn't going to be welcome at the prison. Daryl opened the trunk and grabbed his quiver of arrows and the rest of his knives.

"You tell Beth that I love her, and I'll find her again later." Daryl replied as he went off with a smirking Merle.

"Just tell her that blood wins over pussy every time." Merle replied catching a punch to the face from Daryl. "What you're not ever her yet? How good is she in bed?" Merle replied picking himself off the ground and following Daryl.

"Everybody get in the car." Rick was not looking forward to going back and explaining to Beth that Daryl had left her.

Daryl and Merle came a small herd of walkers attacking a family in a car; Daryl could hear a baby crying. He quickly ran up, and fired arrow after arrow into the walkers, Merle just stood back looking through the cars for pills or booze, weapons, anything they could use. Once the family car was clear, Merle made his way over to rob the family, when he heard Daryl drawn back the bow again and point it at his head.

"Leave them alone." Daryl commanded.

"We saved them, they need to show their gratitude." Merle replied grabbing a bag of food. Daryl reached over grabbed the bag and threw it back into the drivers lap.

"Get the fuck out of here." He yelled to them, letting them drive off. Daryl began to gather his arrows; once he had a handful he took them down to the river, and was rinsing them off while Merle stewed beside him.

"What's wrong with you? We need supplies and those people should have given us something for helping them. You've gone soft, Darla." Merle spat. Daryl reached into his quiver, to put his arrows back, but his hands brushed against something plastic. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

"We're going to prison. We're going back. I don't care if you got be locked in solitary till Glenn forgives you, I shouldn't have left Beth." Merle grabbed Daryl's arm swinging him around to face him.

"You now I can't go back, I damn near killed that Chinese kid. They'll never accept us, we don't belong with them,"

"He's Korean." Daryl replied turning to walk towards the prison

"Whatever!" Merle replied again grabbing at Daryl's shirt, ripping it, seeing the scars on his back. Daryl quickly put his backpack with the quiver on, covering up.

"I belong there." Daryl replied. "I'm going with or without you."

"You think they'd let you back if they knew that when I got back from Atlanta we was going to rob their camp blind?" Merle asked, desperate to keep Daryl from leaving him.

"Didn't happen and you hadn't convinced me yet. I might be the one walking away, but you're the one abandoning me again." Daryl replied gesturing to his back.

"I didn't know he was hitting you too! I had to leave, I'd have killed him!"

"Yeah you knew just like mom knew about you. Daryl replied still walking to the highway. "Hurry up, we got at least a few days walk ahead of us."

Back At The Prison

Beth stood in the courtyard eyes on the woods, she help a blanket around her shoulders, wrapping herself and Judith up while she sat and watched, waiting for Daryl. Rick had returned 2 days ago without Daryl, and Beth had been spending sun up to sunset watching the woods. Rick was outside of the gate fixing the pump. He usually found an excuse after supper to sit out and keep an eye on Beth after his chores. Maggie would bring out food that Beth wouldn't eat, Hershel would come out and check on her. Carl would bring her candy. Michonne would just sit with her while she cried. Rick would just make sure she was safe, like he had promised Daryl. Rick looked up and saw a mail truck barreling towards the gate, and crash through it, gunfire went off and she saw Beth crawl under the table. Suddenly the back to the truck opened and walkers spewed out. Rick panicked and stood quickly, only to duck when gunfire started going off. From the ground he could see Michonne getting Beth and Judith into the guard tower before unsheathing her sword to start dispatching the walkers through the fence. Carl was shooting them from the tower, Rick had to move. The three walkers outside the gate not only had gotten uncomfortably close to him, but they shots had attracted more walkers in the distance. Rick fired off his eight shots, taking care of the walkers closest to him and he tried to make his way over to the gate, only to be pushed up against it by two more walkers. He had to hop that he would be able to hold them off before they could bite him, that Carl or Michonne would make their way over and rick never finished his thought, a bolt made it's way through one of the walkers head, as it fell to the ground he was greeted wit the sight of Daryl reloading his bow to take care of a few more threats, Merle emerged with a knife attached to his prosthetic arm, and took care of the other walker Rick was holding back.

"Well Officer Friendly I see the Governor left you his calling card." Merle replied watching the mail truck and another pick up drive away. "Looks like we made it back just in time."

"Shut up." Daryl replied making his way into the yard and dispatching more walkers. Glenn and Maggie had made their way out and were killing walkers through the fences, Daryl looked over and saw Beth's blanket and bag on one of the tables. "Where's Beth." He yelled looking around. "Beth!" He yelled taking out his knife and jumping up to kill a particularly tall walker that had made it's way into the yard.

"I put her in the guard tower, to be safe." Michonne replied gesturing into the door. Daryl looked over and saw a walker pressing against the door, trying to get in. Daryl stabbed it through the back the head and was greeted with the sight of Beth standing on her tiptoes to see out the small window to the door. She swung it open, hitting another walker in the face and pushing it back so Daryl could take care of it. She ran over and smacked him in the face.

"You left me!" she cried using one hand to hold on to the sling the carried the baby. Daryl grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"I told you I'd be back and I am." Beth collapsed against his chest hugging him tightly. She quickly brought her mouth the his ear, whispered two words that Daryl already knew, before kissing his cheek.

"Well at least know I know why Daryl never liked any of the girls I set him out with," Merle chuckled as he walked over. "They were all too old for his taste. He likes Jailbait."

"Shut up Merle." Daryl spat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Merle had been with them at the prison for about a week, and things were not exactly back to normal. He and Daryl spent most of their time hunting and making fortifying the gates and fences. Merle knew how The Governor thinks, and he couldn't convince the group to flee the prison. Only Hershel seemed to agree that leaving might be their best bet. Even Daryl sided with Rick, but for different reasons. He knew what being on the road had done to Lori, and he couldn't think of any other place that would be as safe for Beth to have the baby. They could take all of their supplies to the hotel, if it was still safe and empty, but they wouldn't have their fences, their garden, and their water supply. Part of Daryl wanted to go back and blow Woodbury to pieces, but Merle said they'd be watching to make they're security wasn't breached again, and Daryl couldn't bring himself to think of what would happen to the innocent residents. Rick had made it clear that Merle was Daryl's responsibility. They took watch together, hunted together; Daryl was getting fed up with all the time he was spending with his brother. He had given Merle his old cell for 2 reasons; it was close to where he stayed with Beth, and far away from everyone else. He couldn't bring himself to lock Merle up with the other prisoners. Glenn and Maggie had started locking their cell door while they slept, Carol continued to give him dirty looks, only Carl seemed to understand. Any progress Rick had made was lost after the abduction and rescue. Michonne was starting to gain trust with everyone else though, she was particularly close to Beth and Carl. Daryl had to admit it was an asset to have her here. She went out scavenging everyday in the neighborhoods closest to them. Her first outing had brought a prosthetic leg for Hershel, and she was forever coming back with prenatal vitamins and baby things for Beth and Judith. She always managed to find comic books, sweets and candy bars for Carl that he always insisted on splitting with someone. To top it off he wasn't getting any sleep. Between trying to stay alert incase of an attack, worrying that every sound was Merle getting into trouble, Beth was always on him. He had thought she tired him out before, but any free minute he had she was constantly pulling him off somewhere to fool around. He honestly thought something was wrong with her, but he didn't really have anyone to talk, it would be awkward talking to Hershel or Rick about Beth being horny all the time, Carol was mad at him and he didn't know if Michonne had any experience with pregnancy, if she had kids, it was clear that they weren't around anymore. He made his way into the showers to wash off the blood that covered him from hunting and clearing the fences. He knew that Beth was in the kitchen with Carol, Merle had shown them how to make a reflector oven in the yard and they were going to try and make bread. The thought of taking a 2 minute shower without being assaulted was a thought that made him chuckle, he was sure that every other male that had showered here before had had the same thought but for very different reasons.

"Jesus baby brother what happened to your chest?" Merle asked as he made his way to the shower beside Daryl to wash off too. Daryl looked down and noticed all of the small hickeys and bruising covering his chest, stomach and neck.

"Shut up." Daryl grumbled, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel, drying off before slipping on some clean clothes.

"Oh, those are tokens of her love. I get it." Merle laughed as he rinsed off and grabbed the new clothes out of the bad Beth had given him. She was a thoughtful little minx, she had included a little of everything in the bag, toiletries, bedding, clothes, she had even found a fair of slip on sneakers that Merle could use until they found him some new boots.

Daryl ignored his brother and made his way up to the office. He fell face first on the bed and was almost immediately asleep. He had plans to clear the rest of the prison with Merle before supper, but he needed a few hours sleep.

Beth stood at a table, kneading the dough, just like her mother used too on the farm. Carol watched her from across the table.

"You look worn out again sweetie. Is the baby still keeping you up?" Carol asked as she finished her cup of tea.

Beth blushed shaking her head. She had been trying to work up the courage to talk to Carol about how her body had been acting. It was awkward though; she knew she was Daryl's friend. Carol noticed the blush and started to clue in.

"Oh, I get it. You're at that stage of your pregnancy." Carol chuckled. "Don't worry, it's normal. Your hormones are out of control, they'll be like that on and off for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Carol I can't control myself!" Beth replied weeping, she wasn't even sad but she cried over the littlest of things now too, she had dropped her razor in the shower this morning and had bawled all through the rest of her shower and breakfast. "Last night I woke Daryl up twice!" Beth wiped her eyes, and handed Carol the dough. Carol started to separate it into the bread pans they had to form loaves.

"Has he complained?" Carol asked. "He'll say something if he can't handle it."

"I think he ran away from me today." Beth sat down sobbing. "He was coming in from clearing the fence with Merle and when I started to walk over to say hi he took off towards C block."

Carol chuckled. "Talk to him. And read all those books Michonne brought back, tell him to read them too. He doesn't have anyone to talk to either." Carol was more than a little worried about Daryl reverting back to how he had been when Merle was around and she didn't want him going to Merle for advice about his relationship with Beth.

"Do you think that he feels like he has to stay with me?" Beth asked, lightly rocking Judith in her sling.

"No I don't." Carol replied. Beth quickly dried her eyes when the door to the cafeteria banged open. Merle walked in and grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring himself a cup. He noticed Beth's tears and looked at Carol.

"What's wrong sugar cube?"

"Nothing." Beth replied as she helped Carol separate the dough into the final pans. "Can you help us with that oven again? We want to try making bread." Beth replied still sobbing slightly."

"Jesus girl, you can tell old Merle what's wrong. We're family now. What's wrong, you feel fat? Daryl being mean?"

"You think I'm fat?" Beth asked wailing. Judy began fussing up a storm. Carol slapped Merle in the back of the head.

"Beth your skin and bones, you don't even look pregnant." Carol said as she watched Beth rush out of the room with the baby. "What's wrong with you redneck asshole?" Carol exclaimed shoving Merle towards the yard where they had the wood piled fir the oven. "Don't you ever think?" Carol grabbed the pans and made her way out the door, muttering under her breath.

Beth had the baby calmed by the time she made it to C. Carl was hanging out on the rec area and she asked him to go check the showers, she was wanted to give the baby a bath and grab a shower. Carl quickly came back out, telling Beth it was fine in there, Michonne was in there, but it was otherwise empty.

Beth Knocked on the door before walking in, Michonne was laying out her towel and supplies, just getting ready for a shower.

"How you feeling?" Michonne asked as she made room on the bench for Beth.

"Weird." Beth replied, stripping Judith down and placing her in the baby tub. She walked over and turned on the shower, stripping before going to stand in front of the mirrors on her toes. There was a tiny bump forming on her abdomen, her breast looked a bit bigger. "Michonne do I look fat?" Beth asked as she made her way back to showers, picking Judy up and walking under the spray.

"Please, I'm fatter than you." Michonne replied walking into the stall beside her. "Did someone call you fat?" Michonne asked, knowing that it was likely a combination of a thoughtless comment and hormones that had Beth upset. "You're supposed to be getting bigger, and not just in your chest." Michonne quickly washed her body before stepping out and toweling off and putting on her clothes.

"Merle said..."

"Don't listen to anything that Redneck says." Michonne snapped. "He's stupider than a headless chicken when it comes to people skills." Beth quickly washed Judy, placing her in her little tub, before rinsing off herself. She grabbed her razor and finished shaving her other leg, the one she had skipped that morning after her cry fest over dropping her razor. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, before lying Judy down on the bench and quickly diapering her and dressing her again. She grabbed her button up and pulled it on before dropping her towel, rehanging it on the hook to dry. She picked the baby up and smiled at Michonne before she made her way out into C and up to the office. She prepared a bottle and put it on to warm, turning and noticing Daryl deep asleep face down on the bed. Beth tried to be as quiet as possible as she got the baby fed and asleep, she really tried not to wake him up; she sat on the futon and stared at him. She wanted nothing more than to push him over on his back and wake him up. She sat there tapping her fingers against her knees, waiting and hoping he'd wake up on his own. She gave up and walked over and shut and locked the door, slipping her button up off and crawling into bed and snuggling up to Daryl. He started to wake up, lifting his head has Beth started to push him onto his side and reaching for his pants, undoing them. She slid her leg up over his hip and scooted closer. "Hi." Beth whispered kissing him, and pulling herself closer. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth, and rolled on top of her.

"You aren't tired out yet?" He asked, kissing her neck and settling between her legs. Beth moaned as she moved against his jeans trying to move him down his hips with her legs. Daryl sat back and finished undoing his pants before stretching out on top of her again, sliding his hands down to her center, making sure she was wet and ready. He caught her lips in a kiss again, circling her clit with his thumb a few times before sliding into her and slowly circling his hips.

Beth whined and moaned, biting into his shoulder, trying to keep quiet, not wanting to have to stop and quiet the baby if she woke her. Daryl moved his mouth down her neck down her chest before running his tongue across her nipples, causing Beth to bite down on her on lip, and grip his hair tightly, holding her to her chest. Daryl wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her up into his lap as he sat back, Beth started moving quickly against him, desperate for relief for the ache in between her legs. Daryl moved his hand between them and started circling her clit again. Beth's head rolled back and she started clenching around him hard. "Don't stop." Beth begged as she wrapped her legs tightly around Daryl's wait, leaning back against the pillows, arching her back so Daryl could thrust deeper. Daryl continued to circle her center and thrust, he could feel her start to come again, she was gripping him so tightly that he couldn't hold back anymore, he came with a final deep thrust, collapsing next to Beth on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

"Your brother called me fat today." Beth said as she started crying again. Daryl stiffened at her sudden mood swing; they kept coming out of nowhere. "Do you think I'm getting fat and ugly?" Beth asked sobbing into his shoulder as quietly as she could. Daryl rubbed her back and denied that she was getting fat. Not knowing what to say. She usually just cried harder and accused him of lying when he tried to reassure her but she seemed to be accepting his answers today. "Carol said you really need to read the baby books too." Beth motioned her head towards the bookcase that had one shelf full. "She says it'll help us understand what's going on with my body and get us ready for the baby."

"I'll start bringing with me on watch." Daryl promised before slipping out of bed and fixing his pants. He put his shoes back on and walked over to the window and looked at the sun. "Let's go down to supper, I want to clear up more of the prison with Merle before we go on watch tonight." Beth stretched in bed before throwing off the blankets and walking over to the desk. She pulled out some panties and her jeans and picked up her shirt off the floor sliding it in.

"What are you hoping to find in the prison?" Beth asked as she pulled on her panties and jeans, easily fastening them. Daryl held his tongue, he wanted to point out that if her pants still fit she wasn't getting fat, but he knew it'd just make her cry.

"Otto said there's a library, another supply room and god knows what else further in. God knows what's behind locked doors and what we'll find." Daryl replied picking up the sleeping baby, sliding her soother back into her mouth. Beth put her sling back on and took the baby back. Daryl led the way out of the office and past his old cell where Merle was sorting through his pack.

"Thought you were napping baby brother." Merle replied smirking. "You're wearing him out sugar cube." Merle laughed as he followed them out to supper.

"Shut up." Daryl replied, turning red. Beth looked down at her feet and started to tear up again.

"Why do you hate me Merle?" She asked sobbing, sitting down on the stairs, not trusting herself on the stairs with the baby. "You call me fat and make fun of me all the time and I've been nothing but nice to you." Beth replied hiccupping and sobbing as quietly as she could. Rick made his way out of his cell and looked over at a sobbing Beth, and a clueless looking Daryl and Merle. He remembered pregnancy crazy and how bad Lori had been the first time through with Carl.

"What's wrong Beth?" Rick asked walking up a few steps and taking Beth's hand in his helping her up and down the stairs.

"Merle hates me and I'm getting fat." Beth sobbed, waking Judy up. "And now I've upset the baby." Beth replied crying even harder. Rick handed the baby bag to Carl, and motioned for him to lead her to the cafeteria.

"It was time for Judy to wake up anyway right?" Rick replied soothingly. "Carl'll get a bottle ready for you, you just go sit down. Carol said that bread you guys made turned out great; we're having fresh bread with roasted rabbits and veggies. Think about how good that'll be." Beth sniffled and made her way with Carl, rick held up his arm, stopping the Dixon boys from following her.

"What's up?" Daryl asked, feeling awkward.

"I'm going to offer you some advice Daryl. Never ask a pregnant woman what's wrong. Just wait and she'll tell you. Merle never ask a pregnant woman if she feels fat, even if you're going to tell her she's crazy. They are crazy, and she's going to be crazy for a bout a year, a few months after the babies born could be worse that right now." Rick replied before walking into the cafeteria. Carol was rubbing Beth's back and Hershel was insisting that she could stand to gain even more weight. Both of them glared over at Merle.

"Merle you better pray that shotgun isn't loaded." Daryl joked before making his way over to the table and sitting across from Beth. Carl brought over a bottle and handed it to Beth.

"I'll go finish up on diner. Beth I made some fruit punch to go with supper as a treat. I know you were saying you were craving something sweet." Carol handed Beth a glass of the fruity drink.

"Oh that's so nice. Carol you didn't have to go to all the trouble for me." Beth replied happily, her mood switching again. She took a sip, "Oh it's delicious!" Rick chuckled at the terrified looks that Merle and Daryl were shooting each other. He walked over and started loading a tray with drinks for everyone at the table.

"How long before Beth makes Daryl cry?" Carol whispered as she loaded another tray with a plate of fresh sliced bread and plates of the roasted rabbit and veggies.

"She's already scared him to death, look at him. It looks like he's sitting down to dinner in an active minefield." Rick replied. "I talked to him."

"I was talking to Beth early, she's already into the stage of not wanting to keep her hands off of him, she thought there was something wrong with her." Carol chuckled. Rick picked up the tray of food and carried it over, placing one in front of Beth first them distributing the rest out. He went back for the drinks, handing those out before making a tray up to take to Glenn and Maggie in the tower. Beth was humming to the baby as she nursed; Judy was smiling up at Beth, drooling out some milk. Beth swopped the baby up to her shoulder burping her, she then placed Judy on her knees. Judy looked around the table smiling at Daryl before settling her eyes Carl. Beth started to eat, relishing in the delicious taste of the first meal prepared solely with fresh food since the farm.

"Oh my God." Beth moaned taking another bite of the bread. "This is so good." Everyone in the cafeteria looked over at Beth, she was clearly enjoying the food, but the moans she was making were a little on the loud side. "You know what would go great with our bread? Nutella. Daryl you go to find some." Beth sighed grabbing another slice.

"Beth I'm glad you've found something you enjoy. You can help Carol make some more bread again tomorrow." Hershel stated awkwardly. He was pretty sure that the entire prison now knew what Beth sounded like in bed, and that was something no father ever wanted to know. "I'm going to make it an early night he replied getting up on his new leg and limping towards C. "Bethy you can have the rest of my share of the bread if you'd like." Beth quickly grabbed the to slices Hershel had left on his plate and started layering her meat on the bread making a sandwich. "Thanks Daddy." She called with her mouth full. She cut her sandwich in half and slid half to Daryl. "I got to save room for my veggies, the baby book said I need the vitamins."

"So Beth, you think you want to help me make some more bread after supper? We could have toast and preserves for breakfast." Carol replied trying to stir the conversation to a topic she thought was safe.

"Sure Carol, Daryl's going to be clearing more of the prison with Merle. Judy and I would love some company." Beth pushed her plate away after finishing her carrots and green beans. Rick made his way back in from delivering the tray to Maggie and Glenn and slid into Hershel's vacant spot.

"Where's the bread?" Rick asked grabbing his plate. Everyone looked up and drew a sharp breath. Rick looked over and saw Beth's lip tremble.

"You didn't set some aside for your plate Rick?" Beth asked tearfully. "I'm sorry I ate it all."

"Hey that's ok, I'll just have and extra serving of veggies. Beth, I don't even really like bread that much." Rick lied, getting up and grabbing another serving of veggies.

"I'll make you your own loaf after supper." Beth said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, as if she had committed the biggest crime. "I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you can make rolls." Carl said, looking up from the cookbook Michonne had found. "I think we have directions in here."

"We'll try Carl." Carol replied quickly standing up to clear the dishes. "You guys finish up and get out here so Beth and I can get to work." Everyone but Rick left, and he quickly finished.

"I'll help you clean up before I go help Merle and Daryl check out the ret of the prison. I know they were talking about more traps we could set up around the fence securing the prison. I hope we find more useful thinks." Rick started wiping down all the tables, when he made his way back he noticed that Beth had worked Judith back into her sling and that both of them were soundly asleep in the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Carol come over her and grab Judy will you?" Rick whispered. "Looks like I'll be helping you make bread tonight." Rick replied handing the baby off to Carol before scooping Beth up in his arms. "Let's get them back to the office."

Carol chuckled. "Poor kid doesn't know what to expect from her body. I suspect this won't be the last time she falls asleep at the table."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Daryl was pleased with the progress he had made in the four hours after supper clearing more of the prison. They had come across only a few walkers, and uncovered more riot gear, tear gas and dry goods. Daryl had shown Merle the generators and Merle was pretty sure that he could get power to the prison with solar panels, some dorky scientist had shown him how to set them up in Woodbury. The thought of being able to save all fuel they could rustle up for their vehicles was the best news that Daryl could bring to the group. Power would bring them more comforts. The library had been a pleasant surprise too; it was full of books. How to books on almost every topic, magazines, novels, newspapers, even a television and movies, everything you could want. The library had lots of comfortable looking furniture too, armchairs and couches. Daryl really hoped to make the library their new rec area.

"I know your excited about what we found baby brother, but even if we arm the few inmates we have left, The Governor still has us outnumbered and outgunned. I'm telling you right now. If you want to keep Beth safe you'll take her and run."

"I can't do that Merle. She's pregnant. She needs her father to deliver the baby. We need walls to protect us. You need to start coming up with a solution to keep us safe and sound here."

"There's one way to stop him and I won't be able to get close enough to do it." Merle walked back through the tombs towards C. "You think other camps didn't try to negotiate with him? He wiped them off the planet. He isn't for the conservation of mankind. He wants to rule the world and he's starting with Georgia."

"You said that Andrea's there, maybe she can convince him to leave us be." Daryl replied dropping to the futon in the rec area. "I mean she knows we aren't going to just attack for no reason."

"You are under estimating the lies he'll tell. He'll tell her you guys attacked and that Glenn and Maggie were never there. He'll say when he came to talk to you, that you guys opened fire and attacked him first. Are you telling me you trust Blondie enough to know that she won't believe that? Her opinion of all of you that high?" Merle asked walking up the stairs to his cell. "Officer Friendly needs to come up with the best plan possible if you even want a chance of meeting that Dixon she's carrying. Get some actual rest, we have watch in five hours Darla." Daryl slowly pushed himself up from the futon and made his way to the office. He walked in and found Beth and Judith in a deep sleep on the bed. He walked over and carefully picked the baby up placing her in her basket, making sure she was well covered and that her pacifier was in her mouth. He lowered himself carefully into bed, not waking Beth, sliding his arm under her head and pulling her against his chest. Beth sighed in her sleep before rolling over and cuddling into Daryl's chest. She continued to sleep after fisting his shirt into her hand, resting her head against his heart. Daryl slowed his breathing and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that he'd have to leave in a few hours to keep watch. Merle was right. They needed more people. He had an idea on how to get some.

Rick and Carol waited in the yard for the bread to be done; they had surprisingly worked well together, finishing enough dough for eight loves of bread and 4 dozen rolls for whatever they had for supper. Sitting by the fire gave Rick time to think about what to do about Michonne and Merle. As far as he was concerned Michonne was one of them, she had earned his trust on a run with Carl when she had risked her life to get a picture for Carl of Lori, himself and Carl for a friends restaurant. Carl had desperately wanted a family picture to one day show his sister. She had come through on runs for all of them, she had a knack for finding hidden things in houses they had already checked, and she even put Glenn to shame. Merle was another story. He was trying to get along with everyone, but as far as trusting him went, Rick wasn't even sure that Daryl fully trusted him to have the groups best interests at heart. He knew that Merle was after Daryl to just take off and run, to take Beth and they'd leave. Daryl was smart enough not to risk it. For now. He couldn't be sure what would happen if they didn't come up with a solid plan for defense. Right now The Governor was recovering. Merle was sure that was the only reason that he hadn't attacked yet. Rick hoped that Andrea would be trying to convince him to just leave them be. He had to know they weren't a threat with so few of them here.

"Rick, you're going to have to start helping Beth out more." Carol said breaking Rick out of his thoughts. "I know it's hard to get over a loss like you suffered. I'm not talking about Ed. I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead and gone. But Sophia? I still dream about her. Every so often I still see her walking beside Carl or playing in the fields. From far away I mistake Beth for her all the time. You are never going to get over losing Lori, but that little girl needs her father. Beth is going to be a fantastic mother to your girl, but you said it yourself, she needs help."

"I'm helping by making sure that they stay safe." Rick replied getting up and stalking away.

"You know were are never truly safe Rick. She falls asleep at the table. That baby is strapped to her 24/7. You said it yourself we use her crying as an excuse, but have any of us really tried to soothe her? We all just hand her right back to Beth, or we let her scoop the baby right out of our arms. I'm not saying we take the crying baby to the fences to attract walkers, but inside? We can give her more help. I know you don't want to admit it but you can give some responsibilities to Michonne and Merle, take the time to try and get to know your baby, really put in the effort before it's too late."

"You think we're going to die don't you? Are you just giving up Carol?" Rick asked.

"Rick I am being realistic. Let's say this mad man never attacks, do you think it's going to be easier to be a part of Judy's life once she older and even more afraid of strangers?" Carol got up and took the bread pans and rolls out of the oven. "You started to make progress, you were giving her afternoon bottle, I know Beth was always right there with you but Judy was getting calmer, we all noticed that. Terrible things are always going to happen in this world. Don't let them stop you from having precious time with your kids. BOTH of them."

Rick walked away towards C, and Carol hoped he was going to take her words to heart. She brought all of the bread to the kitchen, covering them with towels to keep them fresh till morning.

Daryl stirred in his sleep; he could hear the baby fusing. Beth was still asleep, he knew it was a long shot, but he got up and tried to soothe the baby so she could keep sleeping. Lil'Asskicker settled into his arms, sucking hard on her pacifier, Daryl was pretty sure that meant she was hungry, so he started to heat a bottle quickly. He quickly checked her diaper and was relieved to find her still dry. He shifted her up to his shoulder and stepped out on the walkway to pace with her while the bottle heated up. He walked by Merle's cell only to be met by laughter.

"Well it looks like she's already got you trained Darlene. You know you're the one that's got a job to do later, the least she could do is let you sleep and take care your baby herself."

"Merle what do you mean her baby?" Daryl asked.

"Glenn and Maggie let me know that you'd been playing house for quite sometime. Had a baby and another on the way. Didn't really believe it till I saw her come out of that watchtower and nail you in the face for taking off on her though."

"Merle, Judith is Rick's baby." Daryl replied patting Judy on the back as she started to whine.

"You took Beth right out from under him? We don't sleep with another man's girl."

"You really are stupid. Lori was Rick's wife. Remember her from Atlanta? She died giving birth, Beth's been caring for the baby since her first breath. She was never Rick's woman."

Beth woke up alone in bed, and alone in the office, she saw that there was a bottle heating and the door to the office open. She quickly got up out of bed and walked over to see who had taken Judith. She saw Daryl down talking to Merle and trying to calm Judith down. She walked over and took the baby and turned back to the office.

"Work out whatever issues the two of you have but no fighting around the baby." Beth called over her shoulder, walking into the office and grabbing Daryl's boots and crossbow and placing them outside the office door, closing it behind her.

"Little brother I think you has just been kicked out for the rest of the night." Merle laughed as he fell back into bed, "See yah in a few hours." Merle rolled over chuckling and went to sleep. Daryl ran his hand over his face and walked over to the door, checking to see that it was actually unlocked, so he opened and walked through. Beth had Judith on the desk and was quickly changing her into her disposable diaper and sleeper.

"Do you honestly think that fighting with your brother while holding a fussy baby is a smart move?" Beth asked as she rubbed Judy's tummy making her smile.

"We were just clearing a few things up." Daryl replied as he flopped back down on the bed. He really wanted to go rub it in Merle's face that he hadn't been locked out, but he was just too tired. "I'm going to try and catch a few more hours of sleep before going out on watch. You want Maggie to come up here to keep you company when she come in? I can tell her when I go out." Beth shook her head.

"She'll need her sleep, she won't sleep well, she isn't used to the noises the baby makes." Beth moved over to the rocking chair and started to rock the baby, she wanted hold off on feeding her and putting her down for the night. "We'll try to keep quiet, get some sleep." Beth soon started to slowly rock the baby, giving her a pacifier to keep her quiet. Beth knew that if she fell asleep without her bottle, she'd only sleep for a few hours, then wake up, so she wasn't too worried when the baby started to doze and fight falling asleep. She stopped her soft singing once the baby was asleep, but she kept rocking. Judy was settled against her chest; Beth loved the warm little body and the feel of her heart under her hands as she rubbed her back.

"Keep on singing." Daryl whispered from the bed. "You don't got to stop."

"I thought you were trying to sleep." Beth whispered as she got up and walked over to the side of the bed, she reached over and ran a hand over Daryl's face, smoothing his hair back. "Push over." Beth replied placing Judy down in her basket before climbing into bed and pulling Daryl down against her chest. "You're an even bigger baby than Judy you know." She teased as she ran her hands up and down his back, instantly feeling the tension leaving Daryl's shoulder, she could actually feel him start to relax. Daryl started to drift off to the gentle sounds of Beth humming some country song he couldn't recognize.

"I just don't like it when you get mad at me." Daryl groaned out before drifting off to sleep, causing Beth to smile. She kept rubbing his back until she as sure he was asleep letting her self drift off to the sounds of Daryl and Judy's breathing.

Merle was lying awake in his cell; slightly surprised that Daryl had not run away, he had actually gone in to talk to Beth after their fight. No yelling was coming from the office, the lights were off and it seemed like everything had been worked out. He hated that it took the world going to shit for his brother to finally find someone. He hated that it would all be taken away from him, that he wouldn't get the time that he deserved to me happy with Beth. Hell he likely wouldn't even actually get to see his baby born. Merle knew he had to do something. He hated that he hadn't thought of what yet.

Rick was pacing in his cell; he had heard everything that Merle had said to Daryl. He hadn't realized what it looked like to an outsider, he hadn't even known that Judy was his baby or that Carl was his son. Merle must have been going under the assumption that Shane was Lori's husband, he knew that Glenn told him that everyone at the camp had thought that Lori and Shane were a couple, and really they were. They both had thought that he was dead. He got into bed and kicked the bunk above him. He just didn't know how to get over the feelings he had of failing Lori and the baby.

Judy was the loudest alarm clock Daryl had ever heard. She was screeching from her basket. Looking at the moon, Daryl groaned as he got out of bed and started to get ready to go on watch. Beth was moving to the rocking chair with the baby, Judy fought taking the bottle for a few minutes before Beth finally was able to settle her into a comfortable feeding position. Judy started to settle down. Beth looked up at Daryl. "Have good time with your brother, be safe." She said taking Judy's hand and making her wave bye-bye. Daryl walked out of the office and banged on the bars to Merle's cell.

"Let's go sleeping beauty." Daryl snarled loudly as Merle fell out of bed. "We're on the clock."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Daryl rolled in after the over night watch shift with Merle and he was dead on his feet. They had spent the entire night clearing the fences. He wasn't sure what had caused the build up, but something needed to be done to stop some of the walkers before they go to the fences. Merle had suggested that they make some stakes out of trees, the walkers were too dumb to avoid them, and they'd impale themselves and be stuck until they could be dealt with. Daryl said he'd run the idea by Rick and Hershel, to which Merle snorted and mumbled something about Daryl being everyone's bitch. Merle really wasn't used to Daryl not just blindly following him and he was starting to get annoyed. They parted ways at Merle's cell and Daryl made his way over to the office. He was surprised to find Beth awake already and rocking a very upset baby.

"We've had a terrible night." Beth replied trying to convince Judy to go to sleep. "She's been awake almost since you left. She just wanted to play at first but now she's just too tired to know what to do with herself." Beth started to sniffle. "And I really have to pee Daryl, but nobody knew I was awake and I didn't want Judy waking everyone else up." Daryl walked over and picked up the crying baby, which only upset Judith more.

"Go on and pee, grab something to eat and then come on back and take a nap. I'll try to get her to sleep, if I can't you can try again after a little break." Daryl replied as he dropped his crossbow and kicked off his shoes. Beth took the baby back from him before he could settle her against his chest.

"You're covered in walker blood. Go shower." Beth cried, sitting back down and crossing her legs. "Hurry up! I'm going to end up peeing my pants!" Daryl held his temper, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Beth that baby would survive being held for the 2 minutes it would take her to go take a piss, but he grabbed a changed of clothes and made his way down to the showers. He walked in to a well rested Rick and Carl brushing their teeth.

"You're baby kept Beth up all night crying, and Beth is sitting up there about to pee her pants cause she didn't want to wake anyone up." Daryl grumbled making his way into the shower. "She wouldn't let me help cause I'm dirty." Carl and Rick continued to brush their teeth. "Carl get your ass upstairs and watch that baby for 2 minutes so Beth can take a fucking piss!" Daryl growled grabbing the soap from the shelf. "Rick we're going to have to rethink the watch schedule, I can't be gone all night if nobody is going to think to check on Beth. She's bawling again." Daryl punched the cement wall separating the showers. "Do got to talk about walkers to."

Rick turned around, and looked at Daryl with dead eyes. "Walkers seem like the most important issue don't you think?" Rick then made his way over to the bench and sat down. "I heard Beth get up and close the door. I knew she likely needed help. I was awake anyway. I just couldn't make myself go up."

Daryl stepped out of the shower and dried off pulling off his clothes. "Look what happened to you sucked. No one thinks it's going to be an easy thing to get passed. Beth needs help. She's pregnant, and we're, as a group going to have to make things easiest on her." Beth burst into the bathroom, tears streaming down her cheeks and rushed to the toilets. She didn't even bother to shut the stall door, and just pulled her pants down and started to pee, laughing in relief. Rick and Daryl diverted their eyes, and made their way out of the bathrooms, stopping Glenn from going in. "Don't go in there." Daryl cautioned as he made his way back to the office. Glenn looked at Rick, confused by why he couldn't go into the bathroom. Rick held up his hand and a few seconds later Beth came out sobbing and wiping her hands on her shirt.

"I forgot my towel upstairs.' She cried as she made her way over to the stairs. Merle leaned against the door to his cell, watching as Beth climbed the stairs, her sobs mixing in the crying coming from the office.

"You know buttercup you could just let Daryl handle the baby, I'll go sleep on the futon down there, and you could catch some sleep in my cell. I'll even put those new sheets you gave me on the bed." Merle offered.

"That's really nice Merle, but Judith won't settle for anyone else but me." Beth took a few deep breaths, trying to settle herself down.

"You could start training her to settle for others, just come lie down, give them 15 minutes to try and settle her with out you. She doesn't quiet down you swoop in. They get her settled and to sleep, so go in and nap in the bed and you're there when she wakes up. I'll even go in and let Daryl know what's up." Beth thought it over for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"I can't stand hearing her cry right now on no sleep. We'll try your idea for one of her naps, not after a night of no sleep." Beth moved into the office and took a red faced Judith from Carl and took the bottle Daryl had been re heating. She walked over to the futon and lay down with the baby snuggly between her and the back of the futon and slipped the bottle into her mouth.

"Hush baby girl, we need to get our beauty sleep." Beth whispered threading her fingers through the few wisps of hair on Judy's head. Beth hummed a few verses of Drift Away, and Judy finally started to nurse, her eyes drooping. Carl breathed a sigh of relief before leaving for watch duty with Maggie. Daryl collapsed on to the bed, exhausted. He rolled over and watched as Beth moved over to the rocking chair with the baby and shifted her up to her shoulder, rubbing her back.

"She asleep?" Daryl asked rolling to his side of the bed making room for Beth and the baby to lie down. Beth shook her head.

"She only drank half her bottle. She's fighting it. Let me get her burped and a little more milk into her." Beth continued to hum and pat the baby's back. She heard a light tapping at the door and motioned for Carl to come in, he had a plate of toast and a small jar of preserves.

"I brought you guys some breakfast. I figured you should eat before you go to sleep." Carl whispered handing the plate to Daryl and making his way back out, tipping his hat. "Have a good rest Beth." Beth finally got Judith to burp, and settled into her arms to finish her bottle.

"I think she was having bad stomach pains." Beth whispered and she ran her hands over the baby's face, smoothing her pained expression away. "She might be colicky. Rick said Carl was." Daryl handed her a piece of toast he smeared some of the fruit spread on.

"What the fuck is that?" Daryl asked shoving some toast in his mouth.

"Don't cuss in front of the baby. It's digestive troubles, real bad cramps. Babies out grow it eventually." Beth replied getting up and walking over to desk, She quickly wrapped the sleeping baby tightly in a blanket and laid her down in her basket before falling into bed with Daryl. "I hope she sleeps for awhile." Beth yawned and rolled on her stomach shoving her head under a pillow. Daryl put the plate on the floor next to the bed and rolled on his back, pulling Beth onto his chest, rubbing her back until she was sound asleep. Her drifted off shortly after that.

Merle drifted in and out of sleep. He really was trying to help and not a single person was taking any of his helpful ideas seriously. Beth was the only one that had even entertained one of his ideas. He needed to convince Daryl to fortify the prison since he couldn't convince him to leave. He knew he'd have to bit the bullet and actually bring his ideas to Rick. He knew that putting Daryl in the middle all the time wasn't fair. He knew that no one would ever trust him, but he had to make them listen to him. He got up and made his way down to the garden, knowing he'd find Rick there. He knew God was playing favorites and punishing him when he came across Glenn helping out. He had never seen Glenn in the fucking garden before today.

"I got a few ideas to run by you about fortifying our defenses." Merle said walking over. "A few ideas for taking care of the build up of walkers, a few about how to deal with The Governor."

"We wouldn't be having a problem with Woodbury if it weren't for you." Glenn spat out.

"Just like I did everything to find Daryl, I'll do anything to keep him safe." Merle turned and ignored Glenn. "You don't want to take my advice about The Governor, fine. At least listen to my ideas about the walkers."

"Alright, I'm listening." Rick replied as he continued to work the soil. Merle went over his plan for pits and stakes. Rick looked over at Glenn. "Doesn't sound like a bad plan. How are we going to dig pits deep enough? We obviously don't have tractors."

"We do a run and get some equipment. Both Daryl and I know how to work the machinery."

"So all this is just another one of your plots to get Daryl to go off and leave with you?" Glenn asked.

"Shut your mouth boy." Merle spat out. "Daryl won't leave without Bo Peep. I got to make this place as safe as possible since none of you can see reason and you won't leave." Merle replied storming off.

Hershel sighed, "I told you guys not underestimate his devotion to his brother. He's former military; we need to start paying attention to what he has to offer. If we drive him away Daryl might leave too, if you drive Daryl away at the very best you break my little girl's heart. Worst case scenario is she leaves with him."

"We are not splitting this group up." Rick ground out. Everybody meet at the watchtower after supper. I want to let Beth and Daryl rest before we discuss as a group what to do."

"Really what's to discuss?" Carl asked. "All Merle's idea' were good. If anyone else had suggested them we'd already be started on them."

"The boy's right." Hershel replied as he made his way over to the rain barrels. "Come on Carl, we got some watering to do."


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it seems like I'm "bashing Rick here, but seriously does anyone remember anyone BUT Beth taking care of the baby before they lost the prison? All I remember is Carol making her a bed in a US Mail bin, when she was already sleeping, Michonne holding her while Beth changed, Maggie holding her while Beth was there after the Gov. attacked her. I remember Rick holding her twice? Anyway…**

Chapter 20

Daryl slowly woke up to the sounds of soft sobbing beside him. He sat up and looked over and saw that Judy was actually still asleep in her little basket on the floor. Beth was awake reading the baby books and crying.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked putting his arm around Beth, wondering how long she had been awake. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept for about 5 hours, Judy should be awake anytime now. Look!" Beth pushed the book over to him, pointing at some little blurb on the bottom of the page. "Babies this young don't smile! She hasn't been smiling at me all this time!" Beth sobbed. "She's either peeing or has gas!"

"Beth, you know Judy loves you. I've heard her giggle. You know she's happy. Even if she's pissing herself or farting on you." Daryl replied, almost immediately regretting his choice of words. "Come on, try to get a little more sleep before the baby wakes up." Daryl pulled the book out of her hands and pulled her back against his chest.

"I'm sorry I woke up." Beth replied wiping her face on Daryl's shirt. "I was trying to figure to read up about her colic." Beth laid her head still. "There's not much we can do. Keep the baby moving with drives in the car or rocking, stretching with the baby, get the baby on a schedule. Everything I've been trying to do."

"You're doing a great job with the baby. She has more good days then bad days." Daryl yawned, realizing they wouldn't be getting any more sleep. He was glad he was off guard duty today. He'd be able to get to bed early.

"I have to do a good job Daryl, it's the only job around here I can do." Beth sighed as she got out of bed once Judy started to stir. "Hello baby girl." Beth started to get the desk ready with clean clothes, a diaper and bottle heating. "Do you want to go for a walk around the prison today?" Beth cooed as she got herself dressed.

"You know no one thinks that right? That you're only good for taking care of the baby?" Daryl asked as he sat up on the side of the bed.

"Why not? It's true." Beth replied stripping out of her pajamas and quickly putting on her clothes with her back to Daryl. "Before the baby I wasn't even allowed to go on watch with someone else Daryl. Carl is given more responsibilities than I am."

Daryl didn't know what to say to that. It was true, Carl went on runs, checked the snares, and took watch, but he had to be bribed to do anything else around the prison. "Carl's still a kid, only wanting to do what he wants, you do what needs to be done." Daryl got up and stormed out of the office. Beth quickly dressed the baby and grabbed her bottle before following him out. She grabbed the baby carrier from the common area, then went into the cafeteria area and found Daryl sitting down to some rice and beans. He had another plate for her. "They left food for me you and Merle."

"Thanks, should I go wake up Merle?" Beth asked shifting the baby to feed her.

"Nah, the food will be there when he gets his lazy ass out of bed." Daryl answered piling food into his mouth. "Want me to go with you on your walk today?" Beth nodded.

"If you got time. You always seem to have something to do. It'd be nice to spend some time with you." Beth turned to the door hearing a commotion out in the yard. "What's going on Daryl?" Beth asked standing up with the baby, following Daryl who had already notched his bow and motioned for Beth to stay behind him.

"You stay in here. Don't come out till I come back for you." Daryl went out he door and shut it quickly behind him. Beth stood close by with the baby, waiting and wondering what was going on outside. She prayed that they were not under attack.

Daryl made his way over to the gates, noticing that someone was standing there, waiting to be let in. He went over to where Rick, Merle and Glenn were standing trying to decide what to do. As he got closer, he realized that it was Andrea at the gate, and that she held a walker in front of her with some sort of animal control leash.

"What do you want?" Rick spit out. Merle had let them know just how close things were between Andrea and the Governor.

"I just want to talk, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Rick motioned for Glenn to open the gate, once Andréa was through, he threw her to her knees and patted her down, taking her weapons away. Glenn slid the gate closed and grabbed her bag and weapons.

"What the hell Rick?" Andrea demanded as she was pulled to her feet and taken to the cafeteria. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"You're an outsider now, we don't trust you. You see that mail truck? Your boyfriend drove it through our gate, and unloaded walkers into our yard. Walkers that could have killed our people who were outside. He wanted Daryl and Merle to fight to the death to entertain his citizens and he terrorized Glenn and Maggie."

"He said when he came here to talk to you, you shot at him and his men."

"He's a liar." Rick ripped open the door to find Beth and Judith waiting to know what was going on. "Beth and the baby were out in the yard when that truck crashed in. They barely made it to safety before we could clear the yard again."

"Oh my God, it's true? Beth had a baby?" Andrea asked walking over, with her arms open expecting a hug. Beth flinched back and turned away with the baby. "Beth it's ok, it's me."

"The baby is fussy and doesn't like strangers." Beth replied. "What are you doing here? That commotion could attract more walkers."

Daryl felt the need to clear a few things up. "Beth didn't have a baby. Lori was pregnant when we left the farm. She didn't make it through birth."

"Beth's been taking care of the baby ever since." Rick replied. "So how do you think you can stop more people from getting hurt? Did he send you here?

Andrea ignored Rick and kept looking at Beth. Something was different about her. "Beth oh my God, are you pregnant?"

"Are you saying I look fat?" Beth asked looking down at her figure, hugging the baby closer to her body. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"No it looks like you've taken up drinking 12 beers a day, look at your stomach." Andrea motioned to Beth's midsection.

"Lil' Asskicker pulled your shirt up Beth." Daryl replied reaching over and tugging her shirt back over her stomach. Daryl was the only one that knew Beth looked pregnant naked, or if her stomach was bare. "You don't look fat at all." Beth blushed and slipped the baby sling on and covered her stomach with it before sliding Judith in.

"Lil' Asskicker? That's not the baby's real name is it? Daryl you came up with that right?"

"For God sakes Blondie, tell us what you want." Merle demanded, "We don't have time to play catch up. Yes Beth is pregnant, what the fuck else you want to know."

"Why they are letting you stay. You caused all this problems. You took Glenn and Maggie. Brian let them go."

"Another lie. Maggie and I had to escape. Merle did take us, and he beat the shit out of me, and made Maggie listen from the next room, where you're "Brian" Slammed her against a table, after forcing her to strip, and then threatened to kill me if she didn't tell him where our camp was." Glenn replied

"He wouldn't do that!" Andréa cried. "Do you know what Michonne did to him?"

"Yeah we know he was keeping a walker in his crawl space, and when Michonne went to confront him for trying to have her killed, she put that poor little girl out of her misery and he went crazy. Michonne barely got out of there."

"He didn't want to say goodbye to his daughter! You can't understand not being able to say goodbye to someone you love?" Andréa asked. "He sent people out to bring Michonne back, not kill her. She killed them."

"Oh Blondie, he sent me out after her and told me to put a bullet in her or not to come back." Merle replied. "You think cause you fuck a man you know him? You don't know anything about him."

"You said he was a good man Merle. Remember? You told me how he found you after Atlanta, and you yourself said he should have left you to die but he didn't."

"Cause he wanted something from me. He wanted me to be the bad guy, commanding his soldiers, so if Woodbury didn't like a decision he could put the blame on big stupid Merle, the redneck asshole!" Judith started to fuss at all the yelling; Beth started to walk around the cafeteria, bouncing the baby, trying to calm her down.

"Look Andréa why are you so ready to believe we're in the wrong here?" Daryl asked. "That's what you think of us?"

"No, I think the truth lies somewhere in between what you both are telling me."

"Look Andréa, we'll give you a car, you can go back to Woodbury. You tell him that he can stay away from us, we'll stay away from him."

"What if we can arrange a meeting on mutual ground, you guys can talk and keep the peace?"

"Not safe Rick." Merle replied. "You know what I told you about those soldiers." No one had noticed Michonne had made her way into the cafeteria.

"You actually think I'd kill men sent to help me? That room the Governor has locked? He had tanks of people's heads. People he's killed. I didn't want to kill anyone, but I wanted to survive. Like I wanted you to survive when I found you and kept you alive for the winter. Then you abandoned me for a bed warmed by a psycho." Michonne spat out before going to rejoin Carl on watch.

"You can stay for supper if you want, we need to get some supplies and a car ready for you to make it back." Rick replied stalking out of the cafeteria. Andréa sat down and watched while everyone but Beth left the cafeteria.

"Come sit with me and let me see that baby." Beth cautiously made her way over, pulling Judith from the sling and sliding her into her lap. "She's beautiful. How's Carl? T-Dog? Carol?"

"T-Dog didn't make it. Carl's adjusting. He's doing as well as can be expected with what happened to his mom."

"Who's the father?" Andréa asked running a finger of Judith face. "Did you run into trouble on the road?"

"No, it wasn't planned but I wasn't forced into anything. Daryl and I are together."

"Daryl Dixon? Daryl DIXON is in a relationship?" Andréa asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with Daryl? You're sleeping with the enemy." Beth replied standing up and leaving Andréa alone in the cafeteria.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Daryl heard the door to C slam open and then slam shut. He watched as Beth shook with anger making her way over to The Rec Area where he, Rick and Glenn were discussing what to do about the Governor. Beth looked scary mad. He couldn't remember another time she had ever been mad at anyone besides a few sister feuds with Maggie. Sure she had been upset at him a few times, but that was more of a hurt feeling situation, and she always forgave him.

"Rick I want her gone now." Beth demanded as she quickly put Judy into her swing and cranked it. "She doesn't get to just come in here and start ordering us around being all judgmental."

"We were just discussing what to have her tell The Governor Beth. After we get a car ready with a few supplies and get a meal in her she's leaving." Rick replied turning back to the men.

"Tell her to walk her ass back to Woodbury. They can feed her there." Beth replied storming off and leaving Judy who was contently swinging away in her swing.

"Where are you going?" Glenn asked. "You forgot the baby!"

"I'm going to give her a piece of my mind, and Judy should not be exposed to that kind of language!" Beth replied slamming back out of C. Daryl looked at Rick and Glenn, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bout time she got mad. I'm just glad she isn't taking it out on me." Daryl replied. "Lil'Asskicker will be fine in her swing for a bit."

Beth stormed back into The Cafeteria to find Carol hugging Andréa.

"Well isn't this cozy." Beth sarcastically spit out walking over and planting her hands on the table, keeping it between them.

"Why don't you just calm down Beth. I didn't mean any harm. You've got to admit the thought of you and Daryl together is kinda shocking." Andréa chuckled.

"Why? What's so shocking about it? Daryl loves, respects and protects me. I don't think it's shocking that I'd be with a man like that." Beth replied. "You on the other hand had to sneak out of Woodbury because your new boyfriend, who has tried to kill all of us, wouldn't let you leave."

"Oh come on Beth, Daryl is rough around the edges, at least 10 years older than you and not exactly a people person." Andréa shot back.

"He's 15 years older and maybe he just wasn't a snobby bitch person. I like that he's rough around the edges. He doesn't mince words and says exactly what he means. He doesn't sugar coat anything, so when he tells me something, I know he's not just blowing smoke up my ass." Beth shot back.

"They really are sweet together Andréa." Carol added. "Beth's a good influence on Daryl. He's still Daryl, but he doesn't run away all the time when there's a problem."

"That improvement is likely cause Merle wasn't around." Andréa shot out, "Carol do you really think it's appropriate for Beth to be pregnant with someone who was in high school when she was born baby? There is no way this would have happened if the world hadn't gone to shit."

"Then I guess I have something to be thankful for in regards to this apocalypse." Beth shot out.

"Look, temper tantrum aside I want Beth to come back with me to Woodbury. We have 2 doctors there, they can look her over and I can bring her back. Make sure everything is ok." Andréa replied

"Are you fucked in the head?" Carol asked. "You think if he gets ahold of Beth he's just going to let her go? You saw Glenn's face; we've seen what he did to Maggie. Her soul is bruised. You want to take Beth there?"

"I wouldn't leave with you if there was a gun to my head." Beth spat out. "My dad's here, as long as your new people don't attack us again I'll be fine." Beth sat down and put her hands on her stomach. "You are a Judas. I can't believe you'd think terrible things about people that kept you alive and safe."

"They didn't get me off that farm now did they?" Andréa spat.

"We went back and you were gone. Not trace, no body, nothing. Don't pretend that you bothered looking for us. You'd have found us if you went back to the highway. You know the safe meeting place we had all arranged before hand," Beth said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to make it to the highway?" Andréa shot back.

"Walk like T-Dog and Carol did? Stop trying to blame everyone else. We went back to the highway every day for a week before we had to move on. Don't say we didn't try."

"Now I'm trying to help you. Come back to Woodbury. It's not a prison; it's a town, people, a church, and doctors. Not just a prison. Is this where you want to live the rest of your lives?"

"Andréa that's enough. We can't live in a town with a leader we don't trust." Rick replied walking into the cafeteria. "We both know he won't let us all in. Beth Daryl needs your help with the baby. She's screaming up a storm. I need to go over some stuff with Andréa and clear a few things up before she goes on back to Woodbury."

Beth sighed and started to stand noticing a smirk on Andréa's face.

"Leave the grown ups to talk." Andréa smirked at Beth being dismissed back to baby duty. Rick slammed his hand against the table making everyone jump.

"I said that's enough! You do not talk to any of us like that!"

Beth made her way back into the Rec area, shocked to see Daryl trying to calm a hysterical Judith, and Glenn clutching a bloody nose. Beth reached for the baby, settling her against her chest and rubbing her back.

"I was gone for 20 minutes. What happened?"

"Judith started crying hard, I took her our of the swing and tried to calm her down. She head-butted me in the face." Glenn answered. "She really does hate everyone but you."

"She could hear you yelling at Andréa. She got really worked up." Daryl commented, rubbing his hand over the baby's head as she settled against Beth. "You don't got to work yourself up like that. Not over me, it's doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter. You matter and she has no right being rude." Beth replied. "She's bitter and thinks we just left her behind. Glenn, tilt your head forward and pinch. I am not having supper with her. You can see her off without me and Judy." Beth replied walking towards the showers. "We're taking a shower, y'all go have supper with Satan's Whore and save me some."

Glenn and Daryl watched while Beth sauntered off towards the showers with Judith.

"It's for the best that she cools off. Have fun with that later." Glenn patted Daryl on the back before making his way off towards the Cafeteria.

"You don't listen to that uppity bitch Baby Brother." Merle said from the second floor. "Know how you think. You two are good for each other."

"Shut up." Daryl "Come to supper with me so I got someone to sit with."

Daryl hadn't had a tense supper like that since the last time he had sat at the table with his father. Andréa promised to talk to The Governor, set up a meeting to talk about peace, but it wasn't till she talked to Hershel that she realized there might be little hope for a peaceful resolution, and Rick's theory of them each going their separate ways might be the only solution. Merle had reiterated that meeting with The Governor was suicide. Daryl had his way up to the office with a sandwich and carrot sticks for Beth. He was a bit disappointed that He and Merle hadn't worked on the fences or the stakes to stop the walkers, but Rick had said they could get a start on them in the morning. Daryl watched from the door as Beth wrapped the baby up and placed her in her basket.

"She didn't nap all day, I bet she'll sleep through the night tonight." Beth whispered making sure Judy had her pacifier. "Poor thing cried through our shower. I can't believe Glenn got blood all over her."

"I don't think he did it on purpose." Daryl chuckled as he handed Beth her plate. She smiled and took the plate, eating the sandwich quietly. Daryl pulled out a few feathers he had found and worked on fletching the bolts he had made for his crossbow. He used the homemade bolts to clear the fences, saving the new sturdier bolts for when he went hunting. Every so often he'd look up and watch Beth, she was stretched out on her side on the bed, reading through a baby book, nibbling on her carrot sticks. Sometimes he forgot what the world had come to looking at Beth. Aside from the scenery, she didn't look like someone that was fighting for her life. He hair was still wet from her shower, she ways laying on a pretty nice bed, in a room she had set up herself. She never looked dirty or smelled. He wasn't exactly sure how she managed that. Carol and Maggie couldn't even pull that off. She had stolen one of his sleeveless button ups and was using it as a nightie. He wasn't sure if he was wearing anything underneath it. They way she had her legs crossed made it hard to tell. Beth finished her meal and stretched to put the plate on the small table by the futon, her shirt riding up and Daryl finally had an answer to the panty question. He had no idea where she had gotten them, but she had on ridiculously tiny black lace panties that he was sure he would be ripping off later tonight. Beth caught him staring and blushed, pulling the shirt back down and turning back to her book.

"I'd tell you to take a picture, it's last longer but we don't exactly have a camera." Beth joked. "Michonne brought us all back some clothes and underwear from that boutique she hit up, you like mine?"

"I didn't see much of them, why don't you take 'em off and let me see what they look like on the floor. I was going to wear that shirt tomorrow. Don't you have pajamas of your own?"

"They're too warm already." Beth said slipping to her knees. "I can take it off if you want." She slowly started to undo the buttons, slipping the shirt off, covering her chest before lying down on her stomach, showing of how sheer her panties where. "You get a better look at my panties now? Or do you still want to see them on the floor?"

"If you want them in one piece you'll have them off before I make it over to the bed." Daryl growled, as he put is bolts on the desk and set the feathers to the side. Beth quickly rolled over and lifted her hips slipping off the panties. She stopped Daryl from climbing on the bed by pushing him back by the chest with one of her bare feet.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Beth replied sitting up and crossing her legs and her arms, covering herself. "Take them off." Daryl reached down and pulled her to her feet, trading places with her. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward, placing small kissing on her stomach. Beth reached down and undid a few buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Daryl moved her back to bed shifting her legs open, running his hands up and down her legs. Beth grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up her body and kissed him. "Take your pants off now."

"I'm not done with you yet." Daryl said against her chest moving back down her body. He rand his hands over her stomach placing more kisses to the slight bump before pushing her legs up and open by grabbing her by the back of the knees. He lowered his mouth to her center and licked his way to her clit. Circling her slowly with his tongue and switching to slightly sucking at her pussy and kissing her mound. Beth tried to wiggle closer to his mouth, but she found the Daryl could firmly hold her in place by control and pushing on her legs by the back of her knees. She whined loudly, grabbing his h air roughly again and holding his head in place when his mouth was on her clit again.

"Stop teasing me." Beth moaned, wiggly again trying to get her legs free. "Please!"

"Please what. Tell me what you want." Daryl looked up at her before placing his mouth back on her.

"Please make me come Daryl." Beth whined, running her fingers to her center, circling her clit while Daryl continued to lick at her. "Daryl please fuck me."

"How?" Daryl asked lightly kissing her fingers.

"Fast and hard. And deep." Beth whined while Daryl sucked hard on her clit. Daryl let go of her legs and rolled her over on to her stomach, lifting he up to her knees. He lowered his jeans and positioned himself between her legs, running his dick up and down her wet slit. Beth got impatient and tried to push herself back onto him. "Daryl I need you to fuck me now!" Beth hissed over her shoulder when Daryl backed away. She breathed a sigh of relief once he gripped her hips and slipped in. She grabbed her pillow, shoving it under her chest and biting it to kill her moans. She moved back against him hard with each thrust. "Don't stop." Beth cried out reaching her hand back onto his hand that was holding her hip. Daryl pulled out of her and pulled her up, lying against her pillow and helping her climb over his lap, She quickly positioned her self over him and slide down. "I said don't stop." Beth grumbled, moving back and forth, desperate for more friction.

"I want to watch you tits bounce." Daryl said moving his hands back to her hips and moving her up and down. "Swivel your hips while you move." Daryl guided her hips for a few more thrusts before she got the rhythm on her own. She started whining out curse words and clenching around him before she collapsed against his chest. Daryl continued to move her hips up and down until he came. Beth stayed against his chest, he could feel her smiling, "How'd you like that?"

"Why'd you wait so long to show me that?" Beth sighed contently, still straddling him, with her head on his shoulder. "What else have you been holding back?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Tried to make this one longer since I didn't et to update yesterday! is anyone else having problems with fanfiction? firefox isn't letting the page display at all, but it seems to be working perfectly on safari (on my computer anyway!) **

**Need more reviews people. I plan on bringing in Sasha and Tyrese soon. Maybe Bob too. **

Chapter 22

Daryl felt Beth turning in her sleep slightly, he opened his eyes, realized it was still night, and quickly rolled over and drifted off again. He felt the bed dip slightly again, then a weight on his chest, when he opened his eyes again Beth was straddling his rib cage with her hands on his chest and he was staring directly at the small triangle of hair pointing directly to his favorite place on earth. Beth leaned down and kissed him lightly, running her tongue across his lower lip. Daryl opened his mouth and quickly pulled her closer, sucking on her tongue. He worked his hand between her leg and his body, pulling her up his body and positioning her right over his mouth. He used the thumb of his other hand to pull back and expose her clit, and he started to lick around it, not applying direct pressure. Beth ran her hands up to her chest and squeezed her breasts, moaning please over and over until Daryl gave in and pulled at her clit with his lips and flicked her with his tongue. He started to move his mouth away, but Beth reached down and grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him back, begging him not to stop. She leaned back, thrusting her center closer, reaching back and palming his hardening cock, slipping her hand into his boxers. She could feel him twitching against her palm, growing harder and larger while she lazily pumped her hand up and down and squeezed lightly. Daryl recognized the whines and the moans Beth started to make and quickly rolled, flipping them over. He left her leg over his shoulder and slid into her fast, groaning at how good she felt. Beth hummed contently, running her hands up Daryl's arms, threading them into his hair and pulling him down for more kisses. She bit his lip when she started to come, then sucked the sting away. She started to play with her nipples, chasing another orgasm before Daryl finished. Daryl leaned down again and ran his tongue over breasts, sucking on each nipple individually until Beth started to come undone again, he moved his mouth to hers and thrust deeply a few more times before coming with a groan that Beth muted, kissing and sucking on his mouth as she settled back against the pillows contently. She pulled Daryl down and settled him against her chest, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling under the blankets.

"What are you gonna do all day while I'm on watch?" Daryl asked, "You can't seem to go more than a few hours without me." Beth swatted at him playfully. "I'm not complaining, I'd gladly give up watch and spend all day in bed with you, but I'm going solo on watch while Merle, Rick, Glenn and Carl start sharpening some stakes. Merle is going to go try to get some type of machine to dig the trenches."

"So you're gonna be alone up there all day?" Beth asked smiling. "Maybe I'll come on up and keep you company. There a place the baby can nap?" Beth joked. "If rick lets me I'll help out sharpening stakes. I can do that sitting down right?" Beth asked running her hands through Daryl's hair watching him settle into a relaxed state. "I might do some laundry, maybe go pick some more berries. Do some laundry."

"Not too much. You still need to take it easy." Daryl yawned, "Especially if you ain't going to give up sex twice a night."

"I can't help it. I tried taking care of things myself but it just works me up more."

"Stop talking and go to sleep." Daryl grumbled into her chest. "Talking about trying to take care of yourself? Are you trying to work me up again?"

"Daryl I can't touch myself the way you touch me." Beth said innocently, snuggling further down the bed, shifting onto her side and placing her head on Daryl's shoulder. "I'll put Judy in her swing in the morning and ask Carl to keep an eye on her while I shower, you can meet me there before watch. You can show me something new again."

"I ain't ever fucked in the shower before." Daryl replied, "It's something I'm willing to figure out with you though."

"You get to have a first with me too!" Beth said happily, yawning. "We should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's going to be really easy falling asleep now thinking of you touching yourself and of you slippery and wet in the shower."

Maggie and Michonne watched the gates, walkers were building up again, there were too many for just them to deal with. "I'll start clearing and trying to spread them out, you on in, get some people out here to help us." Michonne replied leaping down the stairs. She ran her sword along the fences, the noise made the walkers spread out a bit before she started stabbing them with a long sharpened pipe. Maggie quickly made her way into C, knocking on the bars to Rick's cell.

"Get some people up and out to help us, walkers are pushing on the fences again." Maggie replied quickly running outside. Carl rolled off the top bunk and Rick slowly raised himself from the bottom bunk.

"Go wake up Merle and Daryl, tell 'em what's going on and meet me out by the southern fences." Rick replied pulling on his boots. He grabbed a crowbar and his gun along with some extra ammo. Carl quickly dressed and walked up the stairs, Merle was already awake, after quickly filling him in on what was going on, Merle started to attach his knife to his prosthetic arm.

"Make sure you knock on the office door before you walk in boy." Merle replied pointing at Carl with his good hand. "Softly. We don't want to be waken up the baby."

"Shouldn't I just go in and shake them awake?" Carl asked.

"You think it's a good idea to startle a Dixon out of his sleep and be within arms reach of him? Besides, there's a lady in there. You don't just walk into a lady's room without knocking. She might be changing." Carl's eyes lit up at the thought of catching Beth unaware. "You don't want to finish that thought boy." Merle snapped, moving past Carl on his way out the door. Carl moved over to the office, leaning against the door he heard nothing coming from the inside. He put his hand on the knob, but thought better of it, raised his hand knocking softly.

Daryl heard a soft tapping at the doors; he rolled over and could make out the shadow of Carl's hat at the door. Looking at the moon he could tell that it was still a few hours before he'd have to get up for watch. He looked over and saw that Beth was sleeping naked on her side, almost on her stomach, with just a corner of the blanket covering her ass. He quickly adjusted the blankets over her before moving to door quietly and opening a fraction, not letting Carl in. "What'd you want kid." Daryl asked, rubbing his face, waking himself up a little more.

"We got a build up at the fences again, we need help clearing. We might need Beth too." Carl replied trying to look around Daryl. "Is Judith still asleep?"

"Yeah they both are still asleep. I'll let her know that you might be running back up for her, let's try and let them sleep a bit longer." Daryl replied pushing Carl back so he could shut the door. "I'll be out in a second, just got to get dressed." Daryl closed the door quickly cause he heard Beth stirring. She sat up and stretched, not even caring that the blankets fell down exposing her chest. "You know if I hadn't been push Carl would be staring at your tits right now." Daryl said walking over and yanking the sheet back up. "Walker build up. Carl might be running back in here for you to come out and help. Get dressed before you fall back asleep." Daryl handed her a button up shirt and a pair of yoga pants.

"I better run down and pee while you get dressed. Can you start a bottle? I'll feed Judith so she's quiet while we clear the fences. I'll meet you down there after I get her ready." Beth pulled on the shirt and slipped on her flip-flops, quickly moving out of the office. Carl was standing around the walkway, waiting for Daryl. He stared at Beth's legs, blushed and looked back at the floor. "Hey Carl, I'm just running down to the bathroom. You can go in and wait for Daryl inside if you want." Beth suggested as she pushed the door open. Daryl rolled his eyes noticing the blush on Carl's face as he came in and sat at the desk and waited for Daryl.

"Make yourself useful, add some water to this here bottle and shake it up, then put it on to warm up." Daryl handed over the bottle, and then grabbed his pants and boots, slipping them on. "Beth is just going to feed the baby then meet us by the fences. You don't got to run back for her."

"Why does Beth sleep naked?" Carl asked. "It's not really safe, if we have to run she'd have to waste time getting dressed."

"How do you know she was naked?" Daryl asked. "Looked to me like she had a shirt on." Carl pointed to the glass window on the door. "I could see her reflection in the glass when you opened it. Don't worry all I saw was her legs and back. She didn't have no shirt on though."

"You say nothing to Beth about seeing her like that. She keeps a bag packed she can grab by the door right there in case she has to run, stuff for her and your sister. She usually does sleep in something; just some of her stuff doesn't fit so great right now. Going to have to get her some more yoga pants and pregnant clothes." Daryl grumbled making excuses.

"I just want to make sure everyone is staying safe." Carl answered sheepishly. Beth chose that moment to walk back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked noticing the tension in the room.

"Nothing, boy's just worried about the fences." Daryl grabbed his vest and slipped it on, grabbing Carl by the arm and walking out. "We'll see you outside in a bit." Beth waved to the guys before turning and getting the desk ready for when Judy woke up. She hunted around for the panties she had taken off the night before, slipping them back on before pulling on her yoga pants. She took off the button up, sliding on a tight tank top and long sleeve lightweight tunic like top and a pair of socks. She pulled on her cowboy boots, and brushed and braided back her hair, before Judy finally started to stir.

"Hello baby girl." Beth cooed, picking up the yawning baby. "Let's get you in a clean diaper while your bottle heats up." Beth quickly changed the baby before slipping her into an old outfit. If everyone was going to be clearing the fences, then it was likely that Judy'd get some blood on her no matter how careful Beth was. She didn't want to ruin any of her new clothes. She grabbed the baby bag and threw in one of the plastic poncho's to wear over herself and Judy's sling while they were outside before grabbing the heating bottle and testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot. She took the pacifier out of Judith's mouth and slid the bottle in. Sitting on the desk she quickly fed the baby and burped her before adjusting her in the carrier tightly to her chest. She grabbed the bag and made her way to the fences. Once she swathe build up of walkers, she quickly shook the poncho out, and put it on, grabbing a machete and went to stand in between Daryl and Rick. "I guess something must have attracted them to the fences." Beth said sarcastically. She obviously blamed Andréa and the commotion she had caused yesterday both arriving and leaving the prison. Beth started to stab walkers through the eye and work her way around the prison. Following Rick, she kept her eyes on her feet when ever she moved them, she didn't want a repeat of the first time she had cleared the fences, she had tripped on the uneven ground and sprained her left ankle. Daryl kept an eye on Beth and the amount of walkers; the herd seemed to be dwindling. He wanted to make sure they weren't still coming; he'd make Beth get in a car and drive off if they were. After a few very bloody hours, the fences were clear, Merle stepped out to the gates and began dragging bodies over to the bed of the truck, they usually drove away from the prison to burn them. They'd need to make more than one trip today. Beth gathered the weapons from people and hung them off the rack on the guard tower, she knew they'd have to be cleaned off, but she wanted to get something to drink and eat before she started on that mess.

"Everyone that didn't grab a poncho, go on and get changed. Bring me your bloody clothes so I can soak them before I scrub them please." Beth replied hanging her plastic poncho with the weapons, she planned to rinse it off later and leave it to dry for the next time.

"You sure you're up to that much work?" Daryl asked, grabbing Beth's arm and pulling her to the side. Beth smiled and reached up and brushed back her hair. "As long as someone lugs over the buckets of water for me I'll be sitting down the whole time." Beth answered, quickly pecking him lightly on the lips, but avoiding leaning against him and getting covered in blood.

"Darla I'd tell you to get a room but you wouldn't come out of for a few hours. Get your ass changed, you got watch and we obviously got to get to work on our defenses." Merle replied grabbing the keys for the truck. "Who's coming with me? I'm going to drive back the machinery we find, I know you don't want me leaving behind this here truck."

"I'll go." Carol replied. "I know Maggie and Glenn would both prefer not going for obvious reasons. Michonne needs to get some rest and the rest of you need to start on your chores. I'll be back in time to start up lunch and help Beth with the laundry."

"I'll go help you out too, I know a thing or two about engines and motors." Otto replied. "Might need some help getting things up and running." Merle, Carol and Otto went towards the cars; Rick and Carl went with them to open the gate so they could drive out.

"Michonne can you keep an eye on things while I lug some water on up here for Beth?" Daryl asked.

"Not a problem. If she's willing to wash our filthy walker killing clothes the least we can do is haul the water up for her." Michonne replied turning back towards the tower and making her way up the steps. She watched from the tower as Rick hauled the gate open and Carol drove the truck through, following Merle's directions.

Daryl set up the three large tubs they had for laundry within view of the tower, he wanted to keep an eye on Beth while she worked. He grabbed all the buckets that they had, he figured he'd bring them all over to the rain barrels and fill them at once before carrying them over to fill the tubs. Beth came over to where he was setting up the tubs and dropped down two baskets of dirty clothes, Hershel followed behind her with two more. He moved much better with his new leg, just much slower. He had gotten used to the crutches, and he just had to get used to the leg. Carl and Rick came over and started to haul over the buckets Daryl had filled. Beth went into the cafeteria to look for the laundry board and detergent Carol had made.

"You think she's going to be ok working?" Rick asked Daryl as he waited for another bucket to be filled. "I was thinking I could haul over all those logs and work on making them into stakes right where she's working." Daryl nodded he's head.

"Yeah that's why I'm setting up here, I can keep an eye on her from the tower too."

"Beth is going to be mad if she thinks your baby sitting her." Maggie stated, coming outside with Glenn and 4 more baskets. "Especially if you don't tell her that's what you're doing. Let her know you're still a bit worried and she'll understand, but don't try to be sneaky."

"Alright, I'll make sure to clear it with her first." Rick replied. "Carl go on and get those hatchets from the tool shed. I'll go get the other truck and start hauling over those logs. Then I'll have to start hauling the rest of the bodies out to the burning bit. I'll wait for Glenn to do that though, I don't want to be outside the fences alone. You stay here and help Beth with laundry till I get back. No arguments." Rick replied pointing to his son. "You hang all the clean clothes for her. I don't want her lugging those heavy baskets." Beth made her way back out with the washing board, detergent and a few bars of soap. She also had a pair of yellow cleaning gloves under her arm.

"Look what I found in with the cleaning supplies! Glenn must have got a few packs on the last run. Now I want get rough hands from all the soap and detergent." Beth smiled as she slipped on the gloves and placed the board in the middle tub. "Which basket is the really bloody one? Beth asked. Maggie held up one. "Could you dump it in that first tub there to soak while I start on the rest of the laundry?" Maggie dumped the basket and then rinsed the bloody basket out with some rainwater before placing it in the sun to dry. Carl started to sort through the laundry with Beth, putting the clothes into piles regarding colors and levels of dirt and gore that covered them. A few items were tossed in to soak with the rest of the clothing right away. Maggie eventually went off to catch some sleep; Glenn got another two tubs out and started to fill them for Beth. Beth add a good glug of the homemade detergent Carol had made to the tub they were soaking the clothes in before settling at the washboard and starting in on the laundry, humming while she worked. Judy was contently looking around with her had against Beth's chest and sucking on her soother. She smiled at Glenn when he walked by, and Glenn was sure she was taunting him over the black eye and swollen nose she had left him with after her head-but yesterday. Michonne made her way down from the tower when she noticed that Daryl was on his way over. She needed to go and get some rest, she wanted to be able to help once they were ready to go out and burn the bodies.

"Beth?" Carl asked looking up from sorting through some of the clothes. "Is this yours?" He has holding up a very lacy bra. Beth nodded her head and pointed to a pile of whites. Carl tossed it over. "Why do you need pretty things? I mean not that your underwear is pretty, but well, just it looks more complicated then these bras." Carl held up 4 sports bras and threw them into the same pile.

"I just like nice things still I guess Carl." Beth replied rinsing the baby clothes before ringing them out and dropping them into a clean basket. "I mean the lacy bra has underwire in it too, it's a bit more supportive. I figure I'll need it soon. You remember how your mom's figure changed right? Mine's going to change too."

Carl stood up to grab the basket of baby things Beth had just cleaned. "I'll go hang these up." Beth kept her head down, she found it a little weird that Carl would bother asking who's bra was who's, but she shrugged it off, remembering the crush he had on her. She really didn't think it was serious, if there was anyone else her even close to his age; they'd likely be the objects of his affection. Glenn came over with a more buckets of clean water.

"When you want to dump out the tub, let me know, I'll help you dump it and fill it again. I'm going to be right over there, working on those stakes alright?" Glenn asked as he moved over started sharpening the end of one of the logs.

"I'm almost done all the whites. I think I'll be able to wash most of the darker clothing before I'll change over to fresh water for the really dirty stuff." Beth replied as she cribbed away. "I'm going to take a break after this load though, the baby's going be do for a nap and a bottle. I'll bring some breakfast up to Daryl and eat in the tower I think."

"Could you bring out something for me, Rick and Carl too? "Glenn asked. "I already brought out some bottles of soda, I think there's bread left, maybe we can have some peanut butter and preserve sandwiches."

"Yeah that actually sounds really good. I might make something else for Daryl though he doesn't like peanut butter. He likes grape jelly though, do you know if there was any of that?" Beth asked as she rung out the last of the whites. Carl came back for the next load to hang to dry, offering Beth a hand as she got to her feet. "Carl I'm going to go inside to make some sandwiches, can you give me a hand? Maybe mix up Judy's bottle while I put together some lunch bags for everyone?" Carl nodded his head, picked up the baby's bag and followed Beth inside as Rick drove up with more logs.

"Beth's just making some breakfast for us, she'll be back in a few minutes." Glenn said as he handed Rick a drink. "How bad is the pile up?"

"It's going to take us about 10 trips with both trucks to get those walkers bodies to the pits. As soon as Merle gets back I want to get a move on that. The stench of the walkers makes Beth sick." Rick replied. "It's getting hotter too, that's going to make them really start to decay more."

"Maybe we can attach that trailer to the trucks to speed the process up." Glenn suggested, moving on to another log. "Any idea what we're going to do about the Governor? You tell anyone about that letter that you found taped to gate this morning asking for a meeting?"

"Not yet. Just you. I'll run it by Daryl and Merle latter today. Just getting them back an answer's going to be dangerous. Just like it's kinda dangerous that one of them made it all the way to our front doors without being noticed. Must have happened when the walkers started to build up."

"They were all the way to our gates again?" Beth asked as she came back out with Carl and 4 lunch sacks. "Rick I don't that."

"The Governor is offering to send one of his doctors here to look us all over as a sign of good faith. Apparently he'll be at the gates in a few days. We can either let him in or send him back on his way. I want to talk about this tonight when everyone is rested and back. You think we can have a picnic out on the tables by the tower? Carol be up for that?"

"A doctor? I think he's just doing that to get one of his men inside the prison, to look around and get a feel for the layout." Beth replied. "If we decide to let that doctor in, we make him look us over outside at those tables, we don't give him the grand tour like we did with Andréa."

"I think your right, but can we really turn down a chance for a doctor to look us all over?" Rick asked. "He might be able to tell us exactly how far along you are, check over Judith. It might be worth it. Like I said we'll talk about it tonight with everyone." Rick replied accepting the bag of food from Beth. She handed one to Glenn and Carl before making her way to the tower with the baby bag and her and Daryl's lunch.

"I'm going to take a little break while those clothes soak for a bit, have a bit to eat with Daryl, try and get Judy to nap, keep him company. If you need me send Carl." Beth called over her shoulder. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and climbed up, not bothering to announce herself, knowing that Daryl would know it was her from the sound of her shoes on the metal steps leading to the door. She was right; he met her at the door and took the bags from her hands before leading her over to a small couch where she could feed the baby.

"I made a bed for her in an empty recycling bin over there." Daryl pointed to small table with a blue bin on it. "They had a sweaters up here, used them to line the bin. You think she'll be able to sleep in there?" Beth nodded her head and removed the baby carrier, sliding Judy out and into her arms; Daryl took the carrier and hung it on the back of the watchtower door. Judy sleepily drank her bottle, dozing and waking. Beth shifted her up to her shoulder and burped her before laying her down in the bin and covering her with a blanket from her diaper bag. She took out two bottles of soda and handed one to Daryl.

"I had stored these in a rainwater barrel, they're actually a little cooled off. I made you a couple grape jelly sandwiches and stole a bag of pretzels." Beth handed over Daryl's sandwiches before sitting down and digging into her own sliced tomato and lettuce sandwich. "If we had bacon and mayo this would be perfect."

"Merle said something about trying to get some wild pigs in here, maybe some chickens for eggs. I miss bacon too." Daryl said before stuffing half his sandwich into his mouth and chewing. "Thanks for making me lunch and remembering about the peanut butter." Beth smiled and took a drink of her lemon-lime soda.

"I remember the last time we managed to find grape jelly Daryl." Beth blushed, looking down and finishing her sandwich.

***Flashback****

"Daryl and Beth started to look through the Hotel for anything useful they could take back to the cabin. The keys to the truck had actually been hidden under the floor mate on the driver's side. Beth had found it when she stepped up into the truck to slide across the seat. Daryl drove it over as close to the doors as he could; he wanted to be able to load his bike into the back and all the supplies they'd find easily before they made their way back to find the group. Beth had found the lost and found and had found an open package of socks, a pair of cowboy boots that fit her perfectly and a pair of cutoff jean shorts. She had even found a few maternity shirts that Lori would be able to wear more comfortably. Beth wandered over to another door and tried the handle. It was unlocked, and inside was a few packets of individual jams, peanut butters, honey and jelly.

"Daryl I think I found the restaurant storage." Beth replied pulling out boxes of tea bags and instant coffee. "There's sugar packets, coffee whitener, condiments." Daryl came over started loading everything into more bags from the souvenir shop they had already cleared out.

"Good find girl." Daryl replied. "There's even little individual cracker packets in here. I bet they're not even stale yet. Three different kinds of jam, honey, is that grape jelly?" Beth opened a box and nodded her head. "That's my favorite." Beth took out a few packets, undid the buttons on her shirt and smeared the open packets on her chest and stomach before hoping on the front desk and leaning back. She ran her fingers over the sticky mess and smearing it over her nipples before bringing her sticky fingers to her mouth.

"It is pretty sweet Daryl, you want to try some?" Beth asked pulling her fingers from her mouth Daryl dropped the bags he had been carrying and walked over running his tongue over stomach and up to her chest, licking all the jelly off on the way, earning a few giggles and moans from Beth. Beth ran her heads through his hair, holding him to her chest. "I think we need to take another bath before we leave. I got grape jelly in your hair and I smell like sugar and sex from last night."

"We'll shower after we have everything ready to load into the truck, I'm going to make you sweat a little more between now and then." Daryl replied pulling her new jean shorts off and undoing his pants. "You ain't too sore right?" Daryl ran his fingers over her to test her readiness, he found her very wet. He pulled open his pants moving them down his body before picking Beth up and moving her against the wall.

"I'm not too sore Mr. Dixon." Beth teased lowering herself onto him and moaning as he filled her. Daryl latched on to her chest and continued to lick at her sticky skin as he moved against, causing delicious friction.

***End Flashback***

"There anymore of that jelly left?" Daryl asked smirking at Beth.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So are you just going to hang out here while Ass Kicker naps?" Daryl asked turning from the window to watch as Beth checked on the baby and cleaned up from their breakfast. "You need to take it easy, I could see how much laundry you already did."

"Will it make you feel better if I rest for an hour or two while the baby naps?" Beth asked from the couch. "Maybe a little time out of the sun wouldn't hurt. I planned to let those clothes soak a little longer anyway." Beth moved her hands to her shirt and played with the buttons. "It's awfully warm in here though." Beth pulled off her long sleeved shirt and leaned back in her tank top.

"Now quit it Beth. I got to keep an eye out. Merle and Carol, they'll be back any minute, and Rick and Glenn are busy. I got to keep my eyes on the yard." Daryl replied turning his head to look out the window. When he turned back to look at Beth, he realized how quiet she could move around. She was right beside him and she dropped to her knees.

"Eyes on the yard Daryl." Beth stated reaching up and undoing his pants, pushing him down on a stool by the window. "You don't want anyone sneaking up on us." Beth pulled him from his pants and ran her hand up and down his length before licking him from base to tip. Daryl groaned and looked out over the yard, making sure everything was fine before looking down at Beth again. "If you can't keep your eyes on the yard I'll have to stop." Beth teased as she took more of him in her mouth sucking softly and working her hand. Daryl turned his eyes to the yard and kept an eye out for trouble, which was hard to do considering all he wanted to do was close his eyes and enjoy her wet warm mouth. Beth reached up and pulled his pants down a little further, exposing his balls, gently running her tongue over them before cupping him and taking him as far as she could into her throat, swirling her tongue around his head and then sucking. She popped him out of her mouth and sighed. I guess I have to keep and eye on the yard, you can't even keep yours open." Daryl was about to protest when Beth slide her yoga pants down to her knees and leaned down on the ledge in front of window, bending over and spreading her legs as wide as her pants would allow. She wiggled her butt a few times until Daryl took the hint and slid into her from behind.

"You watch the gate for Merle and them. I'll keep an eye on the fences, Rick and Carl and your perfect little ass." Daryl hissed out as Beth moved back against him, taking him in deeper. Daryl reached around her with his left hand and rubbed his fingers up and down over her center, Beth started to hum and whine, her own little song, Daryl's favorite song of hers. She kept her eyes on the road leading to the gate, making sure to keep her eyes open. Daryl slapped her on the ass causing her to gasp and grind back harder against him. "You getting close baby?" Daryl asked moving his hand to her back and pushing her down a little further.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Beth cried reaching back and pulling his hand back to her center. "I need to come Daryl. Talk dirty me! Beth begged and she moved back in rhythm with Daryl's trusts.

"I'm going to smother your body in grape jelly tonight and lick it off every part of your body, off your shins, your thighs, you ass. I'm going to suck it out of your belly button, off of your tits, and then I'm going to lick it off your pussy." Daryl stated as Beth started to clinch around him, gripping him so tightly he had to slow his thrusts, her walls where milking his cock she was coming so hard. "And then I'm going to fuck you so long and so hard I'll break your bed frame." Daryl spurted out before coming, pulling Beth up off the window and turning her head around to kiss her hard on the mouth. "Now you go relax until Ass kicker wakes up." Daryl demanded kissing her softly, and reaching down to pull up her panties and yoga pants. Beth smiled contently and sashayed over to the couch, while Daryl tucked himself back into his pants and redid his belt and fly.

"Are you going to need more than one jar of grape jelly?" Beth asked. "I stole three from the stash for you, but I don't want you to use them all up in one night. We might not be able to find more things for you to eat off my body."

"It's a good thing I'd lick sweat off your body them ain't?" Daryl asked as he gazed over the yard. "You're pretty sweet yourself. Heads up, Carl's on his way over. " Daryl opened the door and walked down meeting Carl at the bottom Beth heard Daryl tell Carl that she and the baby were napping, that she'd be down after a little rest.

"What do I do about the laundry?" Carl asked. "It's still soaking."

"Let it soak. She's sleeping." Daryl answered making his way back up the stairs. Carl walked back towards Glenn and his dad relaying the message. Daryl was surprised when he climbed back up to find Beth had taken his advice, she had grabbed the baby and laid her across her chest and was dozing on the couch. Daryl sat perched looking put the window, watching. He thought he could see a few vehicles in the distance; he waved getting Rick's attention and pointed. Rick, Carl and Glenn came over and armed themselves with rifles, aiming at the road. Daryl let put a sign of relief when the first car through was Carol in the familiar truck. Otto followed in another pick up pulling a small trailer with a backhoe on it. Merle followed in a dump truck. Another small car followed behind them, Rick quickly aimed his rifle at the car.

"We found some survivors, we brought them back." Carol replied. "They seem like good people." There were four people in the car, a father and teenage son, and what Rick thought was a couple. "That's Allen and Ben, this is Sasha and that's her brother Tyreese." Carol pulled Rick aside and whispered, "They just had to put down Ben's mother."

"I'm Rick Grimes, I just got a few questions before we let you in on a trial bases." Rick lowered his gun, "Are you carrying any weapons?" Tyreese held up a hammer, Sasha showed that she had a metal pipe, Allen had a small revolver and Ben had a hunting knife. "I'll ask that you had them over, inside the fences until we trust you, we can't have you armed." Tyreese and Sasha had over their weapons without issue, Ben reluctantly had over his knife Allen hesitated.

"You aren't coming in here armed." Daryl growled from the window of the watchtower, his crossbow aimed at Allen. Allen threw his gun at Rick's feet.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked as he patted down the new arrivals.

"Too many to count." Sasha answered.

"How many people?" Rick asked.

"One." Tyreese answered. Allen, Ben and Sasha looked down.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"She didn't want to turn."

"You guys want to try it out here you gotta follow our rules. We've taken in Michonne, and Otto has earned a place with us too. You don't follow our rules will send you on your way with the weapons you came with, a gun and ammo and some supplies to get you on your way. Sound fair?" Rick asked.

"Sounds ok to us." Sasha answered, but Allen looked a bit pissed off.

"So when were out here in the yard what are we supposed to use to kill walkers?"

"If your on walker duty, it's be with another member of our group and we kill them trough the fences. We used these pieces of sharpened metal. Eventually when we trust you, you'll be given watch duty and have access to our rifles and guns. We also do training on gun safety and how to shoot for anyone interested." Rick walked over and stood directly in front of Allen. "If you aren't down with our rules, we can send you on your way now. If you break them or put and of this group in danger, I won't hesitate to kill you. I got kids here, a pregnant woman, we're all family. We've lost enough people I won't risk losing more."

Daryl looked back over his shoulder and realized that Beth had slept through the new people making their way into the yard. Rick was rounding everyone up for introductions so Daryl slowly made his way over to the couch and shook her awake.

"Hey, Carol and Merle are back, they found a few more survivors. We're meeting down at the bottom of the stairs. " Beth rubbed her eyes and rolled away towards the back of the couch.

"Just five more minutes." She mumbled throwing her arm over her eyes. Daryl chuckled before going to the door and calling down that they'd be down in ten. He walked over and grabbed the baby bag; he prepped an area to change the baby in and shook up a bottle. Beth had brought a thermos of warm water with her to make bottles through out the day. Daryl had marveled at what a great idea it had been, and she had taken to boiling a big thermos of water in the morning and shoving it in the baby bag for emergency situations and when Judith was just not patient enough to wait for her bottle to heat up. True to her word, after about five minutes Beth slowly stretched on the couch, and sat up. "Do they seem like good people?" Beth asked as she pulled her long sleeve t-shirt back on. Daryl looked over and shook his head.

"Not all of them. Two of them seem alright though." Beth stood up and rolled her yoga pants down past her expanding stomach, checking it out in the mirror.

"You think they'll know I'm pregnant and not just fat?" Beth asked trying to suck in her bump. She pushed on her chest trying to mush her boobs down to their normal size.

"Don't matter Rick already told them there was a pregnant lady an baby here. You're not fat at all. Glenn's flabbier than you are." Daryl replied puling her shirt back down over her stomach. "And I like your tits." Daryl added removing her hands from her chest and kissing them. Beth blushed and looked out the window.

"Which ones are do you think are going to be trouble?" Daryl pointed to the father and son duo.

"Mostly just that Father." Judith started to slowly wake up, whining slightly, taking in the strange area she was in. Beth walked over and immediately scooped her up humming and rocking her in her arms.

"Were you scared baby girl? I'm right here." Beth cooed before quickly changing the baby's wet diaper and sliding her into her arms again. Daryl handed over her bottle, shaking it up a few times to make sure it was well mixed. "Look baby! Daryl has your lunch all ready! Say thank you!" Judith quickly latched on to the nipple and started to contently suck. Beth kissed the top of her head and followed Daryl out the door. They made there way down the steps and joined the group. Tyreese smiled at the baby and Beth.

"She's gorgeous Ma'am." Tyreese cooed, keeping a respectable distance.

"How are you feeling?" Sasha asked, "A new life is a miracle."

"How old are you?" Allen asked rudely. "You don't look older than my boy."

"I'm almost 20." Beth replied. "She's not mine. Her momma passed away giving birth." Beth added when she realized that Allen had also assumed that Judith was her baby.

"Ain't none of your business how old any of us are." Carl growled coming to Beth's defense.

"Beth's my daughter, I'll worry about her if you don't mind Sir." Hershel spoke up from the back of the group. "You've only been here a few minutes, get to know us before you pass judgment. We have things to discuss. This place is safe from walkers, but there are other threats in this world." Hershel went on to explain the situation with The Governor and Woodbury. "We vote things through as a group, once you gain your trust you get a vote. When push comes to shove, Rick here is our leader. If you'd rather take your chances on the road, we'll get a good lunch and diner into you before sending you off in the morning after a good night's sleep."

"What can we do to help you? We can't do watches yet, but there's got to be something we can do." Tyreese asked looking around.

"We're trying to strengthen our fences, we got a garden to work and harvest, laundry. We're trying to get our pump working better so we can have better showers. Clearing more of the prison. Carol could use a hand in the kitchen too." Rick replied.

"We're making stakes to stop the walkers from pushing against the fences, a few pits for them to fall into, that's what the machinery is for." Merle replied. "Eventually we're going to talk about defenses for if The Governor comes back, but we're trying to come to a peaceful resolution." Merle added sarcastically.

Beth shifted Judith up to her shoulder and started to rub her back, coaxing a few burps out of her before settling her back into the cradle of her arms. "We get teams together to go out on runs too. For more supplies, we got lots last time though; do you want me to make you up a bag of personal items? Clothing and toiletries? Bedding for the cells?"

"I wouldn't mind getting into some new clothing." Sasha answered truthfully. "It's been awhile since we had a chance to clean up." Beth smiled and pointed to the doors leading to the cafeteria.

"Go on in to the cafeteria and I'll make up four bags for y'all. We have water already purified and ready to drink in there, and some snacks if you're hungry." Daryl took the baby from Beth so she could put in the carrier, causing Judith to fuss for a minute until she snuggled once again against Beth's chest. "I'll only be a few minutes, you guys can talk things over, ask questions. While you freshen up Carol and I can make some lunch. Carl can you come help me get the bags ready? Beth asked as she made her way towards C. Carl started after her, leaving the rest of the adults to talk and make their way to the Cafeteria.

"Why'd you want my help Beth?" Carl asked as he opened the doors in C to their extra supplies. "Why are we giving them supplies? They might not be good people."

"I think some of them are. Carl I want to talk to you about how you snapped at that man out there. It's not safe for you to snap at strangers. We don't know how they're going to react."

"I can take care of myself Beth. I don't need protecting."

"I didn't say you did. Carl what if that man had gone crazy and attacked one of us? "

"I'd have shot him."

"Carl he could have hurt one of us before you could have got a shot off and opening fire with all of us there? At best you'd attract walkers, at worse you shoot one of us by mistake and draw more walkers." Beth replied pulling out three empty canvas bags and putting a new toothbrush, toothpaste, bar of soap and deodorant in each one. She estimated the sizes of the four new survivors and added a new pack of underwear for each; two sports bras for Sasha, tank tops and button ups and a new pair of jeans for each. "I'll have to see about their foot sizes, and if they need new shoes. "Beth said, mostly to herself. She added a few elastic headbands and hair ties to Sasha's bag. She'd share her brush and comb if they wanted to borrow one. "Carl and you take two of the bags?" Carl grumbled over and snatched two bags before walking away from Beth, he clearly didn't like getting advice or being lectured, but Beth knew it had to be done. Carl slammed his way into the Cafeteria, throw the bags at Ben and Allen before storming back out.

"I'm real sorry about that." Beth apologized handing over the bags to Sasha and Tyreese. "I'll get your bedding together closer to lights out." Beth moved over to sit by Rick, who explained how the showers worked, where they'd be sleeping and he asked if there were any questions. The four shook their heads. Carol pointed them in the direction of the showers, and Hershel went off to tell Michonne about their guests, and Glenn went to tell Maggie. Daryl was still out on watch with Merle.

Once they were alone Rick turned to Beth, "So what was Carl so mad about?"

Beth stood up and grabbed a few loaves of bread and started slicing them for sandwiches. She sighed before answering. "I just told him that he needs to control his anger around strangers. His temper could be dangerous. I think I made him mad though."

"He'll get over it." Rick replied. "Do you think you can bring lunch out to us? We need to get a move on those fences." Beth smiled and nodded her head.

"Won't be a problem. I'm making veggie sandwiches; I'll open a few bags of chips and bring out some beverages for you guys. Carol and I need to get a soup on for tonight. Lunch in an hour or two?"

"Sounds fine." Rick reached over and handed Beth a Glock. "Just to be safe, until we know more about these people, I'd feel better if you were carrying too."

Beth reluctantly took the gun and slide in her pants. "Just for when I'm alone ok? If I'm with someone that's armed I don't want to carry."

"I can agree to that, just make sure it's ok with Daryl. He's that one that wants you carrying. He doesn't trust Allen at all."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Daryl and Rick had worked with Tyreese all morning, moving the stakes into position to stop walkers before they got to the actual fence. Tyreese was a fast learner and didn't mind the labor. Sasha stood watch, making sure that no walkers snuck up while they were outside the fences. She didn't have a gun, but Daryl had given her a machete. If a herd happened upon them, they'd smell them in enough time to get behind the fences. Merle and Otto had started to dig an actual fire pit for the buildup of walker bodies and trenches that would stop anyone from driving right up to the prison anywhere but the gate that was always guarded. Hearing a long whistle, Daryl looked up and saw Beth at the fence with a laundry basket on her hip and Judy strapped to her chest.

"Hey I got lunch here for y'all. I'm going to go set up in the shade over there." Beth replied pointing off in the direction of the watchtower. "Y'all come inside the fences for a break." Beth stalked off over towards the tower, placing the basket n the ground and removing a few blankets, spreading them out on the ground for people to sit on. Carl came down from the tower, opening the gate so everyone could come inside. Glenn came down from the tower, sitting on the blanket still facing the yard, leaning his gun steps.

"Thanks Beth, I'm starved." Glenn reached in and grabbed a bag of chips and a soda. Beth handed him a sandwich and napkin. "Think I should eat up in the tower?" Glenn asked shoving a few chips in his mouth. Beth shook her head.

"As long as we all keep and eye on the yard should be ok for you to take a few minutes off to eat." Beth answered settling down on the ground. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to get down on the ground like this. I might even need help back up." Daryl, Merle and Rick made they're way over, sitting close to Beth, Merle sitting as far from Glenn as possible while remaining on the blanket. Daryl slid behind Beth and let her lean back against him for support. Rick started handing out food. Tyreese stood around waiting till Sasha sat down on one of the empty blankets before settling in with her.

"Thanks for bringing us lunch Ma'am" Tyreese said accepting a sandwich and drink from Rick. Beth smiled.

"I'm way to young to be a Ma'am. You guys can call me Beth." Beth sighed as Daryl rubbed her back. It was a little sore today, he could tell from the way she held her shoulders. Everyone was digging into their lunches when Glenn suddenly stood up and pointed to the road.

"Car's coming this way." Glenn replied shouldering his gun and pointing it directly at the gates. Daryl helped Beth to her feet and shoved her towards the stairs, grabbing a rifle before following her up. Merle got behind a truck and drew his handgun. Tyreese and Sasha took off towards the cafeteria to warn everyone else to stay inside. The car pulled up to the gate and Andréa and two men got out with their hands raised.

"It's just me. This is the doctor I was telling you about and Milton, he's a scientist." Rick held a gun on them and motioned for Carl to open the gate. Andréa and her friends walked through, and were thoroughly frisked by Rick. "I brought the doctor like I said I would and Milton is here to discuss a meeting to broker peace." Andréa stood around and started to make her way to the prison before Rick reached out and grabbed her harm. "Aren't you going to ask us in?"

"We'll talk out here." Rick replied. "Merle you know these guys?" Merle nodded his head.

"That there is the doctor that fixed me up. That is Milton, he helps The Governor with all his walker projects."

"What kind of doctor were you before all this happened?" Rick asked, signaling Daryl and Beth to come on down the stairs. "Carl go on in and get everyone out here." Carl ran off to the prison.

"I worked in the ER." The doctor answer. " You can call me doctor S." Beth came down the stairs clutching Judith. Daryl kept his gun on his shoulder, pointing it at the ground. "You must be Beth. Andréa has been worried about you."

"I'm alright. A bit of sore back, nothing serious." Beth answered. "I'm more interested in you looking over the baby." Beth replied walking forward with Judith.

"I brought some vaccinations for her, if that's something you'd be interested in." rick nodded his head. "Where do you want these exams to take place?"

"We aren't going to give you a free look at the prison. We have a table right over here. You can look over the baby, Beth and anyone else that wants a quick look over." Rick answered covering the table with one of the blankets from the ground.

"Alright, Beth can you hop on up and place the baby in your lap?" Dr. S started to check the baby's reflexes; he looked in her ears and eyes. "Any issues?" Beth explained that she thought the baby might be colicky, but other than that she seemed fine. Beth let him know what they had been doing about her colic. "Just keep up what you're doing, if you come across soy formula you could try that and see if that helps with her cramps and digestions." Daryl came over and took the baby. Dr. S pulled his stethoscope back on, "If you could lift your shirt over your stomach." Beth folded up the shirt she was wearing exposing her stomach, flinching when the cold metal touched her warmth. Dr. S moved the stethoscope around. "That's a strong heart beat I hear, would you like to listen?" Beth nodded her head and the doctor handed her the earpieces. He took out some measuring tape and started to measure her stomach, first around and then from rib cage to pubic bone. "How far along did you estimate you were?"

"I'm not really sure, I haven't really gotten my period for the last eight months. I could only be at most seven months pregnant though, so anywhere from six months or less?"

"Have you felt movement yet?" Beth shrugged.

"It feels kinda like fluttering sometimes, nothing really strong though." Dr. S nodded his head.

"I'd guess that you were six months and counting. I'd like it if you gained more weight, but I know that isn't an easy thing to do in this world." He pulled more vitamins out of his bag and handed them over. "These are prenatal vitamins, I don't know if you were able to find them before or not, but here's more. You can't have too much. Don't overwork yourself in the heat and stay hydrated. Any issues that you'd like to discuss?"

"Is there anything I can do about making birth easier? What about my hormones?" Beth asked slipping the earpieces into Daryl's ears so he could hear the heartbeat. Maggie and Hershel made their ways over and waited to hear the baby too.

"Practice your breathing. Get exercise, I understand you do quit a bit of reading so I brought a few books about home birth, preparation and delivery. If you want, I can come back here in three months time, to check on you and see how you're progressing. You can always send someone for me in Woodbury too if you need me for the delivery."

"My dad's going to deliver the baby. He has some experience. "

"Andréa told me he was a vet. It's not quite the same thing. I did bring a medical text for him though. As far as I can tell you're having a normal pregnancy. He should be able to handle things." Dr. S replied honestly. He sat back and waited. Daryl was still listening to the baby's heartbeat. Hershel and Maggie were waiting patiently for a turn, but Daryl stood there, too mesmerized to move. He had a small smile on his lips, but when he noticed everyone was looking at him, he took the earpieces off and handed them to Hershel.

"So there ain't nothing you can do about her hormones?" Daryl asked. "They get her pretty upset, is that gonna hurt the baby?" Dr. S chuckled and shook his head.

"Just keep her comfortable, the baby's fine. Hormones are an issue in every pregnancy, have been since the beginning of time. You won't get used to them, but they won't hurt the baby either." Daryl took the doctor by the arm and led him off to ask a few questions privately.

"Is it safe for her to keep having sex? Carol and Rick say that it is, but I just want to make sure." Daryl chewed on his thumbnail embarrassed to be asking.

"As long as it doesn't hurt and there's no spotting," He noticed Daryl's confused look, "Blood, it's fine. You won't poke the baby, do go too deeply, you could weaken her cervix, but that is extremely rare." Dr. S walked back over. "Now did you want a full pelvic exam? I'd advise that only the father of the baby, your dad and who ever is going to assist him be present. It's not needed if you're uncomfortable though. From what you've told me, the fact that you're pain and spotting free, I think we can skip it."

"Would you skip it? If you're girlfriend or sister was pregnant, would you let her skip it?" Beth asked. "I don't want to skip anything just because I'm uncomfortable." Daryl handed the baby back to Beth.

"I was being honest Beth, I'm not worried." Dr. S replied placing his instruments back into his bag. He got out all of the books he had brought for Beth and Hershel before settling at the table. "Do you mind if I wait here until Andréa and Milton are done talking to Rick?"

"No, thank you for coming." Beth replied rocking the baby back and forth in her arms, lulling her back into a content sleep.

"It's nice to get out of Woodbury for awhile." Dr. S replied as he accepted a soda from Glenn.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to. We have room here." Glenn told him settling back against the steps and scanning the yard.

"The Governor wouldn't be happy if I didn't come back with the others." Dr. S answered. Beth shifted the baby back into her sling ad started to gather everything together from the picnic lunch.

"You should avoid too much heavy lifting too Beth. You're already carrying the baby around, someone else should grab that basket." Dr. S replied. Maggie came over and put the basket on her hip.

"The baby hates everyone but Beth. Is that normal?" Maggie asked balancing the basket. "She'll even cry if we try to hold her with Beth sitting right beside us sometimes."

"Babies are most comfortable with who they see everyday. If you want her to get used to other people you have to let them cry, and in this world that isn't an option all the time. She seemed fine when Daryl was holding her while I looked Beth over." Dr. S commented. Maggie grinned.

"That's cause he smells like Beth." Maggie joked walking off with the basket towards the prison. Beth blushed.

"Daryl spends the most time with the baby, not including myself. Even then sometimes Judy cries when he tries to help me out with her."

"All normal. Don't worry." Dr. S replied. "Rest when the baby rests though, I was serious about you not getting exhausted. If you get tired out you are more susceptible to illness, I know that you aren't going to be able to get 8 hours straight, but aim for as much sleep at night as you can, and a nap or two through the day. I bet you feel guilty napping when everyone else is working hard right?" Beth nodded her head. "Don't, you do enough from what Andréa tells me. Help out when you can if you feel up to it. You're in the home stretch of your pregnancy now. You'll need all the rest you can get once you have two infants to look after."

"I hadn't really thought of that. Judy will only be five months old when my baby gets here. I really do need to start letting her get used to other people taking care of her. I just can't stand to hear her cry."

"You have three months, start slow. You're going to need help. There's nothing wrong with getting help." Dr. S looked up as Rick, Andréa and Milton made their ways back over from the fences. "And that's my cue. Remember what I said, send someone to Woodbury if you need me."

"And remember what Glenn said. You are welcome to come back here if you are not happy in Woodbury." Beth said as she stood to shake his hand.

Rick helped Carl with the gate, the Woodbury residents made their way through to the car, with a bag of supplies for the road. Rick quickly had them shut the gate again, watching as they disappeared out of sight.

"He wants to meet at the old motel we passed on the way here to talk in four days. I want it staked out and checked over. This is something we need to do at night incase they have other watching the place. Michonne, Daryl and I will go tonight. Can you take over watch so Daryl can get some rest?" Rick asked turning to Glenn.

"Not a problem." Glenn answered. "Are you taking Merle?"

"No, I want him here keeping an eye on Beth." Daryl answered. "I'd feel better with him on guard while we're gone." Glenn clenched his jaw. "I want you inside with her, Merle outside. She'll feel more at ease and safe with Maggie and you in the room with her." Glenn relaxed a bit. "I figure Carl can help Merle on watch."

"Sounds like plan." Glenn answered moving to guard tower. "You guys make sure you're safe. Believe me you don't want to end up in Woodbury."

Beth and Daryl made their way into C block and up to the office. Beth placed Judy in her basket and, rubbing her belly until she was soundly asleep. She lay back against the pillows and watched while Daryl once again got ready for a possible siege. He packed more tear gas, ammo, filled a quiver with bolts. He started sharpening his knife. Beth gasped suddenly, and Daryl stood up dropping everything to the floor and rushing over.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked. Beth smiled and shook her hand. She grabbed Daryl's hand smoothing it against her stomach, just underneath her belly button. She pressed his hand down harder.

"Can you feel that?" Bethe whispered. Daryl rubbed his hand against her stomach, nodding his head.

"Does it hurt?" Daryl asked, letting Beth move his hand around, he could faintly feel a little movement, almost like a light tapping on his palm. Beth settled back against the pillows, relaxing,

"I was so worried that all I had been feeling is fluttering, this is the most movement and kicking there's been. My dad said we could use his stethoscope any time we want to hear the baby. The doctor said we might even be able to see movement soon, a little hand or foot pushing against me."

"He told you to rest too." Daryl replied climbing over her to the other side of the bed and snuggling in. Beth rolled on her side and snuggled into his chest. "Actual rest, no funny business girl." Daryl answered when Beth ran her hand s over his chest. Beth laughed before settling her head on his arm and closing her eyes.

"Yes Sir Mr. Dixon."


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note

I eventually plan to go back and edit the grammatical mistakes in my previous chapters. I was reading through them, and noticed a few errors. I apologize for the inconvenience!

Chapter 25

Daryl was trying to be helpful, he really was, but he couldn't get the sound of his baby's heartbeat out of his head. He worked with Merle on the placement of the spikes; really all he was was manual labor. Twice he almost hit someone in the face with the sharpened tree branches. He would be glad once the last of the stakes were in place. He thought back to their time on the road and how lucky they had been to find the prison. Focusing on keeping it a safe place for her he told himself shaking his head. He had to focus.

"Darla would you please get your head out of your ass?" Merle asked ducking just in time one more time. "You land one of these blows and I'll not be held responsible for the beat down I lay on you."

"Shut up." Daryl grumbled picking up the next log for Merle to hammer into the ground. "I got a lot on my mind." Daryl had left Beth napping in the office. Sure, he had to go investigate after nightfall with Rick and Michonne, but he'd feel a lot safer if the fences were a bit more secure before he left. Otto had started to dig a trench around the prison with the backhoe they had stolen, Merle wanted it deeper, he had a point, what good was a trench walkers could just pull themselves out of?

"You thinking about how I dragged you out of that nice cozy bed?" Merle teased. "Give the poor girl a break. She looks exhausted." Daryl flipped his brother off as he held the stake in place with one hand.

"She's the one tiring me out." He mumbled under his breath, immediately regretting opening his mouth.

"If you can't keep her satisfied how do you expect to keep her at all?" Merle teased. "I'd suggest you hit up a erotic boutique on your net run. Girls like that, even one 6 months pregnant? Any man that comes along is going to want a taste." Merle spoke the last part softly motioning his head towards Allen and Ben. Daryl glared in their direction. "I know you've noticed the looks they give both Beth and you little brother. Watch your back."

Daryl glared at Merle, wiping his face on the front of his shirt. "They're harmless. You're just looking to make me make look like a jealous asshole."

"Nah, if I was just teasing you I'd tell you that little Grimes over there was making a play for your woman." Merle laughed pounding the stake in place before moving on to the last one, Daryl picked it up and angled it, and Merle began hammering. "You should see the way his eyes pop out of his head when ever Beth's parading around in her nighty or a long shirt. That boy is a leg man."

"I ain't worried about Carl neither." Daryl grumbled, thrilled to finally be done. "You and Carl need to get some rest. You guys going to be alright on watch while were gone?"

'Carl's more competent that the Chinese kid, he don't bring his girlfriend out to bang while he's supposed to be on watch." Merle answered. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Beth or little Merle."

"Little Merle?" Daryl grimaced. "You don't actually think I'd name my baby Merle do you?"

"It's Dixon tradition! Boys are named after your brothers!" Merle exclaimed. "You remember uncle Merle don't you?"

"Yeah, Well I think Beth's going have a few ideas of her own."

"Well you never know, Merle could be on the table." Daryl rolled his eyes and made his way over to the gate, Allen, Ben and Tyreese were standing around, and it looked like they were arguing. Carl came over and let Merle and Daryl through the gates.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked. Carl shrugged his shoulders.

"All I heard was Tyreese saying they didn't roll like that. Nothing important." Carl made his way towards the cafeteria. "Oh Beth said to send you up to the office as soon as you came in." Daryl raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what she wants. She just said she wanted to see you. Daryl made his way quickly over to C. It was pretty empty when he walked in he quickly made his way up the stairs to the office, he found the door locked, which was weird, Beth usually kept it open during the day. Daryl fished through his key ring for the right key, opening the door and finding Beth spread out on the futon, and naked with half a jar of grape jelly smeared over her body. She was contently eating a few spoonfuls' waiting for Daryl to come in.

"Took you long enough." Beth said sounding slightly put out. "Get over here, the baby is only going to sleep for 30 minutes more if we're lucky." Beth replied setting the half eaten jar down on the table. Daryl put his crossbow on the desk and removed his weapons. He took off his vest and moved quickly over, dropping to his knees. He started slowly licking the streaks of jelly that covered her legs, skipping over her inner thighs and working his way over her stomach to her breasts and neck. He continued sucking at her breasts long after they were clean, loving the way Beth was failing miserably at being quiet. Daryl grabbed the jar and pulled Beth up and to her feet before sitting down on the futon.

"Turn around." Daryl said gruffly adjusting his pants. Beth turned around, and quickly squirmed when Daryl dragged two jelly-coated fingers down her spine, and slapped two jelly handprints on her ass. He started to slowly lick the jelly on her spine off, moving down to her ass. "Remind me again where else I was going to eat jelly from." Daryl whispered into her ear before moving down to her cheeks. Beth moaned loudly, grabbing his hand and moving it to her jelly coated inner thighs. "Where else?" Daryl asked, spreading Beth's legs open so she could glide his hands up to her soft, jelly free center.

"Then you were going to fuck me till you broke my bed, but I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from breaking my bed. I need a place to sleep tonight." Beth shuddered against Daryl as his fingers started to slowly circle her center, after he had mostly cleaned up her body, he laid her back down on the towel she had placed over the futon.

Spreading her legs open he started to clean up the drying jelly off her thighs, Beth reached over for the jar, smearing some more on her outer lips and her mound. Daryl continued to assault her with his tongue. Beth moaned even louder when he started lapping at the jelly she had just spread on her body. Daryl reached up covering her mouth with his hand, signaling for her to quiet done before quickly cleaning the rest of her off. He then spread her outer lips open and latched on to her clit, gently rolling his tongue over her while sucking softly. Beth started coming almost right away, pulling Daryl up her body and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Fuck me now!" She said between kisses, trying to work his pants down with her feet, getting frustrated that his belt was still holding them up. She pushed him off of her and quickly undid his belt and pants, pulling his rock hard cock out and stroking him a few times before climbing up and on to his lap. She lowered her self down and started moving up and down right away, at faster pace then Daryl had expected. He moved his hands to her hips, slowing her down a bit before lowering his head to her chest and dragging a nipple to his mouth. Beth grinded down on him harder, her hands pulling tightly at his hair, moving him over to her other breast. Once he switched over she removed one hand from his hair and lowered it between their bodies, leaning back a bit, rubbing her center. Beth shook slightly, coming hard again, falling forward and pressing her head against Daryl's shoulder to catch her breath, she was squeezing his dick in the most wonderful way. Daryl eased her back onto her back and continued thrusting; Beth smiled up at him and pulled him back down, kissing him until he came too. "I'm so glad I have two and a half more jars of jelly." Beth said trying to catch her breath. Daryl sat up on the futon, moving Beth's legs into his lap. He ran his hand back over her stomach, trying to feel the baby. "Here," Beth said taking his hand and moving it right under her breasts. "Right there. I think that's her foot, could be her hand or even her bottom."

"Her?" Daryl asked rubbing where the little limb had been pressing against Beth.

"I keep saying she, I think its cause Judy's a girl. I really don't have a preference though." Beth replied lazily sitting up. "I'm going to go grab a really quick shower." Beth stood up and pulled on her nighty, making her way to the door. "I'll only be a minute, you going to be ok with the baby?" Beth asked as she moved to make a bottle and put it on the heat.

"I'll be fine till you get back." Daryl answered pulling his pants back on and his shirt. Beth blew him a kiss and started for the door before Daryl threw a hoodie at her. "Merle said he noticed a few more eyes on you, can you cover up just a bit more?" Beth smiled and slipped on the hoodie.

"No problem, but I don't think Carl looks much at my arms." Beth said walking out the door. Daryl wasn't sure if he was glad that Beth hadn't noticed the looks from Ben and Allen or worried that she couldn't see a possible threat. Judy started to cry softly, Daryl walked over and lifted her out of her basket. Judy grumbled before settling against him whimpering.

"Oh come on Lil'Asskicker you like me." Daryl cooed, moving to the rocking chair. Judy quieted down a bit while she rocked, but still whimpered against hi chest. "You need a new diaper?" Daryl moved over to the desk, laying the baby down and quickly changing her how Beth had shown him countless times. Judy stared up at him, pouting with tears on her cheeks. She looked around the room Daryl was sure she was trying to focus on and find Beth. "Come on Judy." Daryl said scooping her back up and grabbing her bottle. He settled back into the rocking chair, sliding the bottle to her lips. Judy started to nurse, but didn't settle into his arms, she seemed stiff, but at least she was quiet and eating. Beth watched from the door as Daryl settled the baby down. She quietly made her way over to the desk and sat down and started to get dressed, Daryl looked over and smiled. Beth pulled on fresh underwear, a pair of yoga pants and a shirt. Judy finally noticed Beth and started to squirm. Beth came over and scooped her up so Daryl could shower.

"I'll be right back, supper should be ready soon, then I got to get some sleep before going out to check out that motel. You going to be ok while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to make some more bread with Carol after supper before calling it an early night. I'll be in bed before you have to get up and leave." Beth smirked from the rocking chair. "I promise to keep my hands to myself and let you sleep." Daryl rolled his eyes and ran down to grab a shower.

"You were such a good girl for Daryl Judy." Beth cooed, patting the baby's back and coaxing a burp from her before settling her on her knees and tickling her and making her smile until Daryl made his way back with wet hair. "Are you ready to go have supper Judy? We have to help Carol make more bread. Daryl could you grab her swing and bring it to supper? I want to keep her awake till I'm done making all that bread so she'll sleep tonight. If she's all snuggled against me she always falls asleep." Beth asked as they walked down the stairs. Daryl reached over and grabbed her swing, opening the door and letting Beth walk through, they made they're way to supper and were surprised that they were the last to arrive. Daryl set the swing up at the end of the table and Beth placed the baby in it before cranking the swing up. Judy swung contently watching as Beth sat down close to her and reached for a glass of water. Daryl brought her over a plate of spaghetti and joined her at the table.

"Bethy are you still feeling better?" Maggie asked "You seem to be getting along a lot better."

"I feel fine, back's a bit sore, and I'm a little tired, but I'm getting more sleep. Judy's sleeping about 6 hours straight at night now. I've been taking it easy work wise too."

"You did eight loads of laundry and took care of the baby. If that's taking it easy I feel pretty lazy." Carol joked pouring out drinks for everyone.

"It took me all morning to get it done." Beth answered.

"You brought us breakfast and lunch too." Rick added. "I think you've been sneak working and not taking it easy."

"I took a nap twice with the baby." Beth said defensively. "I only have one other chore on my list today, making some more bread with Carol. Then the baby and me are taking an early night. I plan on sleeping the entire time you, Daryl and Michonne are gone Rick." Beth answered, not wanting to be teased anymore.

"I got the dough all mixed. We just got to kneed it and bake it." Carol added fixing a tray to be brought out to Carl and Merle. Daryl grabbed it before Beth could volunteer to take it out.

"Take it easy. I'm heading up to get some sleep before we take off. You and Michonne should rest up too." Daryl added strutting out the door.

"Glenn and I are going to go on another run in a few days. Anyone need anything?" Maggie asked. "We're going to hit up that furniture store again, and go back for some more clothing at Target. Glenn found a map in the library, it has all the local stores listed. There's a Walmart close by. We're going to go clear it too."

"Could you get some more hats?" Tyreese asked. "Sun's awful hot out there." Maggie pulled out a list and added hats to the list.

"I need some maternity clothes. Mostly tops. My yoga pants stretch enough, but if you see some pants that'd be great." Beth added. "all my shirts are getting too tight to button and too short. If you can't find any it's ok, I'll manage though."

"I think we'll be able to grab some clothing." Maggie answered. "Rocking chair for Daddy, motor oil and car stuff and we're going to syphon any gas we can."

"More barbed wire, more chains and locks." Rick added. "Any weapons and ammo you find. See if you can find more propane tanks. We'll need them to keep cooking on the BBQ." Beth started to clear the table before Sasha took the plates from Beth.

"Tyreese and I can clean up so you can get a start on your bread." Sasha started cleaning off a table so Beth could kneed the bread. "Ty can build the fire for your oven too."

"It's no problem. My sister loves volunteering me for chores." Tyreese chuckled as he put water on the heat to wash the dishes. "We can handle fence duty in the morning while you rest up after your excursion tonight if you want too."

"Sounds like a plan. Ben, Allen do you think you can handle garden duty with Hershel in the morning?" Rick asked. Ben nodded his head; Allen rolled his eyes before agreeing. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"You don't have to work in the garden son, I can manage with just Ben's help." Hershel replied. "We don't force labor on anyone."

"I just think there's better things I could be doing than garden work." Allen answered before storming out to his cell in B block.

"Glenn you keep an eye on him." Rick whispered, not wanting any of the other three to hear his conversation. "I don't trust him at all."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Beth and Carol had made enough bread to last the next 4 days, they were done much earlier than they thought they would be since Sasha and Tyreese had cleaned up after diner. Beth started to put together and bag of sandwiches, snacks and drinks for Rick, Michonne and Daryl to take with them on the stakeout. Hearing the door to the cafeteria close she looked up and found Allen making his way over. He stopped a few tables away for sitting down, folding his hands and placing them on the table. Beth started to work faster. He wasn't doing anything, but he still made her nervous. Judy started to fuss a little, so Beth put on her bottle to heat before wrapping the sandwiches in wax paper and packing the lunches away. She went over and grabbed he baby holding her with one arm against her shoulder, cleaning up the crumbs from the counters, waiting for the bottle to heat up.

"You thinking about going to Woodbury?" Allen finally asked breaking the awkward silence. Beth shook her head, rinsing her cloth in the bucket of water and hanging it to dry. "You think that might be a mistake? They have doctors there."

"I'm not leaving my family. I'll be fine." Beth answered. She laid a towel down on the counter before laying the baby down to change her diaper. She ran her hands on the back of her pants drying them off and feeling for the gun that she carried there. Judy started to cry harder at being on the cold metal counter top, so Beth quickly changed her, picking her up again. "We're safe here. I'm young and Dr. S said I was progressing well. It'll be fine." Beth reached over grabbing the baby bag and bottle. "I better get her to bed." Allen stood up, blocking Beth's exit.

"I'm just looking out for what's best for you. I'm not affected by bias. Yu need to get to where there's doctors." Allen said. The door swung open again and Tyreese made his way back into the room.

"I thought I saw you come in here." He said to Allen. "Ben found a deck of cards, he wants to teach Sasha and I to play bridge. Said you'd be interested in playing." Beth breathed a sigh of relief at Tyreese's timing. She quickly made her way past the two men and out into C.

"Carol I left behind the baby's swing, do you think it's alright if I leave it there for now?" Beth asked as she made her way to the stairs. " Might start letting Judy sit in during meals."

"I'm sure it'll fine in there, Judy seems to love it and it gives you a bit of a break." Carol answered folding the clean laundry and sorting it into piles. Beth laid the baby down on the futon and sat beside her; reaching for some towels and quickly helping Carol finish up. "What's wrong Beth? You look worried." Beth shrugged her shoulders, as much as she didn't trust Allen, she had faith in Sasha and Tyreese. If both Rick and Daryl were going to be gone, she felt safer with Tyreese there. Beth placed a hand on Judy's tummy, tickling her and enticing some laughter from the tired baby.

"I'm just worried about the stakeout tonight. From what Merle told me it could be a trap, but Merle also knows most of his tricks." Beth picked the baby up and grabbed the bottle. "I think I'm going to make it an early night. You want to finish up the laundry with me tomorrow? I was going to try and wash some of the sheets."

"Sounds like a plan. Michonne found some powdered milk, I was thinking about mixing it up and having dry cereal tomorrow. That'll be easy to take out to Merle and Carl too. It'll give us a break from making anything other than milk." Carol laughed as she filled a basket with Daryl, Beth and Judy's things. "Can you handle the basket and the baby?"

"I got it." Rick answered before Beth could answer. "I'll run it up for you." Rick took the basket from Carol and led the way up to the office. "I heard what Allen said in The Cafeteria. I've already told Glenn and Maggie to keep an eye on him. He's up to something. I have half a mind to lock him in a cell while we're gone." Rick said softly waiting at the door while Beth opened it. Daryl was sprawled across the bed, fully clothes snoring. "How do you sleep through that?" Rick whispered setting the basic down on the desk before turning around to leave.

"Same way Carl deals with your snoring, I flip him over off his back." Beth answered smiling; thinking back to the time her and Carl had accidentally flipped Rick right out of bed while they were on the road last winter. "I just make sure I don't flip him completely bed." Rick shook his head.

"I'm going to go get some sleep to, tell Daryl we're going to leave in about five to six hours, around what I guess would be midnight." Beth closed the door softly behind Rick and flipped the lock. She made her way to the rocking chair and started to feed a very sleepy Judy. Judy's eyes closed almost immediately, but she continued to drink her milk. Beth started softly sing to the baby and shifted her up to her shoulder rubbing her back

"May God bless and keep you always  
>May your wishes all come true<br>May you always do for others  
>And let others do for you<br>May you build a ladder to the stars  
>And climb on every rung<br>May you stay forever young  
>Forever young, forever young<br>May you stay forever young.

May you grow up to be righteous  
>May you grow up to be true<br>May you always know the truth  
>And see the lights surrounding you<br>May you always be courageous  
>Stand upright and be strong<br>May you stay forever young  
>Forever young, forever young<br>May you stay forever young.

May your hands always be busy  
>May your feet always be swift<br>May you have a strong foundation  
>When the winds of changes shift<br>May your heart always be joyful  
>And may your song always be sung<br>May you stay forever young  
>Forever young, forever young<br>May you stay forever young."

Beth rocked the baby a few more times before laying her down in her basket. She quietly prepped the desk for when the baby woke up before slipping into her nighty that was slowly getting to tight. She loosely braided her hair, blowing out the two candles that were lit, and quietly slipping into bed with Daryl, tugging on his arm so he'd roll onto his side, he immediately stopped snoring and Beth snuggled into his arms.

"What time is it?" Daryl mumbled into her hair sleepily.

"Rick said you weren't leaving for another 6 hours or so. Go back to sleep." Beth whispered running her hands through his hair, "I'll wake you up in 4 hours so you can get ready." Beth said yawning. "I'll have to pee again by then for sure." Daryl laughed lightly, and moaned slightly at the feeling of Beth's had skimming over his back lightly, her magic hands that could put anyone back to sleep.

True to her word, about three and a half hours later Beth slid out of bed and quietly made her way down to the bathroom. Maggie was already in there, getting ready for bed.

"You are getting big aren't you?" Maggie joked taking in the sight of Beth in her nightgown, "Or are you smuggling contraband down your top. You are literally all belly. It looks like you swallowed a volley-ball."

"You're lucky I'm well rested right now, the last person to call me fat was treated to an emotional breakdown and hysteria." Beth grumbled peeing n front of her sister. "You going to be around tonight and tomorrow? I'm a little nervous about being here without Rick and Daryl." Beth answered truthfully moving to the sink and washing her hands.

"Yeah, Glenn and I are going to take over watch for Carl and Merle after breakfast, if Rick, Daryl and Michonne aren't back yet, Glenn's going to go after them." Beth stood there rubbing her stomach listening to Maggie. "The baby moving?" Beth smiled and took Maggie's hand, dragging it just below her naval. "She's like a little soccer player isn't she?"

"You think she's a she too?" Beth asked. "I've been saying her and she too."

"Glenn and I think two Dixon males are enough. We're counting on a pretty little blonde angel. You were such a good baby. You slept through the night almost right away. Daddy had to set an alarm clock to make sure you were eating ever 4 hours, you just slept."

"I guess I'm making up for all that sleep now." Beth chuckled making her way out of the bathroom. She started up the stairs and quietly entered her room. Daryl was still sleeping. Beth moved to the bed and ran her hand over his face. "Daryl, it's time to wake up." She said softly. Daryl reached up and grabbed her pulling her back into his arms.

"Just ten more minutes." He grumbled, pinning her down with his leg. Beth started kissing his neck, moving to his jaw before catching his lips.

"If you wake up now we can have some together time before you have to start getting ready to leave. I even packed a lunch bag already for you guys to save you a few minutes." Beth whispered before pulling his head down and capturing his lips, running her tongue on his bottom lip until he started kissing her back. Daryl reached up under her nighty and ripped her underwear off with a hard jerk of his hand. "You are so lucky those were an old pair." Beth said between kisses, sliding her legs around Daryl body and reaching between them to undo his belt.

"I'll get you some new pairs." Daryl promised sitting back on his knees and pushing his pants down. Beth sat up quickly and leaned over grabbing his length and stroking him a few times before lying back and spreading her legs. Daryl ran the back of his knuckles down over her slit to make sure she was ready, he ran his thumb back up and circled her clit a few times before sliding a finger inside and teasing her. Beth started squirming, and lowered her own fingers down to rub her center. Daryl moved her hand back up to her chest and lined himself up, bracing his weight on his forearm beside her head, sliding in as his kissed her deeply. Beth sighed contently into his mouth working her own tongue against his. Daryl pulled out and moved Beth onto her side and quickly moving behind her sliding back in. "I don't want to crush the baby." Daryl said moving one hand around her shoulders, cupping her breasts and the other one down to her center, rubbing her in time with he slow strokes in and out.

Beth turned her head and captured his lips in a quick kiss. She closed her eyes and started panting out small moans and whines. Daryl latched his mouth on to her neck and squeezed her breasts. Beth pushed his hand away from her center as she started coming hard. Daryl slowed his thrusts down waiting until Beth started moving against him again. He came pretty fast, relaxing against her back. He pushed her hair out of the way and trailed a few kisses down her neck.

"You can lay here for a bout 7 more minutes." Beth told him sleepily. "The black bag on the desk next to the baby's stuff is the one with the food and drinks for your road trip. How long do you think you're going to be gone for?"

Daryl rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "It'll be early morning when we get back if everything goes perfectly. If we think it's a trap we're just going to turn around and come home. We got a plan. They expect us to come in on foot, drive within walking distance. That map that Glenn found? We can circle around and go in from the back. We see anything fishy, we don't go in." Daryl got up and removed his pants and boxers tossing them into the dirty laundry basket. "You left wet marks on me." Daryl said laughing as he reached for his spare pair of pants and pulled them on.

"Not my fault, you should know by now not to get in bed with pants on." Beth answered pulling the blankets around her and closing her eyes. "When you get back you might as well take everything off at the door. I'm ok with you waking me up no matter what time it is."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Daryl quickly showered and made his way back to the office. He wanted to pack as quickly as possible and go over the plans with Rick and Michonne again before leaving to check out the meeting point. Walking into the office he found both Beth and Judith sound asleep in the bed. He had only been gone for around five minutes for a shower, but he guessed that the baby must have been fussing. Judith was holding on the Beth's thumb, with both hands over her head, and Beth had a protective arm over the baby's stomach. It was another perfect moment that deserved to be remembered with a snapshot. Daryl had never really cared much for pictures before, he didn't have many moments he wanted to remember, but he had more than he could count in the short time he had known Beth. Daryl sat on the futon and shorted through is knives, guns, bolts and various riot weapons. He had found a cache of smoke bombs in addition to even more tear gas. Rick had told him that if they were being set up, they'd be sending a message. They couldn't show weakness. Beth stirred in her sleep and looked over at Daryl.

"How long till you leave?" Beth whispered from the bed.

"Probably an hour or two." Daryl answered, "I'm hoping to be back before you wake up in the morning."

"I'm hoping for that too. I don't want to leave the office tomorrow with you gone." Beth said before rolling over and closing her eyes. "I hate it when you're not close by."

"Something happen again?" Daryl asked.

"Allen makes me nervous. Don't worry though; I think Tyreese will keep him in line. I trust him and Sasha."

"He do something to you?" Daryl asked quietly. That scared Beth more. Daryl being quiet and calm in a stressful situation was not the norm. He usually kicked up a shit storm.

"He didn't do anything, he's just trying to convince me it'd be best to take Woodbury up on their offer and go have the baby there. I don't think he understands that if I go there I won't be allowed to leave, and that they won't let us all stay there."

"What do you mean trying to convince you?"

"He came into the cafeteria while I was cleaning and asked if I was going to take Dr. S up on his offer, when I said no, he keep pushing the issue. Tyreese came in and they went off to play cards before either one of us could say much else. He said he had an unbiased opinion cause he missed all the drama that's happened so far. "

"I know he seems harmless, I don't trust him either. You keep that gun on you if I'm not back before you have to leave the office." Daryl moved to grab his bag of supplies and the food bag Beth had made. He leaned over and kissed he. "I'll be back soon." Daryl slid his keys out and placed them on the desk. "I'm going to have Rick lock up C behind us when we leave tonight. Maggie and Glenn have a set, Carl has a set. You can use mine." Beth waved Daryl back over to the bed and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I mean it. Wake me up when you get back." Beth rolled over and settled around Judy again. Daryl pulled the blankets up around her before making his way out of the office and down to the rec area. Rick and Michonne were already there waiting for him.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked. Daryl already had his thumb in his mouth and he was chewing away.

"Beth's just nervous about us leaving again. She's not sure about Allen." Daryl answered before pulling out the map and marking off the way they were going to sneak in to get to the meeting point. "We got smoke bombs to use now too. If we need to make a getaway we drop some and haul ass back east towards the car."

"If' they're trying to set us up, what are we going to do?" Michonne asked.

"We're going to let them know they're messing with the wrong people." Rick answered loading shells into a shotgun and grabbing a gun with a silencer. Michonne sharpened her sword before placing it in its sheath.

"We should take one of the guard cars. We can smash out the taillights and headlights. Get pretty close undetected." Daryl suggested. "Cars will be quieter than our trucks too." Rick nodded his head as they made their ways to the gate, Michonne drove up a small black car that must have been one of the guards, and Daryl quickly smashed the lights. Rick grabbed a small penlight, spreading the map out on the hood, going over the directions they'd be taking. Carl ran down, ready to open the gate. Daryl walked over and ran up the stairs to talk to Merle before he left.

"What can I help you with Baby Brother?" Merle asked when Daryl joined him by the railing over looking the yard.

"I want you to keep an eye on Allen. I don't trust him at all. C is all locked up, but if I don't make it back, I need to know that you're watching out for Beth. If he makes a wrong move, I know you'll make sure he doesn't make another one."

"Are you asking me to kill a man?" Merle asked, not having any issue with Daryl's possible request.

"I'm asking you to make sure nothing happens to Beth or my baby." Daryl answered making his way back down the stairs. Carl was waiting at the bottom.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Beth while you're gone." Carl said. "He won't try anything." Daryl stopped in his tracks.

"Don't you do anything stupid boy." Daryl said pointing his finger, and making his way back to the car. He kept eye contact with Carl while they drove out into the night. Rick looked in the rearview mirror and watched Daryl in the back seat. They drove in silence for a while. Michonne sighed before pulling over.

"There's nothing wrong with protecting the ones you love." Michonne said breaking the silence. "If we can't trust him he's a threat, and threats have to be eliminated. There are enough uncontrollable risks in this world, we don't need to deal with one that can be taken care of."

"So then when we get back we make it clear that Allen isn't welcome. If Tyreese, Sasha and Ben want to leave with him it's their choice." Rick answered.

"What if it's already too late?" Daryl asked. "I know we need more people and Beth's always telling me that there's good people left, but I can't help but thinking the worst." Daryl answered, thumb still in his mouth. "I want to get this stakeout over and done with and get back."

"If you're this nervous, we can go back and get Merle, that way you can stay behind." Rick replied. "Daryl you keep telling us to look for signs and go with out guts. Your gut is telling you not to leave." Michonne pulled a U-turn and started back to the prison.

"We don't even need the other Dixon. Rick we can handle this." Michonne dodged the few walkers that were on the road. "I'll have you back in a jiffy."

"You sure you don't need me?" Daryl asked relieved that they understood his worry.

"Nah, we had a pretty good plan laid out for us." Rick answered. They dropped Daryl off at the gates before turning around. Daryl made his way over to the small door that they keep a combination lock on and let himself back into the prison, he was surprised that Merle and Carl didn't see him coming up, sure the car had no headlights, but they really should have noticed him. Making his way in to through the cafeteria he found out why. Carl and Merle were laying face down, their hands tied behind their backs. Daryl pulled out his knife and quickly cut their wrists free.

"The hell is going on?" Daryl asked.

"Allen had a knife to Glenn's throat. He made Maggie tie us up. Then he locked everyone else up in a cell." Carl answer. They heard Judy 's cries making their way closer to them. Merle and Carl quickly dropped back to the floor and help their hands behind their backs, making it look like they were still tied up. Daryl dropped down behind the counter out of sight and watched while Ben walked through the door, followed by Allen leading Beth and Judy out with a knife pressed against Beth's stomach.

"Don't you to move now." Allen demanded, motioning for Ben to get on out in the yard. "Count to a thousand, before you move. I'm getting her to a doctor. You idiots are unnecessarily risking her life over some bullshit." Daryl pulled a gun from his belt reaching over and grabbing Ben before he could make it out the door.

"Let her go right now, or I will blow his brains out." Daryl growled. Allen pressed the knife harder into Beth's stomach causing her to cry out. Daryl saw a thin line of blood appear. "You drew blood I draw blood." Daryl answered, bashing Ben's face against the door, breaking his nose. Allen withdrew the knife only to bring it up to Beth's throat.

"Let him go and give him your gun." Allen said calmly. "I kill her and two others die too." Daryl let the boy go, handing over his gun. Ben turned and pointed it at Daryl.

"You broke my nose!" Allen loosened his hold on Beth to check on his gun only to feel the cold metal of a gun push up against his head. Maggie had made her way into the Cafeteria in the midst of all the commotion.

"You drop that gun and you drop that knife. Get down on the floor or I will put you down." Maggie said. Allen hesitated for a moment before Maggie pulled the trigger, shooting him in the shoulder. Daryl's hand quickly shot out and grabbed the gun away from Ben, punching him in the face. Beth quickly sat down on the floor, pressing her hands to the wound on her stomach. Carl quickly got up and ran into C with his keys that he grabbed from Allen on the way by. Daryl made his way over to Beth and Judith, moving the baby's sling out of the way to get a better look at her stomach.

"It's alright, it's not too deep. You might need a few stitches, but you're ok." Daryl said, trying to calm himself down. Beth was shaking hard clutching her stomach. Hershel quickly made his way into the cafeteria dropping down to the floor in front of Beth.

"Did he stab my baby?" Hershel asked moving Daryl's hands out of the way, inspecting the four-inch slash across Beth's stomach. He looked over and noticed ben trying to stop the bleeding in his father's shoulder. "Lock them both in a cell, we need to get Beth and Tyreese to the infirmary. He's going to need stitches across his brow."

"No, kick'em out right now. Give them back what they came with and send them on their way." Daryl answered, taking Judith out of her sling and handing her to Maggie. He scooped Beth up. "Merle escort them to the gate, they ain't staying a minute longer."

Hershel remained silent for a moment or two before throwing over some bandages and two bottles of water. "Clean off the blood and get on your way." Hershel followed Daryl towards the infirmary, he found Glenn and Sasha helping Tyreese along the way too. Maggie was trying to calm the screaming baby. Carol came over and tried to help.

"Just bring Ass Kicker to the infirmary too." Daryl shouted over his shoulder. Beth was still shaking, she felt cold and clammy, and she was going into shock. He remembered what had happened on the farm and he was terrified of what this would do to her and the baby. He felt her start to go limp in his arms, and he realized that she had passed out. "Hershel!" Daryl called out placing Beth down on a gurney.

Hershel cam over and lightly slapped Beth on the face until she opened her eyes, unfocused but conscious, Hershel started asking Beth little questions. Beth reached over and grabbed her father's hands.

"Daddy is the baby ok? Why's she crying? Did he hurt the baby? Rick's going to be so mad at me!" Beth cried.

"Bethy both babies are just fine. You got to calm down. You just got a cut on your stomach. I'll fix you up and you'll rest and you'll be good as new in no time." Hershel said soothingly. Daryl clinched his fists. Beth laid back and tried to slow her breathing. Maggie pushed her way over and crouched down with the baby so Beth could see she was fine. Daryl started to make his way away from the gurney when Beth's hand shot out and grabbed him. "Please don't leave me! Daryl He's going to take me to Woodbury." Daryl took a hold of Beth's hand.

"He's not going to touch you again. Merle's taking care of it right now. I'm never leaving you again." Hershel cleaned Beth's would before using butterfly bandages to close it.

"This kinda of trauma and injury? I'd recommend bed rest for a few days. Let's get her back to bed, Daryl you go on up while I stich up Tyreese. Take care of my baby. Maggie you and Glenn go make sure that Carl and Merle have the situation under control." Carol came forward, taking Judith from Maggie and following Daryl and Beth to the office. Daryl deposited Beth in the rocking chair before placing Judith in her arms. Carol lingered at the door.

"Ben's just a boy. We can't send him out there to die." Carol said.

"He made his choice."

"He was listening to his father."

"And his father's leaving too." Daryl said tensely. Carol sighed and walked away towards her cell. Daryl turned and squatted beside the rocking chair, brushing his hand over Beth's tear soaked face. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I just woke up and they were hovering over the baby and me. They made me get up and follow them, and then he pulled a knife against my stomach. They had Carl's keys." Beth started getting teary again. "When I tried to get to the baby bag he pulled the knife to my stomach and told me to walk." Beth took a few deep breaths trying calming herself down. She slipped a pacifier in Judith's mouth, and continued to rock the baby back to sleep. "Why are you back already?"

"Trusting my gut." Daryl answered, pouring some of the water from Beth's thermos onto a facecloth and wiping down her face before lifting her nightgown and cleaning the smears of blood from around her wound. "Rick an Michonne said they could handle it, they turned around and drove me back. Carl and Merle were gone from the gate. I knew something was up." Daryl carefully took the sleeping baby from Beth and gently placed her down in her basket before helping Beth into bed and handing her a bottle of water. He mad his way over to the window, he watched while Merle all but through Allen and Ben's bags into the road. Carl motioned them through the fence with his gun. "They're outside the fences now. Merle and Carl' saw them out." Daryl paced around the office.

"Please come and lie down. I just want you to hold me." Beth said still crying softly. "I feel so helpless."

Daryl made his way over and slipped into bed. Beth put her head on his shoulder and sobbed herself to sleep. Daryl stayed awake. He hadn't felt this much hate for a while. He had let go of his hate. It had come barreling back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bed rest before the apocalypse sucked, bed rest after the apocalypse, with no TV, radio, internet or magazines to read, and Daryl Dixon restricting not only your movements but your visitors too? That was down right inhumane. To make sure Beth was resting Daryl only allowed visitors into the office, aside from Hershel, when Judith was awake? They had tried to separate the baby from Beth, but it was a lost cause. Judy wouldn't settle and whenever the door to the office opened, Beth could hear Judy's distressed cries and she'd start to cry too. Merle and Carl had taken over Daryl's watch duties, and Sasha had stepped up as well, meaning that aside from a few hours of hunting, Daryl had spent the last several days in the office making sure Beth didn't get out of bed, other then to go to the bathroom. He even brought her three meals a day and snacks to the bed. He had relented somewhat, and would let her sit in the rocking chair, but for no more than half an hour at a time. Michonne had brought back a few magazines from a run, but Beth had already read them cover to cover multiple times. Daryl wasn't talkative to begin with; the strides he had made conversationally with Beth went out the window. Scared Daryl just sat on the futon, making bolt after bolt watching her, flinching every time she moved slightly. He had surrounded her body with as many extra pillows as he could find, insuring that every part of her body was well supported, but at the same time making it feel like she was in a body cast. He'd stand up and stare out the window for hours on end, keeping watch from the prison, not entirely trusting whoever was on watch. He had tried to insist that Glenn and Maggie be separated from guard duty, questioning how vigilant they were, but was shot down. Beth tried to reassure him that she felt fine, but three days ago she had light spotting, which despite Hershel, Carol, Michonne and the baby books telling him was perfectly normal, he panicked. Despite Beth multiple attempts at intimacy, Daryl would touch her. She assured him that she felt no pain that she was sure it was safe, but he wouldn't relent. He'd sleep with his arm around her and that was as far as it went. Beth started to sit up in bed, trying to get comfortable against the pillows, Daryl had gone down stairs for some supper and to fill the thermos with warm water for Judy's bottles and Beth was determined to move as much as she could before he got back. He had placed Judy on the bed before he left, pacifier, diaper and toys all within reach. Judy was sucking contently on her soother, looking up at Beth, making sure she didn't get to faraway. Beth reached over and scooped up the baby before standing and making her way over to the rocking chair. She felt like a child sneaking snacks before dinner. Quickly sitting down and she started placed Judy on her lap and they both trained their eyes to the door waiting for Daryl to come back. Beth heard feet on the stairs and looked away from the door. Daryl came in with a tray of food and thermoses of water.

"Why'd you get out of bed?" He asked gruffly. "Baby fussing?" Beth shook her head.

"I just had to move. Thought I'd eat supper sitting down tonight." Beth reached over for the bottle, taking it from the tray. Judy spit her soother on the floor and greedily moved her mouth around trying to latch on to her bottle while settling back into Beth's arms. "I guess she's hungry."

"You not supposed to move without help for another few days. You dad said 2-3 weeks." Daryl stated placing the trays on the desk and squatting down in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "I know it sucks, but it is what it is." Daryl got up and moved over to the futon, grabbing a bowl of something. "Merle caught some pheasants, Carol's making fried bird tomorrow. She made homemade "bird" noodle soup for tonight though." Beth looked over at him sadly.

"But Maggie and I always make fried bird." Beth said softly. "Maybe tomorrow I could rest on the couch in the cafeteria and help from there?" She asked hopefully, shifting the baby against her shoulder and burping her. She adjusted her again to finish the bottle. "Go ask my dad, I'm sure he'll say it's ok." Daryl frowned; he wasn't used to have to constantly tell Beth no. "Daryl I am going crazy. It's been nine days. I want to go sit outside, I want to eat in the cafeteria, and I want to be able to go to the bathroom. I still want to go swimming. I know you're taking care of me, and I know you're scared but I'm ok." Beth switched the baby back up to her shoulder and started to stand up again.

"Sit your ass back down." Daryl said, getting up and taking the baby from Beth. He placed her in her basket and turned back towards Beth. "2-3 weeks. That is all I am asking for. You follow your dad's instructions for 2 to 3 weeks! You were slashed across your pregnant stomach! There was spotting and that can be a sign of miscarriage. Just fucking do as you're told for at least 5 more days." Daryl grumbled slamming out of the office. Beth sat still, too stunned to move. It wasn't so much that Daryl had yelled at her, but he had cussed her out. He had never done that before. Judy was fussing from her bed; Beth reached over with her foot and pulled the basket closer, scooping the baby out.

"Shhh baby, it's ok." Beth said bouncing the baby on her lap. There was a light knocking at the door, she looked up and Maggie was standing there. "You can come in you know."

"Yeah, I thought you might want to talk. Hurricane Dixon just swept through C block." Maggie answered laying on the futon. "He's trying you know."

"I know, but Maggie I am not going to break. I just wanted to go down and rest on the couch. You don't know how much of my day I'm spending alone."

"Daryl hasn't left you for more than a few hours." Maggie retorted back.

"He barely talks to me now. He won't touch me. It's like being locked in a cell with a stranger."

"Beth I can't imagine how terrified he was. I don't want to let you out of bed to pee and that's not my baby. Daryl was scared before when everything was going perfectly, now you've and your baby have been in a knife fight, we're at risk here and walkers are not the only threat."

"Maggie are you on my side or not?" Beth asked

"Daryl stormed through C muttering about you wanting to go swimming in your condition. Do you really think it's safe to go outside the walls in your condition? What are you going to do? Waddle away from walkers?"

"Maggie that was like the 6th thing I asked for! All I wanted was for him to let me rest on the couch in the cafeteria and help out making the fried bird tomorrow! To be able to take a short walk outside! And I do not waddle, and if I was allowed to move I'd show you I can still run." Beth said stubbornly.

"You try running and Daryl will tie you to that bed." Beth blushed fiercely. "Or I guess He'll tie you to that bed again."

"He never tied me to the bed Maggie!" Beth sputtered out.

"Oh so you tied him to the bed? Or you want to?" Maggie asked laughing. "Look at things from his side of the fence. Remember when he shot himself with his own bolt after getting thrown off a cliff by your horse? You didn't let him go hide in his tent, you made him stay with us in the house. And you weren't even living in sin then."

"Maggie just cause we aren't arguing over me stealing your make-up and who has to muck the stalls doesn't mean you need to take Daryl's side. Beth whined.

"All I'm saying is he's asking you for 14 days, give him 14 days. It's 5 more. You can do it."

"Fine. You have to come and see me more often though. I know you got stuff to do, and seeing me isn't a priority, but I don't care." Beth said getting up and walking with the baby over to the bed climbing in. "Happy? You'd think you'd allow me to be barefoot and in the kitchen." Maggie chuckled and started making the nighttime bottle up for the baby.

"Glenn did go out on a run today, and he did find a few things to make you pass the time faster." Maggie teased walking to the door and grabbing a bag. "These are really old, but you can catch up on what Veronica and Betty are fighting about. Carl wants to read'em when you're through." Maggie said tossing a bag with multiple Archie comics and magazines on the bed. "I got watch with Michonne, in a bit you need anything?" Maggie asked moving a sleeper, diapering supplies, water and a snack close to the bed.

"I'll be fine. I can't imagine Daryl is going to leave me to my own devices for that much longer anyway." Beth answered placing Judy against her chest and baby bump and leaning back against the pillows. She picked up the Archie comics and put them in order before opening the first one. "Veronica was such a slut. You know damn well that if Archie was a nighttime teen drama she'd have been banging everyone from Jughead to Moose."

"Oh Bethy, I'll tell Glenn you said thanks and that you love him." Maggie said laughing at her sweet baby sister calling a cartoon character a slut. "I'm going to have to make sure daddy is ready to perform an exorcism on you and the spawn you're carrying too." Maggie mumbled walking through the door.

Beth rubbed the baby's back with one hand while she read; she was actually enjoying the corny jokes and the vibrant pictures. Judy contently laid against her, sucking on her soother. Beth was glad she was holding off on her bottle hopefully she'd only want it in around an hour or two, and then sleep through the night.

Maggie made her way outside and walked up to the fence were Daryl was laying waste to a few walkers that had piled up there. He was mumbling insults to them and viciously forcing a lead pipe through their skulls.

"So, you feel better now?" Maggie asked keeping back a few feet, not wanting to be hit with walker mess that flew ever time Daryl withdrew the pipe. He grunted in response, quickly finishing with the remain few walkers.

"She still in the office?" Daryl asked wiping his face off with the bottom of his shirt.

"Yeah she was in bed when I left. I talked to her. You need to talk to her though. She feels like you're her jailer Daryl. She's lonely in there."

"She's safe in there." Daryl shot back walking towards the prison, a shower on his mind. He walked up to the office to grab his change of clothes and check on Beth. Maggie was right; she was in bed reading with the baby. Beth looked over and acknowledged that Daryl was in the room.

"5 more days. That's it." She said turning back to her book. "And don't you smirk at me Daryl Dixon." Beth shot back, catching the small smile on Daryl's lips.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Daryl said grabbing his clothes and making his way down to shower. Judy spit out her soother and started moving her mouth along Beth's shoulder, searching for her bottle. Beth put down her book and Grabbed the bottle from the table, quickly pouring in water from the warm thermos and expertly screwing the top back on with one hand before shaking it up. Raising her knees up she leaned the baby back against them and slid the bottle to her lips, Judy took the bottle and stared at Beth while she drank One good thing about being bed ridden was finally having time to read the baby books and magazines. One had said to try feeding the baby in this position for less cramps and gas. So far the results were varied, but Beth as willing to try anything for those few extra minutes of sleep. Daryl came back to the office just as the baby was falling asleep. Beth held her hand to her lips, shifting the baby back to her chest and rubbing her back till she burped. Slipping the soother back in her mouth, Beth laid back with the baby on her chest and picked her comic back up, smiling at Reggie agreeing to take Betty to the dance after Archie ditched her for Veronica. Daryl came over with the baby's basket and placed it in her crib that was right beside his side of the bed, Beth had also read that this would make the transition to crib easier. He slid in beside Beth and waited for her to hand the baby over. Tapping his hands against his chest. Beth finished her comic before slowly sliding Judy off her chest and onto Daryl's. She sat up in the bed and waited for Daryl to place the baby in bed, covering her lightly like Beth had shown him.

"Daryl I have to pee." Beth stated. Daryl walked over to her side of the bed helping her up and walking with her to the door, leaving it open. Walking past Merle's cell he let him know the baby was asleep and that they were just doing a bathroom run. Merle grunted sitting up and promising to stay awake incase the baby cried. "I might take a quick shower too if Daryl let's me." Beth added waddling slightly down the stairs, it was hard to hold the railing and keep her arm through Daryl's especially when he held her so close and tight. Daryl checked the bathroom then let Beth come in before sitting on the bench while she peed and brushed her teeth and hair, pulling it into a side braid.

"You want a quick shower go a head." Daryl said getting her body wash down from the shelf and handing and her loofa over to her. Beth smiled, pulling off her tank top and pants before turning on the shower and quickly getting wet and working the lather quickly over her body and rinsing. She added another layer of layer and quickly motioned for Daryl to turn around while she shaved her legs, under arms and bikini area. Daryl rolled his eyes before turning to face the door. His face had been pressed up against her pussy more times then he could count and she was shy about shaving in front of him? He heard the water turn off and turned around to see Beth quickly drying off before sitting down to pull her tank top and pants back on. "Ready?" He asked extending his hand and helping her up. Beth nodded her head, quickly pecking him on the lips before he could get distance between them. Daryl squeezed her hand leading her out to Rec area. Carl waved hello before disappearing into his cell to go to sleep. Walking to the office they noticed that Merle was vigilantly standing by the door with his head peering in.

"What? I can't tell if she's breathing from my cell dumbass." He said to Daryl as he pushed assed him back into his cell. It seemed all Dixon's had soft spots for babies. Daryl helped Beth into bed and climbed over her to get into his spot.

"I talked to your sister." Daryl said. "Rick and Carol too."

"About what?" Beth asked blowing out the candles around her bed.

"Well Maggie was just handing out advice. Rick and Carl were answering a few questions I had. I almost died of embarrassment asking them by the way. Don't want them all knowing about my sex life." Daryl said. "Seems like Lori had spotting with Carl and Ass Kicker, Carol had it with Sophia. Carol said that it was safe for some intimacy, Rick said he and I quote, "nailing Lori right up till Carl was born. I just don't want to hurt the baby."

"Daryl I'm not going to force you to have sex with me. You just shut down around me after what happened. Don't shut down on me." Beth sighed laying on her side, scooting back until she was pressed up against Daryl stomach and chest. Daryl slid his arms around Beth and absent-mindedly ran his fingers over the few sutures she still had on the cut, the cut that Hershel promised was healing perfectly.

"I know." Daryl said. He moved her leg over his, placing his knee between hers, sliding his hand into her pants. "You want to fool around a little bit?" Daryl asked siding his fingers over the skin she had just shaved. She grabbed his arm, pushing his hand down lower. Daryl moved two fingers along her pubic bone down to wards her clit before pulling his hand out and pulling off her pants entirely, sliding his fingers in his mouth to get them wet before re positioning her legs and resuming his light circles. Beth turned her head, kissing him deeply.

"What about you?" Beth asked panting and whining.

"I'm fine." Daryl said latching on to her neck.

"I can feel you against my back Daryl." Beth replied breathlessly. Reaching behind her she palmed him a few times, groaning as he applied a bit more presser. "Not's not fair if I come and you don't. You told me that." Beth said, closing her legs against his hand tightly, stopping his movements.

"You first. We'll talk about me later." Daryl said pulling his hand free and spreading her legs again. He moved down to his knees between her legs and moved his mouth towards her. "I'm not fucking you till 2 weeks are over though." Daryl added before moving his mouth against her, much softer and slower than he usually did. Beth moaned and started to move against his mouth. Daryl knew she was close, he moved away slightly, blowing against her moving up and latching on to her clit and sucking softly. He was rewarded with Beth quickly slamming both her knees into his ears as she came hard. Catching her breath and sitting up slightly she kissed both side of his head and ran her hands over his face before kissing him deeply. She moved a pillow to floor before kneeling down on it and motioning for Daryl to sit in front of her.

"I'm being still and comfortable." Beth said reaching for his pants, pulling them open and sliding him out. He quickly took him in her mouth, working her hand and mouth in tandem. Daryl had been rock hard when she puled him out; he hadn't even indulged in the shower while keeping his hands off Beth for 10 whole days. He reached down and pulled her tank top off and threw it towards the dirty laundry where her pants hand landed. Beth pressed him against his torso and took his balls softly in her mouth swirling her tongue around each one a few times before popping him back into her mouth as deeply as she could. Daryl's tapped her on the back of the head, but Beth just continued to bob up and down, Daryl came in her mouth suddenly, Beth swallowed around him and slid him out of her mouth before Daryl helped her back into bed. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her nightie and tossed it over to her while taking his pants off and hanging them up before crawling into bed in his undershirt and boxers. Beth snuggled up to him. "Why'd you tap the back of my head?" She asked innocently. Daryl chuckled, forgetting that there had been no one else besides him. He'd been the only one.

"Just something you do if you're a guy before you come. Kinda like a warning." Daryl said.

"I knew you were going to come, you were flexing your abs." Beth replied. "I didn't care if you came in my mouth though." Daryl kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer.

"It's a habit, I'll try not to do it anymore." Daryl said running his hand up and down her back. "Get some sleep. I still want you to rest." Daryl heard steady breathing and realized that Beth was already asleep against his chest, with his undershirt tightly fisted in her right hand. Daryl slide his left arm under his head and tried to follow his own advice.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next 5 days went by slowly, but Beth kept her word. She took it easy and stayed mostly in bed resting. The morning of the sixth day so woke up early, stretched and got out of bed at first light. Daryl had left an hour or so early to go hunting. Beth was looking forward to fresh air, well as fresh as the air could be in zombie apocalypse. She rose and started her day the way she usually did, preparing the desk and a bottle for Judith. Beth reached over for her yoga pants, tugging them on and folding them at the waist for comfort. Her jeans were way too tight now; she didn't even try wearing them anymore. Sitting down she pulled on her socks and cowboy boots. She removed her nightgown and pulled her bra on. Looking through the desk drawer she pulled out a new pack of undershirts and opened it. Pulling it on stretching it over her bump she smiled; it fit much better than her tops. This would do until she got some maternity tops. Judy finally started to stir, so Beth quickly scooped her up and changed her. After feeding and burping her she put the baby back on the desk and dressed her in a onesie Glenn had found that said "Bad Ass" on it with a lightweight pair of pants. Beth grabbed her baby bag and sling sliding them over her shoulder before picking Judith up off the desk and making her way to the Cafeteria. She smiled at the sight of her Daddy, Glenn and Maggie sitting down to breakfast. Glenn moved the baby's swing to the end of the table before taking the sling and bag from Beth and hanging them off the back of her chair. Beth settled the baby into her swing before sitting down with a happy sigh.

"Glad to rejoin humanity?" Glenn asked sitting down next to Maggie.

"It's so good to be out of that room. So what's everyone up to today?" Beth asked as she stood up to get some tea and breakfast. She caught an exchange of glances between her family. "What's wrong?"

"Today is the day that Rick is going to be meeting with The Governor." Hershel answered. "Daryl, Rick and I will be leaving shortly after lunch."

"Didn't Daryl tell you about it?" Glenn asked catching an elbow to the ribs from Maggie.

"He must not have wanted to worry me." Beth said sitting back down. "I never heard how the stake out went either."

"They've gone back and kept an eye on the area everyday, it's still safe and secure. We're hoping at the very least we can establish boundaries for each group." Glenn answered rubbing his side.

"Did you guys get the feeling that The Governor would agree to that? Letting bygones be bygones?" Beth asked picking at her food.

"We're hoping Andréa has been talking him and letting him know we are not threats." Hershel said. "The only reason we went into Woodbury was to get Glenn and Maggie."

"And we know what he was doing and going to do to them. Are we willing to let him keep hurting people?" Beth asked. "Are we really willing to take his word?"

"Right now we're just willing to talk." Rick answered walking into the room and up to the table. He ran his hand over Beth's head. "It's good to see you up and about."

"It's good to be up and about." Beth answered finishing her tea. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Getting ready for the sit down, some garden work. Glenn is planning a run with Tyreese and Michonne. Maggie, Carl, Merle and Sasha are going to stick close by today. I want you guys to leave on the run right after breakfast. With any luck you'll be back before or shortly after we have to leave for the meeting."

"No problem. Michonne just wants some help with the last few houses in that subdivision she found. We're going to be hitting up that maternity store too, get Beth a few clothes, Maggie wrote a list."

"I fit in these under shirts. I just can't button anything over them." Beth said laughing. "Daryl's shirts still fit, but they're pretty beat up."

"I'm sure your arms do those sleeveless button ups justice." Glenn joked as he left to go get the truck ready for run. The cafeteria door swung open and Daryl walked in followed by Merle with not one, but two bucks.

"Yeah I know we ain't going to eat 2 deer, but I figured we could get a start on salting it or preserving it somehow for the winter." Daryl grumbled dropping the already gutted deer to the counter. "Merle's going to butcher one up for meals for the week. We'll make some jerky too."

"You're starting to nest Daryl." Rick commented. "Thinking ahead, you won't be able to go out hunt when ever you feel like soon."

"What the fuck is nesting?" Daryl asked looking confused.

"Getting everything in order for when the baby comes." Rick answered. "Before Carl came I brought home something everyday during the last 3 months. Lori had to remind me before I left what we already had."

"Ain't nesting. Just getting food ready for winter. Babies don't eat deer." Daryl said gruffly.

"But Beth does." Maggie teased. "I bet if she asked for something else you'd be out that door and hunting around till you found it." Daryl flipped Maggie off before washing his hands in the washbasin by the counter.

"It's a bad thing that he's thoughtful?" Beth asked rubbing her stomach. "I mean would you guys prefer he treat me like crap? I am in no mood to kick your ass Maggie." Beth threatened.

"Like you could." Maggie said sauntering out to check the fences.

"Beth you now I don't care for that language or threats of violence." Hershel scolded. "I'll chalk it up to hormones." Rick chuckled and even Judith babbled happily from her swing.

"I'll fix up some food for you to take to the meeting. I doubt you'll make it home by supper." Beth said standing up. "Glenn managed to score some juice boxes on his last run what else do you guys want?"

"Whatever is easiest to make and transport." Hershel answered. "We plan on being back before dark, save us some that deer."

"I make no promises." Beth replied shoving a handful of peanuts into her mouth. "I'm starving."

"It's good your appetite is strong. I'm glad you aren't feeling the nausea as much anymore." Carol answered stacking the breakfast dishes and helping Beth make up some sandwiches. They had hooked up a small bar fridge to a generator that Glenn found and were able to keep a few things cold, usually left over meat. "How about some pheasant sandwiches?"

"Sounds great." Hershel answered, Judith started to fuss; she realized that Beth was no longer at the table. "Bethy I think if you sing the baby might calm down. She can't see you from that far away but she can here you just fine."

"Judy, I'm right over here." Beth said waving. The baby quieted down slightly at the sound of Beth's voice, only whimpering slightly but moving her head and eyes towards the noise.

"Blondie we ain't got any radio or jukeboxes any more Least you can do is entertain us while we work." Merle spoke up from the deer he was skinning. "No gangster rap now. " He teased. "You know we can make rugs out of these hides. Cold floor won't be so bad in the winter." Daryl looked over, Merle had been pretty insistent that they leave the prison, but now he was more open to fighting for what was theirs.

"Merle Albert Dixon what makes you think I even know what gangster wrap is?" Beth asked dropping his middle name. She had made Daryl spit it out the other day.

"You giving her my life story too Darla? You out of things to tell her about yourself Daryl Lee Dixon?" Beth laughed. As hard as she had tried Daryl wouldn't give up his middle name.

"Thank you Merle, Daryl and I were talking about baby names the other day and he wouldn't tell me his middle name. I don't know why."

"Cause it was our daddy's middle name. I don't want you even thinking about using it with the baby." Daryl answered. "It's the end of the world anyway, I figure I don't need all three of my names." Daryl said walking off towards the showers.

"He's a tad touchy on the subject of our parents. I won't lie and say they did the best they could, but he's always had a hard time letting go."

"That's a shame, I really like the name Lea for a girl." Beth said. "At least now I have a reason for his resistance." Judy started to whine again at not being able to focus on Beth, so Beth walked over and took the baby out of her swing and earned a few happy sounds and a small smile while Judith pumped her feet up and down before settling on Beth's shoulder. "Judy likes all my names, don't you baby?" Beth cooed as she grabbed the sling and slid the baby in. "Except for Carly. She threw up on me when I ran that one by her last night."

"So you going to sing to us or not Sugar Cube?" Merle asked, feeling a little vulnerable from the sharing he had just participated in. "We already know the boys name you got picked out."

"Merle I am not naming my baby after you." Beth answered calmly. "Daryl told me a few names he liked. Neither one of us think it's a boy anyway." Beth started to hum a tune and sway with her arms around the sling. Judy settled in against Beth and contently sucked on her fingers while Beth made her way back over to Carol and got work washing the few dishes. She started singing one of her Daddy's favorite songs.

"Once upon a time you dressed so fine  
>Threw the bums a dime in your prime, didn't you?<br>People call say 'beware doll, you're bound to fall'  
>You thought they were all kidding you<br>You used to laugh about  
>Everybody that was hanging out<br>Now you don't talk so loud  
>Now you don't seem so proud<br>About having to be scrounging your next meal

How does it feel, how does it feel?  
>To be without a home<br>Like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone

Ahh you've gone to the finest schools, alright Miss Lonely  
>But you know you only used to get juiced in it<br>Nobody's ever taught you how to live out on the street  
>And now you're gonna have to get used to it<br>You say you never compromise  
>With the mystery tramp, but now you realize<br>He's not selling any alibis  
>As you stare into the vacuum of his eyes<br>And say do you want to make a deal?

How does it feel, how does it feel?  
>To be on your own, with no direction home<br>A complete unknown, like a rolling stone

Ah you never turned around to see the frowns  
>On the jugglers and the clowns when they all did tricks for you<br>You never understood that it ain't no good  
>You shouldn't let other people get your kicks for you<br>You used to ride on a chrome horse with your diplomat  
>Who carried on his shoulder a Siamese cat<br>Ain't it hard when you discovered that  
>He really wasn't where it's at<br>After he took from you everything he could steal

How does it feel, how does it feel?  
>To have on your own, with no direction home<br>Like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone

Ahh princess on a steeple and all the pretty people  
>They're all drinking, thinking that they've got it made<br>Exchanging all precious gifts  
>But you better take your diamond ring, you better pawn it babe<br>You used to be so amused  
>At Napoleon in rags and the language that he used<br>Go to him now, he calls you, you can't refuse  
>When you ain't got nothing, you got nothing to lose<br>You're invisible now, you've got no secrets to conceal

How does it feel, ah how does it feel?  
>To be on your own, with no direction home<br>Like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone"

"Do you take requests?" Merle asked, the singing had actually made the work easier. He had forgot that when he and Daryl would pick up mechanic jobs from time to time there was always a radio playing, and it always made the workday go faster.

"I don't know the last time I took request Glenn requested to sing a duet of "Islands in the Stream with me." Beth answered. "He wanted to sing the Dolly Patron parts."

Daryl had made his way back in the cafeteria he chuckled softly.

"Don't worry that old redneck only wants to hear one of three songs; Devil went down to Georgia, Desperado or Highway to Hell."

"Are you saying she won't be able to sing a little rock and roll?" Merle asked. "We need to get you some music books so you can learn old Merle's favorites. Dixon babies are not soothed by folk singing or lullabies."

"Baby stops kicking her at night when she sings to it." Daryl said. "She usually sings Dylan."

"Baby kicking you a lot more Beth?" Rick asked. Beth nodded her head.

"Baby had the hiccups last night. Thank God I had read about them. You could see the hiccups across my stomach." Beth said walking over and grabbing her dad and Rick's hands and placing them on various parts of her stomach. "You feel that?" Both men nodded their heads. "Baby likes to punch and kick me in the ribs." She walked over and let Carol feel. She eyes Merle. "You can feel later, when you ain't covered in deer blood. " Merle scoffed.

"What makes you think I want to feel the baby anyway?" He said unconvincingly. He walked over to the washbasin and scrubbed up like a surgeon, after removing his metal prosthetic, not an easy task with one stump and one hand. He held his clean hand over to Beth and she placed it directly on her belly button. "Well thank the Good Lord the baby gets his punching power from his mother." He said teasing Daryl before getting back to work on the deer.

Beth finished slicing the tomatoes and tearing off some lettuce leaves. She started assembling the sandwiches with the pheasant that Carol had cut off a few of the breasts that had been left over from the fried chicken she had made a few days ago. Carol wrapped the sandwiches in wax paper and stacked them in the fridge as they were made.

"There. You just have to remember to grab them and the juice boxes on your way out the door." Beth answered picking up the last sandwich and eating it herself. She noticed the looks she was getting. "What I told you I was starving."

"Rick I want to take a quick drive before we take off for the meeting. I just want to check out the safe spot where Beth's supposed to go if things go to shit." Daryl said. "It'll take me an hour or so."

"You're to going to spend the day with me before taking off?" Beth asked sadly. "I wanted to go pick some more berries by the fences and sit in the fresh air."

"I got to make sure you got a place to get to. I still say there's a possibility that while we're at this meeting that prick takes his chance and sends some men to attack."

"Well why don't you just take me, Carl and the baby to the safe place while you're gone?" Beth asked, secretly looking forward to a shower with more pressure or even a bath. I mean if it's not safe we turn right back around in the car and come back to the prison."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Can you lock the place up safely enough to leave them there while we're gone? "Rick asked.

"Just Carl to keep you safe? " Daryl asked. "I'd feel better if someone else was there with you guys."

"Maybe we send Sasha or Tyreese. We need Glenn and Maggie here to defend the prison. Carol, are you still ok with being a lookout and sniper from the roof?" Rick asked. "Actually Tyreese would be best. He doesn't even like killing walkers unless he has to. Sasha's a pretty good shot, she's be more useful here."

"Tyreese would keep me safe Daryl." Beth said. Daryl nodded. He had come to trust Tyreese when he found out how he had gotten the slash across his eyebrow. He had lunged for the knife when Allen had emerged from the office half dragging Beth down the stairs.

"You think he'd be ok with separating from his sister though?"

"Why are you separating us?" Tyreese asked as he walked into the room with Sasha. Rick went over the plan again filling in the siblings. "I'm ok with it as long as you promise to watch her back." Tyreese said motioning to Sasha. "I'll watch theirs."

"So it's settled. I'll go with Daryl for the drive to check things out." Beth said. Daryl shot her a look. "I promise to stay in the truck with the baby. Come on I haven't left the prison in months. I just want a quick car ride."

"Go pack a diaper bag with enough diapers and formula for a few days just incase. And get your Glock." Daryl said, not believing that he was relenting. "I'll go find the baby's car seat."

"I told you. She completely has him wrapped around her finger." Maggie said to Glenn as they made they're way back into the cafeteria.

"Shut up." Daryl said as he pushed past them into the C to get the car seat.

"You ok with me taking Judy Rick?" Beth asked. "I didn't even think that you might not be ok with this."

"I trust Daryl. If he doesn't think it's safe he'll get you back here." Rick answered.

"I don't know about how I feel letting you out of my sight Beth." Hershel answered. "But I know you must feel even more cooped up then the rest of us. Please do everything Daryl says."

"I promise I will Daddy." Beth swore. She then went out to fetch a few more diapers and cans of formula. She grabbed another bag and filled it with 8 bottles of her stash of spring water, some snacks and a change of clothes for herself. She added a few extra sleepers for Judith, just incase the bay was sick on herself or worse. Daryl made his way back up to the office with the car seat.

"You got a lot of nerve." Daryl said backing her up to the bed and taking Judy from her placing her down in her basket. "A day trip? On the first day I let you out of the office?" Beth sat on the bed. "You're going to follow every instruction I give you right?" Daryl asked crouching down to eyelevel. "I'm not kidding Beth. No daydreaming and saying how pretty something is and jumping out of the car to chase a butterfly or puppy or something. " He said pushing her back on the bed and pulling her pants off. Beth breathed a sigh of relief as Daryl's thumbs quickly found her center and circled quickly and firmly. She started moaning and biting her lip trying to keep quiet. "When you're bad I get so hot." Daryl said spreading her open and licking a long swipe along her slit. He continued moving his mouth against her, getting her as wet as she could. Beth could actually feel her arousal and Daryl's saliva dripping down her. She grabbed his hair and held him to her whining. Daryl stood up and undid the buckle on his pants lowering them. "You fucking tell me if this hurts at all." He said pulling her to end of the bed and bracing himself against her legs that he held tightly to his chest sliding into her slowly. Beth smiled at finally feeling him inside her again. He started thrusting slowly, closing his eyes at how good she felt. Beth reached down and started circling her clit. "You ok?" Daryl asked slowing to a stop in side her. Beth nodded her head and tried wiggling to get him to move again.

"Please don't stop! I promise to tell you if it hurts!" Beth moaned out pitifully. "I'll be good I swear." She promised. Daryl started to move again moving his own hand down, rubbing at her center with his thumb. Beth contently threw her hands over her head and enjoyed how good she was feeling. She started to get a little loud when she started to come, so she moved her own hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. Daryl continued his pace, only slightly increasing his speed. Beth sat up slightly and grabbed a handful of his shirt pulling him down. Daryl braced his hands and settled over her and let her pull him down for a deep kiss.

"You better not pull anything like that again." Daryl said with one final thrust. "Anytime you decide on a little day trip, you run it by me first, not in front of the group. I'm getting tired of looking like an asshole telling you no all the time."

"You shouldn't have rewarded my bad behavior with fucking me so well." Beth teased catching her breath. "You got a lovely way to hand out punishment Mr. Dixon." Beth teased. Daryl lightly squeezed her thighs before lowering her legs to the bed and pulling out. He grabbed a dirty tank top out of the bathroom and wiped her and his dick and thighs off. He ran baby wipe over his face before pulling his pants back up and buttoning them, staring at Beth. She was still catching her breath on the bed.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"I am better than ok Daryl. If we didn't have a job to do I'd ask for another round." Beth said sitting up. She grabbed her panties and pants and slipped them back on. "I might even jump you in the truck. I haven't made my mind up yet."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Daryl loaded the bag that Beth had packed into the back of the truck with one hand. He was carrying Judy in her car seat with the other. Beth added the baby sling to the things they were bringing with them to go check out the hotel.

"Thought we agreed you'd be staying in the car the whole time?" Daryl said slightly annoyed.

"That's just incase, just like the extra diapers and formula." Beth answered sweetly. "I do remember swearing to God that I'd be good." Daryl scoffed and opened the back door and slide Judy n the middle of the seat buckling her up.

"I want to you check to make sure you still fit behind the wheel." Daryl said handing her the keys. "I mean I know you'll fit, we just have to make sure that with the seat moved back you can still reach the gas, breaks and still see comfortably over the steering wheel." Daryl added defensively afraid that he'd make Beth cry. Beth just smiled and walked over to the driver's side, she grabbed the wheel and jumped up into the seat, easily sliding behind the wheel. Daryl had been driving last, so her feet were nowhere even close to the pedals. She started scooting the seat forward until she could reach and smiled.

"I still fit for right now, I'm not promising I will in a few more weeks." Beth answered before sliding over to the passenger side. Satisfied, Daryl hopped into the cab and shut the door, Judy had started to fuss but started to quiet down once Daryl started the engine and slowly pulled up to the gate. Carl quickly opened it, waving them through and shutting it before a walker could notice and make their way into the yard. Beth rolled her window down and let the air blow around her after they got off the dirt road. She was the happiest she had been for a while. Daryl drummed his fingers against the wheel, watching her out of the corner of his eye from time to time.

"If I had known that a short car ride could put her to sleep I'd have taken her for a 5 minute drive every night around the yard." Daryl joked turning onto the highway. Beth smiled and started to open her mouth. "And don't say nothing about wasting the gas neither. I'm the one that goes to syphon it out of tanks and checks garages and sheds on runs." Beth smiled even wider.

"We'll know what to try first when we have two babies screaming up a storm keeping everyone awake." Beth said rolling her window back up and sliding to the middle seat and leaning her head against Daryl's shoulder. "I hope no one found the hotel or couldn't get in at least. You'll turn that generator back on right? I want to have a hot bath." Daryl nodded his head, after finding a set of master keys; Daryl had investigated the basement of the hotel, finding the boilers and water tanks connected to a generator that ran on a supply of natural gas. There seemed to be 3 almost full tanks, he had shut them off to make sure that if they had to come back, they'd still have that gas and water supply.

"You should start letting Carl and even Tyreese help with Lil Ass Kicker. You know soon you'll need more rest and you can't be taken care of two babies the way you do now."

"I know. I just can't really bare the thought of having her taken away from me. She's my baby too." Beth said looking over the seat and Judy. "I bet this what parents feel like leaving the baby with a sitter that first time."

"You'll still be right there in the same room as her." Daryl said turning into the town with the hotel. It sure looked different in daylight. How had they drove right by a Wal-Mart Super Center, An actual Hunting Store, and sure enough some Boutique called from conception to graduation that specialized in maternity and baby supplies. Beth turned her head excitedly. 'Now calm down. After we check the hotel, I and I alone will go check those places on the way back. Might leave the Super Center for a time when I can bring a few more people and the trailer though." Beth had figured out why this area had been so deserted last time, there was not a residential area for miles. They had passed a few farmhouses but other then that it was all office buildings, factories and fields surrounding this area. No one had made their way in to loot much yet.

"There's just a few things we'll need for our baby, we already have so much with Judy's things." Beth answered. "Another Carrier, but one that snaps on your back like a book bag, so I can carry both babies at once, another car seat and crib. More clothes too. Maybe some boy ones just in case. Just grab any maternity tops you see, and nursing pads. The books said I could start lactating at anytime now, and I don't want wet spots on my shirt."

"Wait what? Why would you be making milk already, you still got at least 3 months to go." Daryl asked looking at her boobs, they were getting a lot bigger.

"My body's just is getting ready for the baby. I thought' I'd warn you, that way if you're playing with them and they start leaking you won't be afraid." Beth said. "The books said it happens when they are sexually stimulated."

"I wouldn't freak out," Daryl said. "Maybe I'll just take it easy on you tits for a while. " He said regretfully.

"Don't you dare! They are so sensitive right now I almost come every night just from you putting an arm around my chest." Beth stated. Daryl pulled up to the hotel, it pretty much looked like how they had left it, his locks were still in place, just the flower beds out front were even more over grown.

"You stay in here with Judy. If you have to drive off. I'll find you." Beth frowned. There was no way she'd leave Daryl behind. "I mean it. Drive off. You can circle back if but anybody comes just drive away."

"I promise." Beth said reluctantly. Daryl moved the baby seat into the front with Beth and locked the two back doors before reaching over Beth to lock hers. He kissed her. "Lock my door behind me." Daryl shut the door and waited to make sure Beth locked up as promised. Removing the combination locks and chains from the door he quickly walked into the lobby. He whistled a few times and listened. Not even the sound of mice greeted him. He started slowly making his way through every room one by one. The boarded up windows on the first floor were still sealed shut, room 240 still had the few supplies they had stored here in case they ever had to come running. About 45 minutes later he came out, relieved to still see Beth and the truck where he had left them. Beth was holding Judy and feeding her a bottle. Daryl whistled and gave her a small grin. Daryl relocked the front doors to the hotel and added another lock just incase. Beth waited till he was right beside the door before unlocking it. Daryl quickly got in.

"All clear. I'll bring you, Tyreese and Carl back this afternoon on the way to the meeting. Rick can follow so he knows where to find y'all." Daryl said pulling out and back into the main road. Beth burped the baby and slid her back into her car seat, buckling her up before adjusting her seat back fully upright. "We an stop at the hardware store and that baby place on the way back to the prison."

"You need to find a place to pull over Daryl. I said I wanted to ump you in the truck." Beth said shimming out of her pants. "I meant it."

"Look I know the town looks deserted, but we can't be letting our guard down and screwing around." Daryl said. Beth rolled her eyes and pulled off her shirt.

"Pull over there, in between those two buildings." Beth said reaching back and unsnapping her bra. She neatly folded her clothes, placing them beside her before sliding over and running her hand along the seam in Daryl's pants. "See? You want to have a little fun too." Beth said squeezing softly. Daryl locked eyes with her and pulled over where she had pointed. Beth quickly reached around and reclined Daryl's seat, "Pull your pants down." Beth said quickly undoing his belt. Daryl tugged his pants half way down his hips before helping Beth climb into his lap. She pressed her chest against his and quickly claimed his mouth kissing him deeply while she rubbed herself against him. Daryl movied his hands down and positioned him self at her entrance and pulled her hips down. Groaning into each other mouths Beth continued to move back and forth, tightly gripping the back of the seat for more leverage. She loved the feeling of the rough leather of Daryl vest rubbing against her chest. She trough her head back whining and only got louder once Daryl started licking and sucking at her neck.

"You need to hurry up and come girl." Daryl said gruffly, moving ne of her hands down and placing it against her center. Beth started rubbing tight circles around her clit, as Daryl moved both of his hands to her hips and started moving her up and down at a much faster pace. A few more circles was all it took for Beth to come hard. Daryl slowed his pace for a moment while Beth moved both hands to his shoulders and started moving on her own. Daryl pulled her down one final time, pressing his mouth in between her breast and groaning. Beth laid back and accidentally honked the horn causing her to jump.

"Well at least that will draw any walkers out." Beth said sliding back beside Daryl. Daryl pulled the truck in back f the buildings turning it back into the main street and watched for any type of movement. Beth pulled on her clothes quickly, the last thing she wanted was to get caught naked. Daryl quickly redid his pants keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of movement.

"I think we better get on move on, we'll check out those stores when we come back." Daryl said pulling out of town. "You keep your hands to yourself for the drive home, I don't want to explain how I got into a car accident with one else on the road."

"That's why I told you to pull over silly." Beth teased lying her head back against the seat. "I'm glad the hotel is still pretty safe. I mean worst comes to worst, we could all head there if a deal can't be met right?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing." Daryl said keeping his eyes on the road and every so often checking his mirrors. He wanted to make sure that they weren't being followed. Satisfied that they weren't he eased up on checking over his shoulder and focused on the road ahead of them. He wanted to keep an eye open for any scouts The Governor may have sent out to watch for them coming. He didn't spot any, but he knew that it would have been best if he and Merle had been able to do a few more sweeps through the area on foot. He gripped the wheel tightly and silently cursed Allen for having taken him off his game.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked sliding back over and ducking under his arm to snuggle up to his chest. Daryl dropped his left arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Just thinking." Daryl answered. "I turned on the gas back at the hotel, you should have hot water once you get there."

"Maybe when you come back to get us, everyone could enjoy a hot shower." Beth said. "Be a nice pick me up."

"We might wait a day to come get you, got to make sure we aren't followed after we leave." Daryl said, slowing down. He noticed someone walking on the road up ahead with a back pack, he couldn't tell if it was a walker or not. The person was walking pretty slowly but he could just be exhausted. "There's someone of the road." Beth lifted her head and peered down the road.

"We got to help him Daryl. He'll die out here."

"You mean if he aint already dead?" Daryl asked speeding up. The sound of the car caused the man to turn around. Daryl could see that it was in fact an exhausted man in an Army coat. His badges seemed to indicate he was a medic. Not bothering to notch his crossbow he grabbed Beth's gun. He slowed to a stop, he got out and pointed the gun directly at the man. He quickly raised his hands.

"Do you have any weapons?" Daryl asked. The man nodded his head and pointed to his belt where a knife was seethed. "that it?"

"I got an gun that's out of bullets too. It's under my backpack." The man said keeping his arms raised. "Please don't shoot me Mr."

"I ain't gonna shoot you. How many walkers you killed?"

"Walkers? Do you mean roamers? More than I can count. I had to survive."

"How many people?" Daryl asked, still pointing the gun at the man.

"Only the ones that were bite. I had to. I lost my entire group to an attack a few days ago been wandering around ever since, sleeping in trees."

"What's your name?" Daryl asked, looking into the truck whne he heard the baby start to cry. Beth slide over the seat and took her from her car seat quickly quieting her down and humming softly.

"Bob." The man replied, eyes wide at the sight of a baby.

"You want to come back with us? We got a group. I can't promise they'll let you stay. We vote on things like that. Beth won't let me leave you out here though. I got to tell you were in a tight spot with another group right now." Daryl went on to explain everything with The Governor. Bob quickly interrupted him.

"My group and I ran from Woodbury. I was helping their doctors out with any injured, but we found out that every time he brought in a few survivors he claimed to have found, there were likely 30 or more he had killed to not cause a threat to his rule. He's a bad man and he can't be trusted. He keeps walkers as pets, uses them for entertainment."

"Yeah I know." Daryl said, remembering the ring that he and Merle had be thrust into. He raised the gun again. "How do I know that you weren't sent out to infiltrate our group, seems a bit convenient that you'd show up the day we got to go to a sit down with him."

"I swear I'm not working with him. I walked out the day I saw him chop off a a survivors limbs to feed to his pets. If you don't trust me, please just let me continue on my own."

"Get in the truck." Daryl said settling down in the drivers seat. He opened the passenger seat and Bob hopped in closing the door quietly. Beth handed him over a bottle of water and one of the sandwiches she had packed. When bob turned around to thank her he noticed her condition.

"You're pregnant?" He asked shocked. Looking at the baby and what he guessed to be a pregnancy in it's second or even third trimester he realized she was just caring for the other baby. There was no way she was the biological mother of both. "Thanks for the food." Bob dug into his sandwich.

"You're jacket says you're a medic. Is that true?" Beth asked easing the baby back into her seat and buckling her up. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed, causing Judy to slowly drift back to sleep while Daryl drove on.

"I was a medic in Iraq and Afghanistan, home on leave for 4 days before this went down." Bob said between bites and sips of his meal. "I thought things were rough over there. That was a vacation compared to this."

"Rick is going to want to talk to you. Can you tell us anything about The Governor?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't get to close to him. He only let me stay because of my medical training. I questioned him too much. He's a manipulator. I'd make sure to check the area surrounding the meeting point. I know he plans ambushes. He'll have men swarm in. Don't bother taking hostages, he'll just let you kill them. "

"Any idea about what kind of fire power he'd be bringing?"

"Lot's of automatic riffles, machine guns. I don't Arrow will be there without his bow."

"Crossbow?" Daryl asked.

"Compound bow. He uses it to take down walkers quietly."

"Arrow?" Beth said from the backseat. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"He doesn't say much, we started calling him that it stuck." Bob said. Daryl reached the dirt road leading to the prison.

"One more thing Bob, you do anything to that puts Beth in any kind of danger I'll put a bullet through your head." Daryl stated calmly pulling up to the gates. Michonne quickly let them in, eyeing the stranger in the truck. Beth scooped the baby out her sat and slid out without a care in the world.

"Safe house is still safe." Beth said slowly walking over to Michonne. "This is…"

"Bob. He's from Woodbury." Michonne said.

"We know. He fled." Daryl said taking Bobs back packet off him and patting him down. "Leave your knife with Michonne, no weapons inside till we trust you." Daryl said as he dumped out Bob's bag. It contained mostly clothing and blankets, a few cans and an empty canteen. Rick and Hershel started making their way outside and approached Daryl and everyone else.

"What's going on?" Rick asked. Bob started filling him in on what was going on in Woodbury before he left, what he know about the man they would be heading out to meet soon and what he thought they could expect.

"You plan on staying here with us?" Rick asked. "I'll let you know right now we all pull our weight. Last people we let in, two of them didn't feel like they wanted to follow the rules."

"Ben and Allen?" Bob asked. "They showed up at Woodbury."

"What'd they say?" Rick asked.

"That they had ran into trouble at a prison with a group there. Some crazy bitch shot Allen and Ben was beat up for trying help out a young girl. I don't see no young girl here. Was she a walker that turned?"

"No." Rick answered walking over and lifting Beth's shirt, exposing her healing wound. "Allen tried kidnapping Beth and the baby. Wanted to take them to Dr. S in Woodbury. Slashed her stomach when Daryl tried to stop him." Beth pulled her shirt back down and looked at the ground.

"He broke into my room and would have dragged me and the baby away. My sister warned him to drop the knife before she shot him." Beth explained. "He slashed Tyreese across the face when he tried to stop him."

"The version going around Woodbury's a little different than that. I can se they were lying." Bob said. "Allen and Ben have been meeting with Milton and the Governor. He's probably telling them all about life here."

"Anything else he's telling people about us?" Rick asked.

"Not really. Andréa has mostly filled everyone in on you guys. The people trust her more than Allen and Ben. Dr. S has put in a good word here and there, but he's afraid to say too much. The Governor doesn't like to be crossed."

"What she saying?" Daryl asked.

"That you aren't a threat. I think everyone knows that. Allen and Ben have planted some doubt though." Bob answered honestly. "He has a way of using fear to lead people to his causes."

"We need to re think how we go about this meeting. Bob you're coming with us. I'm sorry but the last time we left an outsider here it didn't turn out well, and frankly we don't trust you. I'm sure Daryl has let you know what will happen if you cross us." Rick said.

"I understand." Bob answered. Beth shifted the baby to her shoulder and walking over to her dad. She whispered something in his ear. Daryl watched Beth and Hershel make their way back into C before following them.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked as Hershel led Beth over to sit on a chair, taking Judith and placing her in Daryl's arms.

"Bethy wants me take her sutures out. They're itching up a storm." Hershel said "I just want to make sure they're ready to come out." Judith squirmed in Daryl's arms before settling. Beth smiled and reached out smoothing down Judy's hair.

"I'm fine, Daryl really. Just when ever my short touches the stitches, they itch."

"Worrying me sick with all your whispering and plotting to leave the prison." Daryl mumbled as Hershel started to with some numbing cream.

"Did Beth behave herself while you were out?" Hershel asked, worried that they had ran into trouble. Daryl almost dropped the baby at the question he quickly recovered.

"Other than making me take in a stray she was tolerable." Daryl said recovering.

"Daddy I didn't leave the car, even to get in the backseat. I just climb over." Beth said smirking. "My feet didn't touch the ground till I got back here."

"I'm glad you took it easy on Daryl, you know if you want to keep going outside the fences you're going to have to keep him happy while you're gone." Hershel said as he started cutting and pulling the stitches out."

"I'm sure he doesn't have any complaints about my behavior today Daddy." Beth said enjoying how uncomfortable Daryl looked.

"I'm glad you had a good outing. Make sure to behave for Tyreese and Carl too." Hershel said as he finished up with his stitches.

"I think I'll give them an easier time than I did Daryl. I do like teasing him." Beth said giggling. Daryl handed her the baby back and quickly made his way out into the yard.

"Maggie was right, it is fun teasing him. Bethy dear your pants are inside out." Hershel said patting Judith on the head before pulling himself up and cleaning up his supplies. "I hope you were careful. Can't take your eye off the world in case of threats."

"Daddy!" Beth said blushing. "We're always careful!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: I have printed out each previous chapter and I have started to slow process of editing, I seriously didn't realize how many small errors I had made that were not picked up by spell check! I plan on writing a few more flashbacks and exploring Daryl's past a bit more in the future. I've brought in Bob, Tyreese and Sasha, and I do plan on eventually bringing in Abraham, Rosita and Tara. I can't promise that I won't kill off characters that have died on the show (except for Beth of course). Other then a few henchmen for the various villains that the group faces on the show and in the comics, I don't think I'll be adding any major original characters either. **

Chapter 31

Daryl led the truck with Rick, Hershel, Tyreese and Carl to the hotel. Beth and Judith were with him in the small car that they planned on driving up to the "sit-down" with The Governor. He tapped his hands nervously on the steering wheel; he really didn't want to leave Beth alone. Beth reached over and pulled his hand into hers and squeezed tightly.

"Don't worry. I remember the way to that cabin we found. If things get scary here, I'll go there and wait for you like we planned." Beth said. They had formed a plan long ago, if they were ever separated, Beth was to try and make it to a small hunting cabin that Otis had used when he ventured out hunting from the farm.

"I ain't worried about that. I just can't shake the feeling that this meeting is all for nothing. Merle seems to think that The Governor is going to ask for something we aren't willing to give up, that way he can go back to his people and say he tried for peace."

"Andréa," Beth said rolling her eyes, "Wouldn't let him set us up like that right?" Beth asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, pulling her hand up and kissing her knuckles.

"Like I said, don't worry. I'll keep you and the babies safe." Daryl said turning into the parking lot.

In the Truck

Rick followed Daryl into the parking lot and looked over the hotel. It was huge, but Daryl was right, it offered little to no protection against the threat of people. A big enough herd would be able to take down the glass doors, no matter how thick it was. Hershel kept his eyes on the car in front of him, smiling at the sight of Daryl pulling Beth's hand to his face and kissing it. Daryl hardly ever let his guard down around them; little glimpses of his softer side made the relationship make sense. He'd have to make it a point to talk to Daryl later, try and find out when he first noticed his daughter. He knew Beth had liked Daryl from the start. Shane had been yelling at her, trying to teach her about guns, not knowing that a rough approach with Beth would never work. He had made Beth so nervous she was too afraid to simply walk away and give up, so she kept failing at putting the gun back together. Shane had to have been in one of his moods, he simple stood there and kept berating her about how she was easily going to the first one to die if the farm was ever in danger. Daryl had walked over and told him to shut up and had silent gone through the steps, over and over with Beth until she had grasped the lesson. She still wasn't as great at actually shooting, but she could load and unload a gun, and hit the target somewhere.

"They're cute together aren't they?" Hershel said out loud, breaking Rick from his trance. "Maybe Carl and Tyreese can help Daryl do a quick run through of the hotel. We really should be getting a move on." Tyreese got out of the back and grabbed the few more supplies they had brought to make the stay easier while Carl pointed his gun at the ground and made his way over to the doors that Daryl was unlocking again. Hershel made his way over with Rick and got into the car with Beth and Judith, waiting for the ok to let them into the hotel. Hershel slid into the back and looked over the peaceful baby sleeping in her car seat. He started to imagine what Beth's baby would look like. He couldn't help hoping that if it were a boy it would look like a little Shawn. Shawn and Beth favored each other, so it was a possibility.

"Daddy you're going to be careful right?" Beth asked turning around in her seat and looking back. "I know you get around better now with your leg, but you'll stay close to the car right? Incase you have to make a quick getaway?"

"Don't worry Beth, we won't leave your Dad in an dangerous situation. My understanding from the note is that the Governor is going to bring Andréa, Milton and two other guards to help keep walkers at bay while he and I talk things over. Milton wants to talk to Hershel about his recovery from the bit and see proof that someone survived a bit. Daryl will be outside with them the whole time."

"Daryl against 2 guards? What if it is a double cross?" Beth asked worried.

"Don't you worry about Daryl Beth." Hershel said patting the shotgun he had across his lap. 'They try anything I won't hesitate to stop them."

"If he double crosses us they won't be making it back to Woodbury." Rick answered calmly. Daryl and Carl made they're way out to the car for Beth and the baby.

"It's all clear in there. We set up one of the suites with separate rooms for you guys to use today. It's down the hall from 240, but they windows over look both the front and back of the building, so you'll be able to see if anyone is approaching. " Daryl said as he opened the door and helped Beth to her feet. Hershel handed the car seat carefully to Beth; Carl kept his gun steady at the ground looking around for any dangers. "You sit tight." Daryl said rubbing his fingers along Beth shoulder before nodding to Carl and sliding into the car with Rick and Hershel.

"Lock the doors from the inside, I don't want you guys getting trapped inside. Beth Remember that emergency exit we found." Daryl said motioning his head to the roof. "The fire escape." Carl quickly motioned for Beth to get into the lobby and closed the doors. Beth set the car seat down and started wrapping the chain around the handles. She held her hand up and waved. Daryl got out and slide into the truck, Beth opened the door slightly and tossed the keys Carl had grabbed through the window. "I'm going to park this round the corner, not right up front like a welcome sign." Daryl said quickly pulling around the corner and parking by a dumpster before running the keys back to Beth. "Lock the chain." Daryl said, watching while she slid on the lock. Carl holstered his gun and started leading Beth to the rooms. Beth leaned over to grab the car seat and reluctantly let Carl take charge. She was already annoyed at how he seemed to think he was going to be in charge for this little mission.

Back on the Road

"Don't worry too much Daryl. I'm sure that things will be fine." Hershel said, patting Daryl on the shoulder from the back seat. "We can take this time to get to know each other. We're a family and we really know nothing about each other. "

"Ain't really much to know about me. " Daryl said. "I really don't want to talk about my past."

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to Daryl." Hershel replied. "Did Beth ever tell you about the time we drove into Atlanta and she kicked Batman in the shins and ran away?"

Rick chuckled. "I think that's a fine story to pass the time."

"Well Shawn was the biggest Batman fan, Beth was always copying and following her siblings, trying to be more grown up. Adam West was signing autographs at some type of convention, I promised to take Shawn and Beth in to see him, maybe get a picture if the lines weren't too long. Well Adam West is surprisingly not as big of a draw as you'd think. This was right around the time that I believe Val Kilmer had vacated the role to George Clooney, a terrible mistake in my opinion. Adam looked positively thrilled to have 2 young fans that not only knew who he was, but were excited to see him. Shawn ran right on up and shook his hand, but Beth shyly stayed behind her brother, sucking her thumb. Mr. West seemed to think Beth was a tad too old to still be shy around strangers and suck her thumb so he reached down and plucked her thumb right out of her little mouth, and pulled her into his lap. Shawn never forgave Beth for ruining his shot at a picture with the Caped Crusader. Beth hauled back and slapped him in the face, slide to the ground and kicked him as hard as she could, running back as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her screaming stranger danger. Shawn to his autograph, but Beth could not be persuaded to let me put her down and missed out on a picture. Beth tried to make it up to him, giving him all her toys, half her allowance, always giving up her sweets. Finally Maggie took Shawn to the premier of the Batman Begins, it was a pretty big deal in Atlanta at the time, and he got to have a picture taken with Batman. Beth wisely decided to stay home. We still tease her about being Batman's number one nemesis."

"Carl wasn't fond of mal Santa's. Lori tried every year since he's been born for one pictures of him smiling and not crying. Finally when he was 4 I just sat on Santa's lap with him. She got her picture, I looked like an idiot and she was ok with that." Rick added, trying to keep the conversation moving, keeping everyone's mind off the meeting for the time being."

"Merle and I never went to see Santa." Daryl said. "He never brought us anything. We were told we were on the naughty list."

"That's a shame. We'll have to do something for Christmas again this year. I know we tried on the road, but it wasn't all it could have been." Hershel said.

"It was the best Christmas I've ever had." Daryl said. "I mean it. No one got drunk and smashed the few presents that were under the tree, no one hit me. I mean walkers did try to kill me, but it was still pretty sweet."

Christmas on the Road.

Daryl and Beth were huddled together in the back seat of the truck they had been able to grab from the hotel. Everyone was sleeping in cars tonight. It was freezing; they hadn't been able to find any shelter. He had almost suggested back tracking to the hotel, but Rick was adamant about finding a permanent spot. Beth curled up closer to him and shivered; it was an especially frigged night. Daryl reached over the seat and grabbed his poncho laying it on top of them for extra warmth. Rubbing his arms up and down her arms a few times managed to stop her shivering. Beth reached over Daryl's shoulder grabbing a small package out of her bag. She had wrapped it a new bandana for his pockets, his old ones were pretty ratty and stained.

"Merry Christmas." Beth said kissing his sternum and snuggling even closer. Daryl flipped the present over a few time, pretending to try and guess that he couldn't feel what it was through the thin fabric covering it. He slowly pulled the bandana away revealing a new hunting knife. "I pulled it off a walker all by myself." Beth said proudly. "Maggie killed it though."

"It's the nicest present I've ever got." Daryl said, knowing she wouldn't believe him but that she'd appreciate the sentiment.

"If it wasn't so cold I'd show you your other present." Beth said. She puled back a little pulled out her top so he could look down and see a bright red bra. "I was real hard grabbing this without Maggie or Glenn noticing. I ran into the changing room with a three pack of plain panties and this shoved under my shirt so they wouldn't notice. I changed into the some warmer clothes and left this on underneath. The panties aren't that comfortable though. They're giving me a wedgie. I didn't think I'd still be wearing them." Beth said wiggling a bit, trying to get the comfortable in her layers. "Might be more comfortable without tights on under these jeans."

Daryl contemplated to cold for a few minutes before deciding Beth was right, it was way too cold to even consider getting not only naked, but also naked and sweaty. They'd just be even colder when they finished. "I got you something too." Daryl said pulling a small silver chain set from his pocket. "I remember you saying you didn't like yellow gold." Beth ran her hands over the necklace with a small heart and diamond pendent; there was a matching charm bracelet and slim silver anklet. She held her hand out and let Daryl fasten the bracelet on before turning in his arms and moving her hair so he could put the chain on her to.

"I don't think I can maneuver my leg up in this small of space to get the other one on." Beth joked. "You're the first person to ever get me jewelry other than Maggie. She took me to pierce my ears behind daddies back when I was 11. She was grounded for a month." Daryl shrugged his shoulders before sitting up and grabbing her leg. He slid the final piece on before falling back into the heat of the blankets. "I got things for everyone else to. I just wanted to give you a present in private." Beth said sleepily. "I'll give you a late present as soon as we find some shelter."

"You don't have to give me anything else." Daryl said adjusting their shared pillow. "I only got you the one thing."

"You can make it up to me by sharing the gift I got you." Beth said, wondering when Daryl would clue in that she was the late gift. "You know that I am the gift right? Well me and this little red set."

"I hope you don't plan on ever wearing that little red set again." Daryl whispered in her ear. "As soon as we find a spot to settle down I'm ripping it clean off you."

"That was the idea." Beth said. "You think Glenn and Rick are going to find anything while they're out scouting?"

"We're due for some good luck soon. Lori needs to keep still for the next 4 months. You're dad was saying she's too run down right now." Daryl said. He always filled Beth in on anything Rick, Hershel and the others talked about. Carl and Beth were always protected from any news that couldn't be helped. Daryl didn't think it was right that Rick always lumped Beth in together with Carl though, she had just turned 19, and she was an adult. Hershel didn't seem to mind that Daryl filled her. He always ended their meetings saying he'd fill in Maggie, Rick could tell Carol and Lori and Daryl would tell Beth. Carl usually figured things out on his own, either by eavesdropping or Beth Filling him in a few days later. She firmly believed that if thy wanted Carl to act like an adult they had to treat him like one. Glenn and Rick came rushing back into the area where all the cars were parked whistling twice. Daryl wrapped Beth up tighter in the blankets and hoped out of the truck joining Hershel, Rick and Glenn. He quickly started a small fire to keep them warm while going over what Rick and Glenn had found. Beth was asleep when he went back to the truck and Carl had slid in and was sleeping next to her. He was still really mad at his mom and was constantly sneaking away from her and Carl. Daryl opened to door to the front seat and stretched out there. A blanket was soon thrown over seat. Turning around he saw Beth was awake and readjusting the remaining blankets around herself and Carl.

"He asked if he could climb in. I wasn't sure how long you'd be gone for. He was upset. Lori only would go back to her car if Carl had found a spot to sleep." Beth explained. Carl had pressed his back into Beth's chest and she had wrapped her arms around him. "It's just for tonight from what we could hear. Do you really think they've found the prefect spot?" Beth asked.

"Well see for ourselves at first light." Daryl said. "We're going to have to clear a lot of walkers to get there, but Rick's sure it's the safest place. Get some sleep, only be a few hours before we're moving." Daryl said studying the moon. The sound of Carl's breathing soon had lulled both he and Beth to sleep.

The next morning Daryl Woke up as Beth was making her way out of the back seat. Carl was a sound sleeper, he didn't even move when Beth almost dumped him onto the floor. Beth stood outside pushing at his shoulders until he moved back and she covered him again with the blankets. Daryl quickly got out of the front seat.

"I'm just going to pee. Thought I'd get started on breakfast too." Beth explained sliding behind a tree that had a few bushes around it for privacy. "Daryl kept his eyes on the woods, watching for any movement. Beth quickly came back around and reached over into the back of the truck, pulling out a small grilled they had found. Digging a whole and filling it with small branches and leaves, she lowered the grill over top, making a make shift stove that she could use to boil water for tea and coffee and oatmeal. She grabbed the mirror from a broken makeup compact and angled it with the sun, slowly but surely smoke and then flames started to form.

"Good job on the fire." Daryl said loading his crossbow. Rick was making his way out of the back of the SUV that Carol and Lori slept in. He came over. "You good to keep watch while I go try to rustle up some meat to go with the oatmeal?" Daryl asked. Rick nodded his head, leaning over to get the supply of water they had out for Beth, filling the kettles and one pot for her.

"Beth and I'll have the coffee and tea ready when you get back." Rick answered sorting through the canvas bags that held the small packs of sugar, coffee whitener and honey. "Maybe will use some these on the oatmeal, its Christmas after all." Rick said as he grabbed the large can of instant oats they had.

"Sounds great." Beth replied dropping a few tea bags in to simmer with the heating water. Hershel and Glenn soon made their wave over and started discussing possible plans for getting into the yard. Daryl moved towards the woods and quickly disappeared.

Beth busied herself making breakfast, not even noticing that Lori had made her way over and sat on a log behind her.

"Thank you for taking care of Carl." Lori said softly, causing Beth to jump. "Didn't mean to startle you Beth." Rick came over and handed over the small bottle of vitamins they had pillaged from one of hate houses they had crashed in. Lori swallowed a few before Rick walked away without saying anything. "He picks up on the tension between the two of us. I'm glad he has someone to talk to."

"We didn't talk too much." Beth answered honestly, stirring the oats. "I think he just wanted comfort."

"All the same, I'm sorry he barged in on you and Daryl." Lori said with a wink. Beth had privately talked to Lori once while they were stuck in the car while the group cleared a small store. "Don't worry your secret's still safe with me. You don't have to worry though, no one hates Daryl." Lori said sadly. She felt the hate pouring off her son and husband whenever they were stuck together.

"No one hates you Lori. Carl, he'll get over his anger. This new world isn't a place to hold grudges." Beth said sliding over and hugging Lori. She poured her a cup of tea and added a packet of sweetener. Lori thanked her and sipped the hot drink. "You're in for a treat, I'm adding strawberry jam to your oatmeal today." Beth said, knowing that honey wasn't great for pregnant women.

"That'll be a nice treat for the holidays." Lori said. Beth reached into her bag and pulled out the gift she had found for Lori.

"I was going to had out the gifts while we ate, but I think you could use a little pick me up." Lori smiled and opened the shoebox. Inside was a small box of chocolates and warm pashmina scarf that she could wrap up in. "I didn't know what size coat to get, and they're weren't any maternity clothing at all. I knew this would keep you warm though." Beth Said wrapping it around her shoulders. Lori tried not to tear up and thanked Beth before returning to her tea. Daryl made his way out of the woods with 2 rabbits. He sat down at the edge of camp and quickly skinned and gutted them before adding them to the grill after Beth had moved the pots to the side.

"So Glenn and I found a prison." Rick said accepting a bowl and cup of coffee from Beth. "It looks pretty over run, but I think we can slowly clear not only the fence surrounding it but the yard too. I think if we can make it in, it'll be a permanent place to live. "

Daryl sighed in the car. Rick had mostly been right. Clearing the prison the first time had only cost them Hershel's leg. That punk prisoner had cost them T-Dogg and Lori and almost gotten them all killed. There was no way in hell he was losing this place to some psycho.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked, noticing Daryl's attitude had shifted. He was chewing his thumb and gazing out the window. "We're going to be there in 15 minutes. If something's wrong let us know now." Daryl shook his head.

"I'm just thinking." Daryl said. "We go with our plan. We drop the smoke bombs in the field along the southern parking lot, smoking out any people he had hiding."

Daryl said looking out the window out the window again, thinking back to when they had first settled in the prison. Hershel had recovered and for a month or 2 they had been safe. They had been happy. He remembered following Beth into the tombs a few days after Hershel ad woken up. She had caught his attention in his cell, motioning for him to follow her. He had just come in from having kept watch all night, but seeing Beth walking through the doors with a small candle in a glass had peaked his interest. He followed her down to a small storage room that they had cleared of extra blankets and pillows, Beth had somehow found time during the night to set up a few bedrolls and blankets in the room. She had lit a few candles and had pilfered two bottles of Gatorade, a bag of chips and some fruit leather.

"I thought we could spend some time together." Beth whispered sitting down on the small bed she had made. "It's not like the cells are that private." Daryl fell down beside her on the makeshift bed. He had purposely picked his cell as far away from everyone for privacy. He could still hear everything that went on in the prison. Other than a few minutes alone in the Cafeteria, which wasn't exactly relaxing, the only time that Beth had spent alone with Daryl was when he let her go on a quick run with him for more gasoline from the cars along the highway. Beth handed him a soda and opened the chips. She chewed on a piece of the fruit snack. "Breakfast of champions, I know. I had to hit up our stash from the hotel. Carol keeps a pretty close eye on our supplies."

"She brought me out some cereal around 4 am." Daryl said eating the chips. "I'm looking forward to some grease." Daryl said offering the bag to Beth. She ate a few chips before handing it back. Daryl finished up the small bag wiping his hands on his pants before chugging the sports drink. He offered his fruit leather to Beth, knowing they were her favorite. Beth placed the extra snack in her pocket before standing up and sliding off her jeans. Her shirt covered most of her thighs and Daryl watched while she slowly unbuttoned it, revealing the late Christmas gift she had promised Daryl. The bright red lacy matching set was actually pretty cheap, but they were the prettiest things Beth had ever owned. Her first thong and push up bra, she left her shirt on her shoulders, still too shy to fully strip down. Daryl reached up and pulled her into his lap, pulling the shirt from her shoulders and kissing her neck. Beth pushed up off him before walking over and placing a chair down under the handle to the door. Rick had broken the lock off the door trying to get into the room, and Beth really didn't want to be interrupted by someone looking for them, or worse a walker. She quickly made her way back over and stopped when Daryl reached up and grabbed the string like sides to her underwear, and true to his word he ripped them clean off her body. Not wanting to lose the only bra she currently had Beth quickly took it off and threw it over to the small pile of her clothes that was building up beside the bed. "I didn't think I could be very quiet in your cell." Beth said shivering while Daryl ran his hands up and down her legs. He grabbed her ass and pulled her forward roughly. Beth caught herself from stumbling by bracing her hands against the wall behind Daryl's head. His hands on her hips stopped her from sliding back down into her lap. Beth looked down in question, only to catch Daryl lean his face forward and kiss her along the front of her thighs, pulling her down, forcing her to bend her knees so he was level with center. Beth's breath hitched when he placed soft kisses against her, finally pulling her down onto the bedrolls with him. Daryl adjusted her legs so he could settle between them, leaning stomach to stomach and kissing her mouth softly. Beth shivered a bit; it was still cold, even in the prison walls. Daryl leaned back and pulled off his vest and shirts before leaning back down. He could feel Beth's slight wetness against his stomach. "Take off you're pants Daryl."

"It's my present. "Daryl said shouldering her legs apart and leaning down. Pulling up on her mound with his thumb exposing her clit he placed soft kissing on it teasing her before moving both his thumbs spreading her open and lightly kissing her all over. She tasted even sweeter than the last time he had his mouth on her.

"You're supposed to share your present me." Beth sighed at the small lick he gave her before returning to his light kisses. Daryl looked up at Beth with her arms shyly crossed over her chest, trying to hide her breasts. Daryl reached around her legs that were over his shoulders uncrossing her arms and lightly squeezing her small breasts. Beth tried arching back into his mouth but Daryl just moved back, holding her down by pressing against her chest.

"I don't share with anyone." Daryl said sliding his tongue back into her and swirling it around earning a few soft moans and hums from Beth who moved her hands on top of his that were still covering her chest she twined her fingers through his and squeezed his hands. Daryl squeezed back both her hands and her breast earning a few pants and moans before sliding his hands down to her legs and pushing them open wider, latching on to her clit and sucking softly. Beth moved her hands to his hair and tugged moving his mouth lightly up and down while he continued to kiss and suck at her. Daryl sat back and undid his pants earning a loud whine from Beth for breaking contact. "Don't whine." Daryl said lining up at her entrance and slowly sliding in, making sure Beth was ready for him. She sighed happily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closely. Daryl sat up on his knees easing Beth into his lap, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist moving her against him and kissing her deeply on the mouth. Beth held tightly around his neck, afraid if she let go she'd fall backwards. She was finding it hard to catch her breath and moved her mouth away from his with a panty moan. Daryl moved his mouth back to her chest, not wanting to leave a bruises on her neck for everyone to notice. He felt the grip she had on the hair at the back of his neck tighten and laid her back driving into her even deeper. He was sure Beth was going to leave him with bald spots so he reached up and grabbed hold of her hands and held them down at her shoulders, lowering his mouth back to her breasts teasing one nipple before sucking it into his mouth, he moved on to the other one when she started to clench hard against him, he slowed to a stop again earning another load whine from Beth who opened her eyes and looked up at him frustrated. Popping her breast out of his mouth he sat back releasing her hands and pulling out. Beth sat up on her arms and looked at Daryl in disbelief.

"Why'd you stop?" Beth whined loudly. Daryl reached into his pants pocket and grabbed a condom. Beth grabbed it from him and ripped it open sliding it on quickly. "Daryl I need to come stop teasing me!" Beth whined trying to climb back into his lap. Daryl held her off and turned her back to him and pulled her into his chest, sliding her legs open and leaning forward tell Beth fell on all floors. He pulled her back onto him and she sighed happily moving back, quickly mastering the new position. "Harder please." Beth said, Daryl laughed at how polite she was before thrusting harder and pulling her back quickly. Beth started clenching again and Daryl reached around her hip and slowly circled her center till she started whining and fell forward onto her elbows, leaving her ass positioned perfectly for him to continue to his own release. He collapsed beside her, pulling her on to his chest and kissing her temple.

"Thanks again for the present. I'll try to get you another little pair of panties I can tear off." Daryl said earning a swat from Beth. He rolled over removing the condom, not finding anywhere to put it he slid it into the empty chip bag. He'd add it to the garbage they'd burn later.

"I'm glad you had a good Christmas." Beth said pulling him back down. "We can nap in here for awhile. Glenn and Maggie are on watch, Daddy probably already out with Carol and T-Dogg working on the infirmary. Carl and Rick are doing whatever. No one to wonder where I am." Beth said sleepily. Daryl gave in and fell back pulling her to his chest again.

"Daryl?" Hershel said from the back seat. "You're being awfully quiet son."

"Just thinking." Daryl said. "We're going to want to pull up over there. We can sneak up on the hotel on that trail." Daryl said consulting Glenn's map.

"You looked happy for a while." Rick commented pulling over and parking. "What were you thinking of?"

"He was thinking about Beth. She's the only thing that makes him smile like that." Hershel teased. Getting ready to move into the driver's seat. "I'll drive on up while you guys sneak in from the back. They'll be focused on me, you guys will be able to drop the tear gas scaring off any surprises."

Rick and Daryl grabbed their weapons bag from the back. And watched while Hershel drove off, giving him a few minutes to get back to the highway.

"Where you thinking about Beth?" Rick asked as they walked down the trail.

"Shut up." Daryl said. "I'm always thinking about her when she's not around." He admitted stopping to notch his bow. "Lot on my mind these days. 90% of it concerns her."

"That won't change no matter how things go today. Every decision you make, you're going to think about why Beth would want you to do or how it might affect her and the baby. You're lucky, she trusts you enough not to question what you do. She makes you talk to her when you're mad. Don't be as stubborn as I was with Lori at the end." Rick said, his voice catching a bit. "Carl felt like he had to pick sides and that wasn't fair to Lori. My best advice is to always talk to her. Do what you have to do, but when she tells you that she doesn't care or judge you believe her. We're all going to have to make tough choices. Don't let them separate you."

"Oh thanks." Daryl said awkwardly, not knowing what to make of the advice. He was glad that Rick was talking about something besides gardening or improving the prison.

"I know, it's easy to hand out advice when you're not the one that has to follow it." Rick said tossing a canister of tear gas into the field a head. Smoke started to fill the area, Daryl slid on a gas mask, handing one to Rick and kept his eyes peeled for any movement. Surprisingly there was none. They walked over to the front of the hotel and found Hershel waiting with Andréa and The Governor's people.

"Philip is inside waiting for you Rick." Andréa said rolling her eyes. "You could have trusted me."

"I don't trust him." Rick said moving to the door to the office."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Beth rolled her eyes at Carl. He had basically ordered her to lie down and take it easy as soon as they go to the room. She sat against the pillows on one the bed feeding the baby a bottle. Once she got the baby to sleep she planned on taking the bath she had been craving since Daryl had told her he was going to bring her here.

Carl was sitting at the little table reading over one of the baby books Beth had brought with her. Judy was reaching up and running her hand over Beth's face, fighting going to sleep in a strange place.

"Come on Judy," Beth cooed sway her arms back and forth. "You know you want to take a nap." Judith started to doze and her fell from Beth's face as Beth shifted her to her shoulder and rubbed her back trying to coax a few burps out of the baby. "Carl can you please move the baby's basket into the bathroom?" Beth said softly. "I want to take a bath, she can nap in there with me." Tyreese moved quickly to ready the basket; they had packed a few things into for their stay. He removed the supplies and refolded the blankets so it would be ready before handing it over the Carl. Carl sighed as he put down the book looking at Beth.

"Beth do you really need a bath?" Carl asked. "What if we have to move really quick? We'll have to wait while you get dressed."

"Carl we're safe here. We have a view of the front and back doors. You and Tyreese can keep watch and if anyone is even getting close, knock twice on the wall. I'll get out and dressed in no time." Beth said standing up and adjusting the baby. "Daryl turned on the boilers so I could have a bath. You guys can have hot showers too." Beth said trying to bribe him. He was really getting on her nerves.

"Look if it feels like it's something you have to do," Carl started to say before Tyreese coughed, "I guess it would be ok if you think it's worth the risk."

"Carl I think Beth will be fine taking her bath." Tyreese said. "Think of it as a little vacation for her." Tyreese picked up the basket and walked it into the bathroom, sliding it beside the tub. Beth followed after him with a fresh pair of panties, new jeans with a stretchy panel in the front that Glenn had found on a run; a stretchy bandeau style bra and a very loose button up. "Thank you Tyreese." Beth said as she closed the door behind him dropping her clothes of on the counter before moving over and crouching to lay the baby down in her bed. Quickly shedding her clothing she turned on the hot water and let it fill the tub. She added a small amount of body wash again, smiling as bubbles filled the tub. Beth turned the water off, slipping into the heat, sighing contently as it soothed her aching muscles. Beth was luckier then most in the world, she knew that, she was sure life at the prison was pretty luxurious compared to how others had to live, how they had lived on the road. She couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her hands over her arms and chest rinsing away the sweat that had covered her. It was summer and she was sure that if she hadn't been pregnant a hot bath would have been the furthest thing from her mind. She lowered her hands to her stomach and smiled. Glenn had taken to calling her tummy Wilson, agreeing with Maggie that it was the size of a volleyball. Her once small and petite breast were roughly tripled the size they had been, only getting rounder and larger as days went on. She had been lucky that Glenn found the maternity clothing when he did, she was much more comfortable in looser clothing and she only had a few things aside from her yoga pants and Daryl's undershirts to wear. Beth laid back losing her eyes, enjoying the relaxing silence. She really hoped that Daryl would be back to get her soon. She hadn't realized how annoying Carl could be until she had been left alone with him in a situation where he though he was in charge. He had actually tried to tell her how to calm Judith down earlier. As if she hadn't been the primary, hell the only caregiver for the baby. Beth had let Carl take the crying baby and sat back and let her cry while Carl tried to soothe her. Only when Judy had started to turn red and shake, unable to catch her breath did Carl admit defeat and hand her back to Beth. She had taken shaky breaths and screeched a few times before settling for the bottle that Tyreese had prepared quickly and handed over. Carl had stomped away over to the table and chairs and sulked. He pulled out one of the books Beth had brought and started reading it over. Beth reached over and grabbed a bar of soap and quickly washed herself all over. It wouldn't be fair to hog the bathroom for too long. It was almost time for lunch and she thought it might be relaxing to make it while the baby slept close by instead of strapped to her chest. She quickly rinsed off and pulled the plug, relishing the feel of her clean skin. She slowly got out of the tub, making sure to be careful and not slip and stood on a towel in front of the mirror, slowly unwinding her hair from it's top knot and finger combing it before pilling it all back up. Beth rubbed some lotion over her skin, thankful that so far she was still stretch mark free. Michonne and Maggie had laughed at her when she had voiced her concerns about stretch marks marring her body. Beth knew it was a silly thing to worry about in the middle of the end of the world, but Michonne had come through anyway, coming back from a run with a few bottle of precious cocoa butter lotion. She smoothed more of the lotion over her stomach and breasts before sitting on the toilet to pull on her new panties and jeans. She struggled into the bandeau bra, it sticking to her still moist skin and pulled on her shirt. Opening the door before reaching down and picking up the basket with the baby, Beth made her way back into the room with Carl and Tyreese.

"Beth you aren't supposed to be lifting anything too heavy!" Carl spat out. Beth lowered the basket to the bed and moved over to the table. Grabbing Carl by the chin she held his gaze.

"Carl I won't be scolded or ordered around by a 14 year old." Beth said releasing him and moving over to their supplies, pulling out some of their food and looking it over deciding what to make for diner.

"Don't you even care about Judith? My mom couldn't take it easy and that's why she died giving birth. You have to take it easy. I don't want Judith to lose another mother." Carl spat out before storming out of the hotel room and pacing the hallway. Beth's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't thought about the worst-case scenario to her giving birth in a long time. She had never really thought about leaving behind her baby, babies if she didn't make it. Tyreese awkwardly stared out the window; Beth made her way over to the door and pulled it open. She was relieved to see Carl sitting down at the end of the hallway. Beth left the door open so she'd be able to hear the baby and moved down the hallway and lowered herself slowly to the ground beside Carl.

"Carl you can't worry about me like that." Beth said quietly. "I'm not going to promise that everything is going to be ok, but you know Dr. S said I was progressing well. I have the luxury your mother did not, a doctor looked me over and we're ready if I need a c section." Carl wiped his eyes, humiliated that he was crying in front of Beth. "Come on, you can have a hot shower while I make lunch. You'll feel like a new man." Beth said pushing Carl to his feet before holding out her hands. "Help me up." She said laughing as she struggled to her feet. She noticed that Carl was already taller than her. When did that happen? Tyreese looked relieved when Beth made her way back in with Carl. He eased back into his spot at the window, gazing out into the parking lot. So far he hadn't seen any signs of danger and he was thankful.

"Carl if you don't take Beth up on that offer for a hot shower I'm going to beat you to it." Tyreese said not taking his eyes off the windows. Carl grabbed the change of clothes Beth had packed for him and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm glad he's taking the chance to shower, he's starting to smell like true teenager." Beth said wrinkling her nose. She picked up the book Carl had placed upside down and looked over what chapter he had been reading. Carl had been reading about breast-feeding. Beth skimmed the most commonly asked questions and answers. She wanted to see what had him so enthralled. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, she placed the book back and started making lunch. She unpacked some leftover rabbit she had packed and made 3 plates with some raw veggies and a slice of bread each. She repacked their provisions into the cooler for their next meal and opened a bottle of iced tea and poured 3 glasses. Carl made his way out of the shower with wet hair.

"You add your dirty clothes to mine on the bag?" Beth asked. Carl nodded his head.

"Yeah I saw it hanging from the back of the door." Carl said sitting down and picking up his book. Beth reached over and took the book away.

"You got watch so Tyreese can have his shower now." Beth said placing the book down. "Then we can all have some something to eat." Beth said as she placed napkins around the table. Tyreese moved so Carl could take his spot at the window. Beth handed him over a change of clothes. "I hope they fit." She had to guess on his sizes, but she was pretty sure she was close.

"I'm sure they'll fit fine. Thanks." Tyreese said as he made his way to the bathroom for his turn. Carl waited until he heard the water turn on before clearing his throat.

"The book says that you can nurse multiple babies, and that there is like natural antibodies in breast milk. Are you going to nurse Judith too?" Carl asked. "It said that the first milk you start to produce comes way before your baby would need it. Judith could have it, so she won't get sick." Beth looked over at Carl awkwardly.

"I don't know, I'm not going to worry about it right now. I'm not producing anything yet and that is really something I'd have to talk to Dr. S, Daryl, My dad and your dad about." Beth said. "You now I might not even be able to nurse my baby from reading that book right? I mean right now we are well feed and I am not lacking any nutrition, but that could change."

"Why would they care if you decided to nurse Judith too? There's a whole section about milk mothers in here. It's common in other parts of the world for other in the village to nurse the babies of their tribe mates if something should happen. It's like you taking care of Judith and becoming her mother. It even says here that you can breast feed Judith while pregnant right now."

"Carl I am not discussing this with you right now." Beth said taking the book from him and placing it back in her bag. "If we were ever to run out of formula and Judith was hungry I wouldn't let her go without." Beth said knowing what Carl had been getting at.

Daryl, Hershel and Rick left the meeting with a sick feeling in their stomachs. Rick told them what The Governor had asked for. Daryl didn't think there was anyway that Andréa could know what ultimatum he had given them. Bring him Michonne and he'd let bygones be bygones. He'd even give them a full 4 months to make up their mind. Daryl knew that it wasn't an option. Michonne was part of their family, but still, he couldn't bear to think of Beth trying to make it out on the road with 2 babies. That smarmy bastard had actually said that giving them the 4 months was an early present to the new bundle of joy they were expecting. Apparently Michonne had helped a woman in Woodbury deliver her baby and The Governor had though that she had shared that with the group with Beth in her condition and all. Daryl wasn't sure what Michonne and Beth had discussed but he thought that if Michonne had told Beth she had been a midwife she'd have mentioned it to him.

"So what are we going to do?" Rick asked.

"We're going to go get my girl, go back to the prison and talk this over with everyone. I say we pack up everything now and take off. Let him come to empty penitentiary while we start over somewhere else." Hershel said from the driver's seat.

"I'm not taking Beth on the road." Daryl said. "Her best shot at a risk free delivery is in the prison. Walls to protect her and you there with everything we fought for." Rick nodded his head.

"Beth's due to give birth a month before we have to decide anything." Hershel said. "She can give birth at the prison and then we can leave. Start scouting now, find us a safe place." Hershel pleaded.

"I'm not giving up the prison." Rick stated. Daryl continued driving, looking in his mirrors making sure he wasn't being followed. "I'm not sure what we're going to do, but we'd lose too much caving in. There's no guarantee that he'll keep his word if we even handover Michonne." Rick said. "I told him as much and he just smiled and said he could only offer his word and that he had kept it meeting us in peace. Said Andréa misses her friends, and he thought it's be nice getting one back for her."

"We both know what Merle told us. He's not trying to get Michonne back for anything other than revenge." Hershel said. Daryl chewed his thumb; he was slowly losing his temper.

"We should never have trusted him in the first place. Everything Merle said would happen happened." Daryl spat out the window. "Now we got to go back and tell everyone what that son of a bitch said. Why are you so sure that Andréa doesn't know exactly what was going to go down? You heard her when she came to visit."

"Daryl you can't think she would want anything bad to happen to Michonne." Hershel said.

"You didn't hear the way she defended everything that scumbag did Hershel." Daryl said as he pulled up to the hotel. They hadn't been followed. Daryl tooted the horn and waited by the doors. Beth soon made her way down and undid the locks, letting the men inside.

"How'd it go?" She asked rushing forward into Daryl's arms.

"Why are you coming down here?" Daryl answered back gruffly. "Tyreese and Carl too busy?"

"It went that badly?" Beth asked rolling her eyes. "The baby is asleep and Carl and Tyreese are keeping an eye on the back lot and packing everything up." Beth said handing the keys to the truck over to Hershel. "You and Daryl can come up and bring everything down to load up." Beth said leading them over to the steps. "You can fill me in anytime you want to Daryl."

"We're going to talk about it once we get back to the prison." Daryl said before Rick could speak up. "Got to talk about as a council first. The Governor gave us 4 months to decide." Beth wondered why Daryl didn't look relieved to have been promised 4 months of peace. She was due in about 2 ½ months, wasn't this a good thing. She could feel the tension and stress pouring off both Rick and Daryl and she remembered how defeated her father had looked. Beth continued on to the room, noticing that everything had been packed up. She had placed the baby on the bed so that Tyreese could pack everything into the basket. Carl kept his eyes on the parking lot. Beth placed Judy in her car seat and quickly buckled her up handing her over to Daryl.

"Tyreese would you go on down and make sure my dad is ok?" Beth asked.

"He's just getting to the truck now." Carl said from the window. "He's bringing it around." Beth breathed a sigh of relief. They really were lucky that this place was so untouched, so isolated.

"You take Hershel, Carl, Judith and Tyreese in the truck Rick. Daryl and I are going to follow you in the car so we can talk." Beth said "She should stay asleep until you get to the prison, don't worry. We'll be right behind you." Beth said as she moved from the room. Daryl reached out and pulled her back.

"Let Rick lead the way, just in case." Daryl said. Beth rolled her eyes as Daryl kept his hand on her arm, helping her down the stairs. Carl handled the basket and diaper bag, Rick swung a backpack unto his back keeping his hands free incase he needed his gun. Ignoring Beth's request for time alone with Daryl Rick walked over to the truck that contained Hershel and Tyreese and motioned for Carl to get in. Rick placed the basket and bag in the back before putting the baby bag in the car.

"You guys take Judith." Rick said sliding into the truck and shutting the door. "Rolling the window down. "You can still talk with her there."

"Yeah we'll see you in a few back home." Daryl said moving towards the car and quickly opening the passenger side door, helping Beth into the seat. He barely could contain he want to slam the car door in frustration. He eased Judith's seat into the backseat quickly buckling her into the middle. Judy started to stir and began to whimper, which quickly turned into tears at not being able to see Beth. Quickly reclining her seat and reaching over Beth slipped a soother into the baby's mouth and rubbed her belly while Daryl moved to the driver's side and got in starting the car. Pulling away and speeding up the baby settled and Beth sat back up and fixed her seat. She looked over at Daryl and could see how mad he was.

"Baby tell me why you're so tense." Beth said sliding her hand over his arm. Daryl sighed as Beth tried rubbing the tension from his body. "Isn't 4 months of peace a good thing?"

"He's asking something that impossible. 4 months is just a stay of execution. We're still in as much trouble as we were before."

"Are you really not going to tell me what went down till you talk to council?" Beth asked moving her hand and taking Daryl's free hand and twining her fingers through his. "You can tell me."

"He wants us to hand over Michonne. Promised to let bygones be bygones if we hand her over."

"Hand her over?" Beth asked. "For what?"

"He says Andréa misses her friend, but that Michonne needs to answer for what she did in Woodbury. His people live in fear after what happened and she needs to set them straight."

"He wants us to sacrifice her for our safety." Beth said disgusted. "He's sick. He can't expect Andréa to stand by and let him just do this to Michonne, to us."

"I'm sure he's twisted some tale that sounds fair to her. She was outside the meeting with me. She was sure that Rick would find the deal fair enough."

"Well she can just go to Hell." Beth said, still mad about Andréa's first visit to the prison. "She's too stupid to see he's a manipulator."

"Don't get worked up. We aren't even thinking of given him Michonne." Daryl said moving his hand to her stomach and rubbing. He had taken to doing that whenever he felt nervous or mad. He simply rubbed her stomach, trying to feel the baby. Beth moved his hand to where she could feel the baby and held it there.

"We should just take all our smoke bombs and grenades and blow Woodbury off the map." Beth said, immediately feeling guilty. There were good people there. "I know that's not really an option. I'm just frustrated. The living should be working together against the walkers, not tearing each other apart." Beth said swiping her free hand over her face, smearing the tears off her cheeks.

"You know the living are just as much of threat to us as the walkers now. I have a feeling that Allen and Ben are spreading some lies about us in Woodbury."

"I can't believe them either." Beth said kicking the glove compartment. "Ouch!" She cried rubbing her foot.

"Calm down girl." Daryl said slowing to avoid a few walkers. "Can't have you injured. I can't be carrying you around everywhere. " Daryl said trying to make Beth smile. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us. We'll come up with a plan keeping us all safe."

"My dad wants to leave the prison, doesn't he?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded.

"It's just not an options." Daryl said curtly. "You're not going out on the road while in this condition or right after delivery."

"If it's best we leave we should leave. You can't just base what's best for the group on what's best for me." Beth said.

"The hell I can't." Daryl said halting to a stop. "Nothing is more important to me than you and that baby. I already told you if there is a threat I will neutralize it." Daryl reached over and pulled Beth to him kissing her roughly before pulling back and starting back towards the prison. "You keep quiet about what went down. Rick wants to talk to council before anything is mentioned to everyone else."

"There is nothing to discuss. You guys need to come up with a plan. You are not risking Michonne for me and you are not risking everyone else by making us stay there if we can't defend it." Beth said. "There's got to be something we can do."

"Stop stressing." Daryl said. "We'll think of something. How was your bath? Was it worth making me worry about you the whole time I was gone?"

"So worth it." Beth sighed happily. "My back's not even sore anymore. If it wasn't unreasonable I'd either ask you to take me there everyday or find a way to build be a bath at the prison. It was even worth having to have an awkward conversation with Carl about breastfeeding."

"Carl crossing a line?" Daryl asked. "I got no problem putting the fear of God in the kid."

"He was just reading my baby book. Wanted to know if I planned on nursing Judy too." Beth noticed Daryl staring at her, his eyes off the road. She reached over turning his head straight and explained about what he had read about milk mothers and third world countries. "You know how all those books and magazines we found talk about how breast milk is the best. He wants the best for his sister."

"Isn't that fucking weird though?" Daryl asked. Beth shrugged her shoulders and stretched.

"I told him it wasn't a decision he had to worry about, but if it came to me nursing Judy or her not eating she'd eat."

Daryl pulled up to the gates shortly after Rick had already pulled through. He noticed that everyone had already gathered around the watchtower. Maggie came over and quickly opened the gate.

Merle looked over at Daryl and knew he had to try to keep his little brother safe. Rick had told them they need a plan, that what The Governor had wanted was not an option. Michonne looked guilty, like her being there put everyone at risk. Merle knew that what he had done to find his brother is what put them all in danger. If he had just let Michonne go, they'd be safe here. He had to think of something. They had 4 months. If they didn't think of anything soon he'd take matters into his own hands and deliver Michonne to the motel himself.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Not much had been discussed in planning for what to do about the Michonne/Governor situation, but Beth had been busy in the last few weeks. The closer she got to her due date the more she and Daryl planned for every scenario possible. Daryl had hidden various bags of supplies at certain safe points around the prison in case they had to run. Provisions were packed into every vehicle they had. Beth had taken to practicing her breathing with Michonne or Maggie while Judith napped in the afternoons and getting the office ready for 2 babies. She guessed it to be late July or early August, and the heat had really started to get to Beth. She dressed as lightly as she could and took frequent showers but was still horribly uncomfortable. She had gotten so irritable lately that she often found herself having to apologize for snapping at people on semi regular bases. She had started leaving Judith with either Rick or Carl for a half hour here and there; really when ever she needed a cool shower and the baby wasn't sleeping. She had completely bit Rick's head off this morning when she handed the baby over. He had asked if she could hold off on her shower while he went to the bathroom and Beth had went up one side of him then down the other before snatching the baby back and just showering with her. Merle had laughed at Beth snapping and it only made her feel worse. She had promptly apologized to Rick, he had easily forgiven her, it was clear she wasn't herself. Carl was hanging out in the office with her, helping her fold all the baby clothes and organize them in a dresser that Merle and Daryl had found on a run. Beth wanted to turn the dresser into a change table for the babies. Carl helped her divide each drawer into 2, one half for Judy and one half for the new baby. The top drawer was stocked with a row of cloth diapers and a row of Judith's current size in disposable diapers, newborn diapers, wipes, tissues, baby lotion and diaper rash cream. Carl continued to fold the clothing and hand it over to Beth while she placed it in the drawers. He kept stealing glances of Beth's chest and she was starting to lose what little patience she had.

"Carl you need to stop looking at my tits!" Beth snapped. "I can't put on a hoodie or button up to hide them from you I am just way too hot. So just keep your pervy little eyes on the clothes or my face. Alright?" Beth asked snatching the pile of onesies from him.

"Beth it's just, well, I think you need to look down. "Carl stammered out pointing to the tight sundress Beth was wearing. It hand not only crept dangerously low on her still growing breast, but they're two very damp spots, causing the white material to become transparent. Beth's hands shot up and covered her chest.

"Will you please go stand outside the door while I change?" Beth asked. Carl shot out of the room and closed the door. Beth cried slightly, embarrassed that she hadn't noticed her predicament, the damp shirt had honestly just felt really cool against her skin. She poured a little water on a face cloth and cleaned herself off, grabbing another loose fitting dress from the coat rack, slipping it on. She picked up 2 more facecloths folding them and placing them in the stretchy part of the top, hoping they'd absorb any other leaks she sprung. She really wanted to finish the nursery today. She walked over to let Carl back in and found Rick standing there instead.

"Did you call me son a pervert?" Rick asked walking into the office and taking over for Carl.

"Not exactly Beth said settling back down slowly on the floor. "I just told him to keep his pervy eyes to himself." Beth said closing the dresser. She scooted over and helped Rick with the folding. "I'm leaking, I didn't know. I thought he was just checking me out."

"Beth you got to try not to snap at him, he's just a boy." Beth felt her temper rising again.

"So he's just a boy when he goes crying to you, but when he wants to be treated as an adult and go on runs or watch or hunting he's a grown up?" Beth asked struggling to her feet. Rick reached over to help her but Beth pulled her hands away. "Get out Rick. I'll finish on my own." Beth said moving over to the desk and grabbing the last basket of receiving blankets that she had to fold. She dumped it on the ground and started to lower herself again; Rick helped her before sitting back down. "I'm serious Rick. I'm just going to yell at you and wake Judith up if you stay in here." Beth said as she quickly folded the blankets.

"Yeah, well I can take you yelling at me." Rick said as he continued to help her fold. "Carl and I told Daryl we'd help you while he was on watch this afternoon. Carl's too scared to come up here though." Rick added.

"I'm not sorry." Beth said. "He's been crossing the line for awhile and I said nothing."

"I know he's been asking too many curious questions whenever he has the chance. He's a 14 year old boy who grew up and went through puberty without anyone his age around him and neglectful parents who didn't talk to him."

"Stop making excuses Rick." Beth said rolling her eyes. "It wasn't ok before the apocalypse to ask a lady if all the sex she's having could hurt her baby, it's not ok now. "

"I'm sorry that he's been asking you personal questions." Rick said grabbing all the blankets they had folded and looking around. Beth pointed to the bookcase and he added them to the shelf before helping Beth back to her feet. "Maybe if you and Daryl were a little more discrete the entire prison wouldn't know about your sex lives." Rick said walking over to the futon and sitting down.

Beth fought off the blush that was slowly creeping up her chest to her face. "It's not like we have sex in public Rick. I can't help it if every time you send him to wake Daryl up I happen to be sleeping naked. I told you it's too fucking hot in this place." Beth said opening the door and waiting till Rick stood up and walked out. Beth slammed the door behind him before he could say anything else. The door slam woke the baby up so she moved over and scooped her up. The baby was still dry so Beth just moved over to the rocking chair and rocked her quickly quieting her down. Judy contently looked around the room sucking on her soother. Beth wanted to hold off on feeding her till suppertime when Daryl came in. She had been getting him to try and feed Judith her bottles when ever he was around. She had gotten Carol and her dad to feed her successfully so far, but Judy still struggled and fought when Rick tried to feed her. Carl just wasn't calm enough and terrible at soothing her to sleep. Beth only let him feed the baby if she wanted her awake for a while longer. She was happy with the progress Judy was making though. She still spent the majority of her time with Beth, but she did occasionally let someone else hold her. Beth looked up as the door opened and Daryl made his way in from watch. She smiled at him and handed the baby over. Judy pumped her feet into Daryl's chest a few times in protest before settling against his shoulder begrudgingly. Beth sat back in the rocking chair and smiled up at them.

"How'd your day go?" Beth asked reaching for her sneakers and slipping them on. Carl got mad when she wore her flip-flops around; they weren't made for running as he put it. Her boots hurt her feet now, she was glad she had kept the first pair of shoes Daryl had found her. They weren't much to look at and honestly as far as running shoes went, these were probably among the worst possible sneakers you could wear, they were more than flip flops.

"My dad was fine. I've been told you went on a few rampages though." Daryl teased. He reached over and helped Beth to her feet. "Don't worry, everyone knows it's your hormones."

"It was only my hormones once." Beth said angrily. "Daryl I was only unreasonable once!" Beth said as she moved towards the door holding her back. "I'm hot, miserable and sore. I have so much to get ready and learn in the next few weeks, and on top of that I have to worry about a psychopath coming and trying to kill us all. I think as far as pregnant women freak outs go mine are 99% justifiable."

"You're right, freaking out the other day when I stayed on guard duty for an extra three hours was reasonable." Daryl said teasing Beth. "I mean like you said it's not like you could ask someone else to come to bed and fuck you right?" Daryl whispered in her ear as they made their way to supper. Beth slapped his shoulder, she had told him time after time not to curse when the baby was awake and in his arms.

"Shut up Daryl. How would you feel if you were all worked up, hot for me and taking things into your own hands wasn't working? And I had promised to come in right after my shift in laundry or I couldn't get Judy to sleep?" Beth whispered fiercely, lowering herself down into a chair at a table. They were the first ones to make it to supper. Beth took the baby back from Daryl and laid her against her chest and ricked her a few times. Carol came over and handed her a bottle.

"You want to try feeding her Carol?" Beth asked setting the bottle down on the table. Carol shook her head. Carol didn't tell anyone, but actually caring for the baby brought back too many memories of Sophie, her death was still too fresh for the older woman.

"I just got to finish a few things for supper Beth. I'm sure Glenn would like to lend a hand though." Carol said throwing Glenn under the bus as he walked in fore a bite to eat before he went to grab some shuteye before talking night watch. He, Maggie and Michonne had offered to take night watch so Daryl could be in the room with Beth while she slept just in case. Glenn came over hearing his name only to be handed Judith and a bottle. Beth patted the seat next to her.

"Sit." She said sharply. Glenn immediately obeyed. Beth helped him calm the baby down and once she started nursing, Beth relaxed. "Daryl you bring Glenn some super too." She called over. "And bring the baby's swing." Glenn did his best to feeding the baby, Beth was glad he didn't get the baby to sleep. She wanted her to sleep from around she guess 8pm till she woke up. She had finally started to sleep for longer periods at night, especially when Beth didn't let her sleep after supper. Every once in awhile Beth was able to skip both her late afternoon nap and evening nap and the baby would sleep from 7pm till around 9am, long after Daryl had gone on watch. Maggie came in and took the baby from Glenn, sitting quickly beside Beth. Judy squirmed a bit before settling against Maggie.

"I'll break her yet." Maggie said cuddling the baby. Daryl came over and Maggie reached over grabbing Glenn's helping for herself and sending him off to the lines. "We're just grabbing a bit before getting some sleep. Merle and Carl are on duty till midnight." Beth rolled her eyes. She still didn't have a curtain for her window facing the yard. She was sure that Carl snuck peaks at her whenever he was on duty. She couldn't prove it, but she felt like someone was watching her sometimes.

"You see anything while you're out there?" Beth asked. Watches were spent now making sure The Governor didn't make a move before the 4 months were up. Maggie shook her head and moved the baby to her swing. Judy sighed contently at not being in strange arms and waited for her swing to start. "I worry that I'll have to run and I won't be able to." Beth said as she reached over and cranked the swing up.

"You just waddle your ass down to one of the cars, drive right through the gate and get to a safe house. You grab Carol or Daddy and run. That's the plan Beth." Maggie said as she wolfed down the chili Carol had made. Beth picked at her food. Spicy food was not agreeing with her anymore. Carol must have forgotten. She sipped at her water and spooned her serving into Maggie's bowl.

"You eat it Mags. I'm just not in a chili mood." Beth said as she got up and went to make herself a peanut butter sandwich. Carol saw her coming and handed her a premade sandwich.

"I didn't forget, Daryl just grabbed a bowl before I could catch him." Beth smiled and pecked Carol on the cheek before making her way back to the now full table. Hershel and Rick had joined them.

"Bethy how are you doing with your nursery project?" Hershel asked as he ate. "I wish you'd have more than just a sandwich. You're still too skinny."

"I'll have a snack later if I'm hungry daddy. I just need to stencil the walls and furniture and paint them. I'm going to work on it tomorrow though. I think other than another shower later I'm done for the night. " Beth said rubbing her back. "I'm pretty sore from sorting and folding and organizing."

"It's smart to get ready now." Rick said. "You'll have everything ready and accessible for when the baby come and you don't have time to be organized."

"Are you reading over the natural childbirth sections of your books?" Hershel asked. "I know I've been reading the medical books Dr. S lent us." Eth shook her head.

"It's the very next thing on my list. I've been practicing my breathing everyday though." Beth said as she started stacking the dirty dishes out of habit. She got up to carry the tray over only to have Maggie take from her and drop it off by the wash bins.

"You done?" Daryl asked as he stopped the swing and picked up a protesting Judith. Beth reached over and took her, quickly settling her down before standing and making her way away from the table.

"I need a backrub and foot rub." Beth said as she and Daryl made their way back to the office. Daryl took the baby back when they got to the stairs, not wanting Beth to even lift the few extra pounds while she made her way up the stairs. Michonne had brought back a scale from a run. Beth was still only 124 pounds. She guessed that she had gained about 16 or so with the pregnancy. Most books recommended that you gain around 20-25, so she wasn't far off the mark. Only problem was she hadn't gained any in the last week at all. She was truly too hot and miserable to eat. She stayed hydrated though. Daryl had made sure to keep snacks all over the office, hoping she'd eat. Beth stepped on the scale in the office and looked down. She stayed steady at 124. Quickly lowering herself to the floor again she pulled out the few toys she had for Judy. Daryl laid the baby down on the rug and went to work on cleaning his arrows from hunting and clearing the fences. Beth hummed and tickled the baby while shaking her rattles and letting her stuffed animals snuggle up to the baby. Beth leaned back against the bed and rubbed her chest.

"You still sore?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head and pulled the damp facecloths from her dress.

"I started leaking today. I'm all sticky. Don't get me wrong, they're still sensitive but they don't hurt." Daryl had worried that he had hurt her last night when Beth had asked him to stop in the middle of their lovemaking last night, and switching positions. She couldn't lean on her chest while he took her from behind anymore it was just too painful. He hadn't even be able to touch her breast when she got on top to ride him, having to stop after a few thrusts because the bouncing hurt too much too. She had eventually wrapped her own arms around her chest and sitting with her back against Daryl's chest.

"You think that's why they were hurting yesterday?"

"Maybe. I think they're just going to be extra sensitive from here on out till I stop nursing. So be gentle please."

"We could cool it down a bit. I don't want to hurt you." Daryl said getting their things ready for they're shower.

"Nothing but my chest hurt last night. If I thought I could have waddled to the watchtower without being seen we'd have already messed around 3 times today." Beth said pulling Judy to her chest and trying to get up gracefully. Daryl came over and helped by placing his hands under her armpits and lifting. She was still too light. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him deeply. Moving over to her new change table she quickly stripped the baby before putting a clean diaper on and lotioned her up. Someone had rustled up some bed time lotion that seemed to help with Judith's bedtime routine. Beth slide a clean onesie on the baby and started to prep her bottle. "I say we drop her off in Rick's cell and go shower, see if he can get her to sleep."

"He piss you off something special today?" Daryl asked, walking over to the change table and scooping up the baby. Moving over to the rocking chair he settled in and waited for the bottle to heat up. Beth cleaned up a bit throwing dirty clothes into an empty basket, putting the toys away, all while humming to keep Judy happy. When the bottle was ready she handed it over to Daryl and relaxed against the bed, letting him try to get her to sleep. Judith settled into Daryl's arms and let him rock her while she ate. She started to doze and Daryl looked over at Beth smiling. He shifted her up to his shoulder and rubbed her back until he heard her little sighs. Beth walked over slipping a pacifier into the baby's mouth and let Daryl lay her down in her basket.

"You got her to sleep!" Beth whispered excitedly. Grabbing her things for the shower she and Daryl made their way out into C, Rick was reading a book. Beth walked over and excitedly told him that Daryl got Judith to sleep and asked him to go read in the office while she showered. Not wanting to get yelled at again Rick quickly agreed.

Daryl moved into the showers checking to make sure that they were safe before leading Beth in. She quickly stripped off her sticky dress and panties and moved to turn on the spray. Daryl stripped and finally joined her under the spray, rubbing the knots out of her back. Beth moaned and leaned against the wall, letting him work over her sore back. "If this shower was hot I'd be in heaven." Daryl finished with her back and landed a few kisses to her shoulders before quickly washing himself off. Beth sat on the bench drying herself off waiting for Daryl to be finished.

"Are you made that we never got to have shower sex?" Beth asked pulling her dress back on.

"Yet." Daryl answered. "It'll happen." Beth smiled.

"You think you'll still want me once the baby comes?" Beth asked. "I'm going to be wrecked."

"You'll bounce back. All the books say so."

"I won't be as tight. You always talk about how tight I am."

"How do you know? You give birth before and not tell me about it? "Daryl asked.

"How do you know? You carnally know a lot of women that gave birth?" Beth asked. Daryl just looked at her.

"You really want me to answer that?" Daryl asked. Noticing Beth's face he knew he had to answer, she was thinking the worst. "One. There was a girl that I hooked up with a few times both before, way before, she got pregnant and had a few kids, not mine, and after wards when her old man went to jail. She recouped. Stop worrying."

"Same as before?" Beth asked.

"Good as new." Daryl promised. He quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a clean shirt before slipping his boots back on. Beth slid her feet into her flip-flops and followed him back to the office. Rick was surprised to see them back so soon, he was sure they'd have spent more together time in the showers.

"She didn't even make a peep." Rick said quietly making his way out of the office. "Good Night." Beth removed her dirty dress, adding it to the dirty laundry with the panties she had carried up in her hands. Daryl through in their towels and his dirty clothing from the day, Beth stood around naked rubbing another coating of cocoa lotion over her breasts and stomach. She was determined not to get stretch marks. Daryl perched himself on the edge of the desk and watched as she rubbed the lotion in. The skin on her stomach was stretched so thin he'd wear it was about to burst like an overfilled water balloon. Beth put her bottle of lotion back on the shelf and crawled into bed. She started to move back against the pillows, only to be hauled back down by her legs. Daryl pulled her to the edge, kneeling he placed kisses on her stomach before leaning her back on her elbows and sliding her legs wide open.

"I told you to stop running around naked in here. Rubbing lotion all over yourself all the time." Daryl said running his mouth lightly over her. Beth started to breath deeply, waiting. Daryl finally lowered his mouth to her and latched on to her clit, alternating between lightly circling it and sucking on it. Beth started breathing faster and letting soft moans escape her mouth. Placing her hands over Daryl's that were holding her thighs open she lightly squeezed his fingers when he started moving his tongue in and out of her a few times before returning her center, knowing she craved release. "This what you wanted last night while you were waiting on me?" Daryl asked only to have Beth roughly drag his mouth back to her with a load whine. He went back to working her over some more. Beth pulled his head up her body and kissed him deeply while Daryl tried to keep his weight off her.

"I want you inside me now." Beth said yanking on his sweatpants. Daryl motioned for her to move up against the pillows. Beth quickly obliged spreading her legs open and waiting for Daryl to move between them. He crawled over her and get behind her turning her on her side. Beth remembered the last time they had tried this position and eagerly moved her ass back, grinding hard against him, trying to take him in. Daryl knew better than to laugh out loud at her but still smiled into her neck, before situating himself and her leg over his thigh. He slide and arm around her chest, trying to support her chest without crushing or squeezing her, sliding another hand down to play with her soaking center. Beth ground back into him again whining and Daryl finally satisfied that she was comfortable started to grind into her and stroke her with his hands. Beth bit into the arm the was around her shoulder softly to quiet her moans and cries. She was already so wet. Daryl knew it was only a matter of time till she came and came hard. he adjusted her leg a little higher and was able to slide in even deeper, earning a sharper bit against his arm and louder moans, pushing him towards his own release. Beth reached down and moved his hand away from her center and started to try and meet his grinding by thrusting back and circling hips. That was enough to send her spiraling loudly over the edge. Daryl came suddenly and before they could catch their breath they heard soft crying coming from Judy's bed.

"I can't believe you woke the baby." Daryl joked as he pulled on his discarded sweats. Beth laughed lightly reaching for a button up before quickly quieting the baby again and humming her back to sleep.

"I'm not even sorry about that either." Beth said climbing back into bed and getting comfortable under her sheets. "Too damn hot for blankets and clothes she said taking off her night shirt again. Daryl reached over and hung her shirt off the back of a chair close by just incase.

"Don't need you having to run out f here naked now. I already told you I don't share."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Her lower back was killing her. She had slipped quietly from bed, careful not to wake either Daryl or the baby and had, as much as she hated to admit, waddled slowly down the stairs. Sticking her head in the bathroom and quickly looking around they appeared to be empty. Biting her lip she debated going in without having someone check them for her before deciding against it. She shuffled along to Rick's cell and lightly tapped on the bars.

"Rick?" Beth whispered waking him up. "I'm sorry but can you help me check the bathroom?" Rick groaned and swung his feet out of bed. Carl lifted his head before lowering it again and trying to get back to sleep.

"No problem." Rick said walking from the cell in his boxers with his gun and a knife in hand. Beth followed him to the bathrooms, pressing her head against the wall and trying to rub the aches away from her back while Rick checked the bathroom. "You having pains?" Rick asked coming back out after making sure they were clear.

"Just my normal back pains." Beth answered. "Can't be helped." Rick reached out and started to rub Beth's lower back, applying a lot of pressure. Beth leaned against the wall and sighed at the feeling.

"Lori got a sore back towards the end of her pregnancy too. Trick is not to be too gentle." Rick said. "Carl was born in the middle of winter, she had our AC running 24/7. I was freezing and she was taking cold baths and showers constantly. Everything you're going through is normal, I know that's not a comfort, but don't be scared."

"I am scared." Beth said. "Don't stop the massage." Beth said.

"You're going to be fine."

"Not why I'm scared Rick." Beth said sobbing slightly. "People aren't supposed to be inherently evil. He's willing to kill us all, and there's nothing we can do."

"We're working on something. We still got a bit more than 3 months." Rick said still rubbing Beth's back. She stood up straight and moved into the showers. Beth quickly stripped and let the water flow directly against her lower back. Rick had worked out most of the pains but a few still lingered. Beth quickly washed the sweat off her body and turned the water off. Wrapping herself in a towel she sat on the bench and stretched her muscles slowly. Letting herself air dry for a few minutes she thought realistically about what they could do. The only thing they could do is fight back. Leaving wasn't an option. Leaving just meant life on the road and life on the road was hard enough before, life on the road with 2 babies that didn't know to be quiet, who would freeze in the winter, who were helpless? Just thinking about being on the run made Beth tear up. Breathing deeply a few times she quickly pulled her dress back on and made her way back out of the bathrooms and up the stairs to the office.

"Blondie you need to rest while you can." Merle said from his bunk. "You're going to be busy soon."

Beth walked by flipping him off. Merle laughed and rolled back over and went to sleep. As much fun as it was making Beth overreact and get hysterical her flipping him off made him and anyone else that witness it laugh even harder. Beth walked into the office and made sure Judy was still sleeping, slipping her soother back into the baby's mouth and sliding back into bed with a still sleeping Daryl, Beth sighed quietly trying to wake him up. Daryl stirred but drifted off to sleep again. Beth tried coughing softly. Finally getting frustrated she reached over and pulled his head off the pillow and dropped it back down.

"What?" Daryl said sitting up suddenly, looking around the office. "You need something? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." Beth said. "I'm too hot, sore, worried and riled up."

"Can't you just lay there quietly while I sleep?" Daryl asked lying back down and trying to pull Beth down with him.

"I wish I could but three of the things keeping me awake are your fault, since you are off watch duty tomorrow you can suffer with me." Beth said slapping him lightly on the face.

"How is any of that my fault exactly?" Daryl asked.

"I'm pregnant. "Beth answered. "Do you ever think about destiny?"

"No." Daryl groaned, placing his arms behind his head "Ain't no reason for anything anymore."

"Of course there is." Beth said patting him on the chest. "You ever watch the movie Pollyanna?"

Daryl shook his head and closed his eyes. He figured that Beth just wanted to talk, and he could sleep through most of it. Beth slapped him on the chest causing him to jump.

"Like I was saying Pollyanna is an orphan and she goes to live with her aunt. Even though she really has nothing to be happy about, see her aunt is kinda terrible to her and her parents were missionaries in Africa, that's where she grew up and when she moves to the south in the like 1930's she doesn't understand the race issues, the other kids think she's weird, anyway, she plays the glad game."

"Beth please just tell me what the glad game is and go to sleep." Daryl begged.

"The glad game is finding the bright side to everything. I guess that has more to do with optimism than destiny though doesn't it?" Beth asked.

"Alright I get why you being too hot and too sore is my fault. I do I really do." Daryl said. "I'm sorry. But how is you being riled up and worried just my fault?"

"You flex your arms in your sleep. Me being worried is not you fault." Daryl looked at her. "You clench and unclench your muscles all night."

"That gets you riled up?" Daryl asked. "I can't help that." Beth reached up and took one of Daryl's hands and moved it under her dress and up to her center.

"Can you feel how wet I am? I just got back from taking a shower and I am already that wet. Maybe you should wear long sleeves to bed." Daryl ran his hand up and down her thigh. Beth took his hand and moved it off her body. "Not enough time before the baby wakes up for a bottle."

"She going to be up soon? Why didn't you just let me sleep till then?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"I told you I couldn't sleep and I was bored." Beth said. "I figured out how we would have met by the way. Had this virus not happened?" Daryl groaned and shoved his head under the pillow. Anticipating another slap to his face he quickly reached over and grabbed Beth's wrists and held them tightly in his hands.

"We wouldn't have met. That's my contribution to the glad game. Even though the world's gone to shit I met you." Daryl said.

"You're sweet. We would have met when I was at the University of Georgia. You said you lived outside Athens right?" Not waiting for Daryl to answer. "I would have lived off campus in my second year and we would have met around town or at a bar. Merle would have hit on my friends; I'd have noticed your eyes. Panties would drop."

"Great I'd have been you're one night stand." Daryl said letting her wrist go.

"Daryl like you would have let me go after just one night." Beth said getting out of bed and picking up the baby when she started to whimper. Beth shook a bottle up and put it on to heat. "I'd have moved in with you after 3 months, I'd still be working towards my degree, you and Merle would have your own automotive place. I'd still be pregnant though. No way I could stay off your c-o-c-k." Beth said spelling out the dirty word while she quickly changed the baby.

"You know I don't think Judy is offended by your filthy mouth. I wasn't a mechanic before either." Daryl said.

"I know. But you're so good with cars and motors and fixing things having your own shop would be easy. We'd buy a bit of land, build a little house but really focus on having a pretty yard with lots of gardens so there'd be less grass to mow. A big tree in the yard for a future tree house that you could build. One of those wooden porch swings." Beth noticed that Daryl had started to drift off again. "A big master bedroom with walk in closets, a huge tub, with his and her sinks, all the furniture built with wood off our own land that you made and I helped stain a pretty dark cherry color. We'd be close to the woods so you could hunt if you wanted to on weekends. Our neighbors would be close enough that in an emergency we could hike on down for help, but far enough away that I could be as loud as I want when we're screwing." Daryl's eyes shot open again.

"Are you trying to say that you hold back?"

"Yes Daryl." Beth said as she eased into the rocking chair and started to feed the baby another bottle. "If I was a loud as I wanted to be walkers would storm the fences. Stop interrupting me. We'd get married after I graduated and lost the baby weight."

"Do you want to get married?" Daryl asked.

"What's the point? Everyone knows your mine. It's not like I always dreamed about a big wedding. I always wanted to elope. Go to Vegas, see a few shows, get married by an Elvis Impersonator."

"You want Elvis? I can make Glenn dress as Elvis."

"Really it's ok. I know you love me, you know I love you, I don't need anything else. Except a bigger ring than Maggie's." Beth said getting up and placing the sleeping baby in her bed. She crawled back into bed and pulled Daryl out of his boxers, stroking him until he became hard before climbing in his lap and sliding onto his length. Placing her hands flat against his stomach Beth started slowly moving up and down. Daryl reached forward and bunched up the material to her sundress, pushing it up to watch her slowly slide up and down on him.

"Take your dress off." Daryl said trying to set up only to be pushed back down by a very aggressive Beth. Reaching down and grabbing the hem to her dress she pulled it over her head before letting him slide out and turning around into reverse cowgirl. Beth leaned forward again bracing herself against his knees. Daryl moved his hands to her ass and helping her set a steady pace. "Fuck you feel good." Daryl said.

"You do too." Beth whined moving her hips back and forth. Beth stood up on her knees again before lying down and pulling Daryl on top of her. "Fuck me." Beth demanded spreading her legs. Daryl moved quickly keeping his weight on his elbow. Beth pulled him down and kissed him hard before pulling his head to her chest. "Not too hard." Daryl swiped his tongue over her nipples softly and kissed around her chest lightly. Beth started moaning loudly, wrapping her legs tightly around Daryl's waist. "Daryl touch me!" Daryl sat back and moved his hands to her center and swiped his fingers over her and continued to thrust.

"Are you close?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded and whined a bit louder. "Baby come on. I'm going come."

"Don't stop Daryl, I'm almost there." Beth said reaching up and running her hands lightly over her breasts. Daryl slowed his pace down and continued to rubbing her center. Daryl pulled her hip up into his lap, thrusting deeper. Beth finally started to clench around him, he breathed a sigh of relief and sped up his hips finishing a fe thrusts later. He fell down beside Beth breathing heavily.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"I knew you would." Beth said pulling the sheets up around her. "The baby should sleep for another 5-6 hours. We can sleep in tomorrow."

"I got a potential surprise for you tomorrow after lunch." Daryl said rolling over and pulling Beth to his chest. "Talked to Maggie and Glenn, they said after the rest up from over night watch they'd go with us to the swimming hole. Carol said she'd watch the baby while she sleeps."

"You're taking me swimming?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Maybe. We got to survey the area. If it's safe, Glenn said he'd help me keep watch while you and Maggie and maybe Carl go for a swim. Figured a nice swim would make you more comfortable, cool you off." Daryl ran his hand over Beth's back lightly, trying to lull her to sleep.

"Rub harder please." Beth asked moving his hand lower. Daryl pressed harder, trying to rub away the knots in her back. Beth breathed deeply relaxing under his touch. "If we can't go tomorrow can we go another day?" Daryl grunted and kept rubbing.

"Planning on taking you once a week till the baby comes. Go to sleep. Can't be taking outings if were too tired." Daryl waited for Beth to respond but was only greeted with the noise of her light breathing. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Daryl drifted off soon afterwards.

Beth woke up with a sudden start. Quickly sitting up on bed she shook Daryl awake for the second time that night.

"Oh God Beth what?" Daryl groaned.

"I can't go swimming with Glenn and Carl there Daryl. I don't have anything to wear."

"Go back to sleep, Maggie took care of it." Daryl said pulling her back against his chest. If y'all are nervous about Carl going we just won't invite him. He hasn't been told yet. "

"What Maggie find?"

"You can see in the morning. Please I am begging you Beth go back to sleep." Daryl pleaded. Beth settled against his chest again and snuggled in.

"I had a nightmare." Beth started ignoring Daryl's sigh. "When we got to the swimming hole it was all muddy and walker infested. We couldn't go swimming."

"Doesn't sound like a nightmare." Daryl grumbled.

"I'm not done. You brought us down to a lake and it was beautiful. I got to swim but Jason from those horror movies reached up and grabbed me puling me under the water. "

"Beth that won't happen. The swimming hole is covered with smooth stones, I checked it out. You can see the bottom. I wouldn't take you anywhere dangerous." Daryl said hugging her closer. "Just get some sleep."

"We used to stay up talking all the time when we were on the road Daryl. You didn't mind hearing about my nightmares then." Beth said yawning. "Don't forget I want a bigger ring than Maggie."

"Yeah, well Maggie let's Glenn sleep." Daryl said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Beth tossed and turned a few more times before heading down for another shower. She knew she was wasting water but she just couldn't fall asleep. Maggie had ran in from watch to go to the bathroom just as Beth made her way down the stairs, so at least she didn't have to wake up Rick again.

"Daryl said you found something for me to wear swimming?" Bath asked as she turned the water on.

"I found a couple of bikinis that will fit. You can wear a tank top over it to cover up." Maggie said as she quickly peed. "I'll go get it for you. I'll leave it on the bench." Beth grabbed her razor and body wash and quickly showered and shaved her legs and underarms, taking care around her bikini area. It was stupid, but she didn't want to have stubbly legs or underarms, or have any hairs poking out of her bottoms. Toweling off and quickly redressing she looked over the bikini Maggie though would fit her. Thankfully it still had the tags on it. The top tied so it should be able to adjust to her growing body, the bottoms actually looked a bit too big. Thankfully, though they weren't completely tie bottoms they seemed to have strings on the side that she could tighten. She hoped they'd fit. She certainly didn't have any panties that were dark enough to sub in place of the bottoms. All her blank panties were stretchy lace. She made her way back to the office again, running into her daddy who made a joke about her maybe moving down closer to the bathrooms for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"Daddy doing the stairs is keeping me busy." Beth joked gripping the railing and quietly making her way back to the office. Finally feeling tired she crawled into bed and snuggled up to her pillows. She got into a comfortable position slightly on her back, but turned to the side. Daryl put his arm around her stomach in his sleep and grunted, half expecting Beth to want to talk about something. He swayed back into complete sleep when she relaxed into his touch and seemed to doze off.

Back down in C everyone was slowly rising with the sun. Rick stepped out of his cell to find Hershel sitting down in the rec area reading over his morning bible verses for the day.

"Are you worried about Beth's back pain?" Rick asked sitting down and joining the older man.

"I think she's experiencing some Braxton Hicks contractions, very mild ones in addition to the sore back that generally comes along with being pregnant. Her body is just preparing itself. She's had no more spotting, no cramps or serious contractions. She's still working and moving around fine."

"It'll be a blessing if that baby comes right on time, even a little early." Carol said joining them. "Poor thing finally has Judy on a semi regular schedule and she's still not resting at night. I think she was up and down the stairs 3 times to take a shower."

"I know, I rubbed her back for awhile after supper last night, Rick rubbed it around midnight, I know that Daryl was saying she's trying to rub out the knots all day and he works them out to get her to sleep. She didn't gain any weight anywhere else to help carry that stomach of hers. Imagine trying to carry around 16 extra pounds on just one area of your body. I'm sure that swim today will do her good. A chance to move those muscles in a weightless environment and really stretch them out." Hershel said. "She's not eating enough though. I'd like her to at least gain the full 20 pounds the doctor suggested. I think we need to make pasta twice a week for a while. She loved pasta salad before, we got the veggies and everything we need for the vinaigrette."

"I can make that tonight. " Carol said getting up to head to the kitchen. "I'm making baked apples with sugar and cinnamon for breakfast. Glenn came across a few apple trees and was able to pick them clean on his last run. I saved a few whole ones after making and jarring all that applesauce and baby food with Beth yesterday morning."

"If the Boy Wonder can handle watch alone for the morning I'll go out and get some meat to go with supper." Merle said making his way down the stairs. "She doesn't seem to care for the jerky we made."

"I'll go on watch with Carl till you get back." Michonne said slipping into to seat beside Hershel. "I'll leave on my run after that."

"I'll take over for Carl if he wants to go swimming when Beth goes. Well if he gets invited. Maggie said something about being nervous about revealing too much skin in front of Glenn and Carl. I don't know if she found suits or not."

"I know she found a suit for Carl and herself. She's worried that they might be too big on Beth still." Michonne said. "She still fits in those kid sized pajama pants I found her, she just wears them around her hips."

"She was just barely out of kids clothing before the world changed. Her Momma had to alter all her clothing, hem this, and take in that. She was always a tiny little thing; so she knew what Beth was going through every time they went back to school shopping and none of the stuff her friends bought fit her right. Annette was a wiz with a needle and thread. She taught Beth to sew. Maggie was hopeless, constantly stabbing herself in the finger or her legs when she laid the material across her lap. Annette wouldn't let her near the machine, was afraid she'd sew through her fingers." Hershel said laughing.

"That why Beth knows how to stitch people up?" Merle asked, remembering Daryl telling him about his fall down the mountain and the injuries he sustained.

"She helped me out with house calls from time to time. I cut myself during a storm when she was 10. Nobody but us home, roads too muddy to think about making it out to the ER." Hershel said showing a 3-inch scar on his forearm. "Beth sat me down, poured disinfectant on it, dabbed it dry and I told her exactly what to do. We went to the ER the next day and the Drs. told her she had a future in medicine. She didn't really get a chance to explore her options though."

"She would have been a great pediatrician." Michonne said. "You see her with Judith? With Carl? That boy is a handful, I've only heard of Beth snapping at him once, and let's be fair he deserved it and she's cranked full of pregnancy hormones right now."

"Has Carl been difficult with you guys too?" Rick asked casually. "I mean we know how he's been treating me and how he was with Lori. I didn't know he was giving everyone a hard time."

"He seems to think that when ever you aren't around he's in command. Not always a bad thing, but he doesn't really know what best most of the time." Hershel said diplomatically.

"You guys let him. He doesn't try that shit with me when were on watch." Merle said. "And he still partners up with me for watch. You know why? Cause I put him in his place and teach him something new every shift. Then I make him practice it till he gets it right. If he acts like a little shit there are consequences. Don't look at me like that; I'd never hit a kid. He does pushups or laps. He doesn't like that. He can't half ass the punishment either like when you try to give him garden or laundry duty. He pulls shit with you cause you let him. "

"The boy's been through a lot. Don't be too hard on him." Rick said

"It's a hard world officer friendly, and I would suggest waiting for Bo Peep to cook her portion of breakfast. She was having trouble sleeping. Must have walked past my cell on the way down stairs 5 times. I think she's getting crankier. The obscene gesture that little peach made makes a man blush."

"I'll pass your suggestion on to Carol." Hershel said getting up and making his way to the cafeteria. "Tyreese and I are going to be bringing some of the vegetables to canned today. Sasha said she'd help watch the baby and with the canning."

"I think I might take the baby for awhile." Rick said. "I mean once she's awake. I'm going to try using Beth's body wash this morning. She said that might help, if I smell like her."

"That's not why Daryl smells like Beth." Maggie said coyly coming in from the yard. "You want to smell exactly like Beth you'll need to go hop in bed with her and Daryl."

"Beth smells nothing like Daryl." Merle said. "She's sunshine and candy."

"And since Daryl started hitting that he showers or cleans up everyday. Beth keeps him in clean clothes too. Seriously, take a sniff of your brother, he smells pretty good." Glenn said. "Not that I go around smelling him or anything. And when he's on watch or just back from a hunt or on fence duty he smells like same old Daryl, but Beth keeps him pretty tidy."

"It's the only way she'll let him help with the baby. She won't let anyone near the baby if they have even an ounce of dirt or blood on them." Michonne said. "I offered to carry Judy up the stairs when y'all got back from the meeting, I had a little bit of back splash on me, she wouldn't even let me carry the car-seat. I'm telling you, she's already in Mama Bear mode."

"Bethy was like that with her damn dolls too. Shawn had a friend, Johnny, who used to come over and just torture Beth. Would take her Barbies and hang them from the ceiling just out of her reach, throw her dolls on the roof, real sociopath that kid." Maggie said. "I came in to him taunting her with Theodore, he favorite cabbage patch kid, saying he was going to throw him in the manure pile. Laughing like it was all a joke. Beth jumped over the porch railing and tackled him straight to the ground in front of Shawn and the other neighbor boys and just pounded his head against the ground. I had to pull her off. She got her doll back though." Maggie said.

Daryl woke up as soon as he heard a slight sound from the baby. Beth was finally asleep and he wanted her to stay asleep. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed the diaper bag and baby and made his way quickly out of the office. Judith was debating as to what her reaction to no Beth was going to be. Judith was getting better with Daryl, but she still cried pretty hard when she was in a mood. Quickly moving down the stairs he handed the baby to Michonne.

"I got to take a piss. Beth's asleep. Don't let her cry too loud in here." Daryl said dropping the diaper bag on the table. Michonne quickly handed the baby to Rick and started to heat up a bottle.

"You got to change her Daddy." Michonne said. Rick quickly laid the baby down on the table and took off her sleeper. Judy spit her soother out and cried at being placed on the cold surface. Michonne quickly came over and picked the baby up and placed a blanket underneath her before laying her back down. Rick replaced the soother in her mouth and Judy started to quiet down. Daryl made his way out of the bathroom after a few minutes with wet hair, taking the bottle from Michonne he quickly changed the baby and grabbed a t-shirt from the bag before throwing it over Rick's shoulder and handed him the baby and bottle.

"Beth was wearing that 2 days ago. Should still smell like her." Judith laid her head against Beth's shirt and Rick quickly placed the bottle to her lips. Judy looked confused but drank her morning meal. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. "Put her right in her swing after you burp her. That should keep her quiet for a bit. I want to let Beth sleep for awhile longer."

Rick looked over the schedule that Beth had written out for Judith's day. "It says she also should have tummy time, play on her back, a bath, a bottle every 4 hours in the daytime, outdoor time and only a nap before 2pm. She also wrote that if any of us took her outside without a hat she'd cut off an appendage from our body and feed it to the walkers. She's not as sweet as she used to be. You're a bad influence Daryl."

Daryl flipped Rick off and made his way back to the office as Merle and Michonne chuckled at his reaction. Daryl made his way into the office quietly and grabbed his crossbow and checked on Beth. She was still sleeping soundly. Daryl left a note on his pillow letting her know that Judith was with Rick. Daryl kissed her on the head and made his way out to hunt down some food before lunch.

Carl and Merle watched from the Tower as Michonne and Daryl made there way out into the yard. Merle made his way down to join Daryl hunting. Michonne opened the gates and let them out and the two brothers made their way out into the woods in silence, checking the snares along the way.

"So you're taking Beth swimming on your day off." Merle started holding out a bag for Daryl to drop the snared rabbit into. Daryl grunted and nodded his head, knowing what was coming. He was honestly glad the Merle had waited till they were alone to break his balls. "Exactly how sweet and tight is that pussy that you'll risk leaving these fences for a fucking swim? Not a run for supplies, but a recreational swim."

"Ain't like that." Daryl said. "Even before we were together, I wanted to do nice things for her. Everyone we come across they were always asking me for something. Beth never asked me for anything when we first met. She was always sneaking me extra food at supper, letting me inside so I didn't have to bath in the creek. She's only asked me for a total of three things. To help teach her how to shoot and use her knife, for things for other people when I go on runs, and now to take her swimming."

"So you don't want to talk about Beth in the sack? At least let me know if she's a natural blonde." Merle said pointing to tracks on the ground. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"How the fuck would she stay blonde in the apocalypse?" Daryl said quietly, crouching down and shooting another rabbit. "Those pig tracks?"

"You know that they are. Don't try and change the subject. I used to tell you everything about any of the girls I was with."

"I never asked, you just shared." Daryl said. "I didn't need to know that Chloe tasted like warm wine coolers or that Rita had a full bush or that Grace liked it in the ass."

"Any of those apply to Beth?" Merle asked leading the way through the woods. Merle pointed to some edible mushrooms. Daryl stuffed them in a smaller bag along with some wild onions. "What she taste like?"

"No of your business." Daryl said reloading his crossbow.

"I know she must taste sweet. You come out of that room every day with messed up hair. She like grabbing on does she?" Daryl stooped at another snare and removed another rabbit.

"I'll answer 3 questions. Only 3. Think about them carefully." Daryl said resetting the snare. "I got 4 rabbits. We need to catch a few more and get that hog. That'll be enough meat for a few days."

"Question 1, you love her?" Merle asked. He stopped and rested against a log.

"Yeah I do." Daryl said scanning the area. They had only come across a few walkers; they were having a relatively easy hunt. "She's the best thing left in the world and she's all mine." Daryl said shooting a squirrel out of tree. Merle grabbed a few more mushrooms handing them over to Daryl.

"You tell her about dad? About mom?" Merle asked.

"Not much. I'll count that as one question for ya." Daryl said closing the bags and swinging them back up to his shoulder. "Come on, keep on tracking. I want to make it back before Beth wakes up."

"No baby brother, I didn't saw question 2, you answered that on your own. Question 2, she a virgin when you met her?"

Daryl nodded his head and held his finger to his lips. A wild hog ran into the clearing and Daryl quickly shot it dead. With one shot he quickly reloaded and shot the walker the stumbled out after the hog. "I lost a deer to a walker once. I don't care to lose anymore big game." Daryl said reloading and waiting to see if any more friends would appear. "She had a few boyfriends before. Never got past hand jobs. First time we were together she told me I didn't have to eat her pussy. Since boys don't like doing that."

"Boys don't. Men do. Poor Beth, only ever going to fuck you baby brother. She didn't even land herself the number one Dixon." Merle said hoisting the hog unto his shoulders.

"It's nice with Beth. She's not pushy or vulgar. She's not just after me to get a piece of your meth or whatever the fuck else you were selling. She lets me do things in my own time. I've changed for the better cause of her."

"There was nothing wrong with you before." Merle said "Nobody better be telling you that. You were always a good shit. Helping anyone out that needed it even before."

"I did some pretty bad shit."

"Only cause I told you to. Re check the snares on the way back, we get lucky and catch a few more small critters." Merle said stabbing a walker that emerged from the bush with his prosthetic. "The whole time I was in Woodbury I kept telling him I'd find you, I was sure you were alive. I was selfish. Part of me knew you'd have found a better family then what you had. I never thought it'd be a sweet piece of ass like Beth, but I knew you'd be taking care of and taking care of someone who deserved it more than me."

"I went back for you and found a hand. Then Glenn he got kidnapped by some Mexicans while we were tracking you. Once we got him back the trail was gone. It's like you were airlifted out of Atlanta."

"Governor saved my life, took me, had doctors look me over and made me his right hand man. I was never ashamed of any of the shit I did before. The things that guy got me to do? I know for sure I'm going to hell."

"Shut up." Daryl said shooting another bunny." "I don't want to hear about hell."

Merle and Daryl travelled in silence for a few more miles, the prison in view. Looking at the sun Daryl realized there was a good shot that Beth was still in bed. Hopefully the baby wasn't crying her head off.

"Question 3, the height difference, that make for some fun before she got knocked up?"

"How do you think she got knocked up?" Daryl asked walking up the gates and waiting till Carl rand down and let them in.

"That's not an answer baby brother!" Merle called after him. "You leaving me with all this to clean?" Merle asked when Daryl dropped the bag with the critters on the picnic table and moved towards C.

"Yup. I got things to do before I leave this afternoon." Daryl said barging into the cellblock. Carol was folding laundry and Judy was still swinging contently in her swing.

"We caught a hog." Daryl said making his way over to the baby. "You ok with the baby? Beth not up yet?"

"She hasn't come down yet. Judy's fine. Thank God for the swing though. Rick took her out to change her and she bawled through the whole experience. I'll be fine with her for the next little while. I'll have to start lunch in a bout an hour or so though." Daryl patted Carol on the shoulder before grabbing a few clean items from the basket of his and Beth's things, making his way to the showers to quickly rinse off the sweat and dirt from the hunt. Thankfully Merle had carried the hog so he wasn't covered in blood. Changing into the fresh clothing, he quickly made his way up to the office and entered quietly. Beth was still sleeping, but she had kicked off the sheets and flipped over completely to her back. She had to be uncomfortable, even surrounded by all her pillows. Walking over and siting on the futon Daryl went through the things that Beth had placed there for her swimming trip. She must have done it after her last shower. She had a few towels, her hat, an expired bottle of waterproof sunscreen and a pretty tiny black bikini and black undershirt. Daryl got out one of the canvas bags they had stolen from the hotel and packed everything but the bikini and tank top, knowing Beth would want to change before leaving. He added a clean pair of her panties and her blew and white sundress to wear after swimming. Beth had told him the stretchy top supported her since none of her bras fit anymore. He really was surprised that he remembered everything she told him. Looking back at Beth in bed Daryl couldn't help but think it would be perfect justice to wake her up, surely she wouldn't mind. Fair was fair. Daryl slid back out of his clean shirt and crawled into bed slipping one of Beth's legs over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked sleepily. Daryl pulled her closer to him and smirked.

"I skipped breakfast. You got anything I can eat?" Beth blushed and held her dress down when Daryl tried pushing it up. Daryl kissed along her knees and lower thighs. "Come on, Carol's watching Judy, she's being good. We never get to actually be alone." Beth relented and let Daryl slide her dress up and slip off her panties. Kissing the tops of her thighs he noticed she had shaved even more off, all she had left was a dark blonde landing strip. "The fuck?" Daryl asked kissing her on either side off the small strip of hair.

"I was worried about how high cut the bottoms of that suit was." Beth said. "I didn't want to be showing everyone one that I'm a natural blonde." Daryl laughed at that, remembering his conversation with Merle. "You don't like it?" Beth asked trying to close her legs again.

"You can do what ever you want down there." Daryl said spreading her open and running his tongue over her. "Grow it out, shave it all off whatever you want. As long as I'm the only one that sees it." Beth spread her legs a little wider, trying to encourage him to her move on to her clit. Daryl pretended no to notice and continued to circle around her clit and leave kisses everywhere else, sucking softly just below. Beth tried to enjoy how good everything felt, the scrap of his scruffy facial hair against her smooth skin, she was more sensitive with less hair of her own down there. Beth moved her own hand down and started circling her clit; Daryl pushed her tongue across her fingers to get them wet before going back to his teasing.

"Daryl stop teasing me." Beth said pulling her knees back and spreading her legs wider. She kept rubbing away at her center and moaning when she felt Daryl slip his tongue into her. Beth could feel herself getting even wetter, Daryl spread some of her wetness over her with his tongue before finally sucking her clit into his mouth. Beth cried out loudly and grabbed onto Daryl's head holding him where she wanted him.

"Fuck you taste good. Just like salt water taffy." Daryl said moving his thumbs up and running them over her while he sat back and undid his pants, kicking them off completely. He had been forgoing any underwear. He dropped back down to his stomach and continued to work Beth over with his mouth and tongue. Once he was satisfied with how wet Beth was he moved her to her side sliding up beside her on the bed, turning her head and kissing her hard while his fingers still circled her. Beth pulled out of his arms and ripped her dress off quickly before settling on her knees and shoving a few pillows under her chest.

"Like this. Beth said arching her back and spreading her legs. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Please!" Daryl's dick twitched at her pleas so he quickly fell to his knees behind her grabbing her hips and pulling her back and thrusting into her easily. Beth moved back and increased the pace Daryl had been trying to set. Daryl easily sped up, already feeling the familiar tightening in his sac. Beth started whining loudly, she'd have woken up the baby for sure and Daryl knew she was still holding back. When she started to clench around him she turned her head back into the pillows to absorb some of her cries, the muffled sounds sending Daryl over the edge. Beth smoothed her back out and turned her head to the side again to breath. Daryl rubbed his hands across her lower back and shoulders. Beth laid out as flat as she could on her bump, "Please rub my back." Beth whined contently as his worked her shoulders over. She pulled her tousled messy hair out of the way and sighed. "You're going to make me come again just by massaging me."

"You that sore?" Daryl asked working on her lower back. Beth moaned out a yes so he kept rubbing. "You want me to rub your feet too?"

"Not yet. Don't leave my back." Beth said. Daryl ran his hands harder over her lower back and over her shoulders. He could still count the bumps on her spine and her ribs. She really shouldn't be skipping breakfasts he thought.

"Come on, let's go grab breakfast. Carol was going to make something special for yah." Daryl said getting out of bed and grabbing a baby wipe to clean his face and lower body off with. He handed a few over to Beth who quickly wiped down her inner thighs before motioning for Daryl to turn around so she could clean between her legs.

"Seriously?" Daryl asked. "I just had your pussy in my mouth."

"I only want you to think of me that way. Not of me cleaning myself." Beth said. Daryl turned around and she quickly wiped herself clean. Beth threw the wipe into the garbage and moved over to the futon and quickly tied on the bikini top, pleased that it seemed to hold all of her in. Slipping on the bottoms she tightened them up and was satisfied that they would stay put. She pulled on her sundress and watched while Daryl quickly dressed while adding a few more things to the bag he had started for her. "It seems funny to be packing without adding things for Judy."

"You're only going to away from her for her afternoon nap. I promised Carol you'd get her to sleep right after lunch before we left." Daryl said handing her over a pair of sandals Glenn had found on a run. "They fasten around your ankles, a bit more sturdy then flip-flops." Daryl said sliding them on her feet. "He was worried they'd be too small. For some reason he thinks women have big feet."

"Maggie has big feet. She wear " Beth said. "These are close to my size, maybe half a size too big. I like them." Beth said admiring her new shoes.

"What do you think? Do we invite Carl?" Daryl asked. "Leaving it up to you."

"So I'm the bad guy if he doesn't get to go?"

"Nah, I told Merle to say he needs him on watch if he asks to come and we haven't asked him."

"Let him come this time, but if he annoys me well, we just won't ask him again." Beth said rubbing her stomach. "Did Maggie get him some shorts?" Daryl nodded.

"I wouldn't embarrass him by asking him if he had to swim in his boxers. Kids going to finish puberty seeing you in that bikini." Beth blushed again.

"That's why I packed the tank top. I'm just too hot to wear it under the dress." Beth said making her way to the stairs. Judy heard her voice and began whimpering and looking around for Beth. Not being able to find her right away she started crying harder, realizing she was hungry and wet while swinging. Beth hurried over to the swing and swooped the baby up against her chest. "Oh my poor baby girl. I hope you were better behaved while I slept in." Beth cooed bouncing Judy and calming her instantly before laying her on a blanket on the table. "Who left you in this dirty sleeper? Beth asked grabbing a onesie from the diaper bag and stripping the baby completely. "Daryl go fill up her tub and bring it out her. Grab her baby wash too." Beth said quickly wiping her clean and disposing of her dirty diaper. "Yes we'll get you all nice and clean and feed so all carol has to do is watch you sleep and maybe let you have tummy time." Beth cooed playing with the baby's feet. "Was she good?"

"She cried a bit when Rick took her out of the swing to change her, but I would have went to get you if it had been bad. You'll be fine sleeping in from time to time or taking a little outing without her." Carol reassured Beth while collecting a few things for lunch. "Were going to have salads and a whole roast pig later on for supper. Merle's got a whole Hog roasting outside right now. I'll go make something small for lunch. I got a treat for you from breakfast." Carol said making her way into the cafeteria. "I'll get it ready for you, come on in once you got Judy all cleaned. I'll heat a bottle too."

"Thanks' Carol." Beth said lifting the baby so Daryl could slide the tub on the table and Beth could quickly wash the baby. Judy smiled and splashed her hands against the water. Daryl handed Beth a facecloth and sat and watched while Beth quickly washed the baby's hair and body and put a towel over her own chest before lifting the baby to her and wrapping her snuggling and drying her off. Daryl took the tub and wash back to the showers to dump it and put it away and came back to a freshly diapered and dressed baby, contently lying back in Beth's arms smiling up at her.

"I think she missed you." Daryl said grabbing the bag and leading Beth to the Cafeteria.

"I know she did. But she's my brave little good girl and she's going to nap the whole time I'm gone swimming." Beth said tickling the baby's stomach and sitting down at the table. Carol handed over a warmed bottle and a plate of baked apples to Daryl to bring to Beth. Beth forked a bit of apple into her mouth and smiled at the sweet flavor. "Carol these are so good!" she said before sliding the bottle into Judy's hungry little mouth. Judy greedily sucked down her formula settling into Beth's arms. Daryl had a few bites of apple, making sure to save more than half for Beth to eat. "Carol when should we start her on that baby cereal we stocked up on?" Beth asked. "She seems so hungry sometimes."

"We could start feeding her a few spoonful's at bedtime. She might sleep longer." Carol said. "Start off making it a bit runny, it's be easier for her to swallow. I'd say 3 spoons of formula to 2 of the pabulum."

"You want to try some big girl food tonight?" Beth cooed to the sleepy baby in her arms. "You sleepy little baby." Beth cooed shifting her to her shoulder and patting her back till she burped. Beth hummed and rubbed the baby's back until she fell asleep.

"I'm going to be working on some canning. I made another basket for her on the couch. "Carol said pointing to the couch.

"Daryl bring that over her and set it up closer on the table. " Beth whispered not wanting to wake the baby. Daryl brought the basket over and set it up beside Beth. Beth quickly laid the baby down and kept her hand n her belly till she drifted off to sleep. Beth grabbed a pacifier from the baby bag and slid it into the baby's mouth before turning back to her apples. Rick, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha and the prisoners made they're way in for lunch. Carol set out a few plate of raw veggies and bread with vinaigrette and dressing.

"Everyone make your own sandwiches. We're having a big feast tonight." Carol said. "It's a surprise."

"We all saw Merle and Daryl come back with that hog." Hershel said. "And we thank them. Looking forward to some pork." Beth got up and made sandwiches for herself, Daddy and Daryl. She sat back down and ate half of hers before wrapping the rest in a paper napkin and packing it in the bag with her towel.

"I wish you'd eat more Bethy." Hershel said. "You can't finish?"

"I'm just not that hungry." Beth said. "I only want to eat a little bit at a time these last few days. I just had some baked apples too. I'm sure I'll be hungry in an hour to 2 though, so I want to bring it with me." Beth explained. "I'm really looking forward to swimming."

"You decide if you're going to bring Carl or not?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I figured we'd give him a shot." Daryl said licking his fingers clean. "He doesn't behave I never take him anywhere outside these walls again though. Well for fun anyway." Daryl said. "That seem fair?" He asked.

"Completely fair. If he can't listen no more privileges." Rick said. "He likely to behave though. He seems to listen to Merle and you."

Beth stood up and made a few sandwiches for Carl and Merle and grabbed some cold drinks to take out to them. "I'm just going to take this out and bring Carl in. Then you can ask him if he wants to come." Beth said moving to yard. Merle saw her coming and sent Carl down to get the food. He didn't want Beth climbing all the way to the top of the tower. "Merle can I borrow Carl for a minute?" Beth called up. "When he's done his lunch send him in to Cafeteria will ya?" Beth asked. "Daryl's got something he needs help with." Beth winked at Merle when he looked over the railing at her and Beth made her way back to the prison. Carl wolfed down his diner pestering Merle, asking him if he thought that Daryl got him a crossbow.

"You think he has time to teach you use a crossbow with a new baby coming?" Merle asked.

"Well Beth is the one having the baby." Carl said, "She'll watch them. Daryl will still have time." Carl said. "My Dad still has lots of time for me."

"Are you that dense kid? The only reason your dad has time for you is cause Beth takes care of his baby 24/7. Daryl isn't going to leave Beth to take care of them both alone. Get on inside. Make yourself useful. You obviously need a break, you ain't using brain you're no good to me out here." Merle said dismissing Carl with disgust. "Think you've done anything to deserve a fucking crossbow?"

Carl stomped his way into the cafeteria and slammed the door. Judy started crying at being woken up. Beth quickly scooped her up and got her back to sleep.

"What's wrong son?" Rick asked

"Nothing, what'd you guys want?" Carl asked glumly sitting at the table.

"We're taking Beth out to go swimming. Want to come?" Daryl asked not really wanting to invite the cranky teen.

"Why?" Carl asked

"Why what?" Glenn asked.

"Why she's getting a special trip out? She already got to sleep in this morning. She taking the entire day off from her job?" Carl asked.

Daryl slammed his fist down on the table. "You apologize right now."

"Carl, you only have watch every other day. You don't think Beth deserves a bit of break? She's watched your sister for the last 3 months and kept you in clean clothes for the last since we've been on the road." Carol said.

"Carl go to your room. You're not going anywhere." Rick said not liking Carl's attitude or the fact that he hadn't apologized. "You got no right taking out your pissy mood on Beth." Carl pushed away from the table only to be pushed right back in by Daryl.

"I told you to apologize. Then you can go to room and you better hope I'm in a better mood when I get back." Daryl said.

"It's alright Daryl let him go." Beth said bouncing slightly with Judy. "It's not worth a fight."

"I'm not letting him treat you like that."

"Carl say you're sorry and then go to your room." Rick said raising his voice. Judy began whining again.

"Please lower your voices." Beth said rocking the baby.

"Don't you ruin this for my sister you little shit." Maggie said losing her temper. "You're just trying to get everybody yelling and the baby screaming cause you know Beth won't leave with her upset." Carl flushed at having his plan exposed. Pushing away from the table again he sarcastically apologized before storming out of the cafeteria and making his way to C. No one noticed when Michonne slipped out and followed him. Carl slammed into his cell and hopped up on his bunk reaching under his pillow he pulled out his comics and started to leaf through them only to have them torn out of his hands by Michonne.

"You and I are going to have a little chat boy."

Beth took a few more minutes to sooth the baby before sliding her back into her bed. She fought back a few tears before turning to a fuming Maggie and Daryl, a stunned Glenn and an embarrassed Rick. Sasha, Tyreese, Carol and Hershel had made themselves scarce, moving over to the kitchen area to get a start on their canning project and supper preparation.

"Don't you dare cry over that little shit." Maggie said to Beth. "Rick you best be teaching him some lessons. I'm gonna slap the taste right out his mouth if he ever says anything like that again." Maggie said storming from the table to go get ready to go swimming.

"I'll talk to him while y'all are gone. Please have a good time Beth. We've all been talking about how much you deserve a little break." Rick said standing up and grabbing his gun belt. "I'm going to go help Merle out on watch for a bit."

"Glenn go bring the truck around, make sure we got enough ammo and riffles in the back, Me and the girls will meet you by the gates." Daryl said fuming. Beth had decided to share her day with Carl and he decided to shit on her? Oh hell no. Daryl instantly regretted every lesson he gave that ungrateful entitled little shit." Beth sat beside Daryl and lowered her head to his shoulder and sobbed quietly for a few minutes before wiping her eyes.

"I'm not going to let him ruin my day. I've been looking forward to swimming since last summer. Let's get Maggie and go." Beth decided waving to Her Daddy and the others in the kitchen and walking slowly into C for her bag and another few towels. She noticed Michonne leaving Carl's cell with a stack of comics and a shoebox full of candy and chocolate bars.

"Have fun Beth." Michonne said smiling moving the stack to the shelves in her room. "Carl will get this back when he apologizes properly. Let me know if that happens please. If he doesn't apologize properly by the end of the week I'm going to burn all of it." Michonne said sliding the door to her cell shut. "Daryl can I borrow one of your locks?" Daryl passed her a lock and key and she quickly locked up her cell. "I got a few things to do, you know how boys are." Maggie came out of her cell in a sporty two piece and shorts, glaring daggers at Carl who was slumped against the wall staring out at everyone.

"Let's get a move on. Beth wants to be back before Judy's due to wake up. Glenn's waiting at the gate."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Beth sat in the truck, almost trembling with anticipation. Glenn, Maggie and Daryl were surveying the area and trail to the swimming hole and Beth had been told to stay put until someone came back for her. Beth tapped her feet against the floor of the truck, drumming her fingers quietly on the drivers seat in front of her, God wouldn't be so cruel as to let her get this close to swimming only to have them come back and say it wasn't safe. She kept looking around, and then back to the trail, making sure that she was safe in the truck while she waited. Soon enough Daryl came up the trail and motioned for her to follow him.

"It's all clear. We set up some alarms around the swimming hole and on the trail." Daryl said reaching out and taking her hand. "Follow right behind me. There are a few snares and traps set around here too." Daryl said walking down the trail. He let go of her hand and stepped over a small ditch in the middle of the trail before reaching over and lifting Beth over the ditch and setting her down. "It's only a little further. Looks like a man made swimming hole. Someone dug a pretty decent sized hole around a spring, lined the whole thing with smooth stones. It's like a fresh water pool almost."

Beth kept her eyes down on the trail, each step careful. As she got closer she could her Glenn and Maggie talking softly and the sound of flowing water. She adjusted the bag over her shoulder and bumped into Daryl, he had stopped suddenly on the trail. Beth looked over Daryl's shoulder and quickly jumped behind him again burying her head into his back. There was a large cottonmouth on the trail. "Daryl kill it." Beth dried squeezing her eyes shut, almost climbing up onto his back.

"Quiet, it's making its way off the trail." Daryl said keeping the crossbow trained on the snake incase it made a move towards them. Beth whimpered behind him and kept her head pressed into his back and her eyes closed. She was terrified of snakes. She hadn't seen one on a while, the last she had seen on the farm, she had fainted in the garden. "Alright let's keep moving." Daryl said letting Beth walk by him and keeping himself between her and the snake. "You ok?" Daryl asked noticing the Beth was still trembling.

"I'm just a little afraid of snakes." Beth said stumbling a bit. Daryl pulled his cross bow across his back and picked her up. "Daryl! You don't have to carry me!"

"Yeah, yeah. You aren't that heavy. We're almost there." Daryl said walking a bit faster. Maggie and Glenn turned when they heard footsteps and Maggie rushed forward at the sight of Beth being carried.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked rushing forward. Beth took in the beauty of the area surrounding her and momentarily ignored her sister. "Beth!" Maggie said slightly shaking her sister.

"There was a snake on the trail she's fine, just was afraid." Daryl said putting her down. Maggie breathed a sigh of relief before taking the bag from Beth's arm and setting hit down on a rock. Beth quickly kicked of her shoes and shimmied out of her dress. She shook of her sister's hands and slowly walked out into the cool waters. They quickly dropped over her head and she laughed as she instantly cooled off. Daryl sat on a rock to keep watch over the area with Glenn while Maggie laughed and slipped into the water with her sister.

"So you like it here? "Maggie asked swimming to where Beth was treading water.

"I don't want to leave. I wish we could bring it back inside the fences somehow." Beth said floating on her back and dunking under the water.

"Don't say that loud enough for Daryl to here, he'll try to build you a pool." Maggie said floating on her back beside her sister.

"He said he'd bring me back once or twice a week till the baby came if possible." Beth said. "God Daddy was right, this feels great on my back." Beth said stretching and rolling her shoulders. "I can't wait for the baby to get here Maggie. All that bullshit about pregnancy being a magical experience is greatly exaggerated." Beth said. "I mean glowing is a code word for sweaty, swollen and always hot."

"Are you afraid?" Maggie asked.

"No." Beth answered knowing that Maggie was only asking about upcoming birth and not life in general. "I know I'll be ok."

"Are you mad that I can't be there when the time comes?" Maggie asked. After what had happened with Lori Maggie didn't want to be anywhere near another birth.

"No I get it." Beth said dunking under again. "Daddy, Bob, Carol and Michonne will be there. Daryl said he'd stay too."

"Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's just enjoy the water, enjoy the quiet and relax." Maggie said floating over to a rock and sitting down on it. "What do you think we're going to do about Carl?"

"I don't know." Beth said floating on her back and looking at the clouds. "Michonne seems to be taking care of it. I hope Rick does something though. He's turning into a asshole."

Maggie laughed at Beth's language. "He reminds me of Shane. Remember back on the farm? When he wasn't getting his way? How he'd act out?"

"That man was not a model for Carl to follow." Beth said swimming over to the side and walking out. Sitting beside Daryl on the rock she let herself air dry a bit before pulling on her sundress and removing her damp bathing suit. "I want to head back. I feel funny." Beth said rubbing her stomach. Daryl looked at her in concern. "I'm ok. Just totally relaxed I think." Beth said sliding on her panties and watching while Maggie and Glenn swam around. "You want to have a quick swim before we leave?" Beth asked standing up to slip on her clean panties.

"Nah, I don't need to get in the water, I had a shower after the hunt today." Daryl said running his hand up and down her stomach. Beth took his hand and moved tit to where the baby was kicking.

"You don't just swim for fun?" Beth asked trying to slip her feet back into her sandals without having to undo them. Daryl reached down and pulled her feet into his lap and helping her get her shoes on.

"Nope. I only come to look at the blondes in their bathing suits." Daryl said whistling to get Glenn and Maggie's attention. "We got to head back!" Daryl said. "You guys want to dry off a bit first?" Beth pulled a few snacks out of the bag and placed them on the rock beside.

"We can have a little snack first." Beth said unwrapping her sandwich and opening a juice box. "Do you guys mind? I just want to get back to the baby."

"Nah we're all cooled off." Glenn said grabbing a granola bar. Maggie nodded and spread out on a towel enjoying the sun and grabbing a bottle of ice tea. "You have a good time Beth?" Glenn asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to come back. It's really too bad that everyone else couldn't come too."

"Well maybe next time we come "everyone" else won't be little assholes." Maggie said chugging the rest of her sweet tea and pulling on her shirt.

"He ain't getting an invite so long as I'm coming." Daryl said. "That little shit gets no special treatment from me, never again."

"Daryl you go to forgive him eventually." Beth said getting to her feet. "It'll be too hostile living with each other if you're always at each others throats." Daryl loaded things into the bag before sliding it and the crossbow over his back.

"Glenn, Maggie you guys lead the way back to the truck. Keep an eye open for that cottonmouth." Daryl said scooping Beth up again. Beth chuckled and settled in his arms. "Can't have her slowing us down." Daryl said following Glenn and Maggie up the trail. Maggie quickly stabbed a stray walker through the eye half way up the trail, letting him fall into the ditch before jumping across it. Daryl set Beth down before stepping across and helping Beth over the ditch. Glenn held up a hand stopping them on the trail, Daryl unhooked a bolt and quickly loaded his bow and handed Beth a knife. Maggie pulled her gun with a silencer out and quickly shot 4 of the walkers right through the head while Glenn dispatched of two more with his knife. Daryl shot the last one before leading Beth quickly the rest of the way down the trail to the truck.

"Get in." He said helping her into the back seat. Reloading his bow he shot a walker following Maggie to the truck in the head before running to the driver's door and Starting the truck. Glenn hopped into the bed of the truck and Maggie climbed in with Beth. Daryl quickly pulled out onto the road and headed back towards the prison. As soon as he got far enough away from the walkers he pulled over so Glenn could hop into the cab of the truck. "They came out pretty fast." Daryl commented as he drove down the road. "Everyone ok?" Daryl asked catching Beth's eye in the rearview mirror. Beth smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Does this mean we can't go back?" Beth asked.

"Nah we can go back. Walkers won't stay around there, nothing for them to eat. We just got to be careful." Daryl said. "You feeling better?"

"You're feeling bad Beth?" Maggie asked.

"Just tired. I think I'll sleep well tonight." Beth said leaning back and looking out the window.

"What the fuck?" Daryl said pulling up to the prison. Rick quickly opened the gate and let the truck drive on through. Rick came over right away after locking up the gate.

"I got to talk to you Daryl." Rick said pulling Daryl over to the side. Beth looked over at Rick clutching Daryl's arm and then over to Bob who was in the tower. Where was Merle? He was supposed to be on watch. Why were Rick and Bob out here?

"Shit!" Daryl said grabbing his quiver and crossbow and jumping on his bike and pulling up to the gate, Rick quickly opened the gate and Daryl pulled out and sped off.

"What's going on Rick?" Beth asked shuffling over to the gate as fast as she could. Grabbing Rick's arm and turning him to face her, "Rick you tell me right now." Beth asked crying. "Where'd he go?"

"Merle took off with Michonne. He's taking her to Woodbury." Beth grabbed at her stomach at the news and doubled over gasping in pain. Maggie ran over and let Beth lean back against her and breath.

"Get her in bed." Bob said from the tower coming down. "Go get Hershel and Carol." He handed Glenn his gun before leading Beth over to C. "Tell me what's going on Beth." Bob said helping her down onto the futon in the Rec area.

"I felt fine, bet there's pain in my stomach right now, like really bad cramps." Beth said crying. "You have to go after Daryl. He can't go to Woodbury alone!" Hershel came in and quickly sat beside Beth on the couch.

"Are you hurting baby?" Hershel asked taking Beth's pulse. It was racing. "Calm down baby. Carol's going to check you out. Did your water break?" Hershel asked. Beth shook her head. "Is your pain constant?" Beth shook her head. "If you get another pain you need to tell us right away so we can time the contraction."

"There's no blood and she's not dilated at all." Carol said smoothing back down Beth's dress.

"Alright everyone out." Bob said. "Give her some room, let her calm down. Might just be Braxton Hicks contractions, you know Hershel and I think that's what her back pain has been. We're going to let her rest, keep and eye on her to make sure and figure out what to do about the Merle situation." Bob grabbed Rick by the arm and led him over to talk.

"Where's Judy?" Beth asked sitting up.

"She's with Sasha and Tyreese." Rick said. "She's in her swing, she didn't care for tummy time."

"I'll go get her for you." Maggie said leaving towards the cafeteria.

"Rick tell me what happened." Beth said sitting up.

"Don't know for sure. We think Merle somehow got Michonne to subdued and led through the tombs and out through the prison another way. They didn't go through the gate. He left a note about going off to do what none of us had the guts to do."

Beth placed her head back against the futon and closed her eyes. "He won't go through with it. He's not a bad man. He'll turn around and come back." Maggie walked back into C with a sobbing Judith and quickly placed her in Beth's arms. Judy continued to fuss, sensing Beth's distress. "Shhh baby it's ok." Beth said bouncing her on her shoulder. "She nap most of the time that I was gone?" Rick shook his head.

"She woke up about half an hour after you left. She only calmed down when we put her back in the swing."

"She's going to be a grumpy little girl till bed time then." Beth said trying to ignore the new crisis that had risen. "Did she get fresh air?" Beth asked. Rick shook his head. "Go get the baby's hat. I want to go rest outside and wait for Daryl." Beth said.

"Look Beth I think its best if you rest inside." Bob started to say before getting a death stare.

"I'm going to go wait for Daryl outside." Beth said standing up and walking towards the door. Grabbing a receiving blanket. "Someone bring me out a bottle in hour." Beth said grabbing the hat from Rick's hand and walking out the door. She walked over to the watchtower and settled down on the grass where Glenn could see her. She laid the baby blanket on the ground and laid the baby on her tummy, rubbing her back. "They can't follow simple directions at all can they baby girl." Beth cooed while Judy tried pushing herself up and holding her head looking away. "I know we don't have your toys out here but you'll just have to entertain yourself for a little while." Beth said patting her back. "They didn't take you for a walk or let you stretch out of that swing did they." Beth flipped the baby over on her back and started stretching her legs like she did everyday, working the cramps and gas out of her little stomach. Her colic had improved greatly with stretches that Michonne had shown her, not going away entirely, but Judy didn't scream in pain as much anymore. Beth heard footsteps and looked up seeing her father making his way over with the diaper bag and another blanket. Hershel spread out the larger blanket beside Beth and helped her move over to it with the baby.

"I see you follow Drs. orders just as well as your stubborn boyfriend." Hershel said sitting down beside Beth putting his arm around his youngest daughter. "You know Daryl's going to come back."

"He didn't promise me this time. He just took off on his bike." Beth said sobbing into her father's chest as quietly as she could, she didn't want to attract walkers or upset the baby she had just calmed down. "If I hadn't asked for a stupid day trip Daryl would have been here today Daddy. Merle wouldn't have taken Michonne."

"We were all here, we didn't even see it happen. If Daryl had been with you he might have missed it too." Beth shook her head.

"He would have known Merle was up to something. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to get one over on Daryl."

"And no one else will either." Hershel said. "He's going to be mad at you when he gets back and finds out you aren't taking care of yourself though. You need rest."

"I'm fine out here for a little longer." Beth said stubbornly. "No one listened to my directions. Judy's been cooped up in her swing inside all day. The books say if you don't let her play on the ground and have equal time on her tummy and back she won't learn to sit up and roll over and crawl and walk." Beth said.

"I'm sure she's developing on time." Hershel said sitting back and pulling his bible out. "I think I'll just wait here with you."

"Thanks Daddy." Beth said settling in against her father.

Daryl rushed down the highway speeding towards Woodbury, hoping he wasn't too late. He started to slow when he noticed a figure up ahead making their way down the road towards him. He recognized the dreadlocks and sword and sped up pulling to stop beside Michonne.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl asked helping Michonne onto the back of his bike.

"He dropped a note off on the south wall telling them to meet him at the meeting point in two hours. Said he bring me. Then he let me go. I think he's planning an ambush." Michonne said. Daryl took in the blood on the back of her head and the bruises on her wrists and knew that she wasn't in on the plan that Merle had originally planned to just hand her over.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said. "I'm going to take you back to the prison and go after Merle."

"It's not safe Daryl. You got a baby on the way you can't worry Beth like that."

"He's my brother. I have to do this. I'll be back with Merle by nightfall."

Daryl skidded to a stop in front of the gates and let Michonne off.

"Daryl!" Beth called struggling to her feet and walking as quickly as she could to the gate, leaving the baby with her dad. Glenn was opening the gate for Michonne. Daryl made eye contact with Beth before turning on the bike and taking off down the road again. "Daryl!" Beth screamed trying to rush out the gate only to be caught by Michonne and dragged back in. "Let me go!"

Glenn slammed the gate shut as soon as Michonne had Beth back through the gate.

"He's going to get Merle." Michonne said turning Beth around and marching her back up to the prison. Judy had started to cry at hearing the alarm in Beth's voice. Beth walked over and took the baby from her dad before slamming back into C and stomping up the stairs to the office. She laid out on the bed with the baby curled into her side sobbing into her pillow. Judy continued to fuss over Beth's crying. Michonne made her way into the office and stood in the doorway. Beth placed a pacifier in the baby's mouth and rubbed her stomach until she started to calm down. "He's going to be back Beth." Michonne said lingering n the doorway.

"You can come in." Beth said without turning around. "I need you to tell me what's going on." Michonne sighed and sat down on the futon. After explaining Merle's plan and what was going on. Beth started crying again. "He's walking into a death trap."

"He's going to be driving up long after the fight is over." Michonne corrected. "You're right Merle had a batshit crazy plan, but there is a chance that Daryl gets him back here."

"You don't think that The Governor is going to go back on his 4 month time period? We're going to have to take off and Daryl won't be here when we leave." Beth said sobbing up again. "I'm going to be on the run, ready to pop, Judy is going to have to deliver my baby." Beth said sobbing. "I can't do this alone."

"Beth you aren't alone. I promise you. You will not be giving birth on the road." Michonne said. "Rick and I have a plan, we're just going to have to put it motion sooner than rather than later. We'll run it by Dixon when he gets back."

"It's time to feed the baby." Beth said wiping her eyes off and getting out of bed. "Let's go see about supper." Beth said scooping up the baby and hugging her to her chest. "Can you grab her sleeper and her baby blanket from her bed? After I get her fed I'm going outside to wait for Daryl."

"I'll join you." Michonne said gathering a hoodie for Beth along with a few baby supplies.

Beth made her way down to supper, no longer looking forward to the roasted hog. Sitting down at the table, she waited to be handed over a bottle for the baby. Laying the blanket down on the table she quickly swaddled the baby and placed her in her arms. Judy stared up at Beth, relieved to still be in her familiar arms. Once Rick brought over her bottle Beth grabbed it making her way back out into the yard. Michonne followed her with 2 plates of food and the baby bag. She wrapped the hoodie around Beth's shoulders before sitting down across from her and sliding a plate in front of the young blonde.

"You got to eat something Beth." Michonne said digging in to the pork and salads.

"I will once the baby's settled." Beth lied rocking the baby in her arms while she drank. "It's dark now. He told you that he'd be back by now." Beth said her lip trembling.

"It's barely dark. We'll be hearing that bike in no time." Michonne said. Carl made his way into the yard with a steaming cup of tea and placed it in front of Beth.

"Thank you." Beth said, as she continued to rock the baby.

"I'm sorry Beth." Carl said looking at he's feet. "About earlier today and about Daryl. He'll be back." Carl said spinning around making his way back to C. Beth shifted the baby to her shoulder and rubbed her back until she dozed quietly against her. Hugging her tightly Beth brought the mug to her lips and sipped slowly. Michonne inched the plate closer again holding eye contact. Beth picked the fork and spooned a few bites into her mouth and chewed.

"Daryl would really like this pork." Beth said finishing off her salads and covering the rest of her plate with a napkin. "I'm going to save that for him for when he gets back."

"There's an entire pig in there for less than 20 people." Michonne said uncovering the plate and pushing it back over. "Finish at least half of what's there." Beth ate a few more bites keeping her yes on the road; it was getting harder to see in the darkness, the moon wasn't providing much light that night. "Your dad and Maggie were telling stories about you this morning. You really fly off the patio and beat a boys head into the ground over a doll?" Michonne asked trying to distract Beth.

"Not just any doll. The first Cabbage Patch Kid my parents bought me. Theodore Alexander." Beth said. "Shawn's friend always teased me. He was an only child and seemed to think he could tease me to tears the entire time he was over visiting us. Maggie told me he wouldn't stop till I made him. I tried ignoring him but that just made him start taking my things. I let it slide till he touched Theo." Beth said stopping abruptly at the sound of a motor. She got up and ran to the gates looking out. She could here the bike before she could see. Michonne drew her sword out and started killing the few walkers that rushed over as soon as Beth got close to the fence. Daryl pulled up a few minutes later and waited for Michonne to open the gates before riding in. Beth noticed the streaks on his dirty face; he was covered with walker blood. He drove right past her and up to where he usually parked his bike. Michonne closed the gate and helped Beth up the hill to the car area. Daryl didn't wait before storming into C. Beth handed the sleeping baby off to Michonne before following him into the showers.

"Merle's dead now. I got there too late. That son of a bitch left him to turn." Beth gasped looking Daryl over for any signs of injury. "I'm fine. I had to put him down." Daryl said stripping and throwing his blood soaked clothing into the basket there.

"I'll go get you a change." Beth said leaving the shower area to give Daryl a minute to compose himself. Michonne was sitting on the futon with the baby beside her.

"Can you watch her just for a few more minutes?" Beth asked making her way to the office. Michonne nodded her head. Beth slowly made her way to the office grabbing the first shirt and jeans she saw and making her way back towards the showers. Judy was awake and sobbing so Beth just grabbed her on the way by from Michonne and made her way back into the showers, making sure to bang the door open so Daryl would know she was coming. Daryl looked over and saw Beth coming with his clothing and the baby. Turning his face directly under the spray he rinsed away the tears and grim before turning off the water. Beth handed him over a towel before sitting on the bench, waiting for Daryl to come over.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Daryl said. "They left a note on a windshield for us. They knew someone would be coming to look for Merle. We have 2 days till they come and take the prison from us." Daryl said zipping up his pants. " I got a plan."

"Let me fix you a plate, you got to eat." Beth said slowly standing up with Daryl's help.

"Yeah let's go to cafeteria and let everyone know what's up." Daryl said wiping the towel across his face again before following her out of the washrooms. Beth squeezed his hand tightly on the short walk, trying to give him comfort. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I had some pains early, Daddy and Bob think they are Braxton Hicks ones. I'm ok." Daryl reached over and took the baby from Beth and placed her against his shoulder that was closest to Beth.

"That's cause you got to take it easy." Daryl said opening the door. Michonne had let people know that Daryl was back, but without Merle. Rick stood up and clapped Daryl on the shoulder and was quickly shrugged off. "Merle's dead. They're coming to take this place from us in 2 days. We need a plan. I got one."

"So do we." Michonne said. Michonne went over the plan she and Rick had concocted while he ate the plate the Beth brought him.

"My planes similar." Daryl said. "Just that we get Beth, Hershel, the baby and Carl out to that safe spot in the woods. I don't want to have to rely on Carl, but it's not safe for him to be here either." Daryl said. "You keep Beth safe." Daryl said pointing at Carl. "You guys stay put till I come and get you. "

"If Beth goes into labor I'm going to need someone aside from Carl there to help me out."

"We can spare Tyreese too." Rick said. "I need Carol and Sasha on the roof sniping."

"You guys are going to take The Jeep into the woods to that shelter we made." Daryl said looking at Hershel and Tyreese. "You keep an eye open for anyone you don't know creping through. The woods after you here the attack. You know the plan. We're going to hide the rest of the cars. They'll think we've actually retreated and left. They're guards will be down, they'll be trapped in the courtyard and we'll reign down fire on them. I'll come and get you from your safe spot." Daryl said.

"Alright we have 2 days to get ready for war. I want everyone but those on watch to rest up tonight. Tomorrow is a busy day." Rick said. Beth stood up with the baby and grabbed Daryl by the hand.

"We're going to bed now." Beth said leading him from the room. Daryl allowed Beth to steer him to the office and to the bed. She quickly pushed him down before placing the baby in her basket within arm's reach. Beth pulled Daryl against her chest and settled his head there, laying back against the pillows. "You can talk to me if you want." Beth said rubbing her hand over his back. Daryl sighed.

"I'm not ready yet." Daryl said snuggling in against Beth's chest. "I'm focusing on keeping you safe."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Beth had drifted off curled against Daryl's chest. Daryl knew from her deep breaths she was out for the night, but try as she might, and as comforting as having Beth in his arms was, he couldn't fall asleep himself. His thoughts kept drifting back to having to put down his brother. There had been no recognition in Merle's eyes when he lurched forward to try and grab Daryl. If he didn't have Beth to come back, Daryl wasn't sure if he would have stopped Merle from biting him, killing him. He finally understood what Beth had felt when her mother had grabbed her and tried to bite her. It wasn't hard burying people, it was hard seeing them changed and attacking you. Beth stirred against his chest, burrowing in closer to him in her sleep. Daryl rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her back into a deep sleep. Beth absently ran her hand over Daryl's chest in her sleep. Daryl placed his other hand over hers and held it still.

"Got try to sleep Daryl." Beth said against his chest. "You're job right now is to let me take care of you and get some sleep." Beth said freeing her hand and running it through is hair.

"You need sleep more than I do." Daryl said stubbornly.

"Judy's going to be up for a bottle soon. I'll easily fall asleep again after she's down again. You need help relaxing?" Beth asked sitting up her knees. Daryl raised his eyebrows at her. "Not like that, roll over on your stomach." Beth said. Daryl grunted but complied rolling over. Beth quickly straddled his body sitting down on his butt. She started rubbing the tense muscles along his neck and back, applying more pressure with each swipe of her hands.

"Damn girl." Daryl said groaning as Beth worked her thumbs into the back just below his shoulder blades.

"Feel good?" Beth asked working on his lower back. "You want me to rub harder or softer?"

"Just keep rubbing." Daryl said pressing his face down in the pillows. Beth leaned forward and applied even more pressure. Daryl groaned even loader.

"Getting sleepy yet?" Beth asked leaning down and whispering in his ear. Daryl shook his head.

"No, but my back feels better." Judy started to whimper so Beth climbed off his back and reached over grabbing her out of her bed, laying her down on Daryl's chest before getting out of bed to make a bottle. "Hey there Ass Kicker." Daryl said rubbing the baby's back as she continued to fuss and cry. Daryl patted her on the back softly and she calmed slightly and sucked on his t-shirt, waiting as patiently as a hungry baby could wait for her bottle. Beth quickly shook up the bottle with the warm water she had poured from the thermos. She handed the bottle to Daryl and let him feed the baby. Beth started sorting through there extra bedding, folding a few blankets and placing them on the futon, she added a few pillows and cushions to the pile and started restocking the baby bag. She emptied the bag from her swimming trip and filled it with a few bottles of water, some snacks and a small first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Getting things ready for when I have to leave." Beth said placing the bags with the blankets and pillows. "I'm going to make the back on the Jeep into a little bed for me and Judy. I want to be comfortable while we wait." Beth said climbing back into bed once she was finished. Judy smiled at Beth being close to her and let a mouthful of milk drip out down her chin and on to Daryl. Beth laughed out loud and reached over for the handkerchief and wiped them both off. "You want me to take her?" Daryl handed the baby over and let Beth finish feeding her so he could get up change his shirt. Beth laid a receiving blanket against her chest before settling the baby into a feeding position. "You can use some of the warm water from the thermos to wash off if you want. There are facecloths in the second drawer." Beth said pointing over to the desk.

"Why is it the milk doesn't smell so nasty when it's on you?" Daryl asked walking over and grabbing a facecloth and wetting it before pulling off his shirt and rubbing down his chest. "Even on Lil'Asskicker's breath it's not that bad. Spill it on me though and it smells like spoiled or something."

"The scent just doesn't mix well with your natural manly scent." Beth joked shifting the baby to her shoulder and burping her. Judy snuggled into Beth's chest and laid her cheek against her breast and slowly drifted off to sleep. Beth continued to rub her back and hum softly. "Can you take her? I'm going to run down and pee." Daryl came over and lifted the baby back to his shoulder; she made a disgruntled face before settling back to sleep.

"I think she prefers those soft pillows." Daryl joked walking over to the rocking chair. Beth smirked at him before rushing out to the bathroom to pee. "You like Beth's new tits too don't you?" Daryl cooed to the sleeping baby. He rocked her for a few minutes before placing her back into her basket. Daryl moved through the door, leaving it open so he could hear the baby, and stood in front of Merle's cell. He looked at the slightly messy cell and sighed. Merle's extra change of clothing was balled in the corner; there were a few books on the top bunk and knives on the little table. He found it sad that he had nothing personal to hold on to from his brother. Walking into the cell he started moving everything, searching for anything that had meant something to Merle. Beth made her way back up the stairs and into Merle's cell. She eased herself down into the chair and watch while Daryl tossed the cell.

"What are you looking for?" Beth asked quietly. Daryl turned around, noticing that Beth had made her way into the cell. "Can I help you look?"

"Anything that was Merle's." Daryl said ripping the sheets off the bed and flipping he mattress. Beth picked up the books on the table and stacked them one by one till she got to the bible. It was much lighter than she thought it should be. Flipping it open she found that it had been hollowed out.

"Daryl look." Beth said handing him the Bible. Daryl flipped it open and found a baggie with a few pills, Merle's wallet and a small necklace of some kind.

Daryl through the pills back onto the table and flipped through the wallet. Merle still had his ID, and a picture from when Daryl was first born. It was Merle holding the new baby with a sneer on his face. Daryl picked up the necklace and looked at the charm on the end. "The fuck is this?" he asked Beth handing over the necklace.

"It's a Saint Christopher Medal, he's the patron Saint of travelers." Beth said handing the necklace back to him. Daryl slid the picture in his pocket.

"You keep the necklace. Give those pills to your dad, he might know what they are." Daryl said rearranging everything he had torn apart. Beth leaned against the table and waited patiently for him to be finished. Not knowing if he was still looking for something or just tidying up. Daryl turned suddenly and wrapped his arms around Beth pulling her into a fierce hug. Beth was startled at first but quickly tightened her arms around his neck.

"It's ok." Beth said softly. Daryl backed her up to the table and lifted her to it before stepping between her legs and kissing her deeply. "Here?" Beth asked uncertainly moving her mouth to the side to catch her breath. Daryl didn't answer her with words he just latched on to the side of her neck and reached up under the nightie she was wearing and roughly pulled her panties down, lifting her hips to get them off.

"Here" Daryl said pulling her off the table and sitting on the chair pulling Beth's back against his chest and lowering her to his lap. Beth scooted forward on his hips while he undid his belt and zipper and pulled himself out of his pants. He roughly pulled her back again and lifted her up with one arm and used his other hand to line himself up then slowly lowered her down. Beth whimpered at contact, planting her feet on the floor and raised herself up, Daryl sensing her discomfort ran his licked at his fingers before placing them on her center to get her wetter. Beth slowly lowered herself again but held Daryl's hand against her while she moved slowly. She reached back with her other hand threading it through the hair at the back of his neck. "Better?" Daryl asked letting Beth ride him in the chair. Beth nodded her head and started to increase her speed slightly, biting her lip to keep quiet. Little breathy moans were starting to slip out along with the grunts Daryl didn't seem to care were leaving his mouth. Daryl started to move his other hand slower up her nightie to play with nipples, causing Beth to lean her head back against his shoulder when she arched her back. He kept circling her clit and palming her breast gently as Beth started moving back and forth instead of up and down clenching tightly around him. Daryl was nowhere near finished, so he quickly stood up and put Beth down on the floor in front of the table. "Put your hands out." Daryl commanded slipping one of her knees up on the table and entering her again from behind. Beth braced her hands against the table and let out a small cry. Daryl moved on hand from her hips and covered her mouth. "Not so loud." He said pounding back into her. Beth nodded her head and quickly scanned the cells across from them. Everyone still appeared to be asleep. Beth's other leg was starting to hurt; he had to stand on her tiptoes to keep her knee up on the table.

"Daryl we got to switch positions. I can't reach the floor." Beth moaned out. Daryl withdrew and lowered her back to the floor before spinning her back around and laying her flat against the table and pulling both her legs up over his shoulders, sliding back in again. Beth moved her hands to her mouth and moaned and cried into them, clenching around Daryl tightly. Daryl leaned across her body, mindful of her bump and placed a kiss on her lips. "Baby you got to finish." Beth cried against his mouth as she came hard. Daryl groaned as she clenched and trembled around him increasing his pace. He came a few minutes later and collapsed on top of Beth for a second or two before pulling out and pulling his pants back up. He pulled Beth off the table and into his lap in the chair kissing the back of her neck while they both caught their breath. "Let's go lie down." Beth suggested looking on the floor for her panties. "Daryl wear'd you throw my panties?"

"I don't know, will find them tomorrow." Daryl said standing up and adjusting his pants. "You don't need them right now do you?" Daryl said leading her back to the office. Judy was still sleeping soundly as they climbed back into bed. Daryl curled himself around Beth and lowered his forehead against her shoulder.

"Feel better?" Beth asked sleepily. Daryl nodded his head against her. "You need to try to sleep." Beth said rolling over and pulling him against her chest. She resumed running her hand through his hair, lulling him to sleep. Beth slept hard till morning. Judy started to stir, cooing from her basket. Beth knew she wasn't hungry yet so she carefully removed herself from Daryl's embrace and picked the baby up before settling her between herself and Daryl. Judy reached over and smacked Daryl awake in the face. Beth reached over and pulled the baby closer to her so she couldn't reach Daryl anymore.

"Better than an alarm clock right?" Beth whispered smiling at Daryl's grumpy face. Judy stared Daryl down sucking on her soother and cooing.

"She's just begging to be kicked out of my room." Daryl grumbled, rolling over. Judith reached over and swatted him on the back till he turned back around and let her hold onto his fingers. "Are you teaching her to be demanding?" Daryl asked looking out the window. "Still another hour or so till breakfast. Judy go back to sleep." Daryl moaned.

"She's not going to go to sleep. Do you want me to take her down and grab a shower? Let you sleep some more?" Beth asked pulling the baby to her chest as she sat up. Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, let's just stay in bed for a bit." Daryl said.

"let me just change the baby." Beth said getting out of bed and readying the change table and getting a bottle ready. She quickly changed the baby before placing her back in the bed with Daryl. "I'm going to pee." She said handing the bottle to Daryl. She walked slowly out of the office and down the stairs, stopping for a minute to stare at the table in the rec area. Folded neatly in the center of the table were the panties that Daryl had pulled off her last night. Beth blushed and grabbed the underwear and shuffled off to the bathroom. She counted herself lucky that whoever found and folded them hadn't embarrassed her by handing them over in public. Must have been Maggie she thought as she peed. She took time to brush her teeth and braided her hair before hopping in for a quick shower. Possibly your last shower, a little voice whispered in her head. Beth shook that thought from her head and quickly rinsed herself clean and pulled on her nightie and panties again and made her way to back to the office. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Daryl had fed the baby and dressed her for the day. Judy was sitting in his lap against his chest chewing on a teething ring that Daryl helped her hold to her mouth.

"She bit me while you were gone. She don't even have teeth and it hurt something terrible." Daryl complained. "I don't think she's going to fight fair when she's older." He joked.

"Neither do I. I choke my sister to get my way." Beth said sitting in front of Judy and tickling her tummy. "What's your escape plan? If you can't scare The Governor off tomorrow?" Beth asked. "I'll be out in the woods with Carl, Tyreese and my dad, but how are you going to get out? If the plan doesn't work?" Beth asked.

"There's a way out through the tombs." Daryl said. "That's why we keep them locked. It leads to the other side of the prison, where the wall is blown off. Don't be worrying about me. You know better than that. I'll be fine."

"I know." Beth said. "But this isn't walkers. This is a psycho. You can't anticipate what he's going to do." Beth said rubbing her stomach. "I don't want to have this baby with out you." She said tearfully.

"Then don't give birth for the next 2 days." Daryl joked bouncing the Judith and making her laugh. Beth chuckled and wiped her tears. "I am looking forward to meeting Lil'Badass, just not for another few weeks."

"Lil'Badass?" Beth asked "You been sitting on that for awhile?" Beth asked

"Couldn't decide between that and Lil'Hellraiser." Daryl answered. "Didn't think your daddy would appreciate the later."

"I'm glad you're finally opening up about names, I was thinking more along the lines of Lily or Jake or Gillian or Sam."

"Everyone needs a nickname." Daryl said.

"What's mine?" Beth asked

"Right now it's Tits Magee." Daryl said chuckling. "Tuck those things back in." Beth rolled her eyes and pulled her nightie higher. "You were Lil' Greene for awhile, then Girl. Don't feel bad, my nickname was whatever girl's name Merle could think of." Beth rolled her eyes before getting up and grabbing a pair of her yoga pants and pulling them on and grabbing her bandeau style bra. "It's nice of you to offer a reverse strip show." Daryl said eyeing her chest when Beth pulled off her nightie and quickly slipped on the stretchy bra. She looked through her tops settling on a large button up and rolling the sleeves up to her elbows.

"You need to get dressed too Daryl. I'm hungry." Beth said reaching over and taking the baby from him. "I want to pack the Jeep up today so tomorrow I can just hop in it and go." Beth said settling the baby against her hip with one arm and holding onto her teething ring with the other.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I want to grab a shower." Daryl said stretching and getting out of bed. "I'll walk you down the stairs." Daryl said grabbing a change of clothing and his boots. "I got to take a cold shower after staring at your tits all morning." Daryl whispered to the back of her head as they made their way down the stairs. Beth blushed profusely and hoped that Carl and Rick hadn't heard what Daryl had said.

"How are you doing?" Rick asked Daryl. Carl kept his eyes on the ground unable to make eye contact with Beth.

"Fine. "Daryl said stalking off to the showers.

"Going to breakfast?" Beth asked bouncing the baby. Rick nodded his head and reached for the baby. Beth handed her over and led the way to The Cafeteria. Judy squirmed a bit in Rick's arms but didn't cry, so Rick took that as a small victory. "Rick are you wearing my deodorant?" Beth asked sniffing at him. "And my body wash?"

"Maybe." Rick said, "You said she likes your scent. I figured I'd try." Beth pulled Judy's swing over to the table and walked over to grab some breakfast. Left over pork, fried tomatoes, onions and potatoes from the garden. Beth grabbed a plate for herself and Daryl and brought them to the table sitting right beside the swing.

"Hello baby girl." Beth said cranking the swing before getting up for her tea and Daryl's coffee. Daryl made his way to the table and eyed Carl before sitting down and digging into the food. Beth noticed the stares he was giving Carl and reached down and squeezed his leg. Daryl looked away and grabbed his coffee chugging half the cup.

"Beth's got a pile of shit in the office she want to put in the jeep for tomorrow, can you give me hand after breakfast carrying it down Rick?"

"Not a problem. "Rick said finishing off his breakfast. "Sasha and Tyreese are taking watch today, I want to go over a few things with you and Michonne for tomorrow."

"Let Glenn and Maggie sleep for a bit before we start planning. They took over watch last night from Bob." Daryl said. "We need to get some fucking hens around here. I want some eggs."

"After we meet and talk I want us to take today as a day of rest. We can play cards, talk, relax. No extra work." Rick said. "And no I'm not thinking this is a last supper type situation. I just am beginning to realize everyone needs a break once in a while."

In Woodbury

The Governor pushed Andréa into the room he had prepared for Michonne. She had found the room and rushed off to warn the people, her people at the prison of his diabolical plan. He had caught her just in time. Catching right before she got to their fences and could call out. Mercifully the prison group had been distracted by Merle's death and comforting his redneck brother. The Governor was especially taking by the site of who had to be Merle's pregnant sister in law and niece. She acted the way a partner was supposed to act, staying put and waiting for her man to make it back. Pretty little thing reminded him of Julie, his wife.

"What were you thinking? Putting the lives of everyone here at risk?" he asked as he slapped Andréa into the chair, strapping her to it. "Tell me about this Beth girl."

"Go to hell." Andréa said spitting at him. How had she been so blind?

"I'm sure you'll save me a spot there." The Governor said slapping her again. "You can tell me the easy way or the hard way." The Governor said walking over to the table and picking up a pair of scissors. He started to cut off Andréa's clothing.

"All you need to know is if you even look at her, Daryl will shoot you in the crotch with a crossbow, then gut you like the pig you are." Andréa said spitting at him.

"I'm going to kill everyone at that prison. Then I'm going to bring Beth and our baby back here, give her a better life, here our Penny."

"Penny is dead you sick fuck." Andréa screamed, hoping against hope that someone not completely under his control would hear her and see what he did behind closed doors. "Brian just leave them be they are no threat." He placed a strip of tape over her mouth silencing her before lighting a few candles. He lifted a metal spatula over the flames and heated it to read hot. He spit on it so she could hear the metal sizzle.

"Shake your head yes or no. When you eventually die from the pain, do you want me to let you lose in the prison to kill your friends?" Andréa shook her head. "So you just want to let me handle everything." The Governor answered pressing the metal against her stomach. Andréa's muffled screams echoed through the warehouse.

Rick had asked to spend some time with his kids, Beth awkwardly told him he didn't have to ask, but they both knew that he really did. Beth helped him strap the baby carried to himself for the walk around the prison he wanted to take with his kids. Beth had promised that if he needed her she'd be in the office resting. He could just send Carl on up to get her and she join them on the walk. Judy was behaving herself and for that Beth was thankful. Every time she cried with Rick he just wanted to quit and hand her back over to Beth, but smelling like seemed to be working for short periods of time. Beth made her way up to the office and found Daryl sitting there waiting for her.

"Bout time you made it up her. Shut the door." Daryl growled taking off his shirt and undoing his belt but leaving his pants hanging off his hips. Beth shut the door quietly and walked over and leaned up to kiss Daryl. "Baby's not in here, C block is empty you can be as loud as you want." Daryl said yanking her shirt open and pulling it off her shoulders before dropping to his knees and pulling down her yoga and pants and panties and helping her step out of her shoes so he could pull them off all together. Reaching up he pulled her bandeau top down and palmed her breast lightly earning moan as Beth placed her hands on Daryl's shoulders for support. "Tell me what you want." Daryl said gently squeezing her breasts. Beth whined loudly.

"You." Beth said breathlessly backing up and pulling Daryl up to her mouth.

"Specifics." Daryl said against her mouth. Beth whined louder as Daryl backed her up to the desk.

"Your mouth." Beth said blushing. Daryl kissed her deeply and lifted her up to the center of the desk.

"Where?" Daryl asked laying his mouth on her jaw and neck, spreading her legs to get closer.

"Everywhere!" Beth said Daryl sat in the desk chair, bringing her feet up to rest on the arms of the chair and pulling her ass down to the edge. Beth leaned back on her elbows waiting. Daryl placed his mouth on her calf and kissed it moving it up to her knee then back to the other leg and repeating the process. Beth squirmed.

"You said everywhere." Daryl said licking above her knee and smirking.

"Right here." Beth whined running her fingers over her center. Daryl kissed along her inner thighs making his way up and kissing her outer lips where Beth had ran her fingers. "Daryl!" Beth cried spreading her legs wider.

"I'm doing exactly what you asked." Daryl said. "Maybe you need to work on giving directions."

Beth blushed and reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Spread me open and eat my pussy." Beth whispered letting go of Daryl's head and covering her mortified face with both hands. Daryl reached up and pulled her hands off her face. Beth leaned up on her elbows again to watch. Daryl squeezed her thigh before sliding his hand down and pulled her open running his tongue over her and flicking her clit. "More." Beth moaned closing her eyes. Daryl leaned forward capturing her clit and sucking softly before moving down and tracing over her with his tongue. Beth reached down and dragged his mouth back up to her clit. "More." Beth said again gently holding him in place. "You can use your fingers too if you want." Beth said timidly.

Daryl popped her clit out of his mouth. "Do you want me to?" He asked before lowering his head and sucking her back into his mouth.

"I want you to." Beth panted falling back against the desk on her back and playing with he own nipples. Daryl slid two fingers into her and continued to suck on her clit. Beth moaned loudly and arched off the table trying to get closer to his mouth. Daryl settled her back against the table and licked at her while she came down. Beth pushed his head away and closed her legs, catching her breath. Daryl sat back in the chair sucking on his fingers. Beth leaned back up on her elbows and looked at him. "What do you want?" Beth asked softly sitting up and reaching for Daryl. "Do you want my mouth?" Beth asked hoping off the desk and kneeling down in front of him reaching for his belt.

"Do you want my cock in your mouth?" Daryl asked again letting her pull him from his pants. Beth nodded her head and leaned forward to lick the head of Daryl's penis. He moaned and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her onto him. She eased him into her mouth sucking softly and twirling her tongue over him. She moved him further down her throat and hummed softly before sliding him back out and pumping him with her hand.

"What do you want Daryl." Beth said again before sucking on the tip of her penis.

"I want to watch you tits bounce while you ride me. " Daryl said pulling her head back unto his cock. "After I fuck your throat a little more." Beth groaned around him before sliding her lips up and down him working him with her hand. She let him out of her mouth with a loud pop before tonging his balls. Beth pushed herself up to her feet off Daryl's legs and pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down, pulling his pants the rest of the way off.

"Will you hold my tits so they don't bounce too hard?" Beth asked climbing on to him leaning down and kissing him hard before reaching behind her to position him at her entrance. Daryl nodded and pushed her down on his length groaning at the feel and the slight bounce as Beth adjusted and got comfortable. "I'll move your hands up when they start to hurt. " Beth said reaching out and holding Daryl's hands for balance as she started to slowly move up and down crying out when Daryl moved his hands to his own chest, forcing Beth's pubic bone to grind up against his applying more pressure on her clit. "Oh God!" Beth said grinding harder.

"That's it baby." Daryl groaned thrusting up to meet her. "Does my dick feel good?"

"Yes!" Beth screamed throwing her head back. The end of her ponytail was brushing against Daryl's thighs tickling him. "Yes!" Beth kept repeating "Daryl I'm going to come." Beth cried pulling his hands to cup her chest while she rode him harder. Beth started moaning and clenching around him when someone knocked on their door. "Go away!" Beth cried out clenching harder around Daryl and swaying her hips back in forth. Some knocked timidly at the door again. "I said go away." Beth moaned out as Daryl flipped them over and drove into her chasing his finish.

"Beth?" Carl called out timidly from behind the door.

"Fuck off Carl!" Daryl grunted as he came. Carl pounded on the door harder.

Beth rolled out from under Daryl and pulled on her button up covering herself. She walked over to the door and cracked it open. "What?" She asked.

"Judy's crying hard enough to make herself sick. Dad sent me." Carl said walking away. Beth rolled her eyes and shut the door reaching for the rest clothing. Daryl was laying on his back with his arms over his head. Beth leaned over and kissed him on the lips before sitting down to pull on her panties and pants.

"You coming?" Beth asked as she slipped her feet into her flip-flops.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the Rec area." Daryl said still catching his breath as Beth walked out of the office. Looking over the ledge she could she a red faced Judy silently crying trying to catch her breathe to really scream. Beth hurried down the stairs and picked the baby up off the futon.

"Where is your dad?" Beth asked. "Oh baby it's ok." Beth cooed calming the baby down instantly. "Did you leave her on the futon alone?" She asked Carl.

"My dad's changing his shirt. I didn't want to carry the baby on the stairs while she was screaming." Carl said. "She can't roll over yet what's the big deal?"

"She could have fallen Carl!" Beth said. "Please be more careful from now on."

"She wouldn't have been on her own for long it you had just stopped fucking your boyfriend and came downstairs." Carl grumbled. Beth gasped before hauling back and smacking him across the face.

"You do not talk to me like that!" Beth said cradling the baby.

"Carl go to your room." Rick said coming back into The Rec area, having caught what his son had said. "I'm sorry Beth." Rick said, glad at least that Judy had calmed down and that Daryl hadn't head what his son had said. "She started to cry and nothing would calm her. I tried but she just got more and more upset."

"Rick it's fine that you came to get me." Beth said sitting down and patting Judy on the back till she dozed off. "But you need to do something about your son."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Rick asked. "I'm open to suggestions, I sent him to his room. I'll make him apologize but what else can I do?"

"What's going on?" Daryl asked coming down the stairs. "What happened?"

Beth looked at Rick, waiting wanting to let him handle the situation.

"I sent Carl to his cell again. He said something rude to Beth." Daryl clenched his jaw then stalked down the cellblock and into the cell that Rick shared with his son. Daryl came out a second or two later dragging Carl by the back of his shirt.

"You want to act like a big man? Tell me exactly what you said. You can say it now in front of me and your dad." Carl shrugged out Daryl's grasp and backed up a step or two. Daryl grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him forward. "I don't make a habit of repeating myself."

"She got mad at me from leaving Judith on the futon alone while I went to get you, it's not like anything happened!" Carl said struggling to get out of Daryl's hold.

"All I said was please be more careful with your sister." Beth said reaching forward and loosening the hold Daryl had on Carl. "She could have fallen on the concrete floor."

"You still ain't answering me boy." Daryl said. Rick reached out and pulled Daryl back a few feet. "Fuck off Rick." Daryl said pulling his arm free. "I ain't going hurt him, but I ain't treating him with kid gloves either."

"Like I told Beth, I am open to suggestions."

"I need to know what happened before I suggest anything." Daryl said not taking his eyes on Carl.

"I told Beth that Judith wouldn't have been alone for long if she would have just came the first time I knocked." Carl said. Beth rolled her eyes.

"You think she's your fucking maid? She got to do everything on your watch?" Daryl asked.

"That isn't exactly how he worded it." Rick said. "It doesn't matter. He was rude it's not worth repeating. Carl go back to your room." Carl stepped back cautiously, only to stop when Daryl stomped past him into his cell, coming out later with Carl's gun and holster.

"Hey those are mine!" Carl yelled.

"Yeah well I don't trust you with weapons inside the prison. Just like anyone else I don't trust you can now only have weapons when you're out on watch or a run. You best be glad I'm going to give them back to you tomorrow, and that's only cause you're going to be protecting Beth." Daryl said reaching over and grabbing Carl's keys and knife. Daryl stomped off to the office throwing Carl's things in before slamming the door shut and locking it. "Start doing push-ups. That's what Merle had you do when you misbehaved right?"

"How many?" Carl asked snottily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say now did I?" Daryl snapped. "Start counting them off." Daryl said sitting down at the table facing Carl. "I haven't heard that apology yet either. Later on when Beth tells me exactly what you said, and you know she will, you better hope that I find these push ups and your apology satisfactory, otherwise we'll be doing this same damn thing every morning, afternoon and night till I am!" Daryl yelled.

Rick looked at his son and nodded his head once, letting him know that he was going to let Daryl handle the punishment.

"You're a lucky little shit. You know what me and Merle had for punishments? We were whipped with a belt, burned with light cigarettes, locked in closets or beat with wooden paddles. Wasn't for being mouthy either. It would be cause it was Wednesday or cause the liquor store was out of cheap beer. Now get down and start with the push-ups." Carl reluctantly got down and started in on the push-ups slowly counting them off. Beth felt awkward and started to make a move towards The Cafeteria. "No Beth you stay here till he apologizes." Daryl said reaching out and pulling her into the seat beside him. Carl was into the 30's now pushup wise and he started to slow down. "I didn't say stop." Daryl said. Carl moved to put his knees down, and started to do "girl" pushups. "No bitch push-ups either. Are you a little bitch? Apologize and admit you were wrong like a man, don't bitch out and half ass your punishment." Daryl said standing up and walking over, lightly kicking at Carl's knees until he got into the proper position again.

"Beth I'm sorry I was rude." Carl mumbled into the ground. Daryl reached down and lifted Carl to a standing position.

"I said apologize like a man." Carl took a few steading breaths and wiped the sweat off his face before apologizing again. "So clean yourself up. Remember what I said. We might be doing this again before bedtime." Daryl snarled pushing Carl towards the bathroom.

"I think that was enough of a punishment." Rick said sitting at the table.

"I don't care what you think." Daryl said looking Rick in the eye. "Being sent to his room obviously isn't working. You know what he said, I don't. When I find out what he said Rick how mad am I going to be? If Tyreese or one of the prisoners had said that to Beth what would you have done? What do you expect I would do? He wants to be treated as an adult that means he had to have adult consequences. Tell me right now, if he was 20 would I be kicking his ass right now?"

"Probably." Rick answered honestly.

"He apologized, I'm the one that has to spend tomorrow with him in closed quarters. I'd like the matter dropped till after that." Beth said getting up from the table and making her way towards The Cafeteria. "This was supposed to be a relaxing day before hell tomorrow." Beth reminded both of them before shouldering the door open and leaving with the baby.

"Look once we deal with this problem, we'll deal with Carl." Rick said catching Daryl's eye. "I know something has to be done, but I'm a little lost here."

"He never acted out before?" Daryl asked. "Seems a bit of a 180 if he was a perfect angel before."

"He was never mouthy." Rick said grabbing a deck of cards and shuffling. "We were having such a good time on that walk. Judy started to fuss, I couldn't calm her. Carl was getting upset at all the attention I was giving her. She worked herself up to the point of being sick Daryl. She puked all over me. Carl ran off to get Beth, afraid Judy'd cry herself to death I guess."

"Yeah he knocked a few times, Beth told him to go away, then I told him to fuck off. I mean you now she would have came out eventually."

"I take it you weren't resting." Rick said.

"It doesn't matter what we were doing. If we sleeping and told him to go away he should have left."

"Yeah he should have and he shouldn't have snapped at Beth either." Rick said dealing out a hand of gin. He and Daryl were playing when Carl made his way back into C. He sat at the table beside his dad and tried staring down Daryl, only to look away when Daryl stared back and laid his hand down on the table.

"Gin." He said. Beth made her way back into C with a plate of sandwiches and a bottle for the baby. Maggie and Glenn followed with a tray of drinks, another plate of sandwiches and a few bags of chips. Hershel made his way in with a plate of raw veggies.

"Let's get this day of rest moving." Hershel said pulling up a seat. "What's a game all of us can play?"

"We can play poker." Michonne said making her way from the yard. "Texas Hold'em." Michonne took the pile of cards and started shuffling. "Anyone got anything we can use for chips?" Beth went into the storage room and pulled out baggie of buttons.

"Will these work?" Beth asked adjusting the baby into a feeding position and slipping the bottle to her mouth. "I used to play with Shawn and his friends." Maggie grabbed the buttons and started dividing them up evenly.

"I remember walking in on you and a few of Shawn's friends. You didn't play with chips." Maggie teased. "You had more hoodies and jeans that'd never fit you then you knew what to do with."

"Shawn was really mad at his friends for playing strip poker wit his little sister, but pretty proud that his sister was still fully clothed." Hershel chuckled.

"They shouldn't have let me deal." Beth said. "They had to have known Maggie would teach me to cheat." Maggie smiled when Glenn grabbed the deck and started to shuffle.

"I guess we can all agree that the Greene Girls don't get to deal." Glenn said shuffling.

"Carol do you want to come play?" Beth asked as the older woman made her way in. "I think I want to lay down on the futon with the baby and watch." Beth said getting up and settling down.

"Thank you Beth." Carol said settling beside Daryl.

"You feeling alright?" Daryl asked.

"I feel fine, just looking forward to our daily nap." Beth said snuggling against the baby.

"Alright, let's get the game on. Anyone not know how to play?" Michonne asked as Glenn dealt the card out. Daryl got up and covered Beth with the blanket on the back of the futon before sitting back down. He waited while Michonne went over the rules with Carl and Carol. They played a few practice hands and Maggie tried to explain bluffing. Pretty soon they were a few hands into the game, and he was the only one left on the turn with Glenn and Carl. Daryl raised and Carl quickly folded. Glenn tried to pick up a tell from the redneck, waiting in silence, hoping for any type of sign. The group listened to Judith sucking on her soother.

"Come on Glenn." Maggie said. Glenn re raised and Daryl quickly pushed him all in. Glenn looked back down at the board. He didn't want to fold his pocket 10's; he wasn't sure what Daryl could have. He reluctantly folded and Daryl flipped over he's cards. 7-8 off suit. He had been completely bluffing.

"How do you do that?" Glenn asked pushing the pile of buttons towards Daryl.

"You played online for fun. I played in back rooms for rent." Daryl said stacking his chips.

"Oh." Beth said from the futon, sitting up and clutching her stomach. "Daddy!" Daryl rushed over and grabbed Beth's hand.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked. Hershel shuffled over with Carol and took out his pocket watch. Beth struggled to her feet and pointed to a wet spot on the futon.

"I think I peed myself." Beth said embarrassed. She picked the baby and handed her to Carol.

"Beth your water broke." Carol said. "Maggie go get Bob." Michonne came over and pushed Daryl out of the way.

"Beth have you been having any pains today?" Beth shook her head. She had felt fine today. "We need to get her to the infirmary. Carl you go get the jeep ready for tomorrow, Glenn you help him. We're going to need the other car seat put together. Extra baby supplies. Rick you need to talk the baby." Michonne said helping Beth towards the infirmary. Beth stopped and grabbed her stomach again leaning back against Michonne.

"Daddy!" Beth whimpered.

"Contractions are only 3 minutes apart. Baby will be here soon." Hershel said pocketing his watch. "Going to be a fast one." Daryl followed behind Michonne and Beth, helping Beth on the gurney. Michonne quickly pulled Beth's pants and panties off. Carol came over to check to see how dilated she was.

"Daryl get up behind her hold her hands." Carol said. "She's fully dilated. That baby is coming now." Hershel quickly started prepping his tools. Sterilizing them with some alcohol. He opened a fresh bundle of blankets and towels. He planned on assisting and letting Michonne, Carol and Bob handle most of the birth, he'd only get involved if they're was surgical need. Daryl moved behind her, letting Beth lean back against his chest.

"Beth look at me." Carol said. "The next time a contraction hits I want you to push." Michonne joined Carol at the end of the bed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Beth said uncomfortably.

"No you don't, that's just pressure. Push." Michonne said. Beth grit her teeth and pushed holding her breath. "Good keep going. Deep breathes." Beth pushed for a few minutes before collapsing back against Daryl.

"You're doing great, on the next contraction same thing." Carol said wiping away some of the fluid and blood that had seeped out of Beth. She would have killed for a suction tool; she wanted a clear view of what was going on. Beth whimpered and cried at the amount of pain she was in. Hershel handed Daryl damp cloth to wipe the tears and sweat from Beth's face. Beth sat up again and pushed through another contraction, biting down on her lip and drawing blood. "Alright Beth. A few more pushes and you'll be a mom." Carol said. Bob finally made his way in and moved to the side, motioning for Michonne to get on the other side.

"Lift her legs up and brace them." Bob said, showing Michonne what he meant. "It'll help open the birth cannel, make things easier." Beth settled back against Daryl crying softly.

"Daddy just cut the baby out." Beth whimpered. Hershel chuckled and handed Beth a small sip of water.

"You're doing fine Bethy." Hershel said. Daryl kissed her cheeks and propped her back up whispering in her ear to breath.

"Shut up Daryl." Beth hissed in pain before bearing down and pushing. "I'm going to kick you so hard in the crotch when this is over every hour on the hour for a day! Then when I tell you to breathe through it you'll know how much of an asshole you sounded like."

"I can see the head." Carol reached for a towel, ready to catch the baby. "Don't stop pushing Beth." Beth gripped Daryl's hands harder and pushed, bracing her legs against Michonne and Bob. "Almost there Beth. A little more and I can pull the baby out." Beth exhaled loudly and pushed harder, Carol reached forward and pulled. Beth collapsed back against Daryl, instantly feeling relief. Carol tapped the baby on the back until a soft cry came from baby. "It's girl." Carol said handing the baby to Hershel. He quickly cut the cord and handed a small container to Carol for the afterbirth. "Beth just a few more pushes. You're almost done." Daryl eyes followed the tiny little baby in Hershel's arms. She was crying softly and frankly quite disgusting looking covered in blood and white stuff. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Hershel quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped her up in a blanket and brought her over to Beth. Daryl helped her hold the tiny pink bundle, that quickly clamed in her arms.

"Congratulations." Michonne said as Bob moved down, helping Carol check to see if Beth was still bleeding.

"Everything looks good. Hershel I think she tore pretty cleanly, she's just going to need some stitches. You want to handle that? I can do it." Hershel handed over a suture kit and some numbing agent.

"I think we'd both me more comfortable if I just stayed away from her personal area." Beth nodded her head, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Is she ok? She's so small." Beth asked. Daryl anxiously looked at Bob and Hershel.

"She might be a little early but she seems fine. Keep her nice and warm, try feeding her soon. She's going to be just as tired as you are. That was a lot of work for her too." Bob answered. "She seems to be breathing well."

"She's got a strong heartbeat." Hershel said. "I'm going to go let Maggie know that you're fine. You should rest here for a while, and then maybe we can get you up to the Office. You're going to want to rest for tomorrow. It'll be harder with both babies." Hershel said walking back to C with a smile on his face. Bob and Michonne followed. Carol patted Daryl on the arm and leaned over to kiss Beth on the forehead.

"I'm going to let you guys have a moment alone. Beth you should try nursing her now." Carol said handing her another blanket. "Just guide her to you, like you would a bottle to Judy. She'll know what to do." Carol said. "I'll come back in a bit to check on you."

Beth opened her shirt and lowered the bra she was wearing. Leaning back against Daryl she flinched when the baby latched on and started to suckle.

"Feels really weird." Beth whispered. "Good weird." Daryl ran his hand over the baby's head. "Look at all the hair she has." Beth said.

"She looks like you." Daryl said. "Except for her hair." Her hair was as dark as his. Beth moved the baby to her other breast wincing again before settling back against Daryl again. "You got a name?"

"Sam." Beth said. "You ok with that?"

"You know what I'm calling her." Daryl said. "Lil'Badass came into the world in less than 2 hours." Beth laughed, shifting the baby up to her shoulder and burping her. Maggie knocked softly on the door before barging in; Beth adjusted her shirt and called out that it was ok to come in.

"Can I hold her?" Maggie asked tearfully. Daryl placed the baby in Maggie's arms and slid out from behind Beth, helping her lie back before pulling a chair over for Maggie to sit on. Maggie sat contently staring at the baby. "I told you it was a girl. "

"Yeah you did." Beth said sleepily. "It hut so bad Maggie. I promised not to sugar coat it. Worse that when Nelly threw me into the fence and I separated my shoulder." Beth said. "Totally worth it, but so painful." Maggie smiled at the baby.

"She's beautiful. Glenn got her car seat together. I made got Judy in her swing. I'll try watching her tonight if you want." Beth shook her head.

"I'll take her to the office when we go. I just need her hot water thermos filled. I'll leave the door open though. If you hear crying you can come up and help."

"You think that's a good idea?" Maggie asked. Beth nodded.

"I'm going to have both babies tomorrow, I need to get used to it. Besides how much sleep am I going to get both you and Judy balling?" Beth joked. Maggie handed Sam back to Daryl.

"Glenn and I can handle Judith till bedtime then." Maggie said. "You rest up till then. If Judy is doing fine, we'll keep her with us." Maggie said stubbornly.

"I agree with Maggie. " Daryl said mesmerized by his little girl. "You need to rest. At least till bedtime." Beth swung herself and tested her legs, groaning as she tried to stand up. Maggie came over and helped her walk a few steps over to the chair she had been sitting in.

"You need to take it easy." Maggie said. Beth shook her head.

"I got to be able to move tomorrow. Help me walk to cellblock." Beth said pulling herself to her feet again. Daryl handed the baby to Maggie before slipping Beth's arm over his shoulder. "Wait. I need my pants back on." Beth said sitting back down. Daryl helped her pull her pants on before helping her back up and slowly making the way back to C. Beth was doing a lot better than she thought she'd be doing. Making it all the way to C before sitting down on the futon. Glenn, Rick and Carl came over to see the baby. "This is Samantha Lily Dixon." Beth said as Maggie handed the baby around to the group. "We're calling her Sam." Judy cooed from her swing. Beth smiled. "Daryl's going to call her Lil'Badass."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Carol checked Beth over one more time, making sure she wasn't hemorrhaging. Thankfully there was only a little bit of blood on the panty liner she had added to Beth's underwear. Everyone at the prison said a little pray of thanks in regards to the easy birth Beth had been blessed with. Even though Sam was only 6 hours old, she was a good baby. Content in who ever arms she happened to be placed in. Hershel had made Maggie weigh herself on the scale before ordering her to stand on the scale again with the baby. It wasn't an exact measurement, but they roughly estimated that the baby was slightly over 5 pounds. Even Judy was on her best behavior, she had let Rick take her from her swing and feed her. She hadn't been willing to fall asleep for Glenn, but Daryl quickly got her to sleep, handing her back to Glenn before reclaiming Sam from Carol, cradling her against his chest. So far Sam had stayed asleep since her first feeding, she had even slept through her first diaper change. Hershel reminded everyone that Beth had to be woken up to at, all she did, as a baby was sleep. Carol reminded them that since Beth was nursing, she'd know when she needed to feed the baby again, not to worry.

Daryl looked around and hated that he had to bring up tomorrow and the danger that lay ahead but he cleared his throat.

"I don't want just Tyreese and Carl going with Hershel and Beth tomorrow. I want someone else going too, to help with the babies. Maybe Maggie?" Rick shook his head. "Rick come on, Beth isn't going to be able to be much help. She shouldn't even get out of bed."

"Daryl I'll stay in the back of the Jeep." Beth promised. "I know I can handle both babies with Tyreese's help. I need to know Maggie's here keeping you and Glenn safe."

"I'll go with them." Bob said. "If it'll make you feel better I'll go." Bob said. "You saved me bringing me back here Daryl, it's the least I can do."

"We need all the people here we can spare." Rick said again. "Beth and the kids, they'll be safe out in the woods, Daryl you know them better than anyone. I trust them with kids, we've got to take the threat here seriously or we won't be making it out to the woods to bring them back."

"Yeah Rick, I do know the woods, I know that even I can't hide a fucking Jeep Cherokee in the woods. " Daryl said getting agitated. Sam started to stir against his chest, letting out the smallest of cries. Beth reached over and took the baby back, quickly covering her self with a receiving blanket to see if the baby wanted to nurse. Beth made a face as the baby latched on, flinching slightly before settling back once the baby started nursing. "It's a fucking red Jeep at that." Daryl said running his hand over Sam's head.

"Then let's take them into town, to that hotel." Rick said. We can leave tonight.

"You don't think he's going to have eyes on the roads out of here? The great thing about the woods is we barely have to leave our gates to go off road." Hershel said. "What if we set up in that old abandoned van out there? We go out tonight with a few more supplies, set up and secure the area. We can turn the back of the van into a little resting area."

"I want you guys to be able to drive off if things go poorly." Daryl said. "We still are using the same signal right?"

"If it looks like all's last we blow up the guard towers with the grenades." Rick said. "We still got those walkie talkies too. We send one with Beth and we keep one here. We can maintain contact with her."

Daryl chewed his thumb, nodding his head. He felt a bit better knowing he could contact Beth. "Put new batteries in. Let's make sure they're working before we head out. I want to go out and hunt, make sure they got enough food for the whole day. We can grill up whatever meat I find and pack it in a cooler for them to take with them, should keep." Daryl said reluctantly getting up, grabbing his bow. "I'll be back in an hour or two. If I haven't found anything by then I'm not going to. It'll be too dark." Beth smiled and made Sam wave her little hand from under the receiving blanket. She was exhausted. She switched breasts as discreetly as she could, and laid her head back against the futon cushion.

"You can go to bed Beth." Carol said coming over and handing her a cup of broth to drink for supper. "No harm in calling it an early night, you had a pretty eventful day." Beth accepted the mug and took a long sip.

"I want to wait till Daryl comes back." Beth said ignoring the planning that Rick was going over with everyone else. "I honestly just don't think I can make it up the stairs."

"I'll get Glenn to help you up once the baby is finished nursing." Carol said. "Maggie and I can carry up Judith and Sam, and I'll sit with you till Daryl comes back." Carol said.

"I don't want to give you even more work to do Carol?" Beth answered, rubbing her hands over Sam's hair. "I'm ok down here for a little longer."

"Beth, I'm not going to take no for an answer." Carol said getting up and walking over and sliding into a seat beside Maggie. Rick patted Bob on the shoulder before moving on to Tyreese, Hershel and Carl, going over everything they needed to remember, which channel on the radio to use and reminded them about the watchtowers. Beth brought the baby up to her shoulder and quickly burped her. Maggie came over and scooped the baby from her arms, Carol grabbed Judy from her swing and they started towards the office. Glenn made his way over a few minutes later after going over a rough drawing of the tombs and roof with Sasha and Bob. Beth pushed herself to her feet accepting Glenn's arm and sliding hers over his shoulders.

"I can carry you if you want." Glenn said as they slowly made their way to the stairs. "You're not heavy." Beth shook her head and kept a hand on her stomach.

"Daddy said it's good to walk around. I might need your help on the stairs though." Beth said slowly making her way over. "I'd kill for a shower." Michonne heard what Beth had said and came over taking her from Glenn.

"I can help you rinse off Beth. Glenn, go put a chair in the shower area. I'm going to go get a clean change for you. Just hang on to the railing her and I'll be right back." Michonne said leaving Beth leaning against the wall while she sprinted up to the office and let Maggie and Carol know what was going on. Beth stood around looking over her home, her baby's first home. Rick came over and handed her the walkie-talkie.

"You doing alright?" He asked as Michonne made her way back down the stairs with a fresh change of clothing.

"Really sore." Beth answered honestly. "I feel really gross." Rick laughed and helped led Beth towards the bathrooms once Glenn came back out and said the shower was ready. Michonne took over and led Beth into the bathroom and helped her sit down on the bench. Beth started to strip before wrapping a towel around herself while Michonne turned the water on. Michonne helped her over to the chair and turned her back accepting Beth's towel and waited while Beth quickly washed her body off. "I'm done." Beth said accepting the towel and wrapping herself up, accepting help back over to the bench. Michonne took the brush from her hands and quickly brushed through her hair, putting her bangs and front layers into a small French braid before pulling it all back into high pony tail. "Thank you." Beth said before reaching for her new panties, quickly applying a thin pad, slipping them on. Michonne helped her into a large button down and swept the towel away.

"No problem." Michonne said helping her back to her feet and out of the bathroom. "It's kinda my fault you know. Everything that's going down tomorrow."

"No it's not." Beth said stopping before she could open the door. "No one blames you at all." She said squeezing Michonne's arm. "No one."

"Thanks Beth." Michonne said. "But I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"I don't know about that, but if you hadn't found us, Glenn and Maggie would be dead. And Daryl wouldn't have go to see his brother again. And you found my dad a new leg." Beth said still leaning against the door. "So don't feel like you have to help me shower to make anything up to me." Michonne smiled and moved Beth's arm so she could open the door.

"Let's get you up to bed." Michonne said handing Beth off to Glenn who was still waiting outside the door.

Beth slowly made her way to the stairs and up the first few before giving up and letting Glenn carry her up the last few. Making her way to the office she was surprised to see Judy and Sam sleeping side by side in Judith Crib.

"Is that safe?" She asked.

"They can feel each other's heartbeats." Carol said. "They'll be fine till there next feeding." Carol said picking up a basket of mending she had brought up with her to work on. "You get in bed and get a few hours of sleep Beth." Glenn walked Beth over to the bed and Maggie helped her under the covers. "Ok you two get out." Carol said shooing them out the door. Beth's eyes started to droop as soon as her head hit the pillow. "Don't worry, I'll stay until Daryl gets back." Carol said smoothing a shirt across her knees and stitching up the torn collar.

Daryl sat outside skinning the 4 rabbits he had caught. He had already lit the BBQ and had it heating. He figured her could get the rabbits cooked, throw them in the fridge and pack them up for Beth in the morning. He looked up when the doors opened and Rick made his way outside. Sitting next to Daryl on the bench he pulled out his knife and helped him skin and dress his kills. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Daryl got up and started adding the meat to the grill.

"Got a good catch." Rick said. "Any luck with the snares?"

Daryl nodded his head. "Only had to shoot one, it literally ran in front of me on the way back. 4 might be a bit much for them for one day." Daryl said. "Baby book actually said she only needs like 300 extra calories to be able to feed the baby successfully. God only knows what she was eating before, but 300 doesn't sound like too many, I mean look at this." Daryl said pulling a chocolate bar wrapper from his pocket. "That right there? 260 calories. So as long as I can make sure she eats her regular meals plus a candy bar or 2 she should be fine right?"

"You might want to just add two small snacks with veggies and protein. You're baby will be addicted to sugar like Carl if Beth's diet isn't balance." Rick said. "Daryl everything's going to be fine."

"I understand now. I get it. Why you checked out. All I can think of is how I might only get to spend one day with Sam." Makes me want to take off in the woods and disappear." Daryl said. "Don't worry, I won't." He added catching Rick's look.

"Good, you know Beth would track you down and skin you alive right?"

"I'd never forgive myself for leaving." Daryl said. "Same reason you haven't just taken off." Rick nodded his head before getting up and flipping the rabbits for Daryl. "They just about done?" Rick nodded again.

"Beth's up in the office resting with the girls and Carol. You should talk to her." Rick said. "I can finish up here. I'll put the meat in the fridge when it's done, pack up a raw veggies from the garden, some of our stash of crackers and pretzels, fill a couple thermos with boiling hot water. I got this man." Daryl chewed his thumb a bit more before nodding and tanking Rick. He quickly made his way to C to get washed up; he didn't want to go back up smelling like blood and smoke. He grabbed a spare pack of boxers and t-shirts from the storage cell, not wanting go on up for fresh clothing before landing in the bathroom. He didn't even bother waiting for the water to run before ducking under the icy spray and quickly running a bar of soap all over his face and body, even quickly scrubbing his head. Quickly rinsing, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel that was hanging, it smelled like Beth. He held it to his nose for a minute before drying off and ripping open the new underwear and dressing. Grabbing his boots in one had he made his way out to the common area, ignoring the hoots from Maggie and sprinted up the stairs. He quietly opened the door and found both babies and Beth sound asleep while Carol worked on some mending.

"Hey Pookie." Carol said softly, as she finished hemming a pair of pants.

"Hey." Daryl said motioning his head towards Beth and the crib. "They alright?"

Carol nodded her head. "Judy and Sam can hear each other's heartbeats and feel each others breathes. They'll keep each other warm too. Won't hurt to let them nap and sleep together. Beth's just fine, tired, but that's to be expected. You should wake her up in an hour or 2 to feed Sam and Judy. I can stay and sleep on the futon if you think you might need help." Daryl shook his head.

"I want you getting a good sleep. You're our sniper. Remember to aim for the gas tanks." Daryl said. "I can always go and get you or Maggie if we need help. Beth seems to think she'll be able to feed them both at once."

"I'm sure she'll figure it out." Carol said grabbing the basket and setting it on the desk. "I'll worry about getting that tomorrow night." Carol patted him on the shoulder on her way out the door, closing it softly behind her. Daryl walked over to the futon and sat leaning over and staring into the crib. He could't take his eyes off the two babies. They both were laying on their backs with their arms in the air around their little heads, Judy sucking on her soother, seemed to have spit hers out. He sat mesmerized staring at his daughter. Her shaggy hair sweeping across her forehead, her tiny little hands formed into fists. Beth or he guessed someone had changed her into a little sleeper that said "If you think I'm cure you should see my mom." It had been found when Judith had been born but Beth had refused to wear it on the baby, afraid it would upset Carl or Rick. He looked over when he heard Beth stirring in her sleep. She sat up against the pillows gingerly and rubbed her chest.

"I think it's time to feed the baby." Beth said. "Can you hand me Sam and make Judith her bottle?" Beth asked. Daryl nervously scooped up his tiny daughter, making sure to cradle her little head, and handed her gently off to Beth who had already opened her button up, exposing her chest. Beth tickled her cheeks a bit waking her up before sliding her nipple to the baby's mouth. "Come on Sam, you got to eat." Beth cooed. The baby lazily sucked for a few minutes before falling asleep with Beth's nipple in her mouth.

"Let me try changing her to wake her up." Daryl suggested. "That was in one of the books too." Daryl spread a towel on the bed beside Beth and waited while she laid the baby down, he quickly snapped open the legs of her sleeper, removing her diaper. Sam flinched at the cool air around her making a face. Daryl pulled off her diaper sliding a clean one under her before running a cold wipe on her. Sam scrunched up her little face and cried softly. He quickly pinned the diaper in place and dressed her gain handing the crying baby back to Beth. Sam latched on again quickly and nursed with a bit more aggression. Beth smiled down at the baby and ran her hands through her dark hair.

"You think she's going to stay dark?" Beth asked. Daryl shook up judith's bottle an tested on his arm grunting. "I kinda like that she has a bit of both of us in her."

"I hope she goes blonde like you." Daryl said scooping up Judith. Judy lifted her mouth to the bottle and tried to hold it on her own. "Judith doesn't really look like either Rick or Lori though…or Shane." Daryl added. "Who knows? She could look like Maggie or your Dad in a few weeks."

"If her hair stays dark she's gonna look like Shawn." Beth said. "Come sit on the bed to feed her, with us." Daryl walked around the bed and slid in with Judith. Beth reached over and loving ran her hand over Judy's head. "I'm worried about tomorrow." Beth confessed.

"Don't be. Just like before, I'll come for you." Daryl said, swallowing his own fears. "Won't be anything to be afraid of after tomorrow beside walkers." Beth smiled. "Seriously Beth, you worry about the babies. Nothing else should worry you."

"I'll try." Beth said. "I can worry about you too right?"

"Nah, nothing's gonna happen to me. You know that." Beth moved Sam over to her other and Daryl moved Judith to his shoulder to burp her and she reached for Beth.

"You don't get to worry about me then." Beth said as she pulled Judith to her shoulder. Judith laid her head down and closed her eyes immediately. Sam continued to nurse while Judith dozed on her shoulder. "I told you I could handle both of them with a little help."

"Yeah, yeah stop bragging." Daryl said lying back against the pillows. "Let Tyreese help you out tomorrow."

"I'm so tired." Beth said laughing quietly. "I really wish my boobs hadn't woken me up, but it seems like she's really hungry."

"That's good, she's too small. I was worried she'd be huge. She can get huge now that she's out."

"Judith got bigger pretty quick, I bet Sam will too." Beth whispered moving a sleeping Sam up to her other shoulder and lying back with both babies on her chest. She patted Sam on the back until she burped before settling even further down into the pillows, closing her eyes.

"You want me to put them to bed?" Daryl asked rolling on his side and putting his arm around Beth and the babies.

"Nope. I just want to cuddle a little longer, well until I have to pee." Beth said. "Then you're going to have to carry me down the stairs. It was hell trying to climb them. Glenn had to carry me."

"You that sore?" Daryl asked.

"Only on the stairs." Beth said. "Walking wasn't that bad."

"You might have some trouble driving through the woods tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She's totally worth it. Besides I have no more back pain anymore. Seriously, it's like instantly gone." Beth said shifting Judith to Daryl's chest. "You think we ought to make another little basket for Sam? I don't feel safe letting them sleep together if someone isn't watching them the whole time."

"Yeah I was nervous too when I saw them together, Judy's almost rolling over and she likes to slap." Daryl said rolling out of bed. "I'll go find an empty basket or box or something."

"Get Maggie or Glenn to come up and watch the babies, I'll go make myself pee before we go to bed." Daryl grunted making his way out of the office. Beth only had to wait a few minutes till Maggie was bouncing into the office, anxious to see the baby again. Glenn followed a few seconds later, and Beth handed the babies to them and waited for Daryl to come back.

"He's just dumping clean laundry on the table in The Rec Area for the basket." Glenn explained. "I can put Judith down and take you to the bathroom if you really got to go."

"No it's ok, I'm just going to wait for Daryl. I'm making myself go to the bathroom so we can go to sleep. I don't want to be waking up one minute with aching boobs and then waking up an hour later to pee."

"Oh, well um, I'm sorry about your boobs?" Glenn said awkwardly looking to Maggie to carry the conversation.

"Glenn you don't have to be sorry about her boobs." Maggie said smiling at Sam.

"What'd you do to her boobs?" Daryl asked walking to the office with an empty basket.

"Nothing Daryl! I swear!" Glenn said.

Beth and Maggie started to laugh softly and Beth held her stomach. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts and I'm actually scared I'll pee myself." Beth said. Daryl grabbed a few towels and laid them in the basket before adding a soft blanket on top.

"I think we can turn the baskets side ways and they'll both fit in the crib. Keep them off the floor." Daryl said testing his theory. "They fit."

"Can I just hold her till you get back? I don't want to put her down." Maggie asked.

"I'm perfectly willing to put Judith down. I assume that the basket that says Lil'Asskicker on it is hers?" Glenn said placing the baby in her basket. Beth nodded her head and reached into the bedside table and handed a sharpie to Daryl. He walked over and wrote Lil'Badass on the new basket.

"You can pee now if you want." Daryl said helping Beth to her feet. "We'll be right back."

"I just want to take Sam and run." Maggie said. "She's perfect."

"Beth might be upset if you kidnap her baby." Glenn joked. "And Daryl will kill you."

"I know. " Maggie said. "Just look at her. I never thought that I'd get to be an Aunt, that my dad would be a grandpa and Beth having a baby? All those great things rolled into one little tiny dumpling of a baby."

"You turning into an optimist?" Glenn asked. Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's been a pretty shitty year Glenn. Let me be deliriously happy for the night." Glenn sat beside Maggie and looked at Sam.

"Is it weird that I think Sam just scowled at me the way Daryl does?" Glenn asked. "I mean she's asleep how can I be annoying her or making her made?"

"You're talking." Maggie said shushing him as Daryl and Beth made their way back into the office.

"Alright get out." Daryl said helping Beth back to bed. "Hand over the baby Maggie." Maggie pouted before handing Sam over to Daryl who placed her in her basket. Maggie made her way over to the bed and kissed her sister on the head.

"I'll come by in the morning to help you get all packed up and into the car." Maggie whispered.

"Thanks Maggie, but seriously get out. I'm about to pass out." Beth said falling back against the pillow. Maggie helped her with the covers, tucking her in. "Night Glenn." Beth said closing her eyes.

"Night Daryl, night babies." Maggie said closing the door behind them.

"Daryl promise me you're going to wake up in 4 hours to make sure I'm awake to feed the baby." Beth said into her pillow.

"Your tits woke you up last time." Daryl said laying down and pulling himself into Beth's back. "I'm sure they'll wake you up again."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Daryl paced around the prison, waiting. He had seen Beth and the girls of earlier in the morning, sending them off with Hershel, Tyreese and Carl. He had strapped a pretty vicious hunting knife to her waist and had loaded to Glocks and 3 extra bullet clips into the hidden compartment in the back of Sam's car-seat. Judith's held Rick's Python. Beth had insisted on practicing both aiming and shooting with both babies strapped to her. She wasn't as fast on the draw, but she wasn't far off her target when she pulled the trigger. He was worried about what would happen if she had to run. He was barely able to walk normally. Tyreese had promised to pick all three girls up and just run if he had to, he had run pretty far with Allen's wife according to Carol. Daryl's ears perked up at the sound of engines, sure enough 6 pick up trucks pulled up to the gates of the prison. He knew that Sasha and Carol already had their sniper guns trained down on the trucks, as soon as everyone was far enough away; they were going to blew them up by hitting the gas tanks. The chain holding the fence shut was quickly disposed of with bolt cutters, The Governor making his way into the yard, looking around for signs of life. Daryl noticed that other than Martinez and Arrow, a lot of the "men" on this mission all only a bit older than Carl. There were a few women there, about Michonne or Carol's age and a few men too. All together around 30 people. Daryl recognized Allen and Ben and wanted to shoot them both through the head on the spot. The men made their way over to C and quickly kicked in the door.

"Look at all the baby things." One lady said in awe. "Are there children here?" She asked. Rick rolled his eyes; not at all surprised that The Governor would leave out the fact that there were innocents at the prison.

"I told you Karen, there's a poor young women here being forced to deliver her baby without medical help. That's why we can't let those men keep this prison. They trap young women and keep them as toys, with no regard to their health or condition once they are expecting. You know Carter told you about that one woman who gave birth only to left to walkers." Rick and Daryl looked at each other at the mention of Carter; he didn't appear to be with the soldiers that were here for war. Once all the soldiers were in the prison, Glenn jumped down and slammed the door to C shut, leaving the Woodbury folks in darkness. Daryl, Rick and Maggie started firing off shot after shot, being sure to aim high, they only wanted to scare the Woodbury people out and away from the prison. The people scattered for the doors and Daryl, Rick and Maggie made their way to the cat walk and continued to fire on them while they ran for their trucks that one by one started to explode. Carol and Sasha left two trucks, a clear message that said get off our turf, we are letting you leave. Daryl kept firing, herding them to their truck and out of the gates. The Governor looked to be about to fly in a rage before speeding off in one truck with the other following, and around 5 people running off through the woods. Glenn appeared and quickly shut the gates, locking them before diving for cover in case the truck turned around to return fire. Walkers attracted to all the noise started piling up at the fences, Sasha and carol started sniping from the roof taking them out with their silenced guns while everyone else made their way down to clear the fence. Daryl looked on worried in the direction that 5 soldiers had taken off, while it wasn't in Beth's direct location, it could easily lead them there.

"We got to clear and go after the ones in the woods!" Daryl yelled, stabbing his knife through eye after eye, walker after walker. Rick nodded picking up a piece of rebar and helping.

"We'll go as soon as the walkers quiet down."

Beth lounged in the back of the Jeep surrounded by pillows, watching Sam sleep and playing with Judith. Carl, Hershel and Tyreese were each looking off in different direction, watching for any signs of movement, guns drawn. Beth occasionally looked out the windows, trying to be helpful. She looked up in horror to see 10-15 walkers making their way towards the car. Beth grabbed both babies and quickly strapped them to her chest, moving quickly to the back seat and the door furthest away from the walkers, ready to run if they appeared to be too much for the men to handle. She reached into the car-seat and pulled out the Python and Glock, sliding Ricks gun into the back of her pants and screwing the silencer into place on the Glock she grabbed the extra clips and shoved them in the sling beside Sam.

"Beth," Tyreese whispered, "The Jeep is still stuck in the mud. I'm going to cover you. I want you to make your way over to the deer stand and climb up there. Stay there and keep the babies as quiet as possible." Beth nodded her head opening the door as quietly as she could, and closing it without a sound. So far the walkers still hadn't noticed her or the car.

"Shoot anyone that tries to climb that stand." Carl said silently aiming his gun at a walker that appeared to be sniffing the air. Hershel nodded to Beth, and she took off stealthily through the woods. Luckily when she got to the deer stand, the rope ladder was hanging down over the ledge. She quickly climbed up, pulling the rope up after her and sat against the tree, hugging the babies to her chest. She had only had time to grab a blanket from the back; she hoped that someone would come for her before too long. Judith contently sucked on her soother, taking in her surroundings and Sam slept soundly against her, and Beth relaxed scanning the area for any movement. From this high up she could see the road leading to the prison, and she thought she could smell smoke. She new it wasn't the watchtowers, she'd be able to see the flames if they had exploded. Judith whined against and rubbed her face against Beth's shoulder.

"Shhh baby girl." Beth cooed. "We have to be quiet." Beth whispered sliding Judy up to her shoulder and rubbing her back. Sam slept through Judith's little outburst, drooling unto the little bib she wore. Beth laid the blanket over them and tried to get Judy comfortable and napping. Judy whined against her and tried to fight going to sleep before eventually settling tearfully against Beth shoulder and closing her eyes. Beth slid her back into the sling and kept her eyes on the woods. Carl, Hershel and Tyreese slowly made their way under the deer stand; Tyreese threw up the diaper bag before taking his post.

"Do you guys want me to throw down the ladder?" Beth asked. Hershel shook his head and shushed his daughter. A boy about Beth's age suddenly happened across Hershel, Tyreese and Carl who all had their guns trained on him. He held his rifle tight and stuttered to a stop.

"Drop it son." Hershel said. The boy nodded and as far as Beth could tell was making to hand his gun off the Tyreese when Carl shot him in the head.

"No more half measures. He was a threat." Carl said picking up the gun.

"He was surrendering son." Tyreese said.

"If we let him go he'd led the rest of them right back to us." Carl justified, keeping his gun drawn and eyes on the woods. "I'm not risking my sister's life." Tyreese and Hershel looked uncomfortable and Beth cried softly up in the deer stand. "Stop crying, you're gonna attract walkers or more Woodbury folks." Carl spat out. Tyreese reached over and grabbed Carl's gun right out of his hand.

"Shut your mouth boy." Tyreese said threateningly. "This isn't some bullshit game for you to play. You killed that boy. You are not in control of yourself. Beth, throw down the ladder. Carl's going to join you up there. I don't trust him armed." Beth reluctantly threw the rope down. She couldn't leave Carl down there unarmed. Carl climbed up and sulked to the other end of the stand, sitting down with his feet hanging over the edge looking down. Like a petulant child, which Beth realized he still was, he barely even kept watch over the woods.

"Carl, come over here." Beth whispered. "You can help me feed the babies." Carl scoffed, getting up and plopping down beside Beth. He begrudgingly started making Judith's bottle and reached over for his sister. Beth slid her out of her sling and over to Carl, thankful that Tyreese had grabbed the bag. Judith whined a bit when Carl moved to feed her until Beth hummed. Judith accepted the bottle and glared at her brother. Beth smiled and carefully laid Sam out, changing her to wake her up before covering herself with a receiving blanket from the bag and nursing the baby.

"Does that hurt?" Carl asked avoiding looking over at Beth. Beth reached over and firmly held his nipple for a few seconds before releasing.

"Did that hurt?" Beth asked.

"A bit, kinda felt weird." Carl said.

"That's what it feels like. Good weird I guess." Beth said watching the woods. She thought she saw some movement in the distance. "Carl, look over there." Beth said motioning to the trees in the distance. "I thought I saw something." Carl handed her Judith back, placing her against Beth's knees. He quickly climbed back down, relaying the message to Tyreese and Hershel, demanding his gun back so he could protect his sister. Hershel reluctantly gave Carl his gun back, him and Tyreese taking their eyes off the woods for only a few seconds when Carter, Martinez, Arrow, Allen and Ben quickly came out of the woods with their weapons drawn. Hershel and Tyreese quickly drew on them, and Carl loaded and aimed too, but they were clearly out gunned.

"Put them down." Martinez said. Hershel and Tyreese quickly dropped their weapons, Carl hesitated so Ben quickly shot Hershel through his leg, Beth screamed, drawing eyes up to her in the deer stand. "Get down her sugar." Beth shook her head holding the bottle to Judith's mouth and holding Sam to her chest.

"I can't." Beth said, trying to make time, praying that Daryl and Rick would come find them.

"Don't make me climb up there for you." Allen threatened.

"I really can't I'm feeding the babies." Beth sobbed motioning to Judith against her knees and the bundle covering her chest. "I gave birth yesterday, I'm not strong enough to climb down on my own." Beth said, not sure if she was lying or not, climbing up had exhausted her.

"The Governor will be thrilled that you're alright." Arrow commented. "Andréa was real worried about you." Beth cried silently. "Don't cry girl. He's been getting an apartment ready for you and your babies. You'll be safe."

"Just finish feeding your babies, and come on down. We'll help you." Martinez said not taking his eyes off the three on the ground. Beth brought Judith to her shoulder and burped her before settling her on the blanket beside her. She turned her back to the men and fixed her shirt burping Sam, knowing that the men had their eyes on Tyreese, Carl and her Daddy she pulled Rick's gun from the back of her pants and brought the Glock up to her other hand. She took a few breaths, sliding Sam into the sling and reaching for Judith, sliding her into her sling too. Looking down she saw that the only one looking at her was Allen and he hadn't noticed the guns yet. Beth took a few deep breaths before quickly aiming and shooting Allen through the head and grazing Ben in the shoulder she fired at Arrow and Martinez but they quickly slipped off into the woods, Hershel having quickly picked up his gun and aiming it at Arrow's head and Tyreese picking up the discarded hunting rifle, trying to find them in the scope. Beth dropped both guns down on the platform and kicked the ladder down. Ben was growing on the ground, bleeding heavily. Carl quickly climbed the ladder, Hershel and Tyreese following slowly.

"We're coming up. Walkers are going here that noise and smell their blood." Hershel said struggling to get up. "You ok Beth?" Beth shook her head staring at Allen's dead body and Ben trying to stop the bleeding.

"I had to." Beth said softly. "I'm sorry." A lone walker emerged from the woods and fell on Allen, ripping into him. Ben sobbed ad got up to run away, only to be tackled to the ground by a large walker. "Daddy, make him stop." Beth sobbed covering her ears and closing her eyes to the carnage below. Carl grabbed her Glock with the silencer, shooting both walkers and ben clean through the head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Beth kept repeating over the 2 crying babies strapped to her chest. "I want to go home." Beth said suddenly moving towards the ladder. Tyreese grabbed her in a bear hug and pulled her away.

"No, girl. We got to wait here for Daryl to come get us. Can't go down there." Beth kept struggling against him trying to get away. "Got calm them babies, don't want anymore walkers." Tyreese said trying to distract her. Beth looked down noticing for the first time that Sam and Judith were sobbing. Beth pulled them both against her and leaned back against Tyreese trying to stop crying and comfort the babies.

"Elizabeth you have a job to do." Hershel said suddenly, shocking everyone into silence. "You need to calm down and get those babies quiet." Beth took a few deep breaths, slowing her breathing. She bounced the babies against her chest and made calming soothing sounds, settling the girls, sliding soothers into their mouths. Carl covered them all with the blanket and went back to scanning the woods. "That's better." Hershel said reaching over and rubbing Beth's shoulder. Tyreese understood why Hershel had spoken sharply to Beth; he had broken her out of her daze, if only for a minute.

"Someone's coming." Carl said drawing his gun and pointing it back in the direction of the Jeep. "Dad!" He called when Rick, Daryl and Sasha made their way through the woods. Rick noticed the bodies under the deer stand and looked up. Daryl grabbed the ladder and was about to climb when Carl started on his way down, followed by Hershel. Tyreese held Beth under the armpits, lying down on his stomach, slowly guiding her until she was within reach of Daryl and Rick who helped her to the ground. Rick quickly slipped one sling off of her, strapping Judith to his chest. Beth sobbed into Daryl's chest softly. Tyreese quickly joined the group on the ground, pulling Rick over and whispering in his ears. Rick looked over at Beth then to Daryl.

"Let's get back to the prison." Rick said leading the group through the woods. "Get the chain attached to the Jeep, we'll haul it out of the mud with the truck." Beth wiped her eyes and followed behind Daryl towards the truck.

"What's wrong girl?" Daryl asked softly slipping his hand into hers and squeezing. Beth sobbed harder.

"Bethy had to shoot Ben and Allen." Hershel said. "She saved us."

"I had to." Beth whispered again crawling under Daryl's arm and into the back of the truck. She hugged Sam to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"Ben, Allen and 2 men from Woodbury got the jump on us, they had us drop our guns and were trying to order Beth down from the deer stand." Tyreese said. "She was stalling for time I guess, said she was too weak to climb down, and she had to finish feeding the babies. They took their eyes off her and she shot Allen and Ben, the other 2 ran." Daryl attached the chain to the Jeep and motioned for Tyreese to help him push while Hershel got in the truck and hit it into reverse.

"They were going to kill Beth and the babies?" Daryl asked Tyreese as they easily ere able to get the Jeep out of the mud.

"Nah, man. They were going to take her to Woodbury. Keep her safe. Seems like The Governor is really interested in her for some reason." Daryl remembered what had been said at the prison. "You take care of them?"

"I don't know man." Daryl said grabbing the car seats and bringing them over to the truck. Beth slid Sam into her seat, quickly buckling her in beside her and pushed over making room for Judith's seat. Rick handed the baby to Daryl and he quickly buckled her in. Beth ran her hand over the babies' head and waited.

"I want to go home." She repeated. Daryl looked over at Rick and motioned for him to get in the truck. Rick slid into the drivers seat and Daryl jumped into the passenger side.

"Follow us back to the prison." Daryl said to Tyreese who got into the Jeep with Hershel and Carl. "Beth you ok?" He asked again looking over his shoulder. Beth kept her eyes on the floor while Rick backed up and spun around towards home.

"I don't know." Beth whispered.

"Beth, you said you had to do it. I believe you." Rick said. "You did what you were supposed to do. You kept everyone safe. How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked.

Beth looked up at Rick watching her in the rearview mirror. "Lots."

"How many people?"

"Two." Beth said teary eyed.

"Why?"

"To keep them away from my babies."

"You want to come home with us? You're still welcome. It doesn't matter what happened." Rick said. Beth laid her had back against the seat.

"It matters to me."


	41. Chapter 41

**I totally forgot to add that when Ben shot Hershel in the leg in the last chapter, he had shot him through his prosthetic, so he's fine! I can't believe I forgot to add that to the update!**

**Also Brady66, Rick asking Beth those questions was supposed to show her that even if she was a stranger, he'd still let her come home with them knowing that she had killed 2 people. I guess I didn't word it well. I really think that Beth (well Beth before Grady) would not have done well with killing people, even killing walkers; it wasn't something that she found easy IMO. **

Chapter 41

Everyone was worried about Beth. At first they took her reluctance to leave the office in stride, they all agreed it was likely due to the influx of people from Woodbury arriving at their gates. The Governor had gone crazy and shot all his "soldiers", only Karen, the woman that had questioned him at the prison survived. Rick, Daryl and Beth had run into her and the massacre of bodies left behind in his wake on the way back to the prison. When Rick, Glenn, Michonne and Tyreese had gone to inspect the town, they found the wall breached. Someone had drive a truck through it and left the people stranded, surrounded by a few roaming walkers. Beth would only leave her room to go to the bathroom and once a day, as long as two people were free to go with her, she'd take the babies out from some fresh air and sunshine, staying well away from the fences. It had been three weeks and Daryl still couldn't convince her to leave C block. She had relented and spent some time in The Rec area, but only cause Rick promised to keep the doors locked so only her people could get in. Rick and Carl were helping a lot more with Judith too. One of them was always trying to help Beth out during the times when Daryl was on watch or out hunting. Rick had even offered to take Judith during the nights but Beth had cried, thinking he no longer trusted her around his baby. Judith wasn't any trouble at night either; she slept through Sam's nightly feedings and kept to her sleep schedule. Daryl was especially worried; Beth had the worst nightmares ever. She'd shake and whimper in her sleep and wake as though she had been doused in a bucket of icy cold water. She clung to him when trying to fall asleep and if he had night watch Maggie and Glenn would come up and stay with her in the office. Maggie would hold her while she slept and Glenn would sleep on the futon with a rifle handy just in case. Hershel would sit with Beth when she took the babies outside, along with whoever came out with her. Michonne had stopped going on runs everyday, she was hunting The Governor, he had tortured Andréa and then left her with Milton, who had been stabbed. Milton died and before Andréa could escape and stop him from turning he had bite her on the neck. Rick had brought her back here to be buried.

Daryl came into the office after his overnight watch with 2 plates of breakfast. Beth was sitting in the rocking chair nursing Sam while Judith still slept. Maggie and Glenn had been downstairs eating breakfast and Daryl knew they only left so Beth could nurse in private. He had quickly rushed up, knowing that she wouldn't want to be alone for that long. He set the plates down and got his keys out, knocking softly three times on the door to let her know it was him before letting himself in. he set the plates down on the desk and walked over kissing her on the head and running his hand over Sam's head.

"You sleep alright?" Daryl asked sitting at the desk and digging into the fried tomatoes and potato casserole thing Carol had made for breakfast.

"On and off after you left." Beth answered. "Rick's going to take Judy for the morning, after I get Sam back to sleep I might just nap with you for awhile if that's ok." Beth said softly.

"It's fine." Daryl said. "This afternoon I thought you me and Sam could go for a walk around the prison. Maybe go pick some more berries before the season's over." Beth looked nervous before taking a deep breath and nodding her head. "We can stay close to the watchtower, Tyreese and Sasha are on today. You want to meet some of the new people? Maybe we can go have lunch with everyone today."

"Maybe." Beth said placing Sam on her shoulder, burping her. She buttoned her shirt and laid the baby back into bed and started getting ready for when Judith woke up. She laid out a light sweat suit and bonnet for her and started preparing her bottle. "Rick's going to take her out to the gardens today, she's been pulling off her hat and throwing it. I thought one that tied on might work better." Beth said climbing into Daryl's lap and waiting for Judith to wake up. She laid her head against his shoulder and picked at her food, but Daryl was glad to see that she did finish all of it. He ran his hand soothingly up and down her spin.

"You don't have to go out or to lunch if you don't want to you know." Daryl said pulling her closer to him. "Nobody is pushing you."

"I know. It's time though. Small steps." Beth said pushing up off him when Judy started to stir and cry softly. "Poor girl, are you wet?" Beth asked scooping her up. "You going to spend a fun day with Daddy and Carl in the garden Judy." Beth said changing and dressing Judith, adding a bib to keep her out fit clean while she drank her breakfast. "I'm going to make you some baby food for supper tonight, I think you're ready for that!" Beth said as Judith laughed at her from the change table. Beth picked her up and handed her the bottle, Judy could hold her own bottle as long as it wasn't her nighttime bottle. All Beth had to do was hold her or prop her up on pillows while she drank, which she did on the futon this morning so she could drink her tea without being afraid that Judy would reach up and try to grab her cup. Beth lounged on the futon, letting the baby drink and waited for Rick to come up to get her. When Judy was finished her bottle Beth burped her before putting her down on the carpet with a few toys.

"If you want to grab a shower we can ask Rick to wait in the office for a few minutes when he comes to get Ass Kicker. I'm sure he'd keep an eye on Sam." Beth shook her head.

"Maybe after our walk. I'm going to get sweaty and dirty picking berries." Daryl nodded his head thrilled that Beth seemed willing to actually leave the room without bodyguards. "Michonne left last night to scout and look for The Governor. I hope he's dead." Beth said trembling. "I don't like not knowing where he is; but I wish she wouldn't leave."

"She's going to be ok." Daryl said. "She just needs to do this." Rick walked into the office and picked up Judy. She squirmed a bit but settled against him.

"We'll see Beth later Judy. "Rick said making the baby wave before grabbing the small bag that Beth had gotten ready for him.

"She ate about 30 minutes ago, I might start her on some baby food tonight, what do you think?" Beth asked from the floor as she tidied up the toys Judy had been playing with.

"Whatever you think Beth, you've been reading the books. You want us to bring in some carrots or anything?" Beth shook her head.

"I think I'm starting with cereal. I thought I might get started on bottling some baby food this week though. Carrots, berries, peas, beans. I think I can mash them up with a meat mallet after I boil them, and then mix them with a bit of water. It'll almost be like using a food processor or blender."

"Should work well if your whisk everything up. You got everything you need to can them?" Beth nodded her head.

"I even have smaller jars and lids to use."

"Alright. I'll let you sleep Daryl. What do you have planed for the day Beth?" Rick asked.

"Napping with Daryl till Sam wakes up again. Maybe a walk later." Beth said. "Nothing major."

"Alright, I'll see you guys this afternoon." Rick said closing the door behind him. Beth walked over and quickly locked up. Daryl pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, holding them back so Beth could crawl in.

"Get in here girl, I'm tired." Daryl said pulling her against his chest and throwing his arm across his eyes. Beth snuggled in and soon fell asleep. Daryl absent-mindedly ran his hand up and down Beth's back while she slept until he soon too fell asleep.

Beth's dream

Running through the woods, clutching both babies to her, Beth kept looking behind her, praying that they weren't gaining on her. She could hear them getting closer. She looked around for somewhere to hide or something to use as a weapon, not finding anything or anywhere to go. Beth felt a hand on her shoulder and was spun around, coming face to face with Ben and Allen

"You know he doesn't like it when you run." Ben said grabbing her and dragging her back in the direction she had been fleeing from.

"Let me go!" Beth said struggling against him. Allen raised a hand and before it could land on her face a gunshot rang through the air.

"I know you weren't going to touch my wife." A voice she was sure belonged to The Governor said.

Beth sat up suddenly in bed, thrashing out of Daryl's arms. Daryl woke up and reached over pulling her back to his chest, rubbing her back.

"Just a dream. You're alright." Beth settled back against him, shaking violently. "Come on deep breaths." Daryl said soothingly. Beth breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Beth said trying to be still. "Go back to sleep, I'm ok." Daryl groaned shifting back onto his back.

"You're not ok. That's fine, you that right? You can get to ok in your own time." Beth settled her head against his chest.

"I know." Beth said squeezing him. "I just don't want to dream anymore. None of them are good."

"Don't give up on dreaming Beth. You're the only one that gives the rest of us hope that things will get better, telling us that things that keep us human still matter. Don't lose yourself."

"I'm going to have to change if I want to make it in this world. People never scared me before Daryl, strangers, I gave them the benefit of the doubt. Always thought there were more good in people than bad. First Shane, then Allen and Bob and the Governor." Beth pressed her face into Daryl, remembering what each of those men had tried to do.

"You just got to trust your gut. It's done you well in the past. What happened with Shane, what he tried to do, that's on him. We all didn't think he was capable of something like that."

"Let's not talk about it." Beth replied. "How was your watch?"

"Great. Nothing too serious. Lot's of help during the day now with all the new people, so the fences are usually pretty clear all night long."

"Are we letting them on watch?" Beth asked.

"Not on their own. Not yet anyway." Daryl said. "Mostly kids and elderly, only a few people around our age made it back. They've been helping Carol out in the kitchen. They do story time and lessons for the kids. Around Carl's age to I'd say about 6 years old. You want to talk the babies to it sometime? We could head there today before our walk."

"There a lot of kids?" Beth asked.

"Let's see, um there's Liza and Mika, Patrick, Jason, there about Carl's age. Mika's a bit younger. Then there's Toby, Zach, Gretchen, Zoe and Mike. They're like your age and a bit older."

"I'm not a kid." Beth said slapping him in the chest.

"They're not as mature as you are, they're all like college age. Then there's Karen, David, Tom, Mitch Dr. S and then 8 older folks that I really haven't got to know yet. They can't help out on the fences or hunting or runs. I've only seen them in passing."

"Dr. S took my stitches out last night." Beth said. "He wants to give me a check up in another 3 weeks. No more bleeding though. He says the breast-feeding is helping to shrink my uterus and close my cervix up. "

"Yeah he ran into my this morning. Said the baby seems to have gained about 3 pounds if we were right about her weighing around 5 pounds. He says that's good. He said you got too skinny too soon."

"He said I seemed perfectly healthy." Beth said getting out of bed. "You go back to sleep for another hour while I nurse the baby. You need a bit more rest." Daryl grunted and rolled on Beth's side of the bed, pulling her pillow into his chest and watched as she got the baby out and changed her, his eyes drifting closed. Beth decided to quickly give the baby a bit of a sponge bath. She filled a bowl with some water from the thermos and let it cool a bit before stripping the baby down to her diaper. Sam looked up at Beth and gave her the famous Dixon scowl.

"Stop that." Beth cooed. "You're my happy little baby." Sam grunted and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Beth washed her all over before taking her diaper off and quickly washing the rest of her before re diapering her and taking her over to the rocking chair to nurse. "Wake up baby." Beth cooed. "We need to pick you out a cute outfit to wear, your might meet some new people today and you need to look your best."

Daryl woke up and Beth was still nursing. His stomach grumbled loudly and he had to guess that it was lunchtime or even a little after. "Hey. She almost done?"

"I don't know. I usually just feed her until she falls asleep but she's still nursing." Beth said. "I think she's almost done though. I already switched sides, and that was a while ago. I want her to get nice and fat."

"Her cheeks get any pudgier I don't see how she'll see over them." Daryl said.

"I want them bigger." Beth said shifting the baby to her shoulder after Sam popped her nipple out of her mouth and tried to snuggle in against her breast and promptly fell asleep.

"She's like a little drunk." Daryl laughed robbing his hands through his hair and getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Go see daddy Sam." Beth said handing the baby over to Daryl so she could get dressed. "Don't put a shirt on, see if you can get another burp out of her." Beth said smoothing a towel over Daryl's shoulder in case Sam decided to spit up him.

"You didn't burp for your mom?" Daryl said tapping the baby on the back. "You best get that gas out of you girl." Beth laughed while she went through her clothes, pulling out her old jeans and tops. Sam's burped echoed through the office a few seconds later. "See? You got to let them know who's boss from the start." Daryl said as he placed the baby on the change table and put her in a white onesie and pair of pink overalls Beth had laid out. "She got a hat to wear?" Daryl asked keeping one hand on the baby while he went through the drawers. He took out a little pair of socks and pulled them on the baby.

"The hats are on the shelf. We'll have to try them on. I think there's one small enough to fit her." Beth said easily pulling on her old jeans. She pulled off her nightie and tried on one of her old bras. "I guess the cups won't fit for awhile." Beth said putting her bra back in the drawer and pulling on the stretchy bandeau top she hand been wearing. She pulled on one of her old t-shirts. It was a little tighter across the chest but she was comfortable enough. "I might go steal a couple of medium t-shirts from storage." Beth said grabbing her brush and pulling it through her hair, braiding back her bangs and pulling the rest into a long ponytail.

"We had to give a lot of the clothing to the people from Woodbury. We're planning another run to a Wal-Mart to restock. You might not be able to find anything in storage. Even the small stuff we had for you, we gave some to Mika and Lizzie."

"That's ok, I'm glad we had stuff for the kids." Beth said. Reaching over and taking the baby back from Daryl. "You want to go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go see what they scrounged up." Daryl said grabbing a small bag with a few diapers and Sam's baby sling. "Everyone's going be excited to meet you and the baby."

"I don't know if I want to meet everyone. Maybe mostly everyone will have already eaten, and we can just sit with our people." Beth said tying a small white bonnet on Sam's head. "I need baby barrettes. She has so much hair." Beth said smoothing it under the hat. Daryl chuckled and led her out through the doors and towards The Cafeteria. Beth hesitated before walking through the door from C into the hallway leading to The Cafeteria. "I can do this." She whispered following Daryl keeping her eyes on his back.

"Come on girl. Something smells pretty good." Daryl held the door open and waited for Beth to walk through. He was slightly worried when he noticed that it was still pretty crowded in The Cafeteria. Beth walked over to an empty table and sat down with Sam. Maggie and Glenn joined her after they got out of the food lines.

"Oh there's my precious baby niece!" Maggie gushed sitting down beside Beth and scooping Sam against her chest. "You can have my food Beth." Maggie said swaying with the baby. Beth took a few small bites of the pasta salad and sliced veggies, smiling at her sister and the baby.

"Where's Daddy? Rick? Judy?" Beth asked looking around for familiar faces. She started to get a bit nervous when she noticed quite a few unfamiliar faces staring at her and whispering. "Why's everyone looking at me?" Beth whispered to Glenn.

"Daddy's out in the fields expanding the garden. I think Rick and Judy are out there too." Maggie answered. "Everyone's looking at you cause all I do is talk about you and the baby. Dr. S had told everyone that you're fine, but everyone's only seen a glimpse or two of you guys. Probably didn't believe us till now. How'd it go with the doctor yesterday?"

"Ok, he's going to check me out in three weeks. I'm doing fine." Beth said blushing. Maggie knew the reason she had wanted to talk to the doctor, she wanted to have sex again. He told her she should really wait at least six weeks, and he'd have to exam her. He had even said that until her cervix was fully closed she risked infection or even a possible embolism if air somehow got into her bloodstream. It was extremely rare, but better safe than sorry. Her hormones were still out of control; the only thing keeping her sane was her baby.

"I bet you're fine." Maggie joked.

"I'll feel better in 3 weeks." Beth said.

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come out here and join us." Maggie said reaching over and squeezing Beth's hand as Daryl made his way back with two plates, sliding one over to Maggie. "Thanks Big Daddy." Daryl flushed and flipped Maggie off before digging in. A boy around Carl's age made his way over, thanking Daryl for hunting down all the meat they were going to have for supper before he went on watch.

"It was a real treat Sir." The boy said holding his hand out for Daryl to shake, which he did awkwardly. "Maybe you can teach me to hunt so I can help you out."

"I don't kid. It's still pretty dangerous out there. You might want to get trained a bit with Rick's program for teens. Carl can help you out learning about shooting."

"I don't think Carl likes me much." The boy said before making his way back over to the kid's table and sitting between two girls.

"Carl isn't getting along with the kids?" Beth asked.

"He finds them babyish. In Woodbury they got to be kids." Glenn said.

"He needs friends though." Beth said. "He needs someone to talk to." Beth reached over and grabbed Sam. "He and I don't talk anymore."

"Yeah you haven't flipped anyone out of their bed since we got off the road. He hasn't really done anything normal since Judith was born." Glenn added. "He had to grow up real fast."

"We all did. He's losing his humanity. He's like a little robot." Maggie said stuffing her face.

"I think he needs to just live like a kid. We go people from Woodbury who take over his watch duties." Beth said. "He should be going to story time with Carol, getting lessons and doing normal kid chores."

"I'm not a kid." Carl said sliding in at the end of the table. "I'm not going to story time. It's pointless."

"It's not pointless." Beth said. "I just want you to have a break from the world too." Beth stood up and grabbed her dirty dishes and carried them over in one hand, keeping Sam against her shoulder. A few people walk up to introduce themselves, not noticing the subtle way that Beth backed away from them, retreating into the kitchen with Carol as quickly as she could without seeming rude. "Hey Carol." Beth said taking deep breaths.

"Oh you came down! We were hoping you'd make it out soon." Carol said. "You want me to introduce you around?" Beth shook her head.

"Small steps." Beth said making her way back to the table. "You ready for the walk Daryl?" Beth asked as she slid the sling on and placed the baby inside. Daryl stacked his dishes, which Maggie took from him.

"I got it Big Daddy, take my girl out for some air." Maggie said running a hand over Sam's hat."

"Stop calling me that Mags. I don't want it sticking." Daryl grumbled following Beth to the doors. He eyed the 4 teen boys from Woodbury that eyeballed Beth on her way out the door smirking at them. "I can't fucking wait to introduce you to everyone." Daryl mumbled under his breath.

"Why?" Beth asked innocently stretching in the sunlight.

"Then the new folks will know your mine. You now I don't share." Daryl reminded her.

"They don't want me like that Daryl. I don't even know how you still wanted me like that when I was all bloated and pregnant. I've got loose skin now; my nipples are huge and so red. I'm gross."

"Gross? You're beautiful." Daryl said grabbing her hand and rubbing it. "Everyone thinks it." He said letting her hand go and leading her over to where the strawberries were growing. Beth dropped to her knees and started pulling berries off the vine into a container Daryl had brought.

"You're just saying that cause you think you have to. I know I don't look like I did before. I never will."

"You ever know me to just blow smoke up someone's ass?" Daryl asked. "You're always beautiful to me. I wouldn't care if you gained 45 pounds straight to your ass, I'd still want you." Beth looked over at him.

"Really?" Beth asked.

"Yes really." Daryl said sitting back and watching while she picked away at the berries. "Can't you feel me against your ass at night? Only reason I haven't made a move is cause I know you're not ready yet, or your body ain't ready yet. Doctor told me so after he saw you. He seemed to think I had been asking about fucking. Made me know that you were asking about it."

Beth blushed a furious shade of red. "I hope he didn't embarrass you. I did ask. He wants me wait three more weeks and then he's going to check me over. I've got no more spotting or bleeding though and that's a good sign."

"Doc told me to stick to cuddling, kissing and other stuff. I got embarrassed, he was telling me what I could do to you in front of Tyreese while we were on watch."

"He told me what we could do too." Beth said keeping her eyes on the ground. "I almost went that far when I was 15."

"No rush. We can wait." Daryl said.

"That's easy for you to say, you can jerk off in the shower. I can just frustrate myself trying to "softly stimulate" my clit."

"Keep the dirty talk to a minimum. You're just making the weeks longer." Daryl said adjusting his pants.

"We should fool around tonight." Beth said. "Like 15 year olds."

"You know what I was doing at 15? A lot more than light stimulation." Daryl said. "It's hard enough keeping my hands off you."

"Please Daryl!? I'll keep my panties on, or we could mess around on the shower."

"Maybe." Daryl said lying back and looking up at the sky. "Ain't exactly fair though is it? I mean I'm going to be taking my pants off."

"You can make it up to me in 3 weeks! If we were absolutely keeping score I'd owe you a few orgasms."

"Can't really go to the showers anymore. There's always a line up for them. We may have missed that opportunity."

"We can go late at night. I'll be quick." Beth promised. "In 3 weeks we'll go to the showers after her 3am feeding. " Beth said crawling over almost in Daryl's lap. "You should tell me all the things you want to do to me."

"Nope, not going there. You know what I want to do to you." Daryl said keeping his eyes on the clouds.

"Fine I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you." Beth said lying on her side with the baby against her chest between her and Daryl. "I'm going to take you in my mouth like a popsicle, then I'm going to pull your mouth to my pussy and hold you there till I can't take any more of your tongue, then I'm gonna push you down in a chair, or in bed, or on the ground under the watchtower and ride you till my thighs burn from over use. But tonight I'm just going to make out with you like a teenage girl and grind against your thigh till I get off." Beth said. "Then I'm going to pump you with my hand, suck you off and lick your balls." Beth said pulling her self back and going back to picking berries. "In the shower if they're empty when we get back." Beth said as she filled her bucket.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

True to her word, Beth had thrown Daryl down into the desk chair as soon as he had come back from his council meeting later that night. Judith was hanging out with Carl and Sam was sound asleep in her basket after her feeding. Daryl had walked through the door and roughly pushed up against it by a tiny blonde tornado, Beth had grabbed him by the back of the neck with both hands and pulled herself up and landed a scorching kiss before walking him towards the desk chair. She quickly pulled her nightie off and pushing him down before straddling one of his legs and moving back and forth against it all while nipping at his chin and throat. Daryl quickly regained his wits, moving his hands to her hips and pushing down while she moved, grinding her against his rough jeans.

"Oh, God!" Beth said against his throat moving faster. "Touch me." She said breathlessly, grabbing his hands and roughly placing them against her chest. Daryl gently cupped her swollen breast and ran his thumbs over her nipples, leaving Beth to wither and grind on her own. Beth moved one of her own hands down and tugged at his belt, opening and his pants with one hand sliding it in and tightly gripping him and squeezing.

"Easy!" Daryl hissed against her mouth. Beth lightened her grip and sucked his tongue into her mouth lowing her pace, moving her hips in long strokes against his thigh. "You going to come?" Daryl asked before swiping his tongue across her nipples.

"Yes!" Beth whined removing her hand from his pants and rubbing at her center. Daryl moved his hands back to her hips and moved her along in a steady rhythm, until Beth threw her head back moaning loudly and he felt his pants sticking damply to his thigh. Running his mouth across her neck and chest in light kisses he waited for her to catch her breath before kissing her again, sliding his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. Daryl reached down and slowly removed Beth's hand from her center and brought it to his mouth, running her fingers over his lips before licking them and tasting her. He sucked them into his mouth cleaning them off making Beth breathed a little louder and squirm in his lap a little more. "I wish your mouth was on my pussy." Beth said grinding against him, using both hands to pull his fly open and pull him out, stroking him softly.

"Me too." Daryl said kissing her hard. Beth squirmed out of his lap and dropped to her knees pumping him faster, reaching out with her tongue, and licking the drop of precum that had gathered there before leaning forward and taking him in her mouth. She leaned in further and took him fully in her mouth before pulling back and working his shaft that was now coated in her saliva with her hand. Daryl leaned back groaning sliding down the chair closer to Beth. Wrapping her ponytail around his wrists he brought her face up to his for a kiss before Beth pulled away and took him in her mouth again.

"Stand up." Beth said popping him from her mouth and working her hand over him again. Daryl stood up and Beth quickly pulled his pants further down, leaning up to suck and lick his balls and run her nail up under his shirt over his abs. She pushed him back into the chair leaning her elbows against his thighs as she bobbed up and down at a torturously slow pace. Daryl tried to moved her a little faster guiding her by the ponytail but Beth pulled back so only the tip was in her mouth, running her tongue delicately along the slit and whirling around his head before sliding him further into her mouth again. Daryl kept a firm hold on her ponytail and encouraged the slightly faster pace Beth was keeping. Beth popped him out of her mouth again, and pushed his shaft against his shirt, latching on to his balls again. Daryl groaned when her little hand started to run up and down his length, twisting slightly at the tip as she continued to lick and lightly suck on his balls. "You are going to come?" Beth asked suddenly stopping all of her attention, waiting for Daryl to open his eyes and look down at her. "I want to look in your eyes when you come in my mouth." Beth said pulling him into her mouth and sucking as she moved up and down. Daryl moaned louder and Beth knew he was closed, she brought her hands up and lightly squeezed his shaft and his balls as he come in her mouth, holding her in place by her ponytail, then slowly pulling her off as she swallowed around him and licked him over one more time. Beth reached up and rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth, cleaning off the bit of saliva that was on her lips before lying back on her elbows against the carpet to catch her breath. Daryl breathed deeply watching her lie there with a look of contentment on her face.

"Feel better?" He asked tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up. Noticing the large wet mark on his pants he smirked at Beth looking between her shinny thighs. Noticing his stare Beth slowly spread her legs open and ran her fingers over her clit again, planting her feet on the floor and running her other hand over her breasts.

"You should be doing this Mr. Dixon." Beth whined. Daryl reached down and grabbed Beth under the arms picking her up off the floor, startling her and turned her around and dropped her against his damp pant leg before settling his palm over her mound and rubbing up and down.

"Like that?" Daryl asked kissing her shoulder. Beth nodded her head, whining as she moved her hips. Daryl continued to apply light pressure as Beth grinded against him. Daryl could feel Beth losing her rhythm he tightened his hold on her and let her continue to chase another orgasm when he heard the door open and gasp before it slammed shut again. Beth snapped her legs closed around Daryl and looked back over her shoulder, she could faintly make out Carl's form as he moved away from their door and back towards the stairs.

"Oh my god could he see me?" Beth asked still shuttering against Daryl.

"He likely got a bit of an eyeful." Daryl rumbled lifting her to her feet. "Kid used to know how to knock." Daryl said moving towards the door to see what he wanted. He saw Carl down in The Rec area bouncing a crying Judith who was trying to squirm right out of his arms. "Asskicker is fussing." Daryl grunted opening the door and stalking down towards the still beat read Carl.

"I'm so sorry, I know I should have knocked!" Carl said holding the baby in front of him. "I couldn't hear you in there over Judy. She started balling harder when I ran out of the room, I think I scared her."

"You don't open that door again without knocking." Daryl said taking the crying baby and glaring at Carl. "Beth nurses in there and she ain't keen on everyone seeing her tits." Daryl said rubbing Judy's back and turning towards the office. Judy was still crying when Daryl reached the office, Beth had slipped some pajamas and moved over and took the baby from Daryl humming softly, calming her down before she could wake Sam. "You want me to make a bottle?" Daryl asked slipping past her and towards the desk. Beth nodded her head and kissed Judy lightly on the forehead, then moved a hand to her cheeks.

"I think she's running a fever from teething." Beth said running her hands over the baby's head as she calmed against her whimpering and chewing furiously on her fingers. "I want to go get some fever meds from my dad." Beth said moving towards the door and peeking into The Rec Area. Carl was sitting at the table reading a comic and she guessed her dad was in his cell; there was a light coming from there. Taking a deep breath she moved quickly down the stairs with the baby, past Carl ignoring his apologies to her dad. She explained what was going on and Hershel felt the baby's forehead. He went through his bag and produced some liquid Children's Advil and showed Beth how much to give a small infant.

"She can have more in 6 hours." Hershel said squirting the liquid down Judy's throat, causing the baby to cry loudly at the foreign taste. Beth wiped her mouth off with the end of her t-shirt and bounced the baby and took the meds and syringe from her father, thanking him and moving to Rick's cell.

"Rick?" Beth said still ignoring Carl. "Judy's running a bit of a fever. I just wanted to let you know I've got her on some fever medicine. I'll give her more if she needs it."

"That's fine Beth. I'm sure it's just her teeth coming in." Rick said running his hand over Judy's head and sighing when she grabbed hold of Beth's shirt, turning away from Rick and whining against Beth's shoulder. "I think she wants you to comfort her." Rick said dejected. "I think she missed you today."

"I missed her too." Beth said walking back up the stairs to the office. Daryl had a bottle ready and Beth quickly moved to the rocking chair, snuggling Judy up to her chest and sliding it to her mouth. Judy whimpered and latched on, slowly drinking and chewing on the nipple. "Where are her teething rings? Can you get a glass of cold water and put one in there while she eats?" Beth asked rocking back and forth and kissing Judy on the head, babying her more than usual. "Poor little thing is teething hard." Daryl nodded his head and made his way out of the office towards the kitchen and the small fridge that was thankfully still running on the generator. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and dumped some in a clean coffee mug, dropping the teething ring in and walking back to the office quickly. Beth had abandoned trying to get the baby to nurse and hand her own finger in the baby's mouth and was letting Judy chomp down on her. Daryl handed over the cup and Beth pulled her finger free and offered Judy the cold ring which she immediately started gumming down hard on. "Thank you Daryl." Beth cooed as she rocked the red-cheeked cranky baby while she chewed.

"You think she's gonna need that ointment?" Daryl asked going through the desk drawer pulling out a tube.

"I think so. I'm going to give her a bit once she stomps chewing her toy." Beth said softly. Judy stopped whimpering and gazed at Beth as she chomped away. Judy reached for the bottle in Beth's hand and threw her teething ring across the floor, Beth slid the bottle to her mouth again and Judith started drinking greedily. She reached over for the teething ointment and started to read the directions while Judith nursed. "I just need to rub it on her gums, but no more than 3 times a day. Naptimes and bedtime." Beth said as Judy finished the bottle. She threw it to the floor too and looked up at Beth and smiled sleepily at her. Beth squeezed a bit of ointment on her finger and rubbed it all long her gums, top and bottom, smiling at the face Judy made at the taste. Beth moved the baby to her shoulder rocking harder and rubbing her back singing The House of the Rising Sun softly until Judy was snoring softly against her. "Poor little girl." Beth cooed wrapping her up in a blanket before placing her in her little basket beside Sam who had slept through everything. "I think Judy's out for the night." Beth whispered moving over to the bed and getting in under the covers. "I'm going read about teething for a bit, then feed Sam." Beth said reaching over for a few Parenting Magazines and her Baby books flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "You think Carol would let me make room in the fridge for her teething rings?" Beth asked. "Cold is the best for relief. Even letting her chew a wet facecloth will help." Daryl grunted in response and moved over to his side of the bed and moved back against the pillows, grabbing one of the books and looking though it.

"You want to talk about what happened with Carl?" Daryl asked looking over at Beth. She blushed again and shook her head.

"I couldn't even look at him when I went to see Rick and my dad." Beth said. "He was apologizing. There's nothing we can do. He saw whatever he saw."

"I can kill him." Daryl joked. Beth smiled and shook her head again.

"I think you were covering most of me right?" Beth reasoned. "You have big hands." Daryl nodded his head, knowing that Beth was only trying to convince herself. She had been topless in his lap with her legs spread open while Daryl rubbed her clit. Carl had seen a lot, if not all of Beth from the side. "You're such a bad liar." Beth said blushing again and sliding the books back on the small table beside the bed. Beth grabbed her lotion and started rubbing it over her stomach before smoothing down her t-shirt again.

"He might not have seen your pussy." Daryl said, "There's no way he didn't see your tits." Daryl said honestly. "He was warned not to open that door again without knocking."

"How am I going to look him in the eye again?" Beth asked throwing herself back against her pillow and covering her face with her hands.

"Don't think he's going to be trying to make eye contact for a long time." Daryl said laughing. Beth swatted at him before getting up to nurse Sam.

"You wouldn't be laughing if he had walked in on your naked ass." Beth said pulling Sam to her chest and moving to the change table, steeling herself for the famous Dixon scowl that came every time she woke her up to eat. "I have half the mind to pants you at some point tomorrow in front of everyone." Beth joked running her fingers lightly on Sam's cheek trying to rub away the sour look she got when the cold wipe ran across the baby's little butt. Sam started squalling as Beth cleaned her up and diapered her before wrapping her up in a blanket and sitting back against pillows and folding up her t-shirt to nurse. "I should have worn a button up. "Beth said reclining back against the pillows. Daryl put his arm around her shoulders and watched as Sam nursed.

"You're right, she is getting chubby." Daryl said running his hand over Sam's pudgy little cheeks. "She's got a little belly too."

"She's perfectly proportioned for a baby." Beth said rubbing Sam's little Buddha belly. "She's supposed to have a little chub on her." Beth said laying her head against Daryl shoulder and humming to the baby while she nursed. Beth leaned back up and switched sides before reclining back against Daryl until Sam spit her nipple out and passed out against her once she had drank her fill. Beth pulled down her shirt and handed the baby to Daryl to burp, placing a burp clothe over his shoulder. Sam quickly burped and snuggled in against Daryl's neck and breathing softly. "You can hold her for awhile if you don't want to put her down right away." Beth said, as she got comfortable under the blankets and snuggling into her pillow. She knew that Daryl loved cuddling with Sam while she slept, when she was "milk drunk" and content. Daryl moved over to the rocking chair and rocked with the baby while Beth got comfortable and watched Daryl whisper to the baby and rub her back. "What are you telling her?" Beth asked propping her head on and leaning on her elbow.

"Just letting her know a few things." Daryl said getting up and placing the baby in her bed and covering her with an extra baby blanket, adding another one to Judy too. He moved back to bed after blowing out all the candles, pulling Beth against his chest. "Letting her know I'm only sharing your tits for a little while, that she had to give them back in a year or so."

Beth slapped his arm and snuggled into her pillow again. "This is one of those times where she's the one deciding when she's going to share with you." Beth answered. "We need to get some sleep. We can't be staying up all night talking." Daryl grunted, remembering before Sam came, when he begged Beth to let him sleep.

"I remember telling you that." Daryl said loosening his grip on Beth as she rolled over and pressed into his side.

"It's not nice to say I told you so Daryl." Beth said before snuggling into him and drifting off. Daryl hoped she'd be able to sleep without any nightmares tonight. His own dreams had been much better lately. He seemed to have picked up some of Beth's dreaming; dreaming about the little life she had spun for them if the world hadn't changed. Only he dreamed that they built a home on Hershel's land, by the creek. That her mother and brother were still alive, and Merle worked with him and Otis on the farm while Hershel was running his clinic. A little cabin with a picket fence, a loft bedroom, wood stove. Living a pretty simple life, but not worrying about walkers or psychos. He wasn't greedy, he'd work hard, and he just didn't want to constantly be looking over his shoulder. Beth ran her hand up and down his chest. "Go to sleep Daryl." She said sleepily. "You're thinking too loud again." Daryl squeezed her tighter and tried to turn off his thoughts, closing his eyes he hoped to dream about how life could be.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Beth had slowly gotten back into the swing of things, she went down most mornings with the babies and helped Carol with the cooking and cleaning and gradually got to know a few of the people from Woodbury. The kids all loved her, she taught them art and music and would read a few children's bible stories to those interested in religion. Mika loved to help her with the babies and Beth didn't mind the shadow that would follow her around. The older folk loved how soft and gentle Beth was when talking to them, she was never too busy for them, never rushing them along and making them feel useless. She managed to find things for them to do to help out, even if it was sitting at a table and chopping vegetables or kneading bread, sorting through the goods brought back from a run or just sorting dirty laundry that she would then scrub while they watched and talked to her keeping her company. Lizzie seemed to always want to sit outside and watch the people on fence duty and she usually dragged those creepy twins Ben and Billy along with her. Truthfully Ben wasn't that creepy, but Beth just got a weird vibe from Billy and honestly Lizzie from time to time. The folks from Woodbury that were her age all wanted to help with runs, but so far only a few had been granted permission to go. Zach mostly cause he had a fast car that was reliable for quick runs and Toby cause he was freakishly strong. He had played Lacrosse and Football in college and had a particularly vicious streak. Beth was making her way into The Cafeteria after her appointment with Dr. S with Sam asleep in her sling and Judith curled up in her arms whimpering. Teething really was kicking her ass, as Daryl liked to say. Beth moved to the little fridge and pulled out a teething and held it to Judy's mouth and the little girl squealed in excitement biting down hard and chewing. "Oh my precious big girl, does that feel good?" Beth cooed as she made her way out to the garden. Rick wanted to try and spend some time with Judy today but she had been miserable in the morning so Beth had promised to bring her out after her nap if she had calmed down. Rick heard the door open and walked over and took the baby bag from Beth's shoulder reaching for Judy. Judy reluctantly went to her father's arms, and Beth breathed a sigh of relief. She slipped the baby carrier off her shoulder and helped Rick strap the baby to his chest and grabbed Judy's bonnet from the bag and tied it over her head. "Where's Daryl?" Beth asked shielding her own eyes from the sun as she scanned the fences.

"He's out on a run, one of the fences is weakening so he and Glenn took of looking for some supplies to strengthen it." Rick said. "They should be back for supper." Beth looked at Rick nervously. "The fence will hold we just want to be safe. It just seems like a whole lot of walkers are leaning at that one area, we don't know why, we just got to do something to reinforce it."

"Just Daryl and Glenn go?" Beth asked. "Is that safe with him still out there?"

"Michonne went too. Don't worry anymore than you usually would." Rick said patting her on the shoulder. "What are you two up to today?" Rick asked gesturing to her and Sam.

"We're going to pick some carrots and peas and start to make baby food. Chop some veggies and herbs for soup. Might do some laundry later. I'll bring you guys some drinks and lunch out later." Beth said making her way over to the garden and grabbing a small basket, sitting on her knees she started to harvest some carrots from the ground. "Daryl shot some ducks yesterday, carol's making roast duck for supper, I want to get the necks and some herbs simmering for lunch tomorrow." Beth said as she snipped some herbs from the boxes that lined the garden.

"Sounds good. Don't get too much sun now, you hear?" Rick asked picking up his ho and working on some weeding. "We got to get as much in so we can harvest that much more." Beth nodded her head and moved on to the beans and peas. She had already started drying some herbs out and crushing them so they'd have some through the winter. She had helped can and bottle more beans, peas, butterbeans, tomatoes and pickles then she cared to eat, but had done so without complaint. They'd be lucky to be fed all winter long and until they could plant and grow more for the summer. They're stock of can goods had not been touched once the garden started producing, they wanted to keep that for the winter. Beth had hoped that Daryl would be on watch, alone in the tower. Dr. S had given her the okay, and she really wanted to feel Daryl inside her again. She was anxious to know if it felt the same. Mika made her way out to the gardens after story time and helped Beth finish up with her gardening.

"Carl came to story time today." Mika said looking at the ground. "He told Carol he was going to tell his dad and make her stop." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Don't you worry about that, Rick won't make you stop going to see Carol, it's your choice to how you spend your time after your chores. Carl's just a grumpy boy sometimes." Beth said helping Mika back to her feet. Mika reached down and picked Beth's basket and carried it for her. "Thank you Mika." Beth said smoothing a hand over Mika's blonde hair. "You want to go play with the other kids?" Mika shook her head. "You want to help me with the veggies and lunch?" Mika nodded and followed Beth to the Cafeteria. Beth got out a tub and filled it with some rainwater and let Mika rinse all the veggies off.

"What are we making?" Mika asked as she scrubbed at the carrots.

"We're going start a soup for tomorrow's lunch and start making some baby food." Beth said getting out a cutting board and a large pot. She took the 5 duck necks from the fridge and put them in the pot and filled it ¾ of the way with water and hefted up to the stove. "Remind me to ask for help with that next time." Beth said shaking her arms out. Mika laughed and dumped the water slowly back into the rain bucket, through a towel stretched tightly over the top to filter out the dirt. Beth got 2 chefs knives out and another cutting board. Mika could chop the softer veggies and herbs.

Beth showed Mika how to chop safely and told her to go slow and got to work chopping the carrots, dicing some for the baby food and soup and cutting the rest into sticks for lunch. "What do you think we could have with the carrot sticks Mika?" Beth asked as she reached for some of the pea pods and quickly shed the pods and dropped the peas into a pot to be boiled into baby food.

"There's left over deer roast, we could sliced that up and make some sandwiches." Mika said looking in the fridge. "Or we could just have sliced meat and veggies."

"Sounds good to me. I think I'll make sandwiches for everyone on watch, and just make up trays of sliced meat and veggies for everyone else." Beth said as she moved the peas and carrots to the stove and feed in more wood to heat it up. She added all the chopped veggies and herbs to the pot of water with the duck necks and moved it to the coolest part of the stove to let it cook slowly and simmer. Mika got the roast from the fridge and a few loaves of bread and waited for Beth to show her how to cut both. Beth brought over a bread knife and showed her how to saw back and forth without crushing the loaf. "I'm going to cut the meat cause you need a really sharp knife to cut it think ok?" Beth asked as she grabbed a fork slowly sliced the meat as thinly as she could, stretching it so it could feed everyone. Carol made her way in and was pleased to see that lunch was started.

"I'm just going to get those ducks on to roast." Carol said. "Mika I expect to see you at afternoon lessons."

"Yes Ma'am." Mika said. "I'm almost done helping out Beth." Carol smiled and handed over a small jar of horseradish sauce for Beth to use on the sandwiches. "You want me to run out and get some lettuce and tomatoes for your sandwiches?"

"I'll go." Mika said making her way back out to the garden. Carol smiled.

"She's such a good little helper." Carol commented as she mixed a pitcher of juice for the kids to drink at lunch. "I worry about her though."

"What's wrong?" Beth asked looking up from the sandwiches she was making.

"She just doesn't really have what it takes to make it alone if she has too. Like if some how she gets separated from us. Not everyone can make it without that fence. You know what I mean." Carol said.

"She's a child, of course she needs us. No child could make it out there." Beth said wrapping up individual helpings of carrot sticks in wax paper and placing them in her veggie basket. Mika made her way back with 2 tomatoes and 5 lettuce leaves and promptly washed and dried them, bringing them over to Beth so she could slice the tomatoes and finish the sandwiches up. Mika started to assemble the sandwiches as Beth sliced the veggies then helped Beth wrap them up and place them in the basket. "Mika go on get washed up for lunch. Let the other kids know to wash up too please." Beth said. Beth waited for the door to swing shut and turned to Carol to continue their conversation. "I don't think any of us would make it that far alone out there."

"Some of us weren't doing that bad before the prison." Carol said. "Hell some of us couldn't survive even with the prison." Carol added wiping her hands on a towel before spreading some cups out on the table and filling them with the juice she had just made.

"Carol none of us are cut out for this world. We're all adapting as best we can, some faster than others." Beth said picking up a 6 pack of soda that had been cooling in a rain barrel and adding it to the basket, making her way outside. Beth slipped her free hand around her sling, adjusting Sam and making her way to the watchtower, dropping off lunch to Sasha and Bob before making her way to the garden and eating with Rick, Hershel and Carl. Judy was content to have tummy time next to Beth while everyone ate. Hershel laid out on the grass for an afternoon siesta, Carl decided to hit up the afternoon lesson with Patrick and Rick took a break to sit in the shade with Beth and feed Judith while Beth nursed Sam. She covered herself with a receiving blanket from the diaper and settled against the wall sipping her soda while Sam nursed away.

"She eating better now?" Rick asked as he feed Judy. Beth nodded.

"She doesn't fall asleep after a few minutes anymore. She only gets mad when I wake her up in the middle of the night to nurse. I honestly would let her sleep, but I can't sleep if she doesn't nurse." Beth said. "She nurses longer now too."

"She's just getting the hang of it. I remember Carl couldn't even finish a bottle for the first few weeks." Rick said as he shifted a sleeping Judith to his shoulder and rubbed her back. "Look how fast she drains that bottle now?

"She was like Carl at first. That's why she didn't sleep for long periods of time I think. She just drank enough to ward off her hunger, and then fell asleep. Sam eats like Daryl does now. Till she's about to burst."

"I think we all eat like we don't know where our next meal is coming from now." Rick added placing Judy on folded blanket in the shade. "You going to be outside for a bit? I want to let her nap in the shade for awhile."

"I'm going to be here for a least another half hour or so." Beth said. "I'll bring her with me if you aren't back before I go back in."

"Thanks Beth, I really want to get some more of the crops in to be canned." Rick said stalking back to the garden. Beth was content to sit in the shade and wait for Daryl to make it back. She discreetly switched Sam to her other breast and continued to nurse watching all the people working around the prison. Tyreese and a few of the Woodbury folks were clearing the fences, Sasha and Bob had eyes on the woods, making sure no one was watching them, Zach and Toby were working on the cars, checking the oil and Billy, Ben and Lizzie were staring at Beth from a few feet away. Beth immediately checked to make sure she was completely covered, and then waved to the kids, hoping they'd be on their way. Ben waved back but Lizzie and Ben just stared. Beth was awkwardly stuck where she was; Judy was napping soundly beside her and as long as Sam was nursing she couldn't just pick up the girls and leave. Sam finally stopped nursing and Beth was able to button up and move the blanket to her shoulder and quickly burp the baby. She slid Sam back into her sling before scooping Judith up and making her way over to the three kids. "What's up guys? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the afternoon lesson? Have you had lunch?" Beth asked.

"We wanted to go check on Nick." Lizzie answered.

"Who's Nick?" Beth asked. She hadn't learned everyone's name yet, but she was sure there wasn't a Nick among the new residents of the prison.

"He's right there." Billy said pointing to a loan walker that had somehow got tangled up in some type of snare by the south fences. "His nametag says Nick."

"Guys I don't want you playing or taunting walkers." Beth said ushering them back inside. "They aren't your friends, they aren't sick. They're just dangerous." Beth said shooing them towards the doors. She'd have to talk to Carol and Rick about this. The kids would have to know how things where with walkers. Rick noticed that Beth had moved and came over to check on her. She decided to talk to Carol first and simply waved to Rick before starting off in the other direction, talking a short walk to get in some exercise. Judy was sleeping against her shoulder with her mouth open and Beth was glad she had left the receiving blanket there cause Judy was drooling all over her. Her little cheeks were still red, she could use another shot of Advil, but Beth didn't want to waste it either, it really wasn't like she could run down to the pharmacy to pick up more. Daryl had promised to look for a baby thermometer while he was out. She hopped for an ear one with multiple batteries, but she knew an old fashion mercury one would be of better use. She placed a kiss against her forehead again to see how hot the baby was and waved to Zach and Toby as she made her way by. She heard a car on the road and turned quickly looking for a place to hide but calmed when she recognized the track and trailer coming back and Glenn in the passenger side.

"Hey Beth." Zach said as he Toby made their way over. "How's life?" Beth smiled and pointed to the babies. She didn't really want to make conversation and used the sleeping babies as an excuse not to bother. Toby eyed her up and down when she looked away to the gates and wiggled his eyebrows at Zach. Beth turned back around and caught a look between Zach and Toby.

"What?" She whispered raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing. So you doing anything later?" Zach asked awkwardly.

"Just hanging out with Daryl till he goes on watch." Beth answered. Did they really not know that she and Daryl were together? Neither one of them were big on PDAs but Daryl was pretty affectionate with Sam at meals, he'd hold her while she slept so Beth could eat and Sam could get a break from the sling. Bob and Sasha rushed down to open the gate and Glenn drove up the car area where Beth was standing. She waved to Daryl and wondered why he wasn't driving. She found out soon enough when he got out of the truck with a gash on his arm.

"Don't freak out, I wasn't bit." Daryl said as soon as he saw the color drain from Beth's face. "Had a to smash out a window and got sliced on a piece of glass."

"He could use a little practice at sliding glass." Michonne said dryly looking at Zach and Toby. "You two gonna just stand there? Help us unload, Daryl's useless till he's patched up." Daryl flipped Michonne off before accepting a clean cloth diaper from Beth and wrapping over the bloody bandage he had fashioned out of his bandana.

"Daddy!" Beth called down to the garden.

"Shhh. God girl, you gonna attract walkers. Really Beth, it's just a few stitches." Daryl said lading her over to the picnic tables and waiting for Hershel to make his way over. "You have a good day?" Daryl asked like it was a normal day and he had just got home from work and was not bleeding from the forearm.

"Fine." Beth said tersely. "I'm the perfect bill of health."

"Well what'd you do to yourself now son?" Hershel asked unwrapping Daryl's arm to get a look. "Carl you go get my bag son. The sun is nice and bright, I'll have the best light out here." Carl rushed off for the supplies, and Beth hand her dad a bottle of boiled water from the diaper bag. Hershel dumped the water on Daryl's arm and laughed when he hissed in pain. "Just wait for the antiseptic Daryl." Hershel said dabbing the blood away. "You'll need stitches. I'll give some supplies to Beth and she'll be in charge of changing your bandages for the next few days." Hershel said accepting the bag from Carl who ran back out. Pulling out his suture supplies, gauze and antiseptic Hershel grabbed Daryl's arm and poured some of the liquid on. Daryl made a face and flinched. Hershel dabbed the would dry and applied a bit of numbing cream before he started stitching up Daryl's wound. "This was so much easier when you were shot in the head.' Hershel joked. "Stop wiggling son." Daryl tried staying still and Hershel finished. "Not my best work, you'll live. Keep it covered and clean. Beth after he showered you cover it with antibiotic cream and a bandage ok?" Beth nodded her head.

"Don't even think about babying me." Daryl said. "No sponge baths and I can dress and undress myself."

"Shut up you like it when I undress you." Beth said following him to C block and the showers. Handing Judith off to Rick and Sam off to an excited Maggie.

"I never get to babysit! I am going to have to slash Daryl more often." Maggie said sitting down on the futon and gazing at Sam.

"Not funny Greene." Daryl grumbled. "This is the thanks I get saving Glenn's scrawny ass?" Maggie ignored him and gazed at the baby.

"How long till she's due to eat?" Maggie asked. "I'll watch her till then."

"An hour or two." Beth answered. "She might need a change before then. You want me to do that before I go clean him up?" Beth asked.

"Don't you dare. I can't wait to pinch her little butt." Maggie said kissing the top of Sam's head and inhaling. "Oh God that baby smell is like crack." Beth rolled her eyes and grabbed a change of clothing for both of them before following Daryl to the showers. Daryl grunted when Beth grabbed a chair.

"I'm not invalid, I can stand while I clean up." Daryl grumbled. Beth walked passed the shower and shoved the chair under the door. "What are you doing?"

"Dr. S checked me out this morning. I'm fine." Beth said taking off her clothes. "I know your injured and sore but take your clothes off now." Beth said walking over and turning on all three showers, hoping the noise would drown out some of the noise she was sure she'd be making. Dipping under the spray Beth quickly rinsed off and lathered up with a squirt of her body wash. "Pant's off Dixon!" Beth ordered. Daryl stripped off his clothing and moved under the spray, only to be pulled under while Beth quickly scrubbed him with her loofa. She pushed him back under the spray to rinse him off.

"You want to go back to the office? Ain't no way you can be quiet enough in here." Daryl said running his hands up and down her arms. Beth rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to the shelves and grabbed a facecloth.

"You can shove this in my mouth if I get too loud." Beth said. "Please put your mouth on me." She begged leaning back against the wall. Daryl crouched down and slipped her leg over his shoulder and dove right in. Beth gripped his shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other, breathing sharply as he ran his tongue over her and nipped at her. "Oh God I missed your mouth." Beth whispered. Daryl reached behind her and pulled her closer sucking in her clit and rolling his tongue over while sucking. Beth reached down and took the facecloth from and shoved it her mouth groaning around it.

"I told you." Daryl started to say before being roughly pulled back against Beth by the hair. He continued to lap at her pussy and slowly inserted a finger, using his other hand to press against her, helping him stroke at her g-pot. Beth whined loudly even with the cloth in her mouth. Daryl sucked on her clit hard and Beth fell forward against him, only staying up right when Daryl eased her back against the wall. "Careful, I'm an injured man." Daryl said sliding her leg back to the floor and siding up her body kissing up her stomach and breast before kissing her hard on the mouth. Beth pushed him away and turned around against the wall placing her hands against it and sticking her ass out and spreading her legs.

"Now. I want you in me now." Beth said pulling the facecloth out of her mouth before biting down on it again. Daryl reached over and paced his hands on her hips and kicked her legs further apart, settling between them and slowly pressing into her and groaning at the feeling of her warm center surrounding him.

"Fuck." Daryl groaned slowly moving in and out of her slowly so Beth could get used to him being inside her again. Beth pushed back against him hard. Daryl took the hint and started to move harder. Beth reached down leaving one hand on the wall and moved his hands one at a time up to her chest. She spit out he facecloth and moaned loudly, not caring anymore if some heard her. Daryl turned her head to the side and kissed her silencing their moans, the only sounds were their bodies sliding together and the water running around them. Daryl's pace started to quicken, and Beth knew he was trying not to come. She moved her hand down and started rubbing her clit again. Beth came a few seconds later, clenching tightly around Daryl, becoming boneless in his arms while he finished. Beth shakily got her feet under her again before rinsing under the spray and washing off again. Daryl followed suit, no reason to leave the washrooms after an extra long shower and not smelling clean. Beth placed their discarded clothes in the hamper and dried off. She pulled her clothing on before tossing a towel to Daryl.

"Come sit Mr. Dixon. I need to bandage you up." Beth said spreading out the supplies her father hand given her. She grabbed a q-tip and spread the antibiotic cream on the wound and bandaged him up. "Get dressed, get something to eat and meet me in the office. We should rest before supper." Beth said sliding the door out of the way and gathering her supplies.

"Damn girl I'm not 18 anymore." Daryl said as she skipped out the door.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Daryl waited behind the few people in line for a late lunch to get his helping. He could barely keep his face even; he was fighting a grin that threatened to spread across his face. Carol gave him a knowing look, and filled his plate with veggies and a few slices of meat.

"Are you going to eat down here? Or heading up to rest before your midnight watch?" She asked innocently. "Haven't seen Beth since you got back, you know where she might be?"

"She's likely wrestling Sam away from Maggie so she can nurse her." Daryl said sitting down in an empty table close to Carol. "You get those supplies we got?"

"Yep, Toby brought in the boxes. Any help for winter's greatly appreciated. Was a score finding more canning jars and lids. You even found the mix to make jams and jellies. Too bad we only get strawberries, blackberries and blueberries round here." Carol said. "We're almost out of grape jelly, it must be a favorite." Daryl swallowed a large chunk of meat and nodded his head. He knew Carol wasn't messing with him, but for a second he thought that Beth might have told them about the jelly.

"Maybe when we go through some more houses we'll find more." Daryl said taking another bite. Carol smiled and handed him a glass of juice. "How's story time going?"

"Alright. Lots of storybooks were brought in and there's a surprising amount of children's literature in the prison library. Axel said it's cause a lot of inmates were illiterate, there was a learn to read program here."

Daryl grunted and finished his food, sliding his plate into the washbasin. He turned around and almost ran over Zach.

"Watch it kid." Daryl said side stepping him and making his way around the tables.

"Wait, I'm ready with my guess for the day." Zach said jogging after him. "Construction. You built stuff before." Zach said looking proud of himself. Daryl shook his head.

"0-13 Zach." Daryl said walking back into the C and finding Maggie reading a magazine on the couch. "Where's Beth? Sam?" Daryl asked picking up his crossbow and quiver that Glenn must have dropped off.

"Like you don't know she's nursing the baby and putting her down for a nap. She didn't want to let me hang out with her up there. That can only mean that you're going to be "hanging" out up there." Maggie said smirking. "Make sure you lock the door, Carl's still blushing whenever Beth's around. "Daryl flinched.

"You heard about that?" Daryl asked clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Carl's pretty much the only boy here that can say he's seen a real live pair of boobs. Of course I've heard about it."

Daryl grunted and stalked off with his things toward the office. If he were honest when he was Carl's age, he'd have been bragging about seeing boobs on someone as hot as Beth too. Daryl checked the door and found it locked so he quickly unlocked it, and was surprised by what he saw. Beth had fallen asleep in the rocking chair while Sam nursed away. Daryl wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Had Beth already switched sides? What would happen if Sam only nursed from one side? He walked over and smoothed a hand over Beth's face waking her up.

"Hey." Beth said sleepily, looking down. "She's really hungry." Beth said leaning back and resting her head against the chair.

"You tired?" Daryl asked putting his bolts and crossbow away on the top shelf of the bookcase; Beth had wanted to get in the habit of not leaving weapons down and out where the babies would eventually be crawling across the floor.

"Just resting my eyes." Beth said and she switched sides. "I didn't even have to change her to wake her up. She was running her mouth over Maggie's clavicle looking for a nipple." Beth said. "You tired?"

"A bit. Figured I might sleep till supper." Daryl added, picking up a basket of clean clothes and sorting into piles. He hung his extra pairs of pants off the coat rack and placed his folded shirts in the shirt drawer of the desk. He moved all the cloth towels they used for diapers to the top drawer and put away the baby clothing as best he could, he honestly wasn't sure which were Judy's and which were Sam's, all the clothes just looked tiny. He refolded the last few items that were Beth's and placed them in their respective piles on the bookcase.

"Thanks for tidying up." Beth said sleepily from the chair. "Mika brought me up our laundry today. She would have put it away but I had to feed the baby. She's so thoughtful, I didn't even have to ask her to leave."

"She collected a whole bunch a feathers for me from those ducks Carol plucked. Said you told her I made my own arrows and that she thought I could use them." Daryl commented laying out a sleeper and fresh diaper for Sam. Beth finished nursing and handed her off to Daryl. Before climbing into bed, not even bothering to button up her top again, she just pulled it closed, pulled off her pants and climb under the covers.

"A nap sounds about right." Beth said sleepily as Daryl changed the baby after burping her, he brought her over and laid her across Beth's chest while he got ready for bed. Beth continued to rub the babies back till she was sleeping and started to get up to place her in her basket but Daryl came over and took her and did it himself.

"I got her, you go to sleep." Daryl said. "You need it. Sam scowled at her dad before slipping quickly back to sleep once she hit the soft blankets of her bed and placing her thumb in her mouth. "She's sucking her thumb." Daryl said. "We need to break her of that habit now." He said placing his thumb to his lips and chewing. "She'll be a nail bitter like I am if we don't. "

"She doesn't care much for her soother. Her thumb soothes her. She'll stop once she gets teeth." Beth said patting his side of the bed. "Let her sleep." Daryl left the side of the bed, but walked over and clicked the lock on the door. "Why're you locking up? We're going to supper in 3 hours." Beth said, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Just keeping good habits. Don't want anyone walking on us again do you?" Daryl asked lying beside her throwing his arm over his eyes to block the light out.

"Good point." Beth said before dozing beside him.

In the Watchtower

"Holy shit you're Carl!" Patrick said looking through the scope they had taken off rifle. "You can see right in Beth's window from here!"

"I told you man." Carl said. "I just watched her nurse the baby. In that rocking chair. Saw both her tits. She just up and opened her shirt, baby's head was in the way for awhile but fuck they are much nicer than those old playboys we found in B block."

"Next time she nurses you got to let me know." Patrick said. "I want to see them too."

"Dude you got to be cool, if Daryl finds out he will literally kill us. I'm not just saying that cause he'll be mad and yell, he'll gut us like deer and throw us over the fence."

"Daryl likes Beth?" Patrick asked.

"Daryl and Beth are together, don't you know that?" Carl asked.

"Really? But they aren't all touchy and feely like Glenn and Maggie. I think Zach and Toby have crushes on her too." Patrick said turning back to the window and peering through the scope. "I think she's either left the office or in bed."

"Dude Daryl's Sam's father. Him and Beth are pretty serious."

"Wait I thought your dad was the dad."

"No you idiot my dad is Judith's dad."

"Why'd he and Beth break up?"

"What? They didn't my mom died giving birth to Judy. Are you retarded? Judy's like 6 months old, how would Beth already have another baby?"

"Oh I didn't think about that." Patrick said as he practiced reattaching the scope to the rifle. "Tell me again about what you saw that night you walked in on them."

"I opened the door to drop Judy off, Beth was sitting completely naked in Daryl's lap kinda facing me, but turned a bit, but both her legs were spread on either side of Daryl's like this." Carl said straddling the chair. "Her boobs were bouncing and Daryl had his hand on her, down there and was kissing her neck. I couldn't see a lot down there but I could see some. "

"I wish I lived in C, I might accidently see Beth coming or going from the shower. Or in the shower." Patrick said. "I got to go." He said suddenly getting u and rushing from the tower. Carl sat on the stool and that that Beth in the shower was an excellent idea, and one he could easily make look like an accident. He'd just have to plan it.

Daryl woke to soft handing pushing up his undershirt and a smooth leg sliding his own legs apart. "What are you doing?" Daryl said sleepily moving his legs open, Beth quickly settled between them on her knees and smiled up at him.

"Returning the favor." She said coyly, pulling his boxers down and sliding his entire package out and squeezing softly. "You want me to let sleep?" Beth asked running her thumb over his balls and swirling her tongue around his tip. Daryl started to harden in her hand. "I don't think you do." Beth said sliding him in her mouth and sucking. She put her hands back under his top and lightly ran her nails over his abs up to his chest, catching his nipple softly with her nails before running the back down as she continued to move up and down on him sucking harder and softer.

"Fuck." Daryl said grabbing a hand full of Beth's hair and tugging her head back, making her look up at him. She pulled one hand from under his shirt and pumped his cock, releasing him from her mouth and smiling before lightly sucking on his balls. Daryl pulled on her hair and brought her up to his mouth kissing her hard, grabbing her by the ass and pressing her against his chest. "Take off your clothes." Daryl said lightly pushing her off his while he reached down and pulled his boxers the rest off and tossed them on the floor before sitting up with his back against the wall and watched as Beth stood beside the bed and shimmied out of her panties and pulling her top off her shoulders and letting it fall at her feet before stepping out it and jumping back on the beside Daryl. She tried sit in his lap, but he slid an arm under her, bringing it up to his shoulder. "Put your hands on me knees and lean back." Daryl said quickly kissing her. Beth looked unsure but leaned back and did what he asked. Daryl quickly grabbed her other leg and placed it on his shoulder and pulled her ass against his chest, helping Beth hold herself up before lowering his mouth to her and firmly licking between her lips. Beth moaned softly and Daryl could feel her arms trembling. He quickly pulled up his legs and Beth rested her armpits on his knees to hold herself up, leaning her shoulders back against him.

"Oh God, Daryl!" Beth cried as he continued running his tongue up and down teasing her entrance and randomly sucking on her inner lips and clit. Beth ran her hands to her chest and squeezed softly and started moving her hips lightly against Daryl's mouth. "Don't stop!" Beth begged letting her head fall back and her long hair tickle his shins.

"You comfortable?" Daryl asked before lowering his mouth again and grazing her with his teeth, drawing a gasp from Beth and her hand to shoot out grab hold of Daryl's hand on her legs. "You like that sweetheart." Daryl said grazing her again.

"Yes! More please." Beth said grinding harder against Daryl's mouth. Daryl lowered her back to his chest and slide down so he was lying against the pillows, pulling Beth up so she was standing on her knees.

"Straddle my face." Daryl said as he rubbed his hands against her thighs. Beth leaned up and placed her hands against wall for balance as Daryl pulled her lower to his mouth and sucking hard on her clit and sliding his tongue in and out of her, licking away her wetness. Beth was biting her lip and holding in her moans, and she jumped when she felt Daryl slide his fingers into her along with his tongue. Beth clenched around his fingers, coming hard and collapsing back against his chest. Daryl ran his hands up and down her legs giving her a few minutes to catch her breath.

"How do you want me?" Beth panted, her hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat. Beth pushed herself up so she was straddling his stomach and kissed him hard. "How ever you want, anything." Beth said breathlessly. Daryl sat up quickly, adjusting her lover his lap, Beth reached down and pulled his undershirt off and pressed her chest against his kissing him and and rubbing her hard nipples against him and groaning at the friction. Daryl pulled Beth down on his length and moved her with his hands a few times, moaning into her mouth.

"Ride Cowgirl." He said against her lips. Beth pushed herself up and down gripping his shoulders tightly to help her move. "God girl you feel so good." Daryl moaned eyeing her breasts. "Can I suck on them?" Daryl asked licking her chest and kissing between them. Beth slowed down and looked at him.

"You want to?" she asked moving her hips back and forth. "They might leak." She said biting her lips.

"I don't fucking care." Daryl said kissing around her nipples waiting for the ok. Beth nodded and Daryl lightly sucked at her chest earning a whine from Beth who held his head tightly to her. Daryl released one nipple and licked his way to the other. "You taste like salty fruit." Daryl said sucking harder, causing Beth to clinch against him as she came again, riding him harder. Daryl picked her up standing up on his knees, laying her against the bed and thrusting deeper into her and kissing her on the mouth to swallow her moans and cries. Daryl grunted as he came hard collapsing onto her and kissing her neck.

"Oh God." Beth whispered running her fingers through Daryl's hair and shifting so only his head still rested against her chest and he was lying beside her. "That was amazing." Beth said lazily running her hands over his head, dragging her nails across his scalp.

"You're always amazing." Daryl said against her chest, dropping another kiss between them before pushing up and grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on and reaching for his boxers. "I'm starving." Beth giggled and rolled back under the sheets.

"I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to lie here and rest for a few minutes. I don't even have the strength to get dressed." Daryl handed her over her shirt and panties. Beth groaned, and Daryl pulled her closer and slid her panties over her feet and up her legs. Beth lifted her hips and let Daryl pull them on. He reached for her hands and pulled her to a sitting position and pulled her shirt over her head and buttoned it up. "You didn't have to dress me." Beth said falling back against her pillows.

"Yeah I did. If you had stayed naked I'd have pinned you down again." Dal said standing up and pulling on his pants and zipping his fly. "And I got watch tonight, I need to be able to stay awake."

"Alone?" Beth asked getting up out of bed and pulling on her jeans and starting to prep the change table for Sam. "Maybe me and Sam will come keep you company and sleep out there on the couch." Beth said seductively bending over to pull on her socks and boots. Daryl slapped her hard on the ass causing her to jump.

"Not alone. I think I'm training Zach and Toby tonight." Daryl said. "I'll wake you up if you're still asleep when I get back." Beth handed him over a pair of socks from the desk and moved out of the way so Daryl could sit on and put on his shoes. "You want me to bring supper back here?" Daryl asked as he tied his shoes. Beth shook her head and picked Sam up moving her to the table.

"I'll just change her and feed her downstairs under a blanket." Beth said. "Maggie will hold her while I eat." Daryl grunted. "I fed her outside today no one saw anything." Beth said as Sam started to cry softly at being woken up. "Oh my poor girl, you never get enough sleep do you?" Beth cooed picking the baby up and holding her against her shoulder. "Let's go." Daryl grabbed a few receiving blankets and the baby bag and followed Beth out to The Cafeteria. Beth sat at her usual table and waved to a few people and caught Carl and Patrick staring at her. She waved awkwardly to Carl and he and Patrick quickly looked away. Daryl eyed both boys before sitting across from Beth and blocking her from their view. Daryl handed her over a blanket. He glanced over his shoulder and made sure Carl and Patrick were being respectful before turning back to Beth, relieved that she was completely covered.

"I'll go get you some food." Daryl said leaving Beth at the table. Mika made her way over and sat beside Beth with her plate and cup.

"Looks good Mika, did you help Carol?" Beth asked. Mika nodded her head and took a bite.

"I made the juice and salad." Mika said looking down. "Beth I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone that I told you." Mika said

"You can tell me anything." Beth said.

**I know cliffhanger. I need more reviews people. **

**Is anyone else kinda sad when they see previews on AMC without Beth? I know I am, I am close to forbidding AMC in my home**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Mika you don't have to be scared. You're a good girl. Even if you did something bad, you can tell me." Beth said. Daryl came back over and Mika shook her head and dug into her supper. Beth sighed and used her free hand to rub her back. "You can tell me after supper. While we clean up together." Mika nodded her head and picked at her food and sipper her drink. Beth wondered why she wasn't sitting with the other kids her age, there was lots of room with Lizzie and the twins, Mika really seemed to prefer Beth's company to her sister's and the boys' though. Beth would have to ask her about that. She wouldn't tolerate any bullying, there was enough to worry about in the world, kids didn't have to deal with bullies in addition to everything else. Sam fussed and kicked her feet when Beth made her stop nursing to switch sides, causing people to look over, Sam was such a good baby they weren't used to hearing her cry. Mika reached up and held the blanket so Beth wouldn't accidently flash everyone in The Cafeteria and Sam quickly latched on and sucked noisily and greedily. "Thank you Mika, I think she's hungry tonight." Beth said accepting a mug of tea from Daryl. "Doesn't supper look delicious Daryl? Mika made the juice and salad for Carol."

"It's nice of you to help out kid." Daryl said picking up his food with his hands and digging in to the duck leg.

"It makes the day go faster. I don't like being outside without a grownup." Mika said barely making eye contact with Daryl.

"As long as you stay in view of the watchtower and the people working in the garden, you'll be fine." Daryl said.

"I don't mind helping in the garden to get my fresh air." Mika said as she got up to clear her plate.

"Poor kid, scared of the world she lives in." Daryl said stuffing a roll in his mouth and chewing.

"We should make this place a bit more kid friendly. I wish we had more art supplies and toys, maybe a deck of cards or board games. Swing set and slide would be nice." Beth said. "All I have to art supplies is the paint I made with food coloring and some Vaseline. It won't dry though, their pictures get ruined." Beth said checking under the blanket and continuing to drink her tea.

"Next run if I see anything I'll grab it." Daryl said "She still going?" Beth nodded her head and reached for her fork stabbing a bite of salad and bringing it to mouth.

"She's slowing down I think." Beth said as she nibbled on her dinner, no longer willing to wait till Sam finished eating. "I'm going to have to stop her soon to burp her anyway." Maggie and Glenn came over and joined Daryl and Beth at the table. Hershel, Rick and Judy soon followed, Rick set Judy up in her swing at the end of the table, handing her a teething ring.

"We got a problem at the fences. Someone is feeding the walkers there." Rick said explaining what Glenn and Maggie had found while they were on watch in the morning.

"Someone impaled rats on a stick and was feeding them through fences?" Daryl asked, not believing what he was being told. "No one saw anything?"

"They easily are shielded by the garden shed. We think they are feeding them at night. Cover of darkness." Rick said taking a long drink of water and looking around. "Before we loose the light I want you to come look at the tracks, might not be able to see anything though, Maggie and Glenn had to clear around 30 walkers."

"Trail's probably shot, but I'll take a look." Daryl said licking his hands clean and rubbing them on his pants. Beth rolled her eyes and handed him a bandana from the baby bag to clean up with. "What?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing." Beth said reaching under the receiving blanket and pulling her shirt closed. Sam shifted Sam to her shoulder and rubbed her back until the baby burped a few times then handed her to Glenn. "Can you hold her while I eat?" Beth asked. "You can hand her off to Maggie or my dad when they finish." Beth said as Glenn took the baby and held her awkwardly.

"What if she wakes up?" Glenn asked nervously.

"Stick her thumb in her mouth." Daryl said as he got up and followed Rick outside to inspect around the fences.

"I'm right her, she won't wake up though. Just hold her like a little football." Beth said finishing her salad and starting in on her duck. Maggie started shoveling the food into her mouth, barely chewing, but Hershel still finished first and took his granddaughter from Glenn.

"My turn." Hershel said cradling the baby to his chest and running his hands over her fingers, and brushing her hair out of her eyes. Maggie slowed down and started eating like a normal person, knowing she wouldn't be able to get the baby out of her father's hands for a while. Judith cooed at Beth from her swing at the end of the table chewing on her teething ring. Beth quickly finished her food and got up to go make Judith a helping of her cereal. "Bethy how are you feeling?" Hershel asked as she made her way back to the table and pulled Judy's swing to a stop and started to feed her. Judy easily got the hang of swallowing the cereal after the first few bites and eyed the bottle on the table.

"I feel fine Daddy. A little tired but fine."

"No pain?" Hershel asked shifting the baby to his shoulder.

"Just in my chest." Beth said. "She nurses really hard."

"We could try and find a breast pump. Let you feed her from a bottle." Maggie said.

"We don't really have anywhere to keep it cold, that fridge is tiny Maggie. It won't kill me to nurse." Beth said. "I think my nipples are getting chaffed though." Beth said softly. "It's like they're windburnt or sunburnt."

"You can try putting some antibiotic ointment on them, or maybe some Vaseline." Hershel said. "Just make sure to wipe it off before she nurses if you use the antibiotic cream."

"I'll try that out tonight once I put them down for the night." Beth said spooning the last of the cereal into Judith's mouth and wiping her face off with the bandana Daryl had left on the table. Judy reached for her bottle so Beth scooped her out of the swing and set her on her lap and handed her her bottle. "You thirsty baby girl?" Beth cooed as Judy settled back against her and looked around the table.

"When'd she start holding her own bottle?" Maggie asked itching to grab one of the babies to cuddle. "Daddy, stop hogging Sam." Maggie said holding her hands out. Hershel chuckled and handed the baby to Maggie.

"I'm reading the bedtime story in the library tonight anyway." Hershel said. "I'm thinking those kids would like "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn." Don't you?" Hershel said leaning back looking at his girls. "You could bring the babies Beth."

"I don't think I can sit through Huck Finn again Daddy." Beth said "I might stop by with the girls and Mika after we clean up in here though."

"Feel free to come too Maggie." Hershel said getting up and making his way towards the library.

"What else do you have planned for the night?" Maggie asked hugging Sam tighter to her shoulder. "You want me to come stay with you while Daryl's on watch?"

"No I'll be fine. Nothing really. Cleaning up and having a talk with Mika, getting the babies bathed and feed and to bed. Daryl's training Zach and Toby on watch tonight, I might run them out some coffee before I go to sleep. I might take a nap with Daryl before he goes on watch if I have time." Beth said sliding Judy back into her swing and cranking it. "You busy right now? Can you stay here with the girls while I get a head start on wiping down the tables and the dishes with Mika?" Maggie nodded her head and relaxed back against the chair.

"Glenn can handle the sweeping." Maggie said offering his services. "He won't be much help, he's still afraid of Judith and her giant forehead."

"She broke my nose." Glenn said getting up and grabbing a broom. "It's not like it's irrational to think she'll try to finish me off if she gets another chance."

"Glenn she was afraid, she's used to other people now." Beth said setting down all the plates into some hot soapy water. Mika came over and started to wash the glasses in another bin. "I'm going to spread out some towels to set the clean dishes on so they can air dry ok Mika?" Beth asked. Mika nodded her head and looked at Glenn and Maggie. "We can talk once we finish."

"Beth do you think if someone does something bad, Rick will kick them out?" Mika asked tearfully.

"Mika if you did something and it was an accident you can tell me." Beth said, "I won't even tell Rick, unless I have to. I promise." Beth said stacking the plates and utensils.

"What if it wasn't me though? What if it was someone who isn't helpful? Would Rick make them leave?" Beth grabbed Mika by the hand and led her into the pantry.

"Mika you need to tell me what's going on. Maggie and Glenn can't hear you in here. It's just us. Tell me."

"If I tell you, they'll know I told." Mika sobbed. "They're going to be really mad at me."

"Mika, look at you. You're a wreck. You got to tell me." Beth coaxed her rubbing her back. "Maybe it's not as big of a deal as you think."

"I know why the walkers are all gathering at the fences. Lizzie and Billy are catching rats and feeding them." Mika said sobbing. "I don't want Rick to kick Lizzie out!"

"Shhh Rick won't kick her out. He already knew that someone was feeding them, just not who." Beth said wiping her tears away. "You go on to story time now. I'll be up in 15 minutes or so with the babies. You can help me with them." Beth promised. She lead Mika to the door and quickly finished the dishes before strapping her sling over her chest and taking Sam from Maggie and sliding her in. "Maggie help me get Judy in her carrier. I got to go talk to Rick and Daryl."

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked fastening Judy's carrier in the back for Beth and sliding the baby in.

"Nothing, but something could have been wrong." Beth said explaining what Mika had told her in whispers. "I promised not to say anything Maggie so you need to keep quiet. Mika is terrified of what Billy and her sister will do if they find out she told and she's worried that Rick's going to kick Lizzie out." Maggie shook her head.

"We'd never kick out kids."

"You and I know that. Lizzie and Mika's dad is still alive, so are Billy and Ben's parents. If they can't control their kids, what are we going to do?"

"Now that we know we can keep a better eye on them."

"You don't think they'll just move to another spot on the fence?" Beth asked as she made her way into the courtyard and scanned the fences looking for Daryl and Rick. She quickly spotted them and her and Maggie made their way over. Beth quickly explained everything that Mika had told her, including being scared for telling.

"I'm on watch tonight with Zach and Toby. Maybe we catch them tonight and they never have to know Mika told." Daryl said chewing on his thumb. "I don't like that they're keeping live rats somewhere in the prison though. They could get in our food supply."

"I'll sit on this for the night, if you catch them great, if not I go talk to them and their parents in the morning." Rick said. "Beth what are you going to tell Mika?"

"I'll let her know the situation is being dealt with and that Lizzie won't be kicked out." Daryl continued to chew on his thumb, even with the fence he had reinforced, he didn't like having Beth that close to walkers.

"Go on inside, I'm going to clear the fence then come in." Daryl said taking Beth's arm softly in his and steering her towards the prison. "Go on." He said squeezing her arm one more time before picking up a crow bar and handing it to Maggie. Rick grabbed a sharp pole and Daryl picked up another piece of metal and got to work clearing the buildup. Beth turned and started towards the prison before noticing Patrick and Carl making their way to the watchtower. She started over towards them.

"Hey." Beth called out causing Patrick to flinch. "What are you guys doing?" Carl held up some comics.

"We're too old for story time." Carl said smoothly. "We go on up to the extra watch tower and read sometimes."

"Keep and eye on the fences ok?" Beth asked, "You know what's going on?" She asked.

"Yeah we haven't noticed anything unusual though." Patrick said looking at the ground. "We honestly weren't really watching the fences or for trouble though."

"That's ok it's not like you guys are on watch when you head up there." Beth said moving back towards the prison. "Just look over from time to time till this situation is solved ok?" Carl nodded his head and led Patrick up the stairs, telling him to be cool. Patrick was almost having a panic attack. He was sure that when Beth approached them she had somehow found out about their plan to watch her tonight and was terrified of what Daryl would do. He honestly wondered if boobs were worth it. Carl seemed to think so, but Carl was also Rick's son, and that might buy him some leeway.

Beth was glad to find Maggie resting in C block reading on the futon, she knew she'd be game to help her bathe the babies and get them ready for bed. As expected Maggie squealed with delight and immediately started to get the baby baths filled with warm water and gather facecloths and baby wash.

"Look what Glenn found. I as going to save it for your birthday but I think Sam needs it now." Maggie said holding up a little pink baby brush and comb set.

"Oh my God that's precious. She can share with Judy." Beth said as Maggie helped her get the babies out of the slings and on the table. Beth quickly stripped Sam and Maggie stripped Judy, placing both babies in their respective tubs. Sam cried at being placed in the water until Maggie started to rub her down with the special nighttime wash. Beth quickly washed Judith and diapered her before handing her a teething ring and lying her down in a laundry basket of clean clothing. "Maggie you got to be quick." She said dampening Sam's hair and washing it quickly. "Dry her off and diaper her before she pees or poops on you." Beth said spreading a thick blanket on the floor and letting Judy out to play. Maggie sat on the blanket and let Sam lie on her back and she promptly stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep.

"She really is a good baby." Maggie said combing her hair with her new little comb.

"I know even Judy's gotten to be easier to deal with since Sam's gotten here." Beth said reaching over and knocking on wood. "Sometimes I let them nap with me on the bed and I swear Judy tries to spoon Sam."

"We need to get a camera. I need proof of this cuddling." Maggie said as she shook a rattle for Judith. "Now how are you really feeling? Daddy's not here you can tell me."

"Maggie I am so hormonal right now. I mean out by the fences? Daryl all sweaty and flexing and pointing and zip tying this and that? I wanted him right there and I didn't even care that Rick and you would have been watching."

"You cool it down little girl. We don't need anymore Dixon babies running around for awhile." Michonne said from her cell. "You're being careful right?"

"What do you mean? I can't get pregnant while I breastfeed." Beth said.

"Haven't you ever heard of Irish Twins? Of course you can!" Michonne said. "You can be pregnant and still breast feeding that baby."

"Well we'll be careful." Beth said, not wanting to admit that in the last 2 days she had unprotected sex 3 times with Daryl. "We were careful last time, condom every time and I still got pregnant. Is there anything else I can do?" Beth asked.

"Just make sure his dick doesn't even touch you down there without a condom." Maggie said. "Not even just a few thrusts then wrapping it up."

"You can try to monitor your cycle and avoid sex when you're ovulating too." Michonne said.

"I don't get a period." Beth said, "What about making him pullout?"

"Precum. You still better be using latex." Michonne said. "I mean we could ask Dr. S and your Dad about giving Daryl a vasectomy."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if they broke him?"

"Broke what?" Daryl asked coming from the yard and heading to the showers.

"Your penis." Maggie answered calmly staring straight at him. "You knock my sister up again you best hope Dr. S knows what he's going when he neuters you." Daryl flipped her off and made his way to the showers, ignoring the laughs from Michonne and Maggie. Beth got up and followed him.

"I'm sorry, we were just talking about ways to make sure Sam isn't a big sister for a little while. Don't worry I won't let them break your penis." Beth said handing him a fresh towel and change from the laundry basket. She heard Judy start to wail and turned to leave. "Oh and apparently breast feeding isn't fool proof, so we need more condoms." Daryl spun around only to catch her leaving.

"What?!" He called hoping she'd turn around. Glenn left the stall where he had been peeing and slapped Daryl on the shoulder.

"Wrap it up pal. If Maggie is anything like Beth she's not going to stay off you." Glenn said walking over to a tile against the wall and prying it loose. He reached inside and grabbed a box of his hidden stash and tossed it to Daryl. "I hid all the condoms once those teens from Woodbury showed up. We found them, they want to some? They can get their own." He said replacing the tile on the wall and walking out of the bathroom.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Come on Daryl, why don't you want to?" Beth whined trying to crawl in his lap. "We can be quick and then you can nap before you go out on watch." Beth said wiggling out of her pants. "Please!"

"Beth come on, let's just cool it down a bit. I think we need to think about being a lot more careful." Daryl said catching her hands as she grabbed for his crotch. "Come on girl we got really lucky with how easy of a birth you had, and I can't go through worrying again."

"So what we just aren't going to have sex anymore?" Beth asked, her panties mid thigh as she suddenly stopped pulling them down. "I thought Glenn gave you a box of condoms?"

"He did, but we used them last time!" Daryl said. Beth ignored him and dropped her panties and stepped one leg out of them before kicking them at Daryl with the other leg.

"Yeah but at first we just pulled out. We'll be extra careful now." Beth said unbuttoning her shirt that hung just past her ass cheeks. "You promised to always take care of me and look after me. I need you!" Beth whined and stamped her foot.

"Oh come on girl you know I was talking about protecting you from walkers and bad guys." Daryl said turning over and pulling the blanket over his head to avoid looking at Beth half naked.

"You know I don't need you, I'll just take care of myself." Beth grumbled throwing her shirt at Daryl and lying back on the desk. "Stupid selfish redneck, working outside on the fences and getting me hot. I can't get pregnant from your fingers or your tongue." Beth mumbled, running her hands of her chest and down her stomach. Daryl grunted and willed himself not to turn around and his half hard cock to go away.

In the Watchtower

"Holy shit!" Carl said as he watched Beth get up from the desk naked and move to the rocking chair spreading her legs over the arms and rubbing her hands down her chest. She looked really mad, and that made her even hotter. Carl wished that Patrick were with him; he wouldn't believe this. Carl felt a little guilty, he knew that Beth would be embarrassed enough about nursing in front of him, she clearly didn't think anyone could see her in the office. Try as he might Carl couldn't look away. Beth was getting flushed in the face and she slowly was lowering a hand to her center, she closed her eyes and bit her lip once she made contact. Carl's guilt got the better of him and he turned away from the window, sure he had stared at her and seen everything, but he decided to keep his eye on the fences like Beth had asked. He knew he would always turn around if he lost his will and get another look at Beth.

Daryl tried to ignore the sounds Beth was making, but she was making it really hard. She moved even closer to him. The rocking char was at the foot of the bed. In addition to the soft frustrated moans she was making, he could hear just how wet she was getting and smell her too.

"Daryl please fuck me." Beth whined from the chair. "I know you aren't sleeping yet, you're too quiet and too still." Beth said still rubbing her chest and gliding her fingers over her center. "Just put a condom on and fuck me." Beth pleaded.

"Fuck!" Daryl spat out getting out of bed quickly and stalking towards Beth. Beth jumped a little scared that she had really made him mad till she made eye contact with him. She knew that look in his eye, no anger just want. Daryl reached the chair and grabbed Beth's hands roughly pulling her up out of the chair and off her feet to his chest holding her there with her feet dangling down by his shins. "I got watch in 4 hours. I need to sleep." Daryl grumbled staring at Beth's open mouth. Beth started to smile and rub her thigh lightly over his crotch. "You best wipe that smirk off your face." Daryl said walking her towards the desk before dropping her to her feet and turning her around and firmly pushing her chest down against the surface. "Reach out and hold on to the other side." Daryl ordered running a hand down her back and spreading her legs. Beth moved up on her tiptoes in order to comply with Daryl's orders. Daryl kneeled down behind her and tonguing her pussy from behind, his tongue lightly grazing around her clit and spreading her moisture over her. Beth moaned loudly and reached back with one hand to try and grab a handful of Daryl's hair but as soon as he felt her hand on him he pulled back and slapped her hard on the ass, the slap loudly echoing off the walls. Beth gasped and rubbed her ass check moaning. Daryl slapped her other cheek just as hard and stood up grabbing her hand, reaching over her and placing it back on the edge of the desk, the bulge in his jeans brushing against her ass as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hands on the desk. Keep'em to yourself." Daryl grabbed each ass cheek in his hand and lightly squeezed her cheeks and rubbed the sting away before walking around to Beth's side of the desk and opening a drawer and pulling out the box of condoms Glenn had tossed him.

"Please hurry." Beth whined at how slow Daryl was going. He hadn't even opened the box yet. "I need you inside me." Daryl looked at her and moved in front of her holding out a condom.

"Put it on me." He said undoing his pant, pulling himself out and stroking his shaft a few times. Beth carefully ripped open the condom and held it in one hand pulling Daryl closer by his shirt taking him in her mouth and coating him with his saliva. "I said put it on." Daryl said grabbing her by the hair and pulling her off him slowly. Beth reached out with her tongue and licked at the head of his penis a few times while staring him in the eye, before sliding the condom on and pumping him firmly with her hand a few times before taking him in her mouth with the condom on, getting him wetter. Daryl enjoyed her mouth for a few minutes before pulling away and walking around the desk again and grabbing Beth by the hips, pulling her closer to him. "Can you still reach the other side of the desk?" Beth shook her head and tried to push back on to his cock. Daryl slapped her on the ass again causing Beth to jump and groan. She could feel herself clenching. "Put your hands flat on the desk." Beth quickly obeyed and Daryl moved one hand to her shoulder and maintained a grip on her hips slowly sliding in and watching the look of pure bliss on Beth's face as he slowly slid into her h slowly started to thrust, watching her face and her tits bounce in the window over looking the yard. He looked out at the late sunset illuminating the sky before lowering his eyes back to Beth's content look, the way she pulled her lip between her lips and how she was trying to blow some of her hair off her face and out of her eyes. Daryl moved his hand off her shoulder and smoothed her hair behind her ear. Beth leaned her face into his touch and turned her head lightly kissing his palm.

"Thank you." Beth said breathlessly as she trembled around him. "Thank you, thank you." Beth repeated grinding back against Daryl. Daryl grunted and ran his thumb over the dimples on her lower back. "Daryl I'm going to come." Beth whined clenching around him and squirming for more contact. Daryl reached under her arms and grabbed her best the chest pulling her back against his chest, holding her up with one arm and sliding his other hand down to her clit and pressing his fingers over her and moving her slightly up and down on his cock.

"Put your feet on the desk." Daryl said taking a step back so Beth could lean back against him and brace her feet against the desk. Once Beth had her feet in place he started to move her a bit more quickly and rub at her clit, loving the moans she was making and how she threw her head back against his shoulder, opening her neck up for a few kisses and licks.

"Oh yes! God yes! Daryl I love you." Beth cried out clenching and trembling around him, grabbing onto his forearms as she came hard. Daryl looked up to see her face in the window and caught some movement outside in the watchtower across from them.

"What the fuck?" Daryl said as he came. Beth was oblivious to anything being wrong reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his lips back to her neck and moaning around him. Daryl carefully pulled out and set Beth down on the floor, turning her naked body away from the window and tucking himself back into his pants. All he could see was the back of Carl's head while he read a comic book. Daryl was hopeful that that was all Carl was doing. Daryl reached down and grabbed Beth's shirt throwing it to her as he pushed her towards the bed.

"Again?" Beth asked tiredly with a little hope. Daryl gave her a scathing look before slapping her on the ass again, earning another moan.

"Don't push your luck." Daryl said holding her shirt open so she could slip her arms in and put it on. "When did people start using that little tower?" Daryl asked pointing out the window.

"Oh Carl and Patrick go there to read comics, I asked them to keep an eye on the fences for Lizzie and Billy since they're spending time up there anyway." Beth said pulling on a pair of panties, deliberately bending all the way over to stick her ass out from under her shirt and wiggling it while she puled the panties slowly up her legs.

"Girl you best behave yourself, or I'll spank you so you feel it and not just hear it." Daryl said. Beth left her shirt unbuttoned and moved over to the change table and grabbed a jar of Vaseline.

"I swear I am not doing this to turn you on, it's only for medicinal purposes." Beth said scooping a bit of the jelly on to her fingers and rubbing it over her sore nipples. "I think Sam is giving me chapped nipples. I don't want them to crack. My dad said to try this." Beth said scooping a bit more for the other side before buttoning up her shirt. "Remind me to make sure to wipe this off before I nurse in an hour or two if you're awake." Beth said crawling over to her pillow and lying on her stomach. "Aren't you going to take a nap with me?" She asked as Daryl stood still looking out the window.

"I'll be up in a minute, I got to go take another shower before I go out on watch with Zach and Toby. I can't go train to young boys smelling like you." Daryl said grabbing a clean shirt and making his way to the showers. He knew that you could see a little bit into the office from the larger watchtower that used for their actually watches, but he intended to see exactly what could be seen from the smaller one that was apparently being used as a clubhouse by the kids. He quickly washed up in the bathroom, scrubbing his face and body with soap and even washing his hair. Stepping out of the shower he quickly dried off and pulled on his pants and socks and put on some deodorant before pulling on his sleeveless button up. Daryl shoved his feet into his boots and made his way out of the office and into the yard stalking towards the tower. Carl heard him on the steps and prepared himself by leaning over the comic he had spread out on the desk in front of him and pretending to be enthralled with it.

"Hey Daryl. Nothing on the fences that I saw." Carl said not bothering to look up from the comic.

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl said moving over to the window and looking out into the office. If the kid had looked he had a pretty good view of the desk and a perfect view of the rocking chair where Beth nursed. Daryl turned around and spun Carl around in his chair and stared at him in the eyes. "I want an honest answer. Have you been spying on Beth?" Carl squirmed away from Daryl and shook his head.

"She knows I'm up here, I'm not that shitty at spying." Carl said turning back to his comic." Daryl knew the truth as soon as Carl spoke, but he knew he couldn't beat a confession out him and was not likely to get one just by staring him down. Daryl made his way back out of the tower and back to C block, making his way into Rick's cell.

"I can't prove it, but I'm pretty sure that Carl has been spying on Beth from that small tower. Looks right into the office. Just wanted to let you know. You need to talk to him about boundaries and respect Rick." Daryl said waking into the cell they used for storage and grabbing another set of brackets, a curtain and a rod and the bag of tools they kept in there. He was going to have to hang a curtain before he went on watch. He really didn't want to have to embarrass Beth, but he had to let her know that she could be seen from the tower. Beth was already sitting in the rocking chair and nursing Sam when Daryl made his way back to the office with his curtain and supplies.

"What are you doing? I thought you liked watching the moon and the sun?" Beth asked quietly while she nursed. Daryl walked over and spread a receiving blanket over Beth's exposed chest and got to work as quietly as possible on the curtains. "What's going on?" Beth asked.

"You can see in here from the tower where the kids hang out." Daryl said as he worked. "I don't know if they've been looking or not, but I don't want them looking at you either."

"Oh my God!" Beth said clutching the receiving blanket tighter to her chest, causing a grunt from Sam and a hiss of pain from Beth when Sam clamped down on Beth's nipple so it couldn't be pulled from her mouth. "Easy Sam." Beth whimpered rocking softly until Sam started nursing normally again. "Do you think they've seen us?"

"Carl said he wasn't spying on you and that he'd be a pretty shitty spy since you knew he was up here, but I'm not sure." Daryl answered. "Better safe than sorry right?"

"You think he's been peeping don't you?" Beth asked.

"He wasn't when I saw him in the tower while we were on the desk. His back was turned. You get a pretty good view of the desk and a perfect view of the rocking chair from the office." Daryl answered honestly.

"The chair?" Beth said horrified. "Do you know what I was just doing to myself in this chair?" Beth said switching sides. "How many times I just nursed her with my shirt off to avoid getting milk on it?"

"Like I said better safe than sorry. Carl will never admit to peeping and I can't exactly beat a confession out of him now can I?"

"I am never leaving this office again." Beth said. "Never."

"It's fine. I just got tot hang the curtains and we hope that if he did peep all he saw is you nursing. I mean Sam's head blocks most of you anyway."

"Why are you so calm? I thought you didn't share?" Beth asked sifting Sam up to her shoulder and buttoning her shirt. "Come burp the baby, I going to kick Carl's ass." Beth said walking over and handing the baby to Daryl. Daryl grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"You can't. Until we catch him you can't do anything. I told Rick, and he's going to talk to him. Believe me I'm pissed too, but there isn't much we can do but put a stop to it." Beth sat down on the floor beside Daryl and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You didn't stop me cause you think I can't take Carl right?"

"I think he'd enjoy you beating him up a little too much." Daryl answered as he stood and hung the curtains and pulled them closed with one hand while he cradled Sam to his chest with the other. "I can still open them when I want to see the sun or the moon. Don't worry about this. This is just boys not having an older brother to steal playboys from."

"Merle teach you anatomy?" Beth asked. Daryl grunted.

"He was in jail, I went through his room to make sure there was nothing incriminating in there, and I found his stash of drugs and got rid of it. Found his stack of porn and was the happiest 12 year old around for about an hour till my dad caught me with it." Daryl said rubbing Sam's back till she finally burped, handing her back to Beth. Beth stood up and took the baby over to her little bed and tucked her in. "It's funny the one time I was actually misbehaving all he did was take away the porn, no beating."

"I'm sorry he was such a bad father." Beth said pulling him to bed. "Rest up. You've only got 3 hours till you need to be out on watch." Beth said as she curled up into Daryl. "Not that I am going to sleep, I need to plan how to kick the shit out of that little pervert and make it look like an accident."

Daryl laughed in her hair and threw an arm over his eyes and ran his hands over Beth's back until she started to doze off.

Carl raced through B block looking for Patrick. He knew he had to talk to him before Daryl could talk to him. He knew if Patrick was taken by surprise he'd cave and let them know that Carl was spying. The only thing going for him was that Patrick hadn't seen Beth yet, so he could honestly say that he hadn't spied. Carl made his way to Patrick cell and slapped a hand over his mouth and woke him with a shake.

"Dude, listen to me carefully." Carl said and explained what had happen. "Remember we just were reading in peace and watching the fence like Beth asked us."

"That's all I actually did." Patrick said. "He won't hurt me for thinking about looking at Beth will he?"

"I don't know, but I know if you sing like a canary I'm going to kick your ass though." Carl said leaving his cell and making his way to C block and to bed.

Beth heard soft whimpering and quickly shot out of bed so Daryl could rest till he had to leave for watch. Both Judy and Sam were awake and whimpering softly and Beth thought it might be because the room was much darker without the moon shinning in. The simplicity of the babies being afraid of the dark actually made her smile as she carefully scooped both babies into her arms and placed them in the middle of the bed beside Daryl and climbed in beside them. She worked Sam's thumb into her mouth and made sure Judy still had her soother before she started to softly sing.

"For you, there'll be no more crying.  
>For you, the sun will be shining.<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's all right, I know it's right.<p>

To you, I'll give the world.  
>To you, I'll never be cold.<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's all right, I know it's right.<p>

And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score.  
>And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before.<p>

And I wish you all the love in the world.  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<p>

And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score  
>And I love you, I love you, I love you<br>Like never before, like never before, like never before."

Both babies were sleeping soundly once Beth finished her song, she put a pillow between Daryl and the babies so he wouldn't accidentally role over on them and she started to drift off with her arm around Judy incase she started to move. She didn't want her to slap Sam. When Daryl woke up around an hour later he was surprised to find both babies in bed with him and Beth, but he quietly moved the pillow to block them from rolling off the bed from where he used to be sleeping and covered the babies with a baby blanket and lightly trailed his fingers over their faces before walking to the other side of the bed and kissing Beth on the head and making his way out of the office and out to train Toby and Sam. He really hoped they weren't morons.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Forrest Ranger." Zach said keeping an eye on the yard with Toby and Daryl during his training. "That's my guess for this day." Daryl grunted and shook his head. "Come on! You know so much about the woods you had to be a ranger."

"0-14. Keep it down. We got company at the fences." Daryl said pointing to the walkers gathering where Mika had said Lizzie and Billy were feeding them. "Let's quietly go check it out." Daryl said notching his cross bow so he'd be ready to shoot. Zach and Toby picked up a piece of rebar and made their ways silently down the steps and killed walkers along the fence on their walk to the small gathering. There was no one on their side of the fences but the walkers were licking at the fence and trying to bite through the metal, almost like they expected a meal. Zach and Toby quickly dispatched of the walkers and waited for Daryl to tell them what to do next.

"Let's make a quick walk around the yard and make sure everything is alright." Daryl said. "We don't have to spend the whole night in the tower. Sitting around makes you sleepy and you got to stay alert. You don't always have someone to talk to you and keep you awake on watch."

"So what do you usually talk about on watch?" Toby asked, speaking for the first time all night.

"Depends who I'm on watch with I guess." Daryl said as they made their way back to the tower. He paused on the steps as Beth must have lit a hurricane lamp in their room, he made his way over to the steps and started to climb them, looking at the her shadow on the curtain, she was moving one of the babies back to their crib. He quickly realized that she was moving to the rocking chair with the other. Looking at the moon he realized that she was likely nursing Sam again. He moved the rest of the way up the stairs and let Zach and Toby into the office before sitting down on the chair facing his window before one of them could.

"When do you think the next run is going to be?" Zach asked sensing that Daryl wasn't going to be the one to steer the conversation. The man could be capable of 8 hours of silence, Zach was sure of it.

"Next couple of days. There's a Wal-Mart Super Center we want to hit up." Daryl said looking over his bolts, checking then or any cracks or weaknesses. Satisfied that he could still get another few true shots out of them he took out the two knives he had on him and started sharpening them, their sounds filling the quiet office. "You guys need anything? You can see Rick and ask him to add it to the list. Not promising anything, but we'll try and get it."

"I was thinking about asking if we could go too." Zach said. "Kinda want to look for a present or 2 ourselves." Toby nodded his head.

"It's my mom's birthday sometime soon, September." He added. "And well, there's actually pretty girls here. Kinda want to get something just incase."

"Yeah, better to be safe." Daryl said.

"Yeah." Zach added. "She's got enough kids as it is."

"Who?" Daryl asked. Only Karen had kids and frankly she was with Tyreese.

"Beth. You know if she's seeing anyone? She never really has time to talk when I see her." Toby added.

"Yeah she's seeing someone." Daryl said.

"Is it Rick? I see her with Rick sometimes. Yesterday they were sitting together while she was feeding the baby."

"Are you shitting me right now?" Daryl asked. "Beth's with me." Zach and Toby both snapped their heads around and stared at Daryl.

"Seriously? We never see you with her. You don't even sit beside her during meals. Back in Woodbury the Governor made it sound like, well…" Zach started to say.

"Like what?" Daryl asked.

"We didn't believe him after what happened and we were brought here, but he made it sound like maybe she was in need of someone to take care of her. I guess I just figure she was single and that's what you all were doing. Taking care of her and her kids."

"My kid. Sam, the littlest one, she's mine." Daryl said possessively. "Judy is Rick's kid. Her mom died giving birth."

"So then she's not available." Toby said. "Right now anyways." He added under his breath.

"No she's not." Daryl said pointing to the window. "Keep your eyes on the yard."

"Listen man, we meant no offence. Beth's a really beautiful girl, can't blame us for noticing her." Zach said anxious to change the subject. "About that run?"

"Yeah I'll talk to Rick, let him know you're interested in going." Daryl said as he went back to sharpening his knife. "And she not available anytime." Daryl added locking eyes with Toby and sheathing his knives.

"Don't suppose you're the type to kiss and tell?" Zach joked. Daryl shot him a look shutting him up instantly. "Sorry, just trying to break the tension."

"You want to know something about Beth?" Daryl asked. "She's tougher than either one of you little shits." Daryl said quietly. "Gave birth in less than 2 hours, the next day she was trudging through the woods with 2 babies hiding from that idiot you guys were fucking stupid enough to follow blindly. Took out 2 men who were trying to kidnap her and the babies."

"He offered us sanctuary and kept us safe for 10 months." Toby said. "You saying you wouldn't have accepted that kind of offer? Your brother sure as fuck did."

"Don't fucking talk about my brother. He was loyal to that psycho, told him from the start he was looking for me; the second he found me The Governor wanted us to fight to the death? Fuck him."

"That night you guys invaded Woodbury? My sister Haley was killed. Shot in the cross fire between y'all and our men." Toby said. "Caused cause of your brother."

""You ain't the only one that lost people cause of The Governor." Daryl said thinking about Merle, Andréa and Oscar.

"Let's not talk about him anymore." Zach said. "Let's just watch the fences." Daryl stared off into the darkness, nostrils flaring. He wanted to punt Toby's head from his shoulders.

"Yeah, you might want to keep you eyes on the task at hand." Taby said. Determined to get the last word.

"You might want to remember that I decide that the task at hand is." Daryl said, turning his head to the noise on the stairs. Someone was making their way up, someone small. He had been too busy arguing with Toby to notice anyone approaching.

"It's me." Beth called out before she pushed open the door. She was holding three empty mugs and a thermos. "I brought y'all some coffee." She pulled some sugar and whitener packets from her hoodie's pouch and set them on the table and started to pour. "I need the thermos back, is it ok if I fill the cups?" Zach and Toby nodded their heads and accepted the mugs Beth offered them first and reluctantly turned to offer Daryl a bit of privacy before Beth returned to the prison.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to sleep." Daryl said after thanking her for the coffee and taking a sip. "Who's watching the babies?"

"Maggie. I had to pee after Sam's last feeding and Carol was boiling up some water, purifying it, she didn't mind letting me have some for the coffee. Babies are sleeping anyway. Maggie was thrilled to sit and watch them for a few minutes." Daryl took in Beth's appearance, even with the dark circles under her eyes, the ratty pajama pants and dingy gray hoodie she was beautiful. She had all her hair piled on top of her head again, just begging him to grab a big ole handful as he dragged her to his mouth. "I plan on napping tomorrow. Rick wants Judy to rest. She's still running a fever."

"She sick? Should she be in the same room as Sam?"

"She'd already be exposed anyway. Sam's fine. Daddy thinks it's a combination of teething and a summer cold. Her appetite is fine and no diarrhea. Besides he's pretty sure that her nursing is making her immune to any colds or flus my body has already fought off."

"Alright, as long as he's sure. You think she needs anything? We're going on another run."

"She's only 6 months old. Dr. S is leery of giving her any antibiotics. They're too strong for babies that young. We'd need a pharmacist to mix them for her age and weight. I'm going to keep an eye on her fever, keep it manageable." Beth leaned forward and quickly pecked Daryl on the lips before refilling their cups with the rest of the coffee. "I got to get back and wash the thermos and fill it with more hot water for Judy's bottles. Bye boys." Beth said sweetly making her way back down the stairs and soundlessly towards the prison.

"If you want to go check on the babies, I think we'll be ok for while." Zach said.

Daryl looked at the moon. "It's almost 4 in the morning, Carl and Glenn will be out soon to take over. I'll be fine till then." Daryl said eyeing his window, relieved when he saw Beth walk by and Maggie soon make her way out of the office. The lights went out and he was sure she was at the very least resting in bed. "Besides council has to decide if you guys can be left on watch. You guys are likely not going to be together on watch, you know that right?"

"Yeah we know. It'll be a good shot for us to get to know everyone else." Zach said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a pack of smokes. "You guys mind if I smoke?" Toby reached over and took a smoke and lit it up. Daryl eyed the cigarettes and felt his mouth water. He shook his head and reached over and crushed out Toby's smoke.

"Smoke on the ledge. Beth doesn't want any second hand smoke around the babies. Not even on my clothes. I had to quit."

"Oh shit man that right. Sorry. I forget all the time that smoking will kill you." Zach joked making his way to the door. Toby scooped up his extinguished cigarette and brought it back to his lips, lighting it once he was outside again. Daryl thanked them for going outside and sat back, watching them, chewing on his thumbnail. He remembered how Beth had promised to help him quit when the first got to the prison, she didn't want him smoking around Lori or the baby once it was born. Every time Daryl had craved a cigarette and Beth was alone with him, she had stuck her tongue down his throat, kissing him till his mind was off smoking. He didn't think she'd appreciate him taking up the habit again. Zach and Toby made their way in from their smoke break. "You ever get urges to smoke still?" Zach asked.

"Sometimes." Daryl said chewing his thumb. "Usually only after a really stressful day."

"Yeah, I had quit shortly before the turn." Toby said. "Coach said it was affecting my game. For the life of me I can't think of a reason to quit now."

"You still got to be able to run." Zach said smiling.

"Yeah keep your eyes on the fences and the woods." Daryl said. Daryl spent the rest of his shift in relatively silence, he saw Carl and Glenn approaching and told Zach and Toby to go get something to eat and some rest. He let Glenn know that he had no luck catching the kids on the fences. Stared down Carl before making his way to C. He grabbed a few granola bars, not wanting to go to breakfast, let Rick know that training went ok, nodded his head to Hershel and Maggie and made his way slowly up the stairs. Beth was sleeping on her back in the bed. Daryl quietly put all his things away and put a granola bar on the bedside table next to Beth, quickly eating his before stripping off his pants and button down crawling into bed and laying his head down on her chest and breathing in her scent.

"Good morning." Beth said sleepily. "How was watch?"

"Fine." Daryl said grumpily. Beth smoothed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. "Don't like Toby that much."

"You're getting along better with others." Beth said examining his knuckles. "No blood, you're or his on your hands." Daryl chuckled; running his hands up under the tank top Beth was wearing across her warm stomach. "Don't start something you're too tired to finish Mr. Dixon." Beth warned as Daryl slid his fingers along the waistband of her pajama pants.

"Where the fuck are your panties?" Daryl asked as his fingers dipped lower, and he only encountered more skin. "Were you going commando when you brought out the coffee?"

"I had pants on." Beth said reaching down and sliding her pants down over her hips. Daryl pulled them the rest of the way off her hips, sliding one leg over his shoulder and settling between them. He placed his mouth over her center and kissed her a few times with a closed mouth. Beth spread her other leg wider, trying to open herself up more. "Please don't tease me Daryl." Beth sighed as he continued to kiss her softly. "I swear I wasn't trying to tease you by leaving my panties off." Daryl ran his thumb up to her clit rubbing tight circles around her and peering up at her.

"No one knows your mine you know. I mean outside of our group." Daryl said giving her a long swipe of his tongue. "Toby asked me if you were single. When I said no for some reason they all thought you were with Rick." Daryl said returning his mouth to her and licking her firmly. Beth gripped the sheets and whined when he lifted his head again. "He asked why I don't sit next to you at meals. Why I always sit across from you. That bother you?"

Beth shook her head. "Not at all. You teasing me bothers me though." Beth said trying to pull him closer with the leg that was over his shoulder. Daryl continued to circle her slowly with his thumb, randomly licking at her and kissing her softly. "Please Daryl." Beth panted arching into his mouth when he moved his mouth over her.

"I sit across from you so I can look at you." Daryl said huskily. Beth snapped her eyes down to him between her legs. Daryl pulled his thumbed from her, using it to hold her open before latching on to Beth clit and earning a satisfied moan. He reached up and held her hips down when she started to grind against his face. Daryl pulled his mouth away and looked at her again. "I can't get enough of your pretty smiling face." Daryl said lowering his mouth again and adding a finger her thrusting it in and out of her like she loved while circling her clit with his tongue and randomly sucking on her. Beth arched into his mouth as soon as he let go of her hips, crying out as she came. Daryl continued licking at her and pumping his finger in and out of her till she pushed him away, too sensitive for his touch for the moment.

"Condom. Now." Beth said pushing him off the bed by placing her feet on his shoulders. Daryl walked over to the desk and grabbed a condom. He walked over to the door and flicked the lock before dropping his boxer s and ripping his shirt off. He rolled the condom on and lifted an eyebrow at Beth as he stalked over to the bed. She took the hint and pulled off her tank top. "I want you on top of me." Beth said puling her knees back, spreading her legs. Daryl settled between them chest to chest and kissed softly. Beth reached down and guided him before returning her hands to his shoulders. Daryl ran his mouth across her collarbone kissing and sucking. "Move!" Beth panted out, needing more friction. Daryl snapped his hips forward and began moving at a steady pace. "That's so good." Beth breathed out clutching at his shoulders.

"Say your mine." Daryl grunted kissing her jaw and neck. "Need to hear it."

"I'm yours." Beth answered without hesitation. Daryl moved his hands to her face and held her head still diving his tongue into her mouth and kissing her deeply while thrust into her, loving the feeling if her trembling and clenching around him. Daryl came, collapsing on top of her for a second before running his fingers down and circling her clit till she came again finishing her off. Daryl rolled out of bed and tossed the condom before sipping back into his boxers and undershirt. "can you mix up a bottle for Judy? She'll be awake soon." Beth said pulling her pants back on and picking up Sam. She quickly changed her and sat down to nurse. "I want to get Sam feed and asleep so I can get Judy feed and back to sleep as soon as she wakes up. Poor little thing is wiped out from this cold." Beth said as Sam sleepily latched on and nursed lazily at her breast. "I think it's going to be a sleepy day for us."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Beth made herself busy around the office while Daryl and the babies slept. She had run downstairs and quickly showered and grabbed a basket of clothes that needed mending. She had the clothes sorted around her on the futon and decided to start with all the shirts and pants that were missing buttons. Her jars of buttons might not match exactly, but she had enough buttons to choose a close match. She diligently worked at the mending for a few hours, stopping only when she heard Judith start to stir. Beth set aside her mending and made sure her needle and thread were out for reach before scooping up the sick baby and checking her fever. She didn't seem any warmer, but she was flushed. Her little nose was running, and Beth knew how rough tissue could be so quickly dampened a facecloth and gently wiped Judy's nose clean before settling her against her shoulder and humming softly to her and rocking her. Judy didn't fall back asleep but she did snuggle in against Beth and only whimpered softly. Daryl stirred in bed, and Beth stopped humming and held her breath, but he only rolled over on to his back and started to snore. Beth smiled, he needed his sleep, she was glad she hadn't woken him up.

"Ba-Ba." Judy cooed rubbing her chubby little hands over Beth's face.

"Are you trying to say bottle Judy?" Beth asked standing up to start making a bottle. "Are you thirsty?" Judy continued to babble and rub Beth's face. "Are you trying to say Beth?" Judy smiled.

"Ba-Ba." Judy said smiling and reaching for Beth's face.

"When did you start this?" Beth wondered shaking up the bottle and walking back over to the rocking chair. Judy reached for her bottle and grabbed it pulling it to her mouth. Beth kissed her forehead and rocked her till she finished, slipping her back to her shoulder and burping her before setting her on the ground with a few toys. She finally picked up the granola bar Daryl had gotten her and ate in 4 quick bites. Walking over to the window she through open the curtain and looked out to the yard. Carl and Glenn were clearing the fences, Rick an her Daddy were working in the garden and Michonne was running laps. Judy contently lay on her stomach and reached for her teething rings kicking her feet, when she finally got her hands around them and then promptly rolled over on her back, shoving them into her mouth. "Judy you're growing up!" Beth said excitedly as she rushed over and picked the baby up hugging her. "Daryl wake up!" Beth hissed.

"What? What's wrong?" Daryl asked shooting up out of bed.

"Watch." Beth said as she put Judy back on the ground and waited, hands on her knees gazing at the baby. "Come on Baby Girl." Judy kicked her feet a few times before turning slowly onto her back. Beth clapped her hands and squealed.

"Ba-Ba!" Judy said laughing from the ground.

"She's mobile." Daryl said getting out of bed and lying on his stomach peering around the office. "We got to baby proof." Beth looked around the floor, not finding anything except for their shoes. She placed the baby down on the blanket and moved them to the bookcase. Daryl grabbed a roll of masking tape and taped over the electrical outlets in the office. Sure they didn't have electricity, but he still didn't want Judy sticking her little fingers in and pinching them. "I want to get some type of padding for the corners of the furniture too."

"How do you know so much about baby proofing?" Beth asked moving things from the bottom shelves up to the second.

"Had an odd job helping out with baby proofing. Someone Merle met at a bar."

"You've done a lot haven't you?" Beth asked. "I mean you've baby proofed, built a log cabin, fixed all the cars, you got the water working here, is there anything you can't do?"

"Trial and error. I've tried a little of everything I guess." Daryl said picking Judith up off the floor and plopping back into bed, satisfied that the room was safe enough for now. Beth walked over and scooped Sam out of her bed and moved to the rocker, removing the magazine Daryl had rolled up to stop it from rocking.

"I'm glad you're good at everything." Beth said smiling as she covered herself with a blanket and opened her shirt to nurse. "Certainly makes things easier on me. You're even good with babies."

Daryl looked uncomfortable as he rubbed Judy's back. "I ain't perfect you know."

Beth smiled. "You're modest too." Daryl grunted. "Alright I'll stop teasing you." Beth said as she rocked away. "You think on the next run you can look for a double stroller? I'd like to be able to push them around outside. They're getting kinda heavy to carry all the time."

"You can ask for help you know. I mean I'll look for a stroller but I mean even just making it to the stroller, someone can carry one of the babies."

"I know. That's why I'm asking you for something to make it easier on me when I don't have you around to help me. I'll be able to push them all around here, I'll just need help carrying them up and down the stairs."

"I guess. Rick going to come get Judy?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded.

"After lunch." Beth said shifting Sam to her other side. "He's going to help Carol sort through everything we have and make a list."

"You make a list? You're dad needs more medication if we can get it. Dr. S burned through a lot of it with the older folks from Woodbury." Beth shook her head.

"I got everything I need. You should look for more condoms though. Lots more." Daryl smirked and tossed over his notepad.

"Top of the list." Daryl said.

"Condoms, Kids shit, winter shit, food shit, shit for Beth." Beth said laughing. "You need to get some shit for yourself."

"I got me covered in that list." Daryl said. Sam waved her hands around pulling the blanket down when she had finished nursing. Beth quickly fixed her shirt and started to burp her.

"Let's go down to lunch." Beth said standing up slowly. "You take Sam. I can't get her to burp." Beth said handing Sam off and scooping Judy off the bed. Daryl firmly tapped the baby on the back three times and pried a burp from her almost instantly.

"You're too gentle. She's a Dixon. She's stubborn. You got to get that gas moving." Daryl said leading the way out of the office.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled running into C and grabbing his colt. "Walkers in B!" Daryl shoved Beth back into the office and placed Sam down in her bed, he grabbed his crossbow and knife.

"You stay in here until someone comes for you." Daryl said, thanking God that walkers couldn't climb stairs. Sam fussed from her bed until Beth laid Judy down with her and moved quickly to the window to look into B block. She was shocked to see the walkers were their people. Ben was ripping into Mr. Anderson before a bullet took both of them out of their misery. There was Lizzie and Mika's Dad, Billy and Ben's mom, they both had been bit, large chunks taken out of their neck and shoulder areas, amputation was not an option. What had happened down there? Why had Ben turned? Otto lurked towards Mika and Lizzie and before she could think to scream a bolt shot from across the room as Daryl ran over and pushed the girl into an empty cell and pulled the door shut. Rick and Daryl started ushering healthy people into the cells and locking them for their safety. Hershel examined all people bit, if amputation was possible he'd save them. Daryl and rick started to drag the bodies outside. Beth stayed put and waited. Patrick vomited onto the floor outside his cell, groaning. Beth could see the pain etched on his face. Karen had fainted in Tyreese's arms. A few of Beth's elderly friends all looked deathly pale, she wasn't sure if they were in shock from what happened or sick. How had Patrick gotten so sick so fast? Judy fussing from the crib caught her attention, Beth scooped her up and felt her, paranoid that she was going to get as sick as Patrick and the other looked. Judy still felt warm, but Beth knew she was not dangerously warm. Judy settled back against Beth and whimpered. Beth stood in the window and rubbed the baby's back and watched the chaos below. Glenn looked a little weary when he came in to help clear the rest of the prison, making sure no one else had made it into the common areas. Rick came back in and started letting the people they had locked in the cells for safety out. He looked up and saw Beth in the window with Judith and nodded his head. Beth gestured for him to make his way up to talk to her. Rick held up a finger to let her knew he'd be up in a few minutes. Beth waited patiently and soon heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Beth?" Rick called out. "Don't open the door. We think there's a flu going around and I don't want you and the girls exposed to it anymore than you already have been."

"Rick what happened down there?" Beth asked walking over with Judith and lifting the towel so she could see Rick. He was covered in sweat and gore from the walkers he and Daryl had drug outside.

"We think that Ben died, we're not sure how yet. He was covered in blood but we don't know if it was his or not. He turned and caused another Woodbury person to turn too. They bit a few people and they are going to turn too. We can't amputate where they've been bit. Seems like a flu is going around in B block."

"Rick I spend time with all those kids."

"Only Patrick is showing any signs out of the kids. Hershel and Dr. S are going to start treating people. Anymore with symptoms we're going to go out on Death Row till they get better. We can't let this spread."

"Sam and I have to symptoms at all, but Judy is feverish. This might sound stupid but I want to start nursing her too. She needs my immunities." Beth said. "I know Daryl is going to go out soon, he can get a breast pump. Until then I am going to see if she'll nurse."

"You think that'll make a difference?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, but Sam is fine. Her and Judy sleep next to each other all the time. I got to try. Dr. S said it's not safe for the babies to have antibiotics. They can't get sick." Rick looked at Judith. He nodded his head.

"If you want to try, I'm ok with it." Rick said. "Stay in here, don't let anyone that's been exposed in. You got enough water in there?" Beth nodded her head.

"What about food? I only have a few snacks." Beth said looking through the desk drawer.

"We'll bring you some rations and pans. You got that burner in there still?" Beth nodded again. "You can cook on that ok?"

"What about Daryl?" Beth asked.

"Just a few days, make sure he doesn't have any symptoms, he can stay in his old cell. He was lugging the bodies too." Beth nodded her head. She didn't want to be separated from everyone, but she knew it wasn't worth risking the babies or her.

"We'll be fine." Beth said. "Where am I going to go to the bathroom though?"

"Shit. I didn't think of that. I'll have to clear another cell out up here and set up some buckets. I know that's gross, but germs spread in the bathroom." Beth scrunched her nose up. "I'll make sure they're emptied a few times a day." Rick said as he made his way back down to call a council meeting.

"Alright." Beth gathered up a few of Daryl's things and packed them in a bag. She made sure to add all of his knives and clean clothing. She set it outside the door quickly and closed it rapidly behind her. Beth moved back on the floor and stacked cups with Judy, waiting for news, waiting for something to do. Having no one to talk to be going to be hard. She'd have to get the babies on a nursing schedule, at least till she got a breast pump. Judy laughed when she knocked over the cups. Beth stacked them again and again, and Judy had a look of pure joy every time she knocked them over. A light knocking on the door caught Beth's attention. Daryl was standing there. Beth quickly placed Judith down on her stomach and handed her a teething ring and rushed over.

"You alright. Daryl asked setting down an empty baby bath he had filled with supplies, including 2 large containers of boiled water. "I figured you could use the baby bath to keep yourself clean. I'll bring you clean water everyday till it's safe for you to leave." Daryl reached down and set the tub down before picking up the bag Beth had packed. "You need me you scream, alright." Beth nodded. "I'm going on a run with Tyreese, Michonne and Bob. Going to hit up some clinic your dad told us about, animal drugs are apparently the same as human drugs. I'll stop at that Wal-Mart too. Rick told me you want to pump." Beth nodded again. "You going to have enough milk?"

"I'll make as much as I need." Beth said. "I already miss you."

"I'm right here." Daryl said pressing his hand up to the window. Beth put hers up against his; she swore she could feel his heat through the glass.

"What's going on down there? How's Mika? Karen?"

"Mika seems fine. Ben had been feeling sick the past few days. Carol thought it was a summer cold too. As far as we can tell he died in his sleep, turned and wandered into open cells. Bit a few people. A few more are sick. Dr. S thinks the flu affects your breathing. It's kinda like you're drowning. Karen and a few others are pretty sick though. Patrick is getting there."

"Are they going to die?" Beth asked turning her head to check on the babies. Judy had flipped on her back and was gumming the teething ring, Sam still slept peacefully in her basket.

"Maybe." Daryl answered honestly. "I got to go. Sooner I can get the medicine here the better. Bob and Dr. S want to crush it up in water and put it in some IV's. Your Dad's sure they'll have everything we need at the clinic." Daryl hesitated by the door and Beth wiped her eyes to make sure she didn't cry.

"Be careful. I'll see you soon." Beth said. Daryl tapped his palm against the glass where her hand still laid.

"Ditto." Daryl said turning away. Beth let the curtain fall and opened the door grabbing the supplies Daryl had brought and placing them just inside the door. She picked up Judy, deciding to try and feed her first. She was pleasantly surprised when Judy latched right on, nursing away. Judy contently nursed staring up at Beth with one hand on Beth's chest and the other one resting against her own cheek.

"I guess I won't have to switch sides anymore." Beth said to Judy. "You'll be left, Sam can be right." Judy smiled and continued to drink until she started to doze off. Beth shifted her to her shoulder and rubbed her back while she walked over to the crib and placed her in the basket. Sam was just starting to stir so Beth quickly changed her before settling in to nurse her too. This was going easier than she thought as Sam nursed away and back to sleep. After placing Sam back in her bed after burping her Beth got to work on cleaning the office. She stripped the bed and changed the linens. She wiped down every surface with disinfecting wipes; she even attached disinfecting wipes to a Swiffer Daryl had found and washed the floors. She shoved the dirty laundry basket outside the door, making sure to close it as quickly as possible and laid back in the bed. She'd have time to read now. Her stomach rumbled and she quickly looked through the food Daryl had brought up. She grabbed a can of peaches and bag of goldfish crackers and sat at the desk. She definitely was going to go crazy locked in here with no one to talk to. Beth sighed and opened the peaches and poured the liquid into a glass before stabbing a slice with a fork and working her way through the can. She'd have to ask for some fresh food the next time someone came to see her. The goldfish crackers were surprisingly still fresh and crunchy, and the peach "juice" wasn't a bad beverage. She looked through the supplies again and pulled out a small bag of jerky. She grimaced but ate a few pieces anyway. She knew she needed the protein. She wandered over to the window and peered into B. Maggie and Glenn had bandanas over their faces and work gloves on while they helped clean up the blood from the floors. Beth tapped the window and waved when they both looked up before returning to their work. She looked out the window to the yard and saw that Carl was on watch by himself, and he was patrolling back and forth along the fences. Was that Daddy outside the gates? Sasha was covering someone while they seemingly were picking random things off of bushes past the creek. Beth moved back to the window in B and tapped the glass until Maggie ran up the stairs to talk to her through the door.

"Daddy's outside the gates!" Beth said. Maggie looked at her than ran back down the stairs. Beth hurried over to the window and watched while her sister sprinted to the through the yard to the fences. Beth waited, hoping that Maggie would talk some sense into her father and bring him back inside the safety of the fences. She glanced over to B again when she heard a shriek; Mika was trying to wake Glenn up. He had fainted. Rick made his way over and splashed water on his face. Toby and Zach helped get him up and on a stretcher and Rick wheeled him off towards Death Row. Beth quickly said a prayer that Daryl would be able to find everything her needed on his run. He needed to make it back.

Daryl and Michonne packed up the truck for the run, waiting on Tyreese and Bob. Sasha had fallen sick too. They both had just wanted to go let her and Karen know that help was on the way, they were going to get some heavy meds. Daryl heard a scream and quickly ran around the side of the building, finding Tyreese standing over two badly burnt bodies. You could make out that they were Patrick and Karen. Rick was trying to calm the big man down.

"You got a murder here! You got to make this right." Ttyreese said. "Daryl tried to reach out and calm him down, only to be violently shoved up a wall by the big guy.

"Whoa hey now, I know what it's like to lose someone." Daryl said holding up a hand to stop Rick from charging in.

"Karen was a good person, Patrick was just a 16 year old boy." Tyreese said. Rick reached over to pull him off Daryl and Tyreese snapped, jumping on Rick and punching him, rick quickly got the upper hand, Tyreese was not a fighter, he was just had a size advantage. Rick was merciless, his sanity close to snapping again.

"Get off me!" He roared when Daryl pulled him off Tyreese. "I'll find out who did this. You guys get out of here and get those meds so we don't lose anyone else."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Daryl moved through the yard towards the fences where Tyreese was digging the graves. Daryl silently picked up the pic ax and started helping the big man.

"We got to bury them before we go on the run. They deserve a proper burial." Tyreese said not looking up from the ground.

"I'll help you."

"Right. The sooner we go the sooner YOUR people will get the meds they need." Tyreese said bitterly.

"Glenn is in there. That's Beth's brother in law. But they're all my people. Your sister included."

"Sasha's sick?" Tyreese said. "When?"

"She started coughing and she's having trouble breathing, not too sick yet. We got time." Daryl said working on Patrick's grave. "None of us condone what went down with them." Daryl said. "This was never an option for council."

"That might be worse. That means we have someone taking decisions into their own hands, being sneaky about it too since they knew this would never be okayed." Tyreese said hauling himself out of the grave he had finished. He started working with Daryl on Patrick's grave. "Someone who was ok killing a woman and a child."

Daryl was uncomfortable with what had gone down. They had no idea who had killed both Karen and Patrick, and Tyreese was right, they had no issue killing defenseless children. What would stop them from killing the babies or Beth if they got sick? It had to have been someone healthy. Patrick and Karen had been stabbed in the cell they had been sharing on Death Row and dragged through the prison outside to be burned. Was it one killer? Had some people decided together to try and stop the spread of the outbreak and worked together?

"You need help with the bodies?" Daryl asked. Tyreese shook his head. "I'm going to go check on Beth before we head out."

"She's been watching us from the window." Tyreese said nodding his head towards the prison. "You let her know that Rick and Carl are looking out for Mika, Lizzie and Billy. Dr. S and Hershel are monitoring all the other kids, they're all showing symptoms."

"Hershel got some type of tea on brewing that supposed to help them till we get back. Maggie said it's going to make them shit the mucus right out their asses."

"If Karen would have gotten that tea maybe she'd have gotten better." Tyreese said sadly. "If they were killed to stop spreading the illness, that person failed." Daryl didn't know what to say, he just patted Tyreese on the shoulder and made his way to Beth. Tapping on the glass to get her attention. Beth made her way quickly over.

"Whose graves were those?" Beth asked fearfully. "Nobody has some to see me in a long time. Is Glenn all right? My dad? Rick?"

"A few of the older people have all gotten worse. Glenn's still hanging on; Rick and your dad are fine. Karen and Patrick are dead." Daryl said.

"The flu is killing people? Already?" Daryl shook his head.

"Someone killed Karen and Patrick, burned their bodies to try and stop the illness from spreading. It didn't work though. As soon as we get them buried we're heading off for the meds. Dr. S is actually in Death Row with everyone, he's got some mild symptoms too. Your Dad's working on treatments from the outside, sending them in like I do with you. Rick and Carl got all the kids that are unaffected in the tombs."

"Someone killed them? Who?" Beth asked.

"We don't know." Daryl said. "Can you bring Sam to the window? I just want to see her before I go." Beth turned to the baskets and scooped up Sam and brought her as close to the window as she could. Daryl stared at the sleeping baby. Beth moved her chubby little hand to the window and placed it against the glass with hers and Daryl put his against it. "The sooner I go the sooner I'll be back." Daryl said unable to tear himself away from the door.

"Where's Maggie?" Beth asked.

"Her and Zach are staying on watch." Daryl said. "You still got enough food and water?" Beth nodded her head.

"Rick brought me a walkie talkie so I can get in touch with him if I need anything." Beth said as Sam snuggled up against her.

"How are the babies doing?" Daryl asked.

"Napping a lot. Judy's doing about the same. No worse for sure. She's nursed twice now. Might be hard to get her to go back to the bottle."

"Yeah that formula smells like shit." Daryl said. "You aren't too tired out taking care them all on your own? I know it's barely been 24 hours but it's been a hard 24 hours."

"I'm alright Daryl. We've just been playing, eating and napping." Beth said. "You might have to start sleeping on the futon. The girls really like sleeping in the bed with me."

"I share you with them, I ain't sharing my fucking bed too." Daryl said tapping his fist lightly against Beth's as he made his way back down the stairs. Beth adjusted Sam in her arms and put her back in her basket, moving her thumb to her mouth. Beth picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Rick?" She said releasing the button and waiting for a response.

"What do you need Beth?' Rick answered right away.

"Daryl told me about Karen and Patrick. Are the others on Death Row in danger?"

"I'm monitoring the situation right now. No one goes in or out without me knowing. I'm going over the evidence right now. You still have your gun with you right? Don't let anyone in there with you. Just a precaution."

"We need to have a service, once we're all better. For Karen and Patrick." Beth said.

"We'll talk about that when the time comes." Rick said as he held his hand up to a smudge on the wall. The hand that left it was significantly smaller then his." Rick looked at the drag marks on the floor. One was dry and the other was still wet, that meant that they had been dragged at separate times. Patrick had been dragged second; there was a pool of blood in his bed. Rick tried to place where everyone had been throughout the day. Hershel had been out picking elderberries, Maggie had been on watch, Daryl had been burning the bodies, Carl had been with him watching the kids, and Glenn had collapsed and had already been in with the other sick people. Carol was the only one he wasn't sure where she had been all day. She had collected rainwater to boil, and had made soup, but after that he had no idea what she had been up to.

Daryl walked in while Rick was processing his thoughts.

"We might be gone 2-3 days. The clinic is a little further than the farm." Daryl said spreading out the map. "We both know that if everything goes perfectly I could be back in 12 hours, but let's face it, it won't go perfectly." Rick nodded his head. "You take care of Beth while I'm gone ok?"

"I will."

"You find anything in here?" Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." Daryl looked around.

"Michonne, Tyreese and Bob are waiting on me. Make sure you get Hershel or Beth to wrap up your hand. Treat those cuts on your face." Daryl said motioned to Rick's nose and eyebrow. "You look like shit too."

"Yeah, I figured." Rick said walking over to a rain bin and splashing water on his face and hair. "Be careful brother."

"You too." Rick and Daryl shook hands before the each went off in separate directions. Rick walked into The Cafeteria and came across Carol boiling large pots of water.

"I thought you'd have that cooling already." Rick remarked crossing his arms. "You got the soup on?"

Carol nodded her head. "I guess it took me longer than I thought it would without my helpers. I'll be glad when they make it back out of quarantine." Rick nodded his head.

"I want to go on a run, there's a few more houses close by, maybe we can get some medicine from them to tide us over till Daryl and his team make it back. I need you to come with me. As soon as we serve the soup and the water boils we'll leave ok?"

"No problem." Carol said. "I'll just need a minute to get a bag and some weapons. I only have my knife on me." Carol said.

"Yeah I got to go let Carl know and get my gun. Let Beth know too, give Hershel or Maggie the walkie talkie." Rick said making his way through The Cafeteria.

Carol ran her hands over her face. She really felt like she had done what had to be done. She made the tough decision that no one else had wanted to make. It hadn't panned out, but she tried. She had been sure that it would stop the outbreak, but more people started to get sick. Lizzie had come to her coughing; she had to send her into quarantine. The least she could do is go and hopefully find some antibiotics for the sick.

Maggie made her way up to check on Beth. Toby had come out to help Zach on watch so she could check on her family. She had found out the Hershel had gone in with the sick, without a concern for his own safety. She had been afraid that he would do that. Dr. S was getting worse and needed to rest, he couldn't care for everyone and get better. Her father had had to intubate several patients and she had no idea how Glenn was doing. She knew that a few more patients had passed. Her father refused to slide a knife into their brains in front of their families, choosing instead to wheel them out to the yard. Toby had been steadily filling the walker pits with the bodies. They wouldn't be able to bury them all. They'd have to burn them. That was devastating. To think that Glenn could not only die but also end up in a mass grave of burned bodies. Beth had tied the towel back so that anyone who came up would be able to see that she and the babies were fine, she was nursing Sam when Maggie came to the door, sitting on the floor playing with Judith, managing both babies seamlessly.

"I knew you were made for being a mother." Maggie said tearfully through the door. Beth stood and made her way over with Sam, adjusting her receiving blanket to cover her exposed breast.

"How's everyone doing?"

"I don't know." Maggie said. "More and more people are getting sick. Daddy is in there now cause Dr. S is getting worse. The tea seems to be helping only a few people. When I look in through the glass I see bodies propped up against the bars to keep the airways open. If they lie flat they drown in the fluid in their lungs." Maggie said crying. "I can't focus on anything. A walker almost grabbed me through the fence."

"Margret Rachel Greene you don't get to be upset. We've all got jobs to do. That's what Daddy would tell you. You're in charge of protecting us right now. You can't get distracted. If you go down to a walker who's going to keep all of us safe till Daryl comes back? Toby? Zach?" Maggie let out a chuckle.

"Green boys not ready for real life." She said. "What if Glenn dies?"

"He won't. Rick and Carol went to inspect a few houses right? They'll surely find some medicine to tide us over and Daryl will be back by tomorrow afternoon with IV's and medicine for everyone. That's his job and he's going to do it." Beth said. "I know he'll come through."

"What if it's too late for Glenn?"

"It won't be. Glenn is strong Maggie. Daddy's taking care of him." Beth said Adjusting Sam to her shoulder and burping her. "I got to feed Judith too. You get back to that fence and watch for Rick. He'll be here before you know it." Beth said turning away and placing Sam in her basket. Maggie wiped her nose on her sleeves. "Use a tissue that's gross Maggie." Beth admonished gaining another snort of laughter from her sister before she turned and made her way back to the yard. Toby and Zach were trying to keep the reinforced part of the fence clear, but walkers had been drawn to them again.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked, running over and shooting several walkers quickly through the head.

"Gun shots from Death Row." Toby answered grimly.

"Shit." Maggie said running over to the truck that had the trailer attached to it. She quickly drove it up against the fence, adding strength to it. "This will hold. I got to go check on the people inside. You do not let any walkers in. That is the only job you have. Open the gates for Rick, or the group on the run. They're getting meds." Maggie said taking off. Maggie rushed to Death Row but found the doors locked. She knocked but doubted she could be heard over the screams. She quickly ran to the execution room and shot out the window climbing through, raising her bandana to her face she quickly shot Dr. S who had turned and was being led away from a collapsed Glenn by Lizzie. She quickly shot 2 other patients that had turned ripping the respirator out of ones mouth and wiping it down with disinfecting wipes before making her way to her dad who was pumping on Glenn's chest. Hershel quickly intubated Glenn and had Maggie breath for him. He made his was to the cells and closed all the doors.

"Just a precaution. We can't have anyone else change in their sleep and attack us. That was too close." Hershel said soothingly. He quickly made his way over to the tea he had made and poured several cups. "Lizzie I want you to hand this out to anyone that's awake. You tell them to drink it all ok?" Hershel said. "Then take a glass for yourself and lock yourself in a cell for the night. No bunkmates tonight just to be safe ok?" Hershel made his rounds before helping Maggie get Glenn back into bed. "I'll stay with him, you get back out there till Rick gets back." Hershel ordered taking over the bag and squeezing. "I can always get Lizzie to help me if I need it. I don't think the girl was sick with the illness, just a cold but she's been exposed now." Maggie nodded her head, hesitating for jut a minute before taking off for the fences.

Beth watched from the window, both babies against her shoulders sleeping, her eyes on the road. It was getting dark again and she wished Rick would hurry up and get back. Daryl was likely just arriving at the clinic. He still had to fill the truck and drive back. Toby and Zach were clearing the fence as best they could, Maggie's parking job seemed to be holding up fine, but she was still worried. They need to get the walkers taken care of. Beth grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Carl you there? Come in."

"What'd you need Beth?" He asked instantly.

"Walkers are building up at the fence. You, Mika and Billy need to help spread them out so Zach and Toby can kill them. I know Mika will be scarred. Is she there now?"

"Yeah she can hear you." Carl said.

"Mika listen to me. All you need to do, he drag a crowbar against the fence and run around the yard. You don't have to kill anything. I know you can do this. Carl will keep you safe."

"I can do it." Mika said.

"You too Billy. I know you're said about your brother and your Mom, but we got to keep your dad and everyone else safe. Can you do it?"

"I guess."

"Carl you got a silencer on your gun?"

"Of course."

"Good. Use it." Beth said. "I can't leave the office, you know I'd come help. Maggie is on making her way over right now. Do what she says." Beth said putting the Walkie-talkie down carefully. It was hard to do while balancing Sam against her. She waited and she watched and she prayed. Prayed that everything would be ok.

A minivan. Daryl was driving a fucking minivan now. The truck had become surrounded and they had to flee on foot. The only car in an entire parking lot they could get started that had gas and room for everything they'd need was a fucking minivan. He started laughing as he drove. Michonne stared at him.

"What exactly do you find funny right now Dixon?"

"Oh come on! Have a sense of humor. Here I am, driving a fucking minivan." He said laughing.

"Ok, why is that funny?" Bob asked from the back seat.

"You think a good ole boy like me would ever live this down? Even if I had an old lady like Beth, 2 babies you think I'd ever be caught dead owning and driving a minivan? Going to soccer practices? Grocery shopping?" Michonne smiled.

"If Beth asked you to get a minivan you'd trade in that old bike get her the fanciest one you could." Michonne teased. "Let her decorate it with girly shit, steering wheel grips, pink rims if she wanted too."

"Shut up." Daryl said stopping his bout of insanity. "She'd deal with a pick up and like it."

"Of course she would; she's a fucking angel." Michonne said. "The minute she mentioned one though you'd still cave."

"You saying that I'm whipped?" Daryl asked gripping the wheel.

"Not whipped. You just do anything to keep her happy and safe, and the safety features these things offer? They'd make your head spin." Michonne said. Daryl flipped her off and reached for the radio, hoping there might be a public service announcement or the very least a good cd in this emasculating ride. Nothing but another static filled announcement about Terminus. He hit CD and quickly shut off the radio when some Disney shit started to play. Michonne chuckled softly. "We're almost there anyway. Maybe we can find a Hank Williams Jr. CD at Wal-Mart on the way home." Daryl grunted. Tyreese looked over the map and pointed to side streets. Pulling up to the clinic they were met with a few wandering walkers and more slamming against the glass inside.

"Alright we knew it wouldn't be easy. We take out the walkers on the ground and go up the fire escape. Second floor is where the meds are. It looks pretty deserted." Daryl said loading his crossbow and shooting walkers from the driver's seat. Michonne opened the passenger door and got out and drew her katana slicing her way to the building. Bob and Tyreese used a knife and hammer and took care a few that got too close to the van.

"Fill your bags with any meds that are antibiotics. Penicillin, amoxicillin shit like that." Daryl said showing them the list Dr. S and Hershel had made. "Pain meds if we have room. We need the stuff for IV's too." Daryl said as he climb the fire escape and kicked open the door. Alone walker made his way out and Michonne quickly threw him over the railing.

"In and out as fast as we can." Tyreese said. "Sasha needs the meds."

Daryl kicked open the door to the pharmacy and just started dropping everything into his bag. Michonne moved over to a storage closet and grabbed as many IV bags as she could fit into her bags. Tyreese grabbed needles, distilled water and another two manual respirators. Bob was down the hall going through another office, looking for anything else they could need. Michonne whistled twice and started to make her way to the fire escape.

"We got a problem." She said. "Got a welcome crew under the stairs. We need to find another way out to the car."

"We can go out the window in the office I was in." Bob said. It's right over he back door and there's a little ledge we can walk around the building on, jump off and make a run for the van." Daryl pushed his way to the office to investigate. He slowly opened the window and eased his way on to the ledge. Bob and Tyreese followed after Michonne.

"I'll go run to the van and pull it over here." Michonne said. "You guys cover me from up here." Daryl dropped to one knee and notched his crossbow.

"Ready when you are." Bob Said as he aimed his sniper rifle.

Rick and Carol made their way quietly through the few houses they hadn't already scavenged near the prison. A cache canned goods, some more Advil, vapor rub and a few apples from a tree in the back yard were all they found. Rick found a few quilts and jackets that may fit the kids; Carol found a few bottles of sports drink and electrolyte replenishing beverages.

"Why'd you do it?" Rick finally asked as they made their way back to the load up the car.

"To keep out group safe. None of us were sick and I didn't want it to spread." Carol answered honestly, not denying anything.

"What if Judith or Glenn had been sick? Hershel?"

"I don't know." Carol answered honestly. "I would stop any of you from turning. You'd do the same for me. I didn't like what I did. It just had to be done."

"How do I tell everyone that they're safe now? Tell Tyreese that Karen is gone or a good reason when the illness did spread? How do I trust you on council and around my kids?"

"Are you asking me to leave? I can't leave without Mika and Lizzie, Rick I promised their Dad I'd look out for those girls."

"You want to subject them to life without fences and walls?" Rick asked. Carol shook her head. Rick walked over to the garage of the house they had been looking through. "You can take this care and you can have all the food and water we found today. It'll get you somewhere safe." Rick said fishing the keys he had found in the kitchen out of his pocket and starting the car. "There's even an extra gas can for you."

"So you're deciding, without council what to do?" Carol asked. "Who's going to do the jobs I do now?"

"Everyone will have to step up." Rick said, unwilling to cave and tell her to come back. "Carol I can't take having to punish you for murder. You know what they'll want? What they wanted to do to Randall? To the Prisoners? They hadn't done anything yet."

"What are you going to tell people? That I died? That I left?"

"I'll let them know you're gone. I don't know what I am going to tell Tyreese." Rick said as he got into the SUV and watched as Carol pulled away and drove off. He fought the urge to drive after her and bring her back. He turned around in the driveway and made his way back to the prison. He had been away too long.

Beth sat in the rocking chair nursing Judith. She was so proud of how Mika, Carl and Billy had helped Maggie, Zach and Toby with the fences. Billy had even picked up a metal pipe and helped clear, Mika had run with a pipe held out to make them spread out and follow the noise. Exhaustion was starting to set in though. This would be her second night without any help with the babies; her first full day of nursing both of them had proved very tiring. Beth thanked her lucky stars that Sam still only ate and slept. Sam had been feed and changed and was currently sleeping on Beth's bed surrounded by pillows. She looked so peaceful. Beth envied the ignorant bliss that they had. She'd do anything to make sure they kept it for as long as possible. She heard a light tapping on the glass and looked up to see that Rick had made his way back. Beth quickly covered herself and made her way back to the door.

"I just wanted to let you know I was back." Rick said setting the quilts he had found outside the door. They had been stored in plastic zip bags. "They should be safe to use right away. Some of them look to be crib sized. I found a few baby coats and sweaters too. I'll add them to laundry though."

"Did you find medicine?" Beth asked while Judith nursed. Rick shook his head. "She's doing fine, definitely not worse, maybe even a bit better." Beth said.

"You getting any sleep?" Rick asked. Beth shook her head.

"Not much. I napped a bit earlier. We're going to bed soon."

"You eat yet?" Rick asked. "I'm going to go down and make some more soup. I can bring you some up."

"Where's Carol? She sick too?" Beth asked worried, wondering why Rick was going to be cooking.

"She's gone." He leaned closer to the door and whispered what had gone done, telling Beth everything. He had let Maggie know too.

"Daryl's is going to go after her Rick." Beth said. "You got to tell him everything, not just that she left. He'll try to find her."

"He won't leave you. When he gets back I am going to call council and let everyone know what's up. Once Glenn is better and Hershel is able to leave the patients."

Beth nodded her head. "Did she have to go?"

"You going to trust her around Sam? What if Sam had gotten sick?"

"I guess you did the right thing." Beth said. "I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"That's why I had to." Rick said. "Doing what's right isn't supposed to be easy."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Beth waited for more news. As far as she knew Daryl still wasn't back yet, but she had managed to get the babies back to sleep after breakfast for a nap and she had joined them. Peering to her right, she smiled at the sight of Judith and Sam sleeping on their backs with their little arms around their heads. They looked peaceful. They weren't suffering from cabin fever yet. Beth hoped that Daryl and the others had gotten back with the medication. Her daddy had told Rick that once the medication was here it wouldn't be as much of a risk for Beth and the babies to leave quarantine. Hershel actually knew that if Beth and Maggie were going to get sick, they'd be sick already. It was not exposing the babies to any more germs that important. Beth closed her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep, only to be interrupted by a soft tapping against the door. Beth groaned and rolled out of bed and found Daryl standing there.

"You're back." Beth said gratefully. "Where you able to get the medicine?"

"Your dad is crushing it into powder to put in the IV's right now. Let me." Daryl said shaking to knob. Beth flipped the locks and rushed into Daryl's arms. "Did Rick tell you about Carol?"

"Yes." Beth said not letting him go. "Are you leaving again?" Daryl shook his head. "No trail to follow, she took off in a car." Beth breathed a sigh of relief; she had been so worried that Daryl would take off.

"Any problems on the run?" Beth asked tightening her hug when Daryl tried to pull away.

"Didn't know there was a problem till I got back and dropped Bob's bag." Daryl said. "All he had in it was half filled bottles of booze that he had lifted from the offices at the clinic. I think that's why he's been volunteering on runs, to get his fix, not to help out."

"But everyone's ok right? Y'all made it back?" Beth asked looking up.

"Yeah, we all made it back. You haven't got to leave this office for almost 50 hours, you want to go shower? Go outside?"

"Only if you're going too." Beth said. "I haven't been away from you for more than a few hours at a time."

"I'm going to crash on the futon. I've been awake for 50 hours." Daryl said stalking over and dropping. "For one nap only girls. I want my bed back tonight." Beth moved a pillow to her side of the bed to make sure the babies wouldn't fall out before grabbing another one and the blanket from the end of the bed for Daryl. She quickly tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"If you're just going to sleep I'm going to run downstairs, empty the garbage from in here and grab a shower." Beth said gathering her things. "Babies should sleep for at least another hour. They missed you too." Beth said noticing that Daryl had already drifted off. She quickly gathered all of the garbage and dirty laundry and quickly made her way to the showers.

"Hey sweetie." Hershel said from The Rec Area. "I see Daryl has let you loose." Beth dropped her laundry and garbage in their respective piles and made her way over to her dad and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "I told him he could let you out to shower or go outside, but you should still avoid the people that were sick for a few days. We're going to keep them quarantined. Let me go Honey." Hershel said loosening Beth's arms.

"I'm just glad to see you without glass between us." Beth said moving towards the showers. "How's Glenn?"

"Still ill, but he's off the ventilator. He needs rest and he'll be fine." Hershel said as he continued to grind the medication into powder. "Dr. S hasn't shown improvement yet, but h has deteriorated either. Bob's in there giving me a break right now."

"Is that a good idea?" Beth thought, thinking about what Daryl had said. "Is he reliable enough to keep watch?"

"What do you mean Bethy?" Hershel asked adding some of the crushed pills to water bottles and mixing it so it'd be ready to fill the IV bags when he needed to administer the next dose.

"Well, just how well do we really know him? Didn't Daryl tell you about what he did on the run?" Beth asked.

"No, he didn't. Did something serious happen?" Hershel asked.

"I guess not. I must be over reacting." Beth said as she gathered her things for the shower. "Daddy forget I said anything." Beth murmured as she made her way off to the showers. Hershel shook his head and smiled as he got back to work. Beth knocked on the shower door and after not hearing a response after a few minutes walked in and quickly stripped and got under the spray. She wasn't exactly comfortable showering without Daryl, Rick or Glenn outside making sure no one walked in on her, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She hadn't shaved her legs or washed her hair in 4 whole days. She had cleaned up a bit n the office with a damp facecloth, so she wasn't filthy and she knew it was an apocalypse and she had definitely gone much longer without so much as a sponge bath let alone full shower, but she had gotten used to civilized living again. Beth quickly washed her hair and rinsed before applying her conditioner to the ends and letting it set in. Grabbing a bar of soap sense she had forgotten her body wash she quickly lathered up her body and rinsed, then lathered up again and quickly shaved the stubble off her body. She finally stuck her head back under the spray making sure that she thoroughly rinsed her hair. She thought she heard the door open and closed so she quickly turned off the water and wrapped up in her towel and peering over the ledge. She thought she saw Toby with his back to her at the urinals.

"Occupied." She said nervously, glad the wall was between them.

"Sorry, finally got a break thought I'd get to piss in peace and maybe grab a shower." Toby said rudely shaking off and zipping up.

"I'm almost done, I just have to dry off and get dressed, and then the bathroom's all yours." Beth said grabbing another towel and wrapping her hair up.

"Well great, I'll just go wait in the hallway till Princess Beth is finished." Toby said rudely as he slammed out of the office. Beth rolled her eyes and quickly dressed stalking out and door and up the steps. Daryl was awake and walking around the office with a crying Judith, there was a bottle on the floor.

"She woke up and I thought she might be hungry. She doesn't seem to want her bottle though." Daryl said bouncing the fussy baby.

"She hasn't had a bottle since we were quarantined, I've only nursed her." Beth said taking the baby from Daryl. "I guess you were right, she is not going to go back to bottles easily." Beth joked taking the baby from Daryl and sitting down and opening her shirt. "Go back to bed Daryl. You can't have slept for more then 30 minutes. It's going to take me about an hour and a half to feed both of them." Daryl moved a few pillows and stretched out next to Sam on the bed.

"Judy only nursing is only going to make it harder for anyone else to help out taking care of her." Daryl said gruffly settling in. "She had been doing so well."

"Yeah well she didn't get sick. We'll work on her going back to the bottle once everyone is better. I want her to nurse till there is no one around here with any symptoms." Beth said rocking slowly. "I've got to get them back on their regular schedules anyway. Judy hasn't had any of her cereal for a few days either. We can always get a pump to help get her back on the bottle too."

"Yeah, as soon as things settle here a little I'm heading out on a run. Michonne and I were thinking of taking Toby and Zach. You know if they stayed healthy?" Daryl asked as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Yeah as far as I know they're fine." Beth said shifting Judith to her shoulder and burping her. She sat on the floor and reached under the bed for the small basket of toys that she kept there. Judith reached for her plastic cups. "Hand me Sam will yah? And then actually go to sleep." Beth said as she settled back against the bed with Judith siting up against her legs. Daryl scooped Sam up and gave her a kiss on her head before handing her down to Beth. He stared at her open chest.

"You nipples look really sore." He said turning over on his side. "You run out of that cream?"

"No, but if you can find more Vaseline and diaper rash cream it'd be great. I'll suck on your nipples for six hours a day for two months and we'll see how red yours get." Beth said as Sam nursed.

"Sounds like fun." Daryl said sleepily. Judith threw her plastic cups at Daryl and squealed. "You're not invited Lil'Asskicker." Daryl said before he fell asleep.

Rick went through the supplies in the kitchen; guess how much he'd have to cook to feed everyone. He had only snagged 4 rabbits from their snares, so he knew he'd be making pasta sauce, chili or soup. He carefully got to work skinning and butchering the animals, thankful that Daryl had taken the time to show him how to do it when they were on the road. Maggie made her way into the kitchen and started chopping veggies. She had taken to helping him out till Beth could leave the office.

"I'm thinking pasta." Rick said butchering off the meat and adding it to a pile. They had found an old-fashioned hand crank meat grinder. "We can use the bones to make soup tomorrow."

"Spaghetti Tuesday." Hershel said walking in. "Even though I think it's Wednesday. Beth left the office for a bit. Took a shower. I told her not to socialize too much just yet though."

"It still risky for her to get sick?" Maggie asked.

"I think if she was going to get sick she'd be sick. It's just how much time she spends with the babies. Daryl really shouldn't help too much with the sick either."

"He said he'll take over supervising the hunting and watches till everyone is healthy again. I'd deal with any help you need in quarantine." Rick said. "I've been exposed and I'm fine."

"Keep wearing a mask over your face. Just to be safe. Wash up when you leave." Hershel said measuring out the noodles and adding them to the boiling water.

"I'll bring the food up to Daryl and Beth. Tyreese said he'd keep watch so Daryl could rest. He didn't sleep the whole time they were gone. He didn't want to let anyone else drive." Maggie said as she started to fry the meat and veggies together cooking them before adding cans of tomato sauce and whole tomatoes from the garden. "We're going to need Beth to show us how to make bread though. Her and Carol handled that."

"We're all going to have to work a bit harder to make up for Carol being gone." Rick said. "Beth's not going to be able to do too much more. Maybe Tyreese and a few of the folks from Woodbury can help Beth out."

"I can probably take over in here for a while." Maggie said. "We got Toby and Zach to go on runs and watch. Beth and I can work together."

"You really think you're going to be able to listen to your sister? You know she'll have to teach you a lot Maggie. You sure you're not too stubborn to listen?" Hershel asked.

"Daddy what makes you think I can't do this job? I used to help around the house too."

"It's a lot different now honey. Even at the farm we still had our stove since it was gas. We had the hot springs to wash our clothes in. You hate being bossed around, and you love telling your little sister what to do. You have since she was born."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Beth and I have worked together before, we'll be fine. I can stay closer to Glenn and help with the babies till everyone is better."

"We can try it out. Be a big loss losing you on runs and watch though." Rick said as he mixed up some juice. "You think I should open a few cans of broth for the sick people? Or let them eat spaghetti?"

"They need to build their strength. Let's try them on the food. We can always make broth if they can't handle it." Hershel said as he tore up some fresh basil for the sauce. "Maggie can you run the plates up to Beth and Daryl once it's all ready? I'm going to help Rick serve those on Death Row."

"Yeah I'll handle that." Maggie said draining the noodles and then adding them to the saucepot and mixing it up. Hershel started portioning it out into bowls. Maggie quickly loaded two bowls and two glasses on a tray. Making her way up to the office she tapped lightly on the door. Beth came over to the door with both babies against her chest.

"Shhh. Daryl's sleeping." Beth whispered letting Maggie in so she could put the tray down on the desk. "Thank you." Beth said walking out on the walkway and closing the door quietly so they could talk.

"You need help with them?" Maggie asked keeping her distance. Beth shook her head.

"Just getting our cuddle time in. Judy was playing on the ground and got jealous while Sam was being burped. She practically climbed up to my other shoulder." Beth said. Judy looked at Maggie and smiled. "I'm making sure she stays awake for a few more hours though. I don't want her waking up in the middle of the night."

"They get off schedule while you were locked up here?" Maggie asked.

"A little bit. We napped an awful lot." Beth answered honestly.

"Best of a bad situation." Maggie said making her way back to the stairs. "I'm going to go check on Glenn. You and me are going to be taking over for Carol once things are back to normal. You got to teach me to be all apocalyptically domestic."

"You're going to hate it." Beth said opening the office door and making her way back to the carpet and sitting both babies in her lap. Sam just leaned back against her and slept, Judy started to chew on her teething rings. "Daryl you're supper is on the table." Beth said softly. Daryl rolled over and threw a pillow at Beth. "You need to eat." Daryl groaned and sat up in the bed.

"Smells good." He said stalking out of the office. "I'm going to take a piss. I'll be right back." Beth rolled her eyes at his language and continued to slightly rock the babies. Daryl came back a few minutes later with Judy's baby swing. "I bet you missed this didn't you Ass kicker?" Daryl said setting it up and moving Judy to the swing and cranking it up. He picked up her teething ring off the floor from where she dropped it and handed it to her. Beth stood up and placed Sam in her basket. "You need to eat too." Daryl said handing her a bowl and glass. Beth smiled and took a long drink.

"I've had nothing but water, this is heaven." Beth said draining the cup.

"Watered down orange drink is heaven? I got to replenish our stash of beverages." Daryl said handing her his cup. "I only like the red and purple water." Beth smiled and took his cup and set it down beside her and started in on her pasta.

"I gave the sports drinks and pop to Rick for the sick people. Settled their stomachs and kept them hydrated." Beth answered taking a few bites. "Not bad considering Rick said he didn't even cook before the turn."

"Not bad. Definitely better than living on canned goods." Daryl said finishing his helping. "I'm going to go grab a shower. You need anything?"

"I'm good." Beth said finishing her helping and placing the dirty dishes back on the tray. "Can you bring the dishes down though? I'm going to feed Sam and Judy and get them to sleep. We need to catch up on our sleep too. I'm thinking early night tonight."

"Yeah I think I'm going to head out on that run tomorrow with Michonne. Take Toby or Zach with us. We can't be low on supplies. I don't plan on sleeping for a few hours though." Beth blushed as Daryl walked out with a towel and change of clothes under his arm and the tray in the other. Beth tidied up the office before waking Sam up and changing her into a sleeper. She cranked Judy's swing and settled down to nurse. Judy cooed from the swing and slapped her hands happily against they tray holding her teething rings.

"You're such a happy girl." Beth cooed as she rocked and nursed Sam. "Are you singing to me?" Beth asked as Judy continued to coo and smile. Beth smiled back, glad that Judy seemed to be feeling better. "Are you glad to see Daryl too?"

"Ba-Ba!" Judy screeched. Beth smiled and started to sing.

I have just closed my eyes again  
>Climbed aboard the Dream Weaver train<br>Driver take away my worries of today  
>And leave tomorrow behind<p>

Dream Weaver, I believe you can get me through the night  
>Dream Weaver, I believe we can reach the morning light<p>

Fly me high through the starry skies  
>Or maybe to an astral plane<br>Cross the highways of fantasy  
>Help me to forget today's pain<p>

Dream Weaver, I believe you can get me through the night  
>Dream Weaver, I believe we can reach the morning light<p>

Though the dawn may be coming soon  
>There still may be some time<br>Fly me away to the bright side of the moon  
>And meet me on the other side<p>

Dream Weaver, I believe you can get me through the night  
>Dream Weaver, I believe we can reach the morning light.<p>

Beth quickly burped Sam before laying her down in her basket and wrapping her in her blankets. Early Fall had arrived and the nights were cooler. She picked Judy up and moved her over to the change table and stripped her down changing her into a disposable diaper and sleeper too. "Bed time Judy!" Beth said settling into the rocking chair and nursing her. Daryl came back from the showers and leaned over the crib and gazed at Sam sleeping. He freed her hand from the blankets so she could get to her thumb before straightening Judy's blankets so Beth would have an easier time getting her into the basket and her staying asleep. Daryl watched while Judy slowly started to drift off and Beth quickly moved her to her shoulder and rubbed her back till she fell asleep. Daryl took her and placed her in her basket, wrapping her up so she'd stay warm. Beth came over and placed a soother in her mouth and rubbed her tummy till her eyes slide closed and she was soundly asleep. Daryl reached over and pulled Beth against his chest.

"I missed you." Beth whispered reaching back and grabbing a handful of Daryl's hair.

"Me too. Tyreese fell asleep against me. He smells and snores like a bear." Daryl said easing her jeans and panties down. "Get on the bed and take off the rest of your clothes." Daryl said walking over to the window and pulling the curtain fully closed and locking the door and covering that window to. Beth kicked her pants off and made her way over to the bed pulling her shirt off and adding it to the pile on the floor. "On all fours." Daryl said walking over to the desk and grabbing a condom before making his way over to the bed. Beth leaned down on her hands and knees and waited. Daryl reached over and ran his hands over her back leaning down and kissing her on the small of her back and up her spine. "You ok like this?" Daryl asked as he ran his hands up and down her sides. Beth nodded her hand and wiggled her ass. Daryl smirked against her back and pulled her closer to him and ran a finger down her center. She was already pretty wet. Daryl groaned before undoing his pants and slipping on a condom. He dropped down to his knees on the floor and licked her a few times before climbing up behind her on the bed and sliding in. Beth moaned and moved back and forth on Daryl's length a few times before whining at him.

"Harder Daryl! Move." Beth said dropping down to her elbows. Daryl grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her back and moved faster. "God yes!" Beth moaned quietly grabbing a pillow and biting down to keep quiet. "So good Daryl!" Beth purred smiling into her pillow.

"You missed me huh?" Daryl asked slowing down. Beth whined and nodded her head and tried to move back against him but he held her still. He quickly pulled out and flipped her over before stretching out on top over her and sliding in again rolling over on his back so she was on top. "Show me how much." Beth smiled down at him and slowly started to circle her hips and moved up and down slowly. She reached down and grabbed Daryl's hands and moved them to her chest.

"Not too hard but hold them for me please." Beth said breathlessly as she grinded up and down faster. Daryl moved his thumbs back and forth slowly across her nipples while he cupped her and thrust upwards. Beth bit her lip, trying to slow her oncoming orgasm.

"Nuh uh girl." Daryl growled moving one hand to her lips and tugging her bottom lip free. "You can come" Beth smiled down at him and moved faster. Daryl quickly moved his hand back to her chest and played with her nipples. Beth clenched around him and pushed his hands out of the way falling forward catching her breath against his chest while he continued to moved her over him.

"You need to come too." Beth cooed moving back up to her knees and riding him. "How do you want me to move?" Beth asked slowly swiveling her hips. Daryl grabbed her hips and moved her up and down at a steady pace. Beth leaned forward on her hands and continued on her own till Daryl came hard too. Beth slid off him and to her side of the bed collapsing against her pillows while Daryl quickly got up to get rid of the condom. He pulled his sweatpants on and handed over a shirt to Beth before climbing back into bed and pulling the covers up. "More condoms. Number one thing on your list." Beth murmured against his chest as she rolled over and cuddled up. "Winter clothing for the babies and more food."

"Breast pump. Maybe another generator and bar fridge if we're lucky, to store all that breast milk in." Daryl said. Beth smiled. "More blankets. Survival supplies just in case. We still haven't found The Governor. I don't think he's gone for good."

"No more worries tonight Beth said leaning up and kissing him hard on the lips. "He doesn't have an entire town of lackeys either, IF he's still alive. On his own on the road? Walkers might have done us a favor for once."

"We might have used all our luck up." Daryl said thinking about her easy birth and how only Glenn had gotten ill from their group. "I'd rather be prepared."

"Be prepared by being well rested." Beth said sleepily against his chest. "If you keep talking I'm going to have to cover your mouth with something." Daryl laughed and rolled on his side pulling Beth closer and snuggling in.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Oh!" Beth moaned as she moved against Daryl's mouth. She reached down and ran her hands through his hair.

"Quiet down, you're going to wake the babies up." Daryl said lifting his mouth away and kissing her stomach. Beth pushed on his head trying to get his mouth back where she wanted it. "Have patience girl." Daryl said moving back and sliding a finger into her.

"Daryl!" Beth whispered softly as she tugged lightly on his hair. "If you're only going to tease me why'd you wake me up?"

"Payback for all the times you woke me up." Daryl said lightly running a finger over her clit.

Beth scooted away from him and pushed him down on the bed when he reached for her. "I never teased you once I woke you up." Beth said straddling his thighs and undoing his belt. "I'm still hormonal and exhausted. You're being mean." Beth said undoing his zipper. She quickly pulled him out stroking his semi-hard dick till his was fully erect. "This is where I should pull my nightie down and skip out of the office." Beth said. "But I'm the nice one." Beth said as she worked him with her hand and sat up on her knees. She let go and pulled her nightie off before lying across Daryl's chest and kissing him on the mouth.

"You going to wake me up anymore?" Daryl asked smirking against Beth's mouth.

"You going to pretend you don't like it when I wake you up?" Beth asked pushing back up to her knees and reaching behind her to line him up with her quickly sitting down and sliding him in. Daryl groaned and reached for her hips only to have his hands swatted away. "No Mr. Dixon. I only let people who wake me up nicely touch me." Beth said as she swayed back and forth slowly. Daryl relaxed with his hands behind his head.

"You don't actually think this is punishment do you?" He asked smiling up at her. "I got a nice view, you're wet and warm on my cock and I get to just lie here? You can punish me every night like this." Daryl taunted as Beth slowly swayed.

"Alright then." Beth said leaning back a bit reaching for his bandana from the pocket on the side of his jeans. She folded it in half and laid it over his eyes. "Can't see me now." Beth said as she stood up on her and turned around straddling his chest. "My hands are cold aren't they?" Beth asked as she gripped him softly and barely pumped his dick. Beth grinded down against his chest as she barely moved her hand up and down, she felt Daryl move his arms from behind his head turning just in time to see him grip her hips and pull her down to his mouth. "Say you're sorry." Beth said letting go of his cock.

"That really what you want me to use my mouth for?" Daryl asked squeezing her thighs and spreading her open. Beth let him pull her closer. Daryl lightly kissed her inner thigh and waited for Beth to answer.

"I guess you could show me you're sorry." Beth said sweetly kissing Daryl's stomach and picking him back up and stroking him firmly while he ran his tongue over her. "Oh!" Beth moaned again before taking Daryl in her mouth, moaning around him while she sucked.

"You still got to be quiet." Daryl groaned out as he hit the back of Beth's throat. He moved his mouth back to her and sucked her clit into his mouth. Beth moaned around him and started to grind her hips against him softly. Daryl firmly held her in place. "I want to be inside you now." Daryl said lifting her hips off his face. Beth popped him out of her mouth and scooted back down and positioned Daryl at her entrance with her back to him. Daryl sat up and wrapped his arms around her moving back so he was sitting against the pillows and the wall before lowering her down on his length and guiding her hips while she bounced lightly up and down moaning.

"Daryl!" Beth whined loudly moving her hand down and circling her clit. "Make me come. I want to come now." Beth begged as quietly as she could.

Daryl moved his hands to her breast and light ran them over her nipples. "Tell me what you want." Beth threw her head back unto Daryl's shoulder opening her neck up for him to kiss.

"I want you to fuck me harder, and face to face." Beth said lifting her hips and dropping back on her back and spreading her legs. "Kiss me." Beth said holding her arms open. Daryl stretched out over her and ran his tongue over her lips and slid back into her.

"Hold on to my shoulders." Daryl mumbled against her mouth, waiting for her to comply before moving against her hard.

"Oh! Jesus!" Beth cried out against Daryl's mouth. He kissed her hard and groaned into her mouth when she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper. Beth sucked on his tongue and moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. Beth clenched around him tightly and let go of his shoulders, slumping back against the bed while she came hard. Daryl slowed his thrusts down and sucked on her neck, letting her catch her breath. "Keep moving Daryl." Beth said contently from underneath him. Daryl latched on to her nipple and speed up his hip movement. "Oh!" Beth cried out, pulling his mouth away from her chest. "Too hard!" Beth said.

"Sorry baby." Daryl said running his tongue lightly on her nipples. "Better?"

"Yes!" Beth said digging her nails hard into his back. Daryl groaned, reaching back and grabbing her hands and holding them over her head as he thrust a few more times before coming. He fell face down on the bed beside her with one arm possessively around her body. "I'm cold." Beth said snuggling into him. Daryl turned over and reached down for the blankets throwing over them and puling her back to his chest.

"You need anything while I'm gone?" Daryl asked as he removed the condom and dropped it into the garbage can beside the bed. "Besides condoms." Daryl said before Beth could suggest them.

"Lotion, Vaseline, warm clothing, more blankets. If you find any chocolate I want it all." Beth said. "A replenished beverage supply. More toys for the babies." Beth said picking up a magazine. "Look. This is a Baby Bjorn for two. If they have one will you grab it? I think it might be more comfortable then trying to wear two at a time. More disposable diapers."

"Might a long shot but I'll look." Daryl said ripping the picture out and placing it on the bedside table. "Write down your sizes again. I'll try and get you some more boots, clothing and clothes."

"No problem." Beth said sleepily.

"I'm leaving in about 10 minutes Sleeping Beauty." Daryl said handing her over a pad of paper. "Guess for your cup size, I'll get you some new bras. Real ones."

"You're so sweet." Beth said. "I used to be an A, I'm guessing at least a C now." Beth said. "I don't need new shoes, I like my boots."

"I'm going to get you some winter boots to keep you warm." Daryl said rolling out of bed grabbing his pants and pulling them on. "I'm going to get you that stroller you wanted too."

"You're going to get a big thank you when you get back." Beth said handing him over the list.

"32C, Small tops, size 6 shoes, size 00 bottoms, zero isn't a size." Daryl said handing the list back.

"Women sizes go like that, not by actual waist size like men. If you're getting me boys or men's jeans, I'm a 24 waist." Beth said smiling. "Small or extra small for sweatpants, pajamas and yoga pants."

"And the babies will just fit into whatever age they are right?" Daryl asked.

"Just grabbed a lot of all sizes. They're still growing. I'm not." Beth smiled letting the blankets fall as she sat up. "You sure you have to leave right now?" she asked seductively.

"Yes. I want to be back before supper. Keep it in your pants Greene." Daryl said handing her over a button up. Beth shrugged it on and pouted. "I'll be back tonight."

"I know." Beth said moving over and preparing for the day. She opened the curtains and looked into C. "Michonne still in bed." Beth walked over and looked into B. "Everyone is still asleep in B." Beth added leaning up against desk. "You sure you're leaving right now?"

Daryl walked over to the door and opened it. "Michonne! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" He shouted down. "Yep. I'll see you about ten hours." Daryl said with a smirk. "Make sure you ready when I get back." Daryl said quickly hugging her and slapping her on the ass.

"You're not nice." Beth said grabbing some panties and pulling them on. "Bring me back a surprise for being so mean." Beth teased. The babies started to stir. "Thanks for waking them both up, it's always a treat to nurse them at the same time." Beth said sarcastically.

"See yah soon." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow and boots and stomping out of the office. Beth smiled and closed the door behind him before quickly changing both babies and placing them on the bed in their fresh diapers and joining them on the bed. She rearranged the pillows so she could support them both and nurse them at the same time. "What are we going to do today babies?" Beth cooed as they nursed.

"They want to go help Maggie in the kitchen." Maggie said barging in and handing Beth two receiving blankets to cover up with. "I'm on breakfast duty alone and I need you." Maggie said riffling through the baby clothing for outfits.

"Alright, We'll spend the day with you Crazy Pants." Beth said laughing. "You want to check the second drawer for sweaters? It's chilly." Maggie pulled out overalls and long sleeve shirts and quickly found 2 sweaters that should fit, socks and little knit hats.

"Did you make these?" Maggie asked, remembering the yarn and plastic needles she had found before Judith had been born. Beth nodded.

"They're almost done." Beth said. "What are you thinking about for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal. They need their strength in there." Maggie said going through Beth's clothing and throwing jeans, socks and a sweater on the bed. Beth moved the babies to her shoulder and burped them. Sam had fallen asleep again and Judith smiled at Maggie's panicked face. Beth sat her back against the pillows and quickly dressed Sam and handed her to Maggie and quickly dressed Judith before standing up and pulling on her panties, jeans and socks. "Wait how'd you know I needed panties?" Beth asked pulling on her hoodie and zipping it up.

"I could hear you trying to seduce Daryl. Lucky guess." Maggie said handing her the baby slings. "Get a move on. Everyone will be waking up soon, I'd like to at least have started breakfast." Maggie said helping her by strapping Judy to her own chest. "I just want to prove I can do this." Maggie said leading Beth out of the office.

"You'll be great. Just so we're clear though, you are not allowed to hold a knife or be around anything hot with a baby strapped to you." Beth said once she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Hand her over." Beth said holding her hands out for Judy and her sling. Maggie handed her over and waited while Beth arranged the babies on her side and then followed her to the kitchen. "First get the big pot on the stove. You see that line on the outside? Fill it to there with water." Beth said adding some wood and dried leaves and grass to the stove to get the fire burning hot. She rolled up a few pages of newspaper and used the lighter that Daryl had given her to start the fire. "Get the fire burning nice and hot so the water will boil. Once it's going add one whole container of the steal cut oats. We can add a small jar of our strawberry preserves once it's cooked." Beth said filling two kettles and adding them to the stove. "Tea's easy. You just have hot water and everyone picks their own favorite tea bag and they make it them selves. The coffee? We seep it ourselves into the pot by slowly pouring the boiling water through the filter."

"Alright. Maggie said looking around. "Mix juice for the kids?" Beth shook her head.

"We had tea last night. They can make their own hot chocolate." Beth said adding the tub of mix to the table with the tea. "I hope Daryl thinks to get more juice mix."

"He will. I made a list for him too." Maggie said. "Well Rick did, with Carol before..."

"Good, till we get a better feel for things it's best that she made the stock up list." Beth said sadly. "Alright the water is boiling, dump some salt in there and the oats and stir." Beth said cuddling up to the babies. "Stir and salt makes it creamy and lump free." Maggie smirked and stirred.

"So what kinda special surprise do you expect Daryl will bring you back?" Maggie asked. "Lube? Ribbed condoms?"

"Maggie!" Beth gasped. "You are the worst! I am hoping it's going to be something edible and sweet." Beth said.

"So edible panties? That's more of a gift more him." Beth slapped Maggie on the arm and moved over and started making the coffee.

"I'd settle for more fruit leather. Don't really need anything special for the other department." Beth said slowly pouring the coffee. She set the kettle down and moved to the fridge grabbing a teething ring when Judy started to fuss.

"Oh, the grape jelly is all you need? I heard you; I was under the tower when they brought back Tyreese, Sasha and their friends. Funny enough, there was never any grape jelly here, and Glenn and I brought back four jars." Beth blushed. "It's cool, Glenn and I kept the one jar of boysenberry we found." Maggie said.

"Only once." Beth said finishing up the coffee as Rick and Carl made their way in.

"It's going to be fun talking while we cook isn't it?" Maggie said dumping the jam into the oatmeal and stirring. "Almost ready guys." She said. Rick and Carl smiled and sat at the table.

"You want us to bring the swing back in here Beth?" Rick asked. "Be easier on you than carrying them both around."

"I'm alright. It's easier on me having it in the office. Look at the guns I'm getting?" Beth said flexing. "Better than Daryl's, right?" Rick laughed. Sam started to fuss against Beth at the noise. "Shhh baby, it's not time to eat yet." Beth said bouncing the babies. Sam settled and glared at Carl and Rick before easing her thumb into her mouth and drifting back to sleep.

"Ba-Ba!" Judith screeched gumming down on her teething ring and smiling at Beth.

"She's starting to try and talk I think." Beth said. "She started while we were in the office. I feel like she took pity on me having no one to talk to all day." Rick smiled sadly.

"Usually babies first words are Da-Da. Carl's was Bye-Bye."

"I thought she was asking to eat at first, but she tapped my face saying it when I picked her up." Beth said pouring a cup of coffee for Rick and handing it to him. "Carl you want some hot chocolate?" Beth asked reaching for another cup. "Tea?"

"Coffee. I'm not a kid." Carl said grabbing some sugar packs and whitener. Beth poured him half a cup and added more hot water too it.

"I'm not a kid either Carl, I hate coffee." Beth said setting it down in front of him." She turned and helped Maggie spoon the oatmeal into dishes while those still healthy made their way in. Toby came over and walked right in front of Beth and backed her out of the way and poured himself some coffee and grabbed some oatmeal.

"Your vacation over Beth?" He asked sarcastically and made his way out to watch relieving Bob.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Maggie asked. Beth shook her head.

"I kicked him out of the bathroom the other day. I was showering and he came in. No one to tell him not to not his fault." Beth said as she continued to arrange trays of breakfast. She handed her Daddy a cup of coffee and serving of breakfast. "Daddy should I make tea for everyone?" Hershel shook his head.

"I still got tea brewing for them in there to help with their fevers."

"Gross, elderberry demon tea." Beth said. "If it didn't work I'd be smuggling them in green tea." Hershel laughed at his daughter and picked up a tray of bowls.

"Rick can you give me a hand? I still would prefer Bethy and the babies avoid those with symptoms." Rick nodded his head and drained his cup grabbing the other two trays, balancing them and following Hershel.

"Carl you are on garden duty, harvesting today. Bring in veggies so we can start some more canning." Rick said. "Maggie you're going to get soup on right away from lunch and dinner right? I'll be out to help you guys can in a few minutes." Beth nodded her head and feed a small bite of her oatmeal to Judith who squealed and held her mouth open for more.

"Does my big girl like Maggie's cooking?" Beth said giving her a few more bites. Judith smiled and drooled. "I think your first meal was a success." Maggie smiled.

"No sweat."

On the Run.

"That another Pawn Shop?" Daryl asked as they pulled away from the Wal-Mart, the truck and trailer almost filled to the brim. "I want to go check it out. Found weapons and ammo in the last one we scooped out." Daryl said pulling into the parking lot.

"You sure you're up for that?" Michonne asked. "We just had a hard time in there." She said gesturing over her shoulder to the Wal-Mart. Zach was shaking in the backseat. "Look when we go back tomorrow I want to bring Tyreese and Bob with us. Help take out the rest of those walkers and get our full haul."

"Truck and trailer is full." Daryl grunted getting out of the truck and tapping on the glass window to the store. "I'm thinking we did fine."

"What's your problem with Bob and Tyreese?" Zach asked. "I mean you're ok with Michonne so it's not a race thing." Both Daryl and Michonne stared at him till he shut up.

"You got to forgive Tyreese. He knows he was acting out of grief. Bob was perfectly fine on all other runs."

"Yeah, fine. Never knew what he was grabbing, what he thought the essentials were." Daryl said. Opening the door. "I'll check behind the counters for weapons, you guys check the break room for vending machines." Daryl said sliding the glass case open and grabbing a handgun and a few knives. He moved down the case looking for more weapons before checking under the cash and finding a sawed off shotgun. He moved to the other cases and stopped peering into the jewelry section. He opened the door and quickly pocketed what h had found moving along the cases before Michonne and Zach came back with some instant coffee and a few bags of snacks.

"No vending machines, but there was a snack counter." Michonne said. She saw the guns on the counter and smiled. "You found the ammo yet?" Daryl shook his head. Michonne went over and pried the cash open and lifted the tray. "Ta-da!" She said pulling out a box of bullets and shells.

"Ain't nothing else here, Let's get home." Daryl said grabbing a snack out of Zach's hands. "I'm fucking starving."

"You just miss your girls." Michonne teased as they eased they're way back to the truck. "We had snacks at Wal-Mart and that clothing boutique we stopped at."

"Used to 3 meals a day." Daryl said. "An advantage to being a hunter, I've only been hungry a few times since the world feel."

"Chef! You were a chef before and you specialized in game and found you could catch or gather yourself like truffles!" Zach said slapping the seat as they drove off.

"I've lost count. 0-and whatever guess that was." Daryl said speeding towards the prison. "You might as well give up."

"I'll guess eventually. We're on watch tomorrow afternoon will midnight. I'll think on it till then." Michonne smiled and went through a bag grabbing a drink for all of them.

"So what'd you find for Beth?" Michonne asked. Daryl looked at her.

"You were there. A new coat, warmer pajamas, those ugly boots you said she'd love, that Baby Bjorn thing and that stroller with the big wheels. More Vaseline and bras" Daryl whispered the last part.

"I heard her call you mean this morning and ask for something special too. I know you had to have found something." Daryl snorted.

"A new handgun and a box of bullets." Daryl lied keeping his eyes on the road and sliding his thumb to his mouth. Michonne looked at him knowingly.

"Sure. You know Beth will tell me right?" Daryl looked over at her.

"Don't worry she doesn't kiss and tell, but anytime you do something nice for her, take her swimming, carry her so she doesn't have to walk through the mud or a puddle, give her your fruity water or an extra serving of dessert, I hear about that when she's showing me some yoga poses from those magazines you found her."

"Wouldn't care if she kissed and told." Daryl grumbled.

"I'd imagine not Mr. You Got To Be Quiet Baby. We all use those showers you now." Michonne whispered softly. Daryl jerked his eyes to the rearview mirror and was relieved to see Zach had fallen asleep. "Beth never let's the babies cry hard enough so we can hear them, well once in awhile we hear Judy, but you trying to quiet her down? We all hear that." Daryl blushed. "We only ever hear her praising Jesus."

"Shut up." Daryl said turning sharply and laughing when Zach smacked against the window. "Sorry walker." Daryl said smiling at Michonne. Michonne rolled her eyes knowing why Daryl had woken him up.

"I think I might catch a nap till we get home." Michonne said leaning back. "Make sure to keep your eyes on the road." Michonne said laying back against the seat. Daryl sped up a bit as his "coworkers" napped. He hoped that Beth would like the surprise he got her, and he hoped they were the right size.


End file.
